Oleander Summer
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: Love is like oleanders. We don't truly understand why we nurture them. Maybe because we hold hope.- (Ke x Ta) COMPLETED FINALLY!
1. Prologue

Rimnerel: Okay, hello everyone! I'm about to bring you another one of my Kenny/Tala fics. I hope everyone likes it. And that is becomes just as popular as A Place For My Head. Someone mind doing the disclaimer and the summary?  
  
Max: I want to do it!  
  
Rimnerel: Then do it then.  
  
Max: Okay! Rimnerel doesn't own Beyblade, she's just using us for this story.  
  
Hilary: The story takes place in a sort of alternate dimension world, but there are still beyblades, they're just not the complete center of the story. But Kenny's going to visit some realitives for the summer and he discovers a certain red head who is going to open him up to a world he has shut himself away from. It has drama, angst, and everything else you would have hoped for.  
  
Tala: Why am I the subject of all your works?  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up, I want to get this piece started. Okay, this is the prologue, an actual excerpt from Oleander Summer within my story. If you don't understand, you will know what I'm talking about by the end of the story. Hope I haven't confused anyone. But here we go.  
  
*******************  
  
The weather was hot that summer, I guess as hot as it was last year and the year before that. I have no idea, last summer as with many of the summers before that, I stayed inside. Outdoors was never a place you would find me venturing out in. I was an indoors person, in love with computers and technology.  
  
But that summer...that summer was special. A smile of both warmth and chill crosses my lips thinking about that summer. About how my eyes were opened to a whole new world beyond computers and the internet. I probably would have never known what was out there if not for him.  
  
The young man whose eyes could be wiser than an owl, worldly in the simplest ways, and yet cold and unreceptive when it came to himself. He changed my heart so much. More than he can ever know. Again, I smile for him, when he could not. When the world wrapped daft hands around the fragile heart others could not see.  
  
That others thought--no expected--not to see, to exist from such a diamond in the rough. They did not know the real truth. The truth behind the smile, the laughter, the words. The truth that I discovered and the realization of just how white an oleander he was.  
  
(-Oleander Summer) 


	2. Chapter 1

Rimnerel: Now that I have the prologue out the way, I can get down to business. Chapter 1 for all of you happy individuals that make my life so wonderful.  
  
Tala: You realized that no one has reviewed yet.  
  
Rimnerel (glares): Shut up! Go get into place.  
  
Tala (walking off): Whatever, still know that I'm right about this.  
  
Rimnerel (throws a shoe): Shut up! (hits him in the back of the head) ^ ^ Okay everyone here you go. I would like to dedicate this story to my sister Nakoruru1 whose always been beside me through these fics and B. Tiamat Atardecer for all the wonderful ideas for this one.  
  
*************************  
  
The sun gleamed down on the blue sedan as it continued its way down the dirt road, which headed into the little country town where the individuals in the car headed on their summer get away from city life. Away from all the noise and commotion which filled their lives with clutter. Within the sedan was a small family of three. In the front side passenger seat was a slightly middle aged woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She chatted with the middle aged man driving the sedan. Once or twice she said something to cause the male to laugh.  
  
The radio was on low, the sounds of Tschaikowsky pulsing slightly in the background from the CD in the car's player. The air conditioner blasted cold air out, yet the individuals didn't bother turning it down, knowing it was a fevered battle with the heat outside to keep them cool. In the back seat, a young teen of about fourteen or fifteen sat, his fingers curved over the keys of his laptop. His eyes never flickered away from the screen as nature went completely unnoticed to the teenage boy. He wasn't interested in the "greater" outdoors. He would rather be inside under central air, away from the insects, weeds, and massive heat.  
  
But his mother and father had insisted he come along with them this year to visit his realitives, rather than another year of computer camp. Realitives he hadn't seen since he was maybe about four or five. This trip was supposed to be "new" and "exciting" for him, but so far he found it all trivial. It was first a five hour plane ride which he discovered he was air sick, spending most of his time spewing up anything he had ever eatten in his lifetime. Now another five hour drive to get to the actual town.  
  
He was finding refuge the only place he could. Playing spider soltaire on the computer to pass the many hours that they were driving. This was not "new" and "exciting." To him, new and exciting was getting new programs to install in his laptop. Or analyzing data from a beybattle, one of the new games sweeping the nation. At first when he had heard of it, he thought spinning tops, but then he discovered through his best friend Rei Kon that the game was more than what it seemed, and he had been keeping stats and helping his friends to build more custom blades.  
  
Let's face it, he was a geek. The two friends he had, Rei who he has known since second grade, and Kain Culbert who didn't start talking with the brunette until sixth grade, always had to pull him away from the computer sometimes to be more sociable. A couple of kids teased him about never finding a girl, unless she was digital. The young man didn't care much about the social world around him, excluding Rei and Kain. Too much of a hassle with an individual's ever changing mood.  
  
"Kenny, aren't you going to look up once in a while? There's so much passing you by with your face in the screen like that," his mother said turning to look at him.  
  
"Oh, leave him alone, Atsuko. He's like me when I was his age. I had my head stuck in books though. The world was foreign to me too," the young man's father replied.  
  
"But the reason I wanted him to come along was to expand himself," his mother frowned. "He's always in his computer. I understand he's smart but..."  
  
"He has a hobby, nothing wrong with that. He still gets good grades. Nothing to worry about, he'll venture outside when he gets ready," the teen's father stated.  
  
"I suppose so. I just want him to make some more friends, that's all," his mother sighed, turning her eyes to the teen who was mostly oblivious to the conversation.  
  
After all, he's heard it a million times before. Once even his mother had asked him what he saw in computers that human beings couldn't fill. Honestly, he knew he shouldn't have answered, but he did. Telling her about reliability in the world and escape from the stress and pressure of figuring it all out. His mother hadn't cried like he had expected her to, in fact she smiled, telling him that one day he would change his mind. He seriously had his doubts about it, but maybe she would turn out to be right. Stranger things did happen.  
  
As Kenny was about to play spider soltaire once more, the battery he hadn't noticed in the corner of the screen flashed once more, before the entire system shut itself down. "No!" he shouted, the first sound in hours he had made. The noise startled his parents, causing them to turn and look at him.  
  
"Kenny, what's the matter?" his mother inquired anxiously. His father kept shifting his attention from him to the road.  
  
"My backup battery died," the teen moaned, closing his laptop mournfully.  
  
"That's all? You nearly gave us a heart attack," his father chuckled, focusing on the road again.  
  
"What do you mean that's all? I didn't bring another battery with me. And I'll have to wait until we get into town to recharge it. If they even have running electricity. What am I going to do until then?" Kenny said in a slight whine.  
  
"It's not that bad. They do have running electricity, and you know, the scenery isn't so bad to look at," his mother pointed out. "It won't hurt to check some of it out."  
  
Kenny slumped against the side of the car door, looking idly out the window at the trees. Fascinating, yeah whatever. He sighed, bored out of his mind already. What was so fascinating about nature anyway? Trees, which allowed him to breathe oxygen, but other than that useless to him. He was a ctiy kid, born and raised, not a country kid as Rei and Kain had once been. Nature was just space, wide meaningless space he did not care about at all.  
  
Kenny yawned, feeling himself slowly being pulled into sleep, but suddenly a loud noise like a shotgun disturbed the melody of Tschaikowsky. The car swirved to the side, until Kenny's father pulled the car to the shoulder, cutting it off. Kenny sat up, looking around, expecting to see red neck hicks coming out the woods with shotguns and pigs. (A/N: No offense to anyone who lives in the country, I'm a country type person myself and I just thought it would be a funny thing to add in.)  
  
"What happened?" Kenny's mother asked.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Probably just a flat tire," Kenny's father said as he unfastened his seat belt and opened the car door getting out. "Kenny, come help me."  
  
"Why do I have to get out?" Kenny protested. "I don't know anything about fixing cars!"  
  
"Go help your father," his mother said. "It will be a good learning experience."  
  
*Then why don't you get out and help him. I don't want to have a learning experience.* Kenny thought as he slid out of his seat belt, opening the car door and getting out. What was he going to do anyway, stand there for encouragement? Shutting the door, he grumpily walked to the rear of the car where his father had out the spare.  
  
"Kenny, you take the wheel, I'll get the jack," his father said, handing over the tire. The young man said nothing as he grabbed the tire. "Take it to the other side where the flat is."  
  
The teen did as told, rolling the wheel until he was on the other side, but all the while muttering about the heat and why the hell he was doing this. A moment later his father appeared with the jack Kenny was about to step back and get in the car when his father handed him a piece of metal. The teen looked at the object in his hand, then his father with an inquistive stare.  
  
"What's this?" the teen questioned.  
  
"Tire iron. Someone will have to take out the lugs when I jack up the wheel," his father explained.  
  
"And why can't you do it?" Kenny remarked. "I don't know the first thing about cars. Especially how to change a tire!"  
  
"Calm down. I'll coach you through it," his father smiled.  
  
Worried? Kenny wasn't worried about messing up. He didn't want to be coached through it. He didn't give a damn about changing the tire. And he would be damned if he wanted to ever learn. Why didn't his parents just let him stay in the city with his grandparents and go to computer camp like he has been doing for the past four summers.  
  
"You folks having a problem with your tire?" Came a soft, but deep voice.  
  
Kenny turned his eyes up to where the voice came from. Sitting up in a tree was a red haired young man whose hair was styled like wings. His cool azure eyes watched observantly at the scene. For a brief flicker of a second Kenny was intrigued by the individual. Every perception of what country people looked like was shattered. He was beautiful and quite leisurely sitting in a tree without a care to him. Was it really possible to be that sexy and sit in a tree at the same time? (A/N: I say yes to that question, I'm not sure if anyone else can agree with it. ^ ^)  
  
When Kenny realized what he was thinking, he berated himself for it. He wan't gay, sure he didn't like girls, but he didn't like guys either. He had never thought about hitting on Rei or Kain and as long as he's known them. Rei was as beautiful as this male, so he heard from the trickle of conversations he's picked up from girls about how Rei's eyes sparkled or how cute he smiled and such. Maybe it was just the heat getting to him. There could be no possible way he could be gay, his parents would go into meltdown they even considered him thinking about another male in that way.  
  
"Our tire blew," Kenny's father said.  
  
"Let me help." Sliding from the tree with the grace of a cat, the young man with red hair walked over to the car in long, laid back strides. He was much taller than Kenny was, maybe five foot eight or nine. Kenny standing at five foot three currently. When the male stopped beside Kenny, the young man felt a slight unfamiliar warmth strike his cheeks as he tilted his head up to look at the red head.  
  
*Kenny, what are you doing? You're blushing, stop it! He's a guy! If you're going to blush, let it be some hot chick. Hell, probably wouldn't know a hot chick if I saw one. But that's not the point! He probably only likes girls.* Kenny told himself.  
  
"Hey," the male said to him.  
  
"Huh?" Kenny remarked with another slight flush he hoped looked like it was caused by the weather.  
  
"Mind handing over the spare," the male smirked.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Lookig down he handed over the tire and stood back. He watched with amazement at the ease the other teen changed the tire. Why did he make it look so easy when Kenny knew how much harder it really was.  
  
"There, I'm finished," the male said as he lowered the car back to the ground. Stepping back he gave Kenny's father a short smile which looked as if he had practiced it not too long ago. Kenny noticed how it did not reach the young man's eyes, yet Kenny's father did not notice.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help," Kenny's father said.  
  
"It was no problem," the teen said. "It would have been a walk to town for help. And the weather's a tad too hot to be making the trip in the sun like this. Well, I should be going now that your tire's fixed."  
  
"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Kenny's mother asked through the window. "You shouldn't be walking in this heat either."  
  
"Oh no ma'am. I was out here relaxing. About time I want to return anywhere it'll be close to dark," the teen said, giving another one of his practiced smiles, as he headed back to his tree.  
  
Kenny didn't understand what anyone would want to do out here surrounded by trees and heat. Getting back in the car, he turned to look out the back window, watching the young man climb back up in his tree, with as much grace and ease as he had climbed down. Something about the red head lounging so lazily in that tree sparked another moment of pure intrigue into Kenny. Something told him this was not their last meeting for that summer.  
  
**************************  
  
Rimnerel: Hey everyone, wouldn't it have been funny if Tala had slipped out the tree after Kenny and his parents rolled off?  
  
Tala (_): That would not have been funny, twit.  
  
Rimnerel (smacks with a harisen): What did you say to me? Never mind. Okay, I hope everyone likes the chapter and will review, I put a lot of work into this story.  
  
Kain: Yay! I made it into the story and Zeo didn't!  
  
Rimnerel (points): Leader of Team Pyschic from V-Force everyone, but Kain, who said that Zeo didn't make it into the story, only time will tell. If the reviewers want him or anyone else, then in he goes! Okay, the next chapter I will have out for everyone by Saturday, more than likely Friday. So until then! Bye bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

Rimnerel: Thanks everyone for the turn out.  
  
Tala (smirks): You didn't scream loud enough.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up. Okay, what was I going to say. Oh yeah, I want to thank the following people for reading the last chapter and all.  
  
Thanks to: Sailor Shadow, B. Tiamat Atardecer, DeathAssassin390, Silverm, FREAK014, and Raven Star. But on a note FREAK-kun, I didn't intend for Tala to sound like a country hick. Believe me, he retains his snide, sarcastic, cynical, stubborn, hotheaded, smart ass attitude within this one. I just haven't let him show his full colors as of yet. Just wait, he's the Tala you know and love from me.  
  
Tala (crosses arms): You can't have me, FREAK014. I belong to no one...except Kenny.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, keep living in that dream world of yours buddy. Okay, let's get this chapter started. I'm letting everyone know now that no real action happens in this chapter, but it's an introduction to a few more characters and sets the stage for the next chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it the same.  
  
***********************  
  
Kenny stared out the window at the town they had finally arrived in ten minutes ago as the sedan rolled down another street. This was where his realitives lived? This small town which wasn't at all like his city with tall skyscrapes, billboards, crossing lights, bright lights, and large crowds of people associated with city life. This place had to be the most rural area he had ever seen. From what he had seen so far, there was a small mall, maybe a club or two, a library here or there, and maybe even one or two schools. The tallest building he had seen since arriving would be compared to a house next to his city's business firms.  
  
*This is going to be so boring. I can see that now.* His eyes roamed over the old traditional, colonial houses which must still be from when the first settlers came over from Europe. They had to be hundreds of years old. Some of the houses looked to have recently gotten upgrades with vinyl siding and shingles. One of the houses on the list of being upgraded was also where his father turned to corner and pulled up into the dirt road driveway. An old violet fence surrounded the lush grassy area the house rested within.  
  
"All right, come on and let's get out," Kenny's father said, cutting off the engine.  
  
"This is where we're going to be staying the summer?" Kenny remarked. He had expected an old shack with bad plumbing and holes in the roof. Even though his house back in the city was better, it was decent enough. But the old bulky, colonial house looked as if it was built to withstand cold weather, have a tornado sweep through and you have no more house. The house itself was painted white with blue and violet here and there.  
  
"Yep. This is your mother's sister, Hikari lives with your uncle. You remember your aunt don't you?" Kenny's father said getting out the car in order to start getting their bags from the back seat and trunk.  
  
How could he forget that woman? Of the few times that she's visted, Kenny felt each having a lasting effect on him. With realitives of Japanese descent, especially like her, he was always reminded of how smart and so on he was. How he was goign to become a great something or another, when in fact he really didn't like all the attention and gloating she did over him. Which was al she did whenever she was there, and talking to strangers about him. Rather than a nephew, he felt like a prized cow being showed off.  
  
"Kenny! You came this year!" Kenny froze, hearing his "favorite" aunt's mouth. Looking up from getting out the car, he found his aunt running out the house towards them. "How's my favorite nephew?"  
  
"I'm fine, Aunt Hikari," Kenny said, less enthusiastic about her as she was about him. He allowed himself to be hugged and studied. Yep, exactly like a prized cow. All that was left was for her to start poking and prodding him.  
  
"Kenny, do you eat? Look at how skinny you are. You're fifteen now aren't you? You need to eat more, you'll never grow. How tall are you? Atsuko, what have you been feeding my Kenny?" his aunt said in a slight scold as she poked him. "You should wear your glasses on your eyes, not your forehead. You don't want to walk into a wall. It might be cool at school for you to do that, but your safety comes first."  
  
The woman moved his hair from out of his light blue eyes, pushing his glasses onto his nose. Standing back, she nodded with approval. Kenny felt like he was going to scream if his parents didn't get his aunt away from him.  
  
"Hikari, leave my son alone and help me with my things," Kenny's mother said on cue.  
  
"Oh fine. When everything's settled, we have to have a talk to catch up, all right sweetie?" The woman kissed him on the cheek before going to help his mother. Once it was safe, Kenny wiped his face, pushing his glasses back up on his head. He didn't need to wear them all the time, just when he was reading small print. He had excellent vision. He could see now that this was going to be a long summer ahead of him.  
  
****************  
  
"Kenny, this will be your room for the summer." His aunt pushed open a bedroom that had a bed along with a bunk bed, a window, a small closet, and table and chair inside. "I hope you like it. There's a plug under the table where you can plug in your laptop to recharge. You know, my daughter Emily is smart too. But we haven't gotten her a laptop yet. Maybe you can show her a thing or two about computers. You remember Emily don't you?"  
  
"I think so." The last time he remembered meeting a girl by the name of Emily was when he was about ten. They had managed to irritate the hell out of each other.  
  
"You were about ten maybe the last time you saw each other. It was during Christmas," his aunt recalled. "She always liked to follow you around, remember? Now she's into tennis. She's pretty good, I wonder should I let her compete in a big competition. You should really see her."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." The brat from the four corners of hell that had went around during the whole Christmas break correcting every thing he said because she thought she was so much smarter than he was. If she was anything like back then, he knew that summer would be a hassle.  
  
"Oh, you do remember her! That's so great. It's been a while since you've seen each other. Right now I think she's down at the mall hanging out with her friends. She'll be back soon, and you two can catch up on. I'm sure you'll get along well. By the way, I almost forgot to tell you. Guess who else is spending summer here," his aunt went on.  
  
"Who?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Well, since his father is on another trip, you'll be sharing your room with Tyson, your other cousin. I'm sure you remember him."  
  
"Yes, I do." How could anyone forget Tyson Granger, his mother's now deceased sister's son? Tyson had to be the most spontaneous person Kenny had ever seen in his life. While Tyson was visiting Kenny's family five months ago, the young brunette had been ready to suffocate the young man while he slept. Tyson really wasn't bad, but Kenny was never equipped to deal with his cousin.  
  
"Aunt Hikari! I'm here!" came a loud voice vibrating the walls of the old house. Rapid footsteps clattered up the old steps and down the hall. "Aunt Hikari!" A minute later, a young man with navy blue hair and eyes appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of shorts with a t-shirt and backwards baseball cap. A huge grin was plastered to his face.  
  
"Hello, Tyson, how are you sweetie?" the woman said, obviously not bothered by the boy's exuberant entrance. "Look whose here also." The woman waved her hand over to Kenny.  
  
Tyson's eyes shifted from her to Kenny. The young man's smile seemed to grow wider as he waved at his cousin. "It's been a while since I seen you Chief!" A nickname Tyson had come up with for him. Kenny didn't know where it came from, but a few of the people that knew him were also starting to call him that too. Tyson had that sort of effect on individuals. Everyone that had ever met Tyson grew to like him immediately. "I didn't know you were coming with your parents this year. Cool! So now it's me, you, Emily, and Ian."  
  
"Ian's here also?" the boys' aunt inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he's downstairs talking with Aunt Atsuko. Aunt Mimi said he wanted to get away from the city for the summer, so he came with us too," Tyson said.   
  
All of the kids in the family, besides Kenny were raised in the country. Tyson's father moved from the country once his wife, Tyson's mother, died when Tyson was twelve. For the past three years, the young man had been staying in the city close to Kenny's other realitives. Ian Colfer, Kenny's youngest cousin lived in the city and his parents took care of Tyson when his father had to be way on business. Ian had also been raised in the country, but his parents had moved to the city four years ago when Ian was nine.  
  
Kenny did not get along well with the smart mouth boy, but hey, who was there that he got along with anyway? The last time Ian had visited, it had taken Rei and Kain to keep him from killing the boy. If he had to spend the whole summer around them all...  
  
"Let me go greet Ian and your father. You boys go unpack." The woman walked out the room, going downstairs. Kenny sighed, knowing full well she was going to bunk all three of them together in the same room. Heaven help him from killing them both in their sleep, or losing his sanity.  
  
"Hey Chief," Tyson said walking over to his cousin.  
  
"Yes Tyson?" Kenny said, plugging his laptop battery in and looking over at the fifteen year old.  
  
"Is this really your first trip out here?" Tyson flopped down on the bed Kenny's bag was on. He tilted his head to the side, studying what his cousin was doing.  
  
"Yes, the first one that I can remember. So what about it?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Well...I was just going to say that I can show you a lot of the places around here to hang out. Whenever I'm down here Emily and I are always doing stuff. There's a bunch of kids around here our age and stuff. A couple of them are really cool and there's the movie theater, and mall, and music store, and--"  
  
"I'm staying in, thanks for the offer though," Kenny interrupted. "There's a lot of stuff I plan on getting down."  
  
"Oh come on. Don't be such a wet blanket. You can't possibly stay inside all summer. That's going to be completely boring. You got to come out. There's even a great place where kids go and bey. I know you would have a great time analyzing blades and all," Tyson begged. "And there are a couple of hot girls who would love to talk with you."  
  
"I don't want to talk with girls," Kenny said, continuing to check to see if his battery was recharging.  
  
"You can be such a grump when you want to be. How can you pass up the opportunity to talk with girls? You don't have a girl or anything. You aren't telling me that you're--"  
  
"Watch it Tyson," Kenny broke in with a sharp glance. Though when he thought about the word and what his cousin was implying, he remembered his reaction to that male in the tree out in the woods. How he had blushed when the male was standing beside him and just how beautiful he looked. Could he actually... *Augh! Stop it! You aren't gay! Get it out of your head! So what if you don't like girls, it doesn't mean that you like guys! Just chill out, it was just one of those moments.*  
  
"Hey...I didn't mean anything by it, Chief. I was just saying that most people that don't like chicks are," Tyson said in his defense.  
  
"That's a very sad stereotype, Tyson. I just find that there's more to life than girls," Kenny stated. "The real question is how am I going to survive the summer with you, Emily, and Ian around me?"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, not much. I was just wondering." Yes, it was about to be one of those times. Summer was going to be extremely difficult to get through. Especially if he had to deal with moments like these every day he got up. Why had he allowed his parents to drag him along? Maybe he would get lucky and the summer would fly by. Maybe...if he was lucky.  
  
*************************  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I'm done. How did you like it?  
  
Tala: I didn't make an appearance in this chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: You aren't suppose to. I'm getting to you maybe the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Don't worry, I'm going to allow you to shine.  
  
Tala: You better.  
  
Rimnerel: Do my closing for me.  
  
Tala: Fine. The next chapter comes out Thursday. We hope that everyone likes this chapter. We are still taking requests for opinions on who you want to be in this one or what you might want to happen in upcoming chapters. Get them in to us, and we will try our hardest to work your ideas into the story. So until Wednesday, adieu. 


	4. Chapter 3

Rimnerel: Okay, everyone. The next chapter of Oleander Summer is out for your reading entertainment.  
  
Tala: So?  
  
Rimnerel: What are you mad about now?  
  
Tala: I read the chapter already.  
  
Rimnerel: Well don't spoil it for everyone else. I want to thank everyone for reading it, and B. Tiamat Atardecer for the original idea for this chapter. Even though you didn't know when I was going to use it, I decided to use your idea for this chapter's basis. I hope everyone enjoys it. On a note, anything withing the "{ }" symbols will stand for like the instant message text when Kenny's online.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny sat at the table in his temporary bedroom for the summer typing on his laptop, which had finally charged up some time ago. Outside, the day was quickly becoming night. The sky a soft purple and red, the sun dipping low behind the trees. The heat of the day lingered, but was drastically different from what it felt like during the mid day. Kenny had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, the loose strands of his hair slipped past his cheek every time he tilted his head or moved. Occasionally a hand would push at the long burnt sienna colored bangs absently before continuing to type.   
  
Currently he was updating his online journal. The subject of the day was his horrendous trip from the city to where he sat right now. Just as he was finishing up, one of the screen names in his IM box popped on. A message box appeared on the screen, with the screen name White_Tiger_7, which was Rei. Clicking on the box, he read the message. {What's up Kenny? How did the trip go?}  
  
{Hi Rei. What are you doing?} Kenny typed and sent. Waiting, a message appeared.  
  
{Sitting around listening to Kain whine about how his blade's attack ring is damaged. He got into another fight with Michael. He says he wished you were here so you could fix it.} Rei sent back.  
  
"Typical of him. But I wish I was there," Kenny said out loud. Typing, Kenny sent back a message. {So do I.}  
  
{Trip that bad?}  
  
{I discovered that I'm air sick.}  
  
{Really? Sorry to hear that. You better now?}  
  
{Yeah. But that's not the worst part. It was a five hour drive here. My laptop died half of the way into town and I was about to go crazy with boredom.} Kenny typed and sent to his friend. A minute later Rei sent a message back.  
  
{Must have been boring with nothing to do. Sorry you had to suffer.}  
  
{Oh, that's not the top of the cake. You won't believe what happened once my laptop broke died on me. Our car got a flat tire.)  
  
{Poor you. Father tried to get you to help change it?} Rei wrote back. Kenny could almost see his friend's sympathetic smile. Rei had never chimed Kenny in all the years they had known each other about doing or learning new things. Saying to everyone that pestered him about his friend's lack of skills other than computers, that if Kenny wanted to learn a new trade then he would when he felt it best to. And while he didn't, to leave him alone about it.  
  
{Yeah. But then this guy helped out. He was sitting in this tree like the weather was nothing to him.} Kenny wrote, thinking about that male with the indistinct eyes. There had been something about him. Something Kenny could not put his finger on. {There was something about him. Something in his eyes that seemed strange.}  
  
{Strange? How?}  
  
{I'm not sure, but it was like he...I don't know how exactly to put it. You would have to see it yourself to understand what I'm talking about.} Kenny sent to his friend.  
  
{Maybe if you see him again, you can show me a picture by email. Packed your digital camera or web cam?} Rei sent back to Kenny.  
  
{Don't I always? But I doubt I'll see him again.}  
  
"Hey Chief, what are you doing?" Tyson popped up behind Kenny, startling the young man. Shifting his head to his blue haired cousin, the male gave the 'don't-ever-do-that-again' stare.  
  
"What is it Tyson?" Kenny remarked.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing. Ian and I were downstairs playing video games. I brought my system from home with me. Wanna come join us? It's a four person shooter," Tyson said.  
  
"No, I'm talking with Rei," Kenny said. Not trying to be mean, but sit in the same room with him and Ian? Tyson really didn't consider how illogical it was to put all three of them together in the same room.  
  
"You're instant messaging Rei? Tell him I said hi," Tyson grinned. For some reason when those two got together it was as if they had been friends long before Kenny met the Chinese male. Maybe it was because of the fact they were once country boys. Who knew exactly.  
  
{Tyson told me to tell you hello, Rei.} Kenny typed, then sent to his best friend. He got an immediate reply out of his friend.  
  
{Tell him I said hi. And that I don't want him to run you up a wall while you guys are there for the summer. ^ ^}  
  
{I'm not going to let him nor Ian nor Emily drive me up a wall. I will kill them long before that happens.}  
  
{Ian's there too? Man, you got the worst luck. Well, don't kill him. I have to go. Kain's continuing to beg me to go with him to check out some new attack rings for his blade. He told me to tell you to go outside and do something and don't sit in the house on your laptop all day long. And that when you get back you better not be a virgin still.}  
  
{Um...yeah. That's Kain for you. Well, later then Rei.} He watched Rei log out of his IM box. So now what was he going to do? He finished up his entry for the day, so what now to keep bored from gnawing at him?  
  
"Come on, let's go now," Tyson said, pulling on Kenny's shirt as the young man clicked out of his IM box and shut his laptop down to recharge. "I'm not going to let you spend all summer in front of a computer screen. Kain is right. You should get out and live a little. Now come on."  
  
"Tyson--" Kenny started.  
  
"Tyson, who are you talking to?" A girl with sienna colored hair to her shoulders appeared in the doorway. Shifting her eyes from Tyson, she let them rest on Kenny. Shock filled her eyes immediately. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while. Nice of you to join us for the summer this year. If I had known that you were here when I came home, I would have immediately came up and said hello to you. How have you been Kenny?"  
  
"Hello Emily." Yes, this glasses wearing, blue eyed girl was his cousin Emily who was four months younger than him and a month and a half older than Tyson. The same one that had been a pain in the ass when they were ten years old.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me that you're still holding a grudge from when we were ten," Emily said, noting the dry tone in his voice. "We haven't seen each other in almost five years. Come on and let's settle that nasty little note of the past. How about it?" Emily walked over to Kenny, holding out her hand to him. "Truce?"  
  
"I'm not holding a grudge." To prove his point, the male shook her hand. The young girl smiled at him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. The bratty little Emily he remembered seemed to have faded as she got older. If things could stick on this level, their coexistence would be so much easier.  
  
"All right then! Not that we're squared away, how about I take you out later and showed you around?" Emily said. "Us country folks aren't as simple and primative as you would think. Tyson and I are going to take you out to a rave tonight after our folks go to sleep. Show you how to have some fun." (A/N: Yes, there are raves in the country, not as big as a city one would be, but pretty okay. And this place isn't as backwater as Kenny makes it seem. It's pretty decent enough.)  
  
"A rave?" Kenny rose a brow. "What's a rave?"  
  
"You can't be joking me. You don't know what a rave is, seriously?" Emily blinked at her cousin.  
  
"Why do you think I asked?" Kenny said.  
  
"A rave is a huge party with techno music and you go there and dance all night long and stuff," came a voice from the doorway. All three heads turned to find a short boy with dark navy hair standing in the doorway. His red eyes focused on Kenny with half amusement and half mockery. "I knew you were lame, but not that lame!"  
  
"Ian! Be quiet," Emily remarked to the boy. "Go back downstairs and finish playing video games or something. We're trying to discuss important things here."  
  
"But I don't want to. I want to go to a rave! Why take him and not me! He's like ultra lame!" Ian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Kenny felt the urge to choke the life out of his younger cousin at that moment. And to think he would have to be bunked with the male the entire summer. Two whole months of Ian.  
  
"The reason you can't come is because you're still a little kid," Tyson said with a wicked smile. Ian turned to look at his other older cousin, a dark flush of anger on his cheeks. "Now go downstairs and play before I have to hurt you. And if you tell what we're planning I'm going to make your time here hell. Understand me, twerp."  
  
Ian pouted again, before turning around and stomping his way back downstairs. Luckily all of their parents were out in the backyard barbecuing dinner. Kenny was surprised Tyson had that much control over the boy as he did. Well, maybe it was because they spent so much time togther, living quite close to each other caused them to obtain a sibling sort of relationship.  
  
"All right, so that's settled. We're going out tonight," Emily said. "We'll wait until 12 when it's quiet. The rave should start about one, and it should take us about 45 minutes to make it to that part of town. It would be faster to take a car, but since it would a risk taking someone's car, we'll have to walk."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you've done this before?" Kenny voiced. Emily turned a mischievous eye to her cousin. A huge grin forming.  
  
"Who says I was the perfect angel. Living around here, you have to live once in a while, or you'll turn out like all these old people around here," Emily stated.  
  
"Emily may be smart, but she knows how to have fun too," Tyson added. "There have been plenty of times that we've gone out after dark. So it's nothing new."  
  
"Tyson would be like you if I didn't kick him into gear. He has the simplest thoughts. Food, games, comics, and sleep," Emily laughed. Tyson looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? You forgot to add in the girls!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"What girls? There hasn't been a girl I know that's been after you. Now Kenny will probably be another story. He's smart and cute, so now you have competition," Emily stated.  
  
"What! Oh come on! What about your best friend Mariah? She wanted me at one time. But then Johnny had to step in and try to go out with her. Then she just blew us both off," Tyson corrected his cousin.  
  
"Exactly, no interest in you at all!" For a few minutes, Kenny sat back and listened to the two argue about who wanted who and what not. Listening to them, he started to wonder if going out with them late at night was such a good idea. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. And that would be to head out with them to the rave thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny stood near a corner of the building that was tucked away nicely from the little colonial houses. The walk had been halfway on the road and half of the way through trees until they came to a quiet part of town that housed a few bars and other more adult places. Emily told Kenny that a lot of the kids in town hung out here at night. Since the place had been partically abandoned some time ago, the kids in town turned it into a night hang out. No one bothered them, as long as no fights broke out in the area.  
  
He watched his cousins have the time of their lives. Around him different colored lights flashed. The music pulsed off the walls of the building. Kenny ran a hand through his hair, continuing to watch Tyson dance extremely close to girl with long pink hair down to her back. She wore a white half top that said angel and a pair of pink jeans to match her hair. Emily was talking with some guy with wild dark red hair not too far away from him.  
  
So this was what a rave was. Well...it was okay. If he was into techno, dancing, and the strobe lights, it would be his scene, but he wasn't and it was boring as hell. With a sigh, he studied Tyson who was leaning in closer to dance with the pink girl. This one had to be Mariah by how much interest he seemed to be putting into her. Honestly, Kenny didn't know what his cousin saw in her. Sure she seemed cute, but all that pink and white was annoying to stare at. He seriously hoped her closet contained other colors besides pink.  
  
"Hey! You new around here aren't you?" A girl with long brown hair walked up to Kenny, a look of interest in her eyes.  
  
"Um...kind of," Kenny said.  
  
"You look new. I come to these raves a lot, so I was shocked to see a new face. So, you here with anyone?" The girl stood close to him, continuing to study him. Kenny was becoming uncomfortable by how close the girl was to him.  
  
"I came with my cousins," Kenny replied, pointing to Tyson and Emily.  
  
"Oh! Wow! I never knew that Em has such a cute cousin," the girl grinned. "My name's Jordan. What's yours?"  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"Kenny," she repeated. "Cute name. Wanna dance Kenny? You look like you need to move around some, but just haven't found the right dancing partner."  
  
"Um, no. Thanks for the offer. I don't dance," Kenny said. "I just came cause my cousins dragged me out. I have two left feet." The girl named Jordan laughed, or rather let out an annoying giggle as she slipped closer to Kenny.  
  
"How about we go somewhere and talk then?" Before Kenny could say no, the girl slipped her hand into Kenny's pulling him away from the wall. Tyson grinned at him as he watched the scene. Kenny gave his cousin a pleading look for help before being pulled outside the rave party into the night air. "It's a lot quieter out here, don't you think Kenny?"  
  
"Um, yeah." He wondered when she would let his hand go. For starters, they had just met. Secondly, he wasn't into her like that. And doubted he would ever be. "Um...Jordan..."  
  
"Kenny, do you like me?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Um...you're an all right person, from what I've gathered within the three minutes that I've known you," Kenny said, putting heavy emphasis on the three minutes. How could she possibly like him when they haven't known each other for ten minutes yet? Why did he get the strange chick?  
  
"I believe we're soul mates. I felt it when I first laid eyes on you. You can't tell me that you didn't feel it? You just had to have. Oh Kenny...I want you to kiss me." Jordan tried to throw herself into Kenny's arms, but he quickly stepped to the side. Pulling his hand out of hers, he sighed. This chick was crazy.   
  
"Um...Jordan. You have to hang on. I have to go...um...I have to go pee, okay. You stay right there and wait for me. And when I get back, I'll kiss you all you want," Kenny said, easing away from the girl.  
  
"Okay! But hurry back!" Kenny didn't feel as bad about ditching her as he thought. Actually it was easier as he made his way to a group of trees and ducking into them. With a silent sigh the young man made his way around in the dark through the trees and bushes. Why the hell were there so many damn trees? After walking around in the woods for a while, the young man finally came out into a clearing. Which happened to be a huge grassy plain or field. It was hard to tell in the middle of night. Okay, thing was now...he was lost. He had no clue in hell where exactly he was. Or precisely how far he had gone.  
  
"Maybe I should go back," he said to himself.  
  
Just as Kenny was about to turn back, a hand covered his mouth. An arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Struggling, he found he could not break free from the person's hold. He started to panick, struggling more, but found he still could not get free. He was in deep trouble now. What was about to happen to him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Good question! What is about to happen to him?  
  
Tala: Evil wench. What's going to happen to my Kenny?  
  
Kai: Still, when did he become your Kenny? (smirks) He was mine before yours.  
  
Tala: Wait! (glares at Rim) What is Hiwatari talking about? Explain!  
  
Rimnerel: Well...look at the time. Okay everyone, the next chapter comes out Monday. I should have everything squared away then. So until then, keep the opinions, comments, and suggestions coming in. Until Monday gang! 


	5. Chapter 4

Rimnerel: Hm...what do I want to say for this chapter?  
  
Tala (glaring): What Kai meant in the last chapter!  
  
Rimnerel: You still on that? Man, you like to keep grudges. Kai meant nothing by it. He was just messing with your head because you're so freaking sensitive when it comes to Kenny. It's not like I have hundreds of stories dedicated to Kenny and Kai or anything.  
  
Tyson (walking in): Hey Rim, I found another one of your Kenny/Kai fics. You want me to put it with the other ten?  
  
Tala: .....  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^;): Um, I would like to thank Angevar, blazing-wolf-08, B. Tiamat Atardecer (who is still probably drooling her her keyboard now), jen wit 1 n, FREAK014 (don't kill me for it, I had nothing to do with it, honestly!), and Silverm for all of your reviews. Now let's get on with the story. It's kind of short cause I lost inspiration for it at the last moment. Sue my muses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Kenny was about to turn back and find his way back to the rave party, a hand covered his mouth. (A/N: I just wanted to let FREAK know that there are actually raves without drugs and alcohol, shocking isn't it!) An arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Struggling, he found he could not break free from the person's hold. He started to panick, struggling more, but found he still could not get free and that he was finding himself being dragged deeper into the field.  
  
This was not happening to him, he told himself.  
  
This couldn't be happening to him.  
  
Why was it happening to him? It had to be a dream he would wake up from soon enough. A strange dream that he would never have again. Or not, his brain told him. He was smack dap in the middle of reality and there was no way around that fact.  
  
His heart hammered against his chest, afraid of who it was that had him, and why they had grabbed him. Maybe it was someone who was going to sell him off into slavery. That was the last thing he needed, people using him for his brillant mind like he was a dog. Or maybe it was worse than that. Maybe it was some child molesting hermit who lived out in the woods waiting for unsuspecting, lost young boys like himself, so they could drag them into a cave and do horrendous things to them. Then make them their sex slaves.  
  
"Stop yer squirmin'," came a deep rumbling voice behind him. "Make's it harder on ya." Kenny could smell the putrid stench of liqueur on his captor's breath that made him want to gap.  
  
Great, exactly what he needed. A drunkard, child molesting, hermit who had nothing better to do with his time than rape lost young men like himself. How did he get himself into this predicament again? He had been better off with the crazy chick back at the rave, if he knew this was going to happen. Kenny struggled a bit more, determined not to do the most cliched thing in this situation and give in to paralysis quite yet, then wait for someone to come along and save him.  
  
"Stop yer movin', gonna be harder on ya move," the male said, struggling to keep himself and the boy upright. This one was a real spit fire. Taking his hand from over the boy's mouth, the drunkard grabbed the boy's hair, yanking on it roughly. Kenny yelped in pain, knowing he would have a headache later on if he got out of this in one piece. "Now shush up."  
  
"Let me go!" Kenny shouted at the male, only to have his hair pulled again. A hiss of pain escaped his lips. "If you don't, I'll scream."  
  
"Scream then. No one gonna hear ya out here. Just shush up now and I let ya go once I done." The drunkard fumbled for Kenny's waist line, clusmily attempting to pull his pants down. Kenny panicked, struggling more, only to have his hair yanked again. "Next time not gonna be so gentle wit ya."  
  
A cold hand slipped under Kenny's shirt, touching the smooth skin. Kenny shivered, feeling revulsion rise up from the pit of his stomach, churning up into the back of his throat. He could taste the bile on his tongue as the rancid breath hit the back of his neck. The ragged breathing growing even more haggard as the hand went down to touch the teen's inner thighs. Kenny tried to clench his legs together, but received another yank and a promise of being hit next time if he didn't cooperate.  
  
"Stop!" Kenny tried to pull away, a wave of nausea hitting him as he felt a blow to the back of his skull. For a second, his world tilted and dimmed as his eyes went out of focus for a second. When he came back around, he found the body behind him pressed directly to his.  
  
"Told ya not gonna be gentle wit ya," the drunkard said, moving his hand from between the boy's legs to find his belt to loosen the strain in his pants. His erection brushed against the boy's backside. "Gonna make ya feel nice now."  
  
*God, please don't let this happen. Please...god...no...* Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry or break down now. He wasn't going to. There was no way he would give in to this bastard.  
  
"Hey." The two individuals froze in their actions. Kenny opened his eyes, looking around to find out where that voice had come from. The drunk looked around to, his eyes wide with suspicion. A rustling sound caught Kenny's attention to the single tree standing in the entire field. Two small red dots were spotted, but two could be made out in the shade of night. Focusing on the two figures, Kenny made out their shapes and the fact they were laying on the branches. "What's with all the noise? Can't a person get some peace and quiet?"  
  
"If you haven't heard, I'm struggling for my life with a rapist," Kenny screamed at the figures. Sure he could have been thankful that someone was around to stop this from happening, but currently he was too busy being pissed at them. If they had been up in that damn tree for a while, why hadn't they bothered to come down and help him?  
  
"Rapist?" Another voice spoke up. This one sounded familiar to Kenny. "That's whay all the noise is about? Fuck." More rustling could be heard as one of the individuals slipped out the tree, walking from the shade of the tree into the moonlight where Kenny and the drunk were. Kenny's eyes widened, seeing the male from earlier that afternoon standing there. A lit cigarette hung loosely from his lips as his eyes flickered over the scene. His blue eyes held little recognition of Kenny. "Don't look like a rapist to me. More like someone who knows a piece of ass when he sees it."  
  
"What?!" Kenny flushed.  
  
Laughter erupted from the tree as the other figure with the red head slipped out the tree, walking over to the scene. Kenny's eyes fell upon a male with duel hair and strange reddish eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark, fitting jeans which were almost like a second skin on him. The sleeveless, low cut top left little to the imagination to what laid underneath. He was also smoking a cigarette. His eyes flickered over Kenny interestingly, when a smirk finally rose to his lips. "You're absolutely right about that. Certainly a nice piece of ass."  
  
"Am I ever wrong?" stated the red haired male.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Kenny said, feeling a nerve about to pulse from their practically nonchallant attitudes. Both of them had to be the biggest pricks he had ever had the chance to know as saviors. "I still need some help here."  
  
"Oh yeah. Rapist and all." The male turned his eyes to the drunkard, a flash of coldness glinting deep into the older teen's eyes as he pulled out a 9mm handgun. The object glinted in the moonlight, as he pointed it directly as the drunkard. Kenny panicked even more, his heart about to go into cardiac arrest. This was seriously over the top. What the hell was this guy thinking pulling out a gun on another individual? Did he really want to pull time or something for murder? Did he even care? "I suggest you let the kid go, before I blow your fucking head off."  
  
The drunkard back away from Kenny, releashing him. Shaking, he stumbled and fell on his back. The red head with the gun walked over to the sprawled drunk, pointing the gun at his crotch as he pulled back the hammer. Kenny stared wide eye from the red head, to the other teen who was watching in a laid back manner. Drawing from his cigarette, he tapped his foot on the ground, as if impatient for this to be over.  
  
"Going to do it or not, Tala. I don't have all night to stand around and watch you tease some old drunk," the male finally said to his gun totting companion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the red head said. "I'll get it over with. Okay old man, let's end this."  
  
"No! Don't!" screamed the drunkard. Piss stained his pants as he watched the boy over him pull the trigger. There was a soft click as he heard the boy chuckle.  
  
"Bang. Got you." A wicked grin came to his face as the drunk passed out from shock. "Hell, that was so lame. Could at least given me more of a show that that. Oh well." Turning back to Kenny and his companion, the red head put the gun back into his back pocket. His eyes flickered over Kenny who was visibly shaking. "You okay?"  
  
Kenny turned from the two, feeling the bile in the back of his throat rise. Doubling over, he wrenched up his dinner from that evening. For a minute he remained like that until he was done. When nothing came up, he pulled himself up, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"You okay, kid?" the red head repeated. Kenny glared at the male despite his weakness a moment ago.  
  
"Do you think I'm okay! I got myself lost in the damn middle of nowhere, I was nearly raped, and then you pull out an empty gun on people," Kenny retorted. "I don't think any normal person would be. And not to mention the little cracks you made about me being potential raping material."  
  
"Oh, you didn't think it was funny?" The male shrugged and was about to walk off when Kenny grabbed hold of his shirt. With a rose brow, he gave the brunette a questioning stare. "What now?"  
  
"I did mention that I'm lost. You could at least show me the way back into town," Kenny stated.  
  
"Fine," the red head sighed.  
  
"I'll catch you later, Tala. I'm heading back," the male with duel hair replied, walking away. "Don't get yourself into trouble while you're away either. I know how reckless you are."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The red head turned his attention back to Kenny, continuing to smoke his cigarette before flicking the butt aside. "Come on kid. Let's get you back into town before you find yourself more trouble." Hesitantly, Kenny followed the crazy, older teen out of the field, back through the trees Kenny had made his way through.  
  
Silence filled the space of their walking. The occasional rustle of leaves being pushed aside, or snap of twigs under their feet rose to dance in the air before the sounds are completely forgotten. Kenny was nervous, not just for the obvious reason that he was following a gun totting lunatic back into town when in fact he could be leading Kenny to who knows where. So, okay, he probably could have done anything to Kenny by now, but what was he suppose to think when people started to use a gun for a source of entertainment? Secondly, there was something so exciting, so daring about this male that Kenny didn't know how to reason things out.  
  
"You came from a city?" the male said after twenty minutes of silence.  
  
"Huh?" Kenny remarked.  
  
"I said you came from a big city, didn't you?" the male repeated. "You definitely don't act like a country boy."  
  
There was emphasis on the country boy part. As if he was mocking where he was, and how he was raised. Was it possible he resented his life here in the country and wanted to live in a larger city? But then he would probably be cartered away for illegal gun usage.   
  
"Yeah, I come from a large city," Kenny answered. "Born and raised there."  
  
"Thought as much." After that, the silence arose once more between them. Kenny wondered exactly what about this male tht just called to his curiosity. Maybe it was that he broke every aspect of what a country person was suppose to be like. Maybe it was, or maybe the male's fiery spirit drew him. Who knew exactly what it was. Only fate had that answer currently.  
  
"Hey," the male spoke again, another ten minutes later.  
  
"Yeah?" Kenny said looking up.  
  
"The town's up ahead," the male pointed to the slightly sleeping town. A few lights remained on, but most of the town rested in silent serenity. It was strange to look at a place and not see bright lights, music blaring from next door or even down the street, cars speeding down the forever busy streets, even the occasional couples arguing over something petty. "It's a lot different from what you're use to, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. No music, cars, or people cluttering the night. It's eerie, and relaxing all at once. How can a place--" Kenny started.  
  
"It's getting late. Go home or wherever it is that you're staying," the male said, interrupting as he pulled out another cigarette from his pocket. Pulling out a lighter, the male flipped it open as he began walking away.  
  
"Wait! I never got your name. Despite everything, thanks for the help."  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't have gotten any quiet time if I had continued to allow him to try and rape you. You are a nice piece of ass after all, no use spoiling it on him," the male grinned wickedly. Kenny's cheeks went up like flares as he gaped at the male.  
  
"You--"  
  
"By the way, it's Tala. Tala Ivanor. See you later city boy." if Kenny had been as arrogant as the older male, he would have retorted something snide. But his lips didn't move. So...his name was Tala. Strange name, but of course he was a strange person himself. It was like he had a gravitational pull with him. One that Kenny couldn't help but want to orbit closer to him.  
  
"All right then. Later Tala," Kenny whispered as he watched the male disappear back through the woods. What Kenny didn't know yet was that he has already discovered a flower that would change and represent all the events yet to happen that summer, which would change lives forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel (yawns): Okay, I'm finished. Man I'm sleepy.  
  
Kenny: You should get more sleep then.  
  
Rimnerel (huggles Kenny): Thank you Ken-chan! That's why I love you so much!  
  
Tala (growling): Let him go, wench.  
  
Rimnerel (glaring): No, he doesn't belong to you. (Tala growls more) Stop growling at me you freak. Okay, now Ken-chan, do my ending for me.  
  
Kenny: Okay. Rimnerel promises that the next chapter will have more in it, just that she has no idea what it's going to be about right now. So if everyone can wait until Saturday, she promises to have everything squared away. She hopes everyone liked this chapter and will also read her other works if you haven't done so already.  
  
Rimnerel (cuddling Kenny): Thank you Ken-chan! Okay, you heard him, Saturday we shall have the next chapter out for you. So until then, have fun! 


	6. Chapter 5

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! Um...  
  
Tala (brow rose): Lost train of thought already, geez, the story hasn't begun yet and you don't know what to write.  
  
Rimnerel (_): Shut up. My head hurts. Okay, what was I saying...oh yeah. Well, APFMH is now over, so I can focus my attention on this one! Yay!  
  
Tyson: We would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer (who by the way is still drooling), jen wit 1 n, Silverm, FREAK014, Cat in the web, and Angie for all their reviews. (gets evil grin on his face) Hey FREAK, you want to actually know what Rim met with the whole thing about Chief and Kai...just a few words, Kenny, Kai, food, and bondage.  
  
Rimnerel (glares): TYSON KINOMIYA!!!!!  
  
Tyson: What?  
  
Tala (glares at Rim): You are going to die.  
  
Rimnerel (^_^;): Um...everyone enjoy the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenny, hey Kenny wake up."   
  
The young man with the brunette hair felt someone shaking him. Kenny buried himself deeper under the covers to get away from not just the sunlight streaming into the room, but his annoying blue haired cousin who should know better than to be waking him up. Tyson had tried that one time before and Kenny had nearly nailed the male with a shoe to the forehead.  
  
"KENNY, ARE YOU AWAKE!!"   
  
Kenny was about ready to hurl things at the male as he stuck his aching head from under the covers to stare at the loud teen. Cracking an eye open, he found that Tyson had the hugest grin on his face there ever could be. Why was he so happy? What exactly was there to be happy about? Sure Tyson may have had a good night dancing with a pink ball of hair, but Kenny didn't find too much to be so happy about early in the morning. Maybe if he had a good time, wasn't almost raped, his head throbbing from that drunk guy trying to yank out a patch of his hair, and meeting up with two of the most arrogant pricks ever.  
  
"What time is it, Tyson?" Kenny muttered half asleep.  
  
"Seven," Tyson chimed.  
  
"Seven...in the morning..."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"And you're waking me up, seven in the morning?" Kenny asked, wanting to make sure he was going to be justified for bashing Tyson's head into the floor.  
  
"That's right. It's time for you to get up!" Tyson stated.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you this once Tyson. Why are you waking me up seven in the morning again?" Kenny closed his eye, waiting for his cousin to answer me. "And don't scream it, because I'm still awake and I will kill you."  
  
"Because, I want you to come with me to hang out with some of the guys that live around here," Tyson said. Oblivious to the fact that some people didn't start moving til after eleven o'clock during the summertime.  
  
"Okay, and you couldn't come back around, let's say, ten because?" Kenny answered.  
  
"Because...well...um..." Tyson didn't have a good reason, he just thought it would be fun for his cousin to come hang out with him and some of the guys that lived in town. Introduce Kenny and hope that he made some friends. After all, with exception to Kain and Rei, Kenny was a loner of sorts. Tyson only wanted to look out for his cousin, even if it meant waking him up early to be dragged around town doing practically nothing. "It's a good idea."  
  
Kenny cracked open his eye again, scowling at the sunlight that stung it. "Tyson, go away. You may not need sleep, but I do. I didn't get back in til close to two and then I didn't sleep fall asleep until three. You and Emily may be use to doing things like that, but I'm not."  
  
"But Chief," Tyson started until Kenny gave him ond of those patent 'leave-me-alone-or-I-will-kill-you' stares. Tyson shut up and backed away from the bed. "Fine! I'm only giving you one more--" Kenny gave the male another stare, backing him up towards the door even more, when Tyson saw his cousin reaching for a shoe. "Okay! Two more hours, but after that, you're going to get up and come out with me!"  
  
"Don't make me have to hit you with a shoe," Kenny mumbled as he turned over and buried himself back under the covers. A moment later, he heard the door close and the room fell silent. Kenny soon drifted back into his slumber, for another couple of hours. When he finally woke up, he found a knock on the door. Making his way from under the covers, he managed to get out a come in before his head fell back into the pillow. The door was heard opening. Kenny lifted his head back up, opening sleepy eyes to see the blurred image of a girl.  
  
He was about to ask Emily what she wanted, when the girl squeaked and threw herself at him. "You look so cute in the mornings!" Kenny, found himself fully awake as he was struggling to remove his head from the crazy girl that was at the rave, out of her embrace.  
  
"Jordan, where are you?" Emily walked into the room followed by the pink haired girl. Emily stopped once she saw Jordan cutting off her cousin's air supply. "Hey, Jordan, you might want to let his head go. He does need to breeze."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kenny." The girl let his head go, his face falling into the pillow. Lifting his head up again, he gave her a slightly annoyed look which she obviously didn't see. She smiled down at him with a cute (though probably disturbbingly) sweet smile.  
  
"So this is your cousin, Em?" the pink ball of hair asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. He was at the rave last night," Emily said. "You probably didn't notice with Tyson drooling all over your shoulder." The pink girl, who was in fact wearing a pair of pink coveralls and a short white half top, blushed a shade of pink, giving Emily a slight shut up stare. "What? I can't help it if everyone noticed."  
  
"Tyson and I are just friends. There's nothing more," the girl said. She turned her golden eyes on Kenny with a friendly smile. "My name's Mariah Shoran, Em's best friend, next to Jordan. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kenny," the young man said, supressing a yawn. "Mind telling me what time it is?"  
  
"Time for you to get up!" Jordan chimed in.  
  
"Thanks, Jordan...but actual time would be nice," Kenny replied.  
  
"Oh, it's about eleven now," Emily said. "I'm surprised Tyson didn't come back and try to wake you up two hours ago."  
  
"He knew that if he did, I would have left him bleeding on the floor from cracking his head open," Kenny said. The remark got a giggle from Mariah and Jordan, Emily had a feeling that Kenny would do exactly that. "I guess I should get up. Not that spending the day in bed would be nice right about now..."  
  
"By the way Kenny, what happened to you last night. Did you get lost on your way to the bathroom. I waited for you until four," Jordan pouted, as she sat on the edge of the bed looking at him. Her bottom lip jutted out.  
  
"Actually, I did," Kenny said. Like he was going to tell this psycho he wanted to get away from her, then got lost, then almost got raped, then was saved by two guys who had almost not been willing to help him. "You know how the woods are."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "That's okay, I forgive you, Kenny!" She hugged him again, cutting off circulation to his brain. If not for the fact that Emily said let go, she probably would have hung on until his head was dislocated from his body.  
  
"Um, I guess we'll give you some time to wash up and get dressed," Emily said, pulling Jordan from the room.  
  
"See you later, Kenny!" Jordan waved as Emily and Mariah dragged her out the room. He wondered if she was always like that, or whether it was just because of her creepy infatuation with him. Maybe it was both. A shudder rolled down his back and Kenny got out of bed. The first order of the day was to get cleaned up, the second order was get something to eat. Next, find something to do that meant staying away from Tyson, Jordan, and everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny looked out the window of the little room up in the attic his uncle had told him about. This was the perfect escape from everyone and anything. For a second his eyes flickered over the scenery, but then went back to his laptop. He was looking up some ways to improve the balance between attack rings and the defense rings on beyblades, while talking to Kain and Rei in his IM box. They were in a conference chat currently, Kenny giving Kain some information about improving his blade.  
  
{Thanks a lot, Kenny. It's really going to help me when I finally take on Rei, one day.} Kain wrote.  
  
{You wish Kain.} Rei wrote in. {You'll be lucky to last a minute against me!}   
  
Currently around their neighborhood, Rei had to be one of the best bladers around. A lot of kids liked to challenge Rei not just for sport, but to find out if they were better than him. No one was able to ever do it. Kenny and Kain both thought that Rei was good enough to join a tournament, when one was held. Rei had an air about him when it came to the game. Kain always bragged that he could beat Rei if he wanted to, but those two had never settled things. Either Kain was doing something, or Rei wasn't around when Kain wanted a battle.  
  
{By the way, how was your first night there?} Rei asked.  
  
Kenny made a face at the screen, thinking about everything that happened. {You really want to know?}  
  
{Was it that bad?} Rei wrote.  
  
{I went to a rave with Emily and Tyson.} Kenny wrote.  
  
{You? You went to a rave? Kenny Shinoda? You can't be serious that you went to a rave?} Kain typed back immediately. {Way to go, I knew you had it in you, buddy.}  
  
{Believe me, it wasn't at all fun. This crazy chick whose one of my cousin's friends has this huge creepy infatuation with me. She told me that she thought we were soul mates.} Kenny wrote, and sent into. There was a laughing icon inserted in the place of Kain writing. {Thanks a lot, Kain. Some friend you are.}  
  
{Pay Kain no mind, Kenny. You know how he is. Maybe I should remind him of a certain girl in seventh grade who followed him home from school every day for five months and waited for him at the end of his street so she could follow him to school.} Rei wrote. He got an immediate response out of Kain.  
  
{Dude, don't you even go there. That damn girl was a stalker! No one would believe me. I swore she was watching my house at night while I slept. She was trying to find a way to get in. I just know it!}  
  
{Don't think it's funny anymore, now do you?} Rei wrote, with an evil smirking icon. {So, Kenny, what happened between you and the girl.}  
  
{Ditched her, got lost, almost raped by some drunk guy.} To that comment, both young men exclaimed at the same time. Kenny knew that they would react that way if they found out. {Don't worry. I was saved by an empty gun totting gun who was smoking in a tree nearby. He even lead me back into town.} Kenny kept out the part with the young man, Tala, saying some rather off the topic things, or how he had been with some guy up in the tree, or that he was the same guy who helped his family out with the flat tire. That would come later, when Kenny was ready to tell that much.  
  
{Well, that was nice of him. I didn't think good old country people hospitality still existed.} Kain wrote. {Well of course, I haven't been back to my hometown in maybe five years or so. So you're chill, despite the whole drunk guy rape thing?}  
  
{Pretty much.} Kenny wrote.  
  
{You better be careful. Not everyone living in the country will be nice to you. There is still some danger, so be careful and don't get yourself raped, shot, drowned, or otherwise.} Rei wrote. A smile came to Kenny's face, as he thought of the perfect thing to say.  
  
{I won't mother. I'll look both ways before I cross the street by myself.}  
  
{You little smart ass, you know what I mean.} Rei sent back.  
  
{I will. I promise. As long as I stay indoors, I'll be fine. Let me go. I want to get a bite to eat, then maybe start reading that book that you gave me to read. What was it called again?} Kenny wrote. A past time of Kenny's, when he wasn't online doing some kind of work, was to sit back and read a good book. He didn't do it that often, but books were still a favorite of his. He can still remember his father reading him Macbeth and Guilliver's Travels when he was three.  
  
{You're going to start The Tale of Genji already. Well, it is a long book. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.} Rei wrote. (A/N: For anyone who likes Japanese literature, I strongly recommend that story, even though it is like 1195 or so pages, damn, that was a great story. Lady Murasaki had to be the greatest writer of her time at that point in history.)  
  
{Talk with you guys later.} Signing out, Kenny closed his notebook and got up from the table by the window. Walking down the spiral stairway that led to the floor where Kenny was roomed at, he walked in the room to find Tyson in there looking around. For a minute he continued to watch the blue haired male. Maybe he should help the male find whatever it was he was looking for.  
  
"Tyson?" Kenny finally said.  
  
The young man turned around. "Chief! Where have you been for the past hour and some change. I was looking for you. I thought you would be in here, but you weren't," Tyson stated.  
  
"I found me a little place to go," Kenny smiled.  
  
"What little place?" Tyson said.  
  
"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret. So what were you looking for me for?" Kenny remarked.  
  
"Well, for one, Emily said that Jordan was looking for you." Tyson saw the grimance on his cousin's face. "You don't like Jordan? Emily's known her since they were about ten. Mariah introduced them."  
  
"Of course I like Jordan," Kenny said sarcastically. "I love the fact she's a psycho who thinks that I'm her soul mate and tries to suffocate me to death with her hugs, or that she has the creepiest smile, even when she's trying to be normal. Yes Tyson, there's a lot of strange things that I find attractive about her."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, you didn't like her," Tyson said. Kenny rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Let it be Tyson not to ever know what the word sarcasm meant without him coming across it while reading one of his comics.  
  
"No, Tyson, I don't," Kenny remarked.  
  
"I've never seen her act like that with any guy," Tyson grinned. "Way to go Chief."  
  
"I doubt that any normal guy would be alive long enough to go through hell's doors," Kenny replied. Tyson gave him a funny look, but Kenny shook his head. Sarcasm was definitely wasted on this one. "Was there another reason that you were looking for me?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was going to the store for your mom. I thought you might want to get out the house and come with me. It isn't that fair away. Just like fifteen minutes. So what do you say?" Tyson said.  
  
"Can we come too?" Kenny groaned as someone latched on to his arm. Looking over, he found Jordan holding his arm, smiling at Tyson.  
  
"Go where, Jordan?" Emily said, coming into the room with her pink lackey Mariah behind her.  
  
"I was going to the store for Aunt Atsuko. She and your mom are making apple and cherry pies. They need some more flour for the last two pies," Tyson said. "That midget Ian's been down there bugging them for a slice, but they told him I got first dibs, so if I don't come back with the flour, he's going to try to sneak in a slice before dinner."  
  
"Oh, leave Ian alone. He's just a kid," Mariah chimed. Unbeknownst to her, that little kid had the biggest crush on her. Next to Tyson that is. Which was why Tyson tormented his cousin even more. Fear of some embarrassing story continued to threat the boy with promises of being tied to a tree in the middle of the night and left there.  
  
"That little demon isn't as innocent as you think he is," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Oh, Tyson. Don't be jealous of Ian. I mean, he's a kid. He probably admires you."  
  
"I'm telling you, he's not that innocent," Tyson said.  
  
"Hey, are we going or what?" Emily broke into the conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yeah. Come on Kenny, there's no way you're going to get out of this one," Tyson grinned, pointing to the temporary arm piece attached to the brunette. With a sigh, Kenny nodded. What he didn't know was that this little excursion was leading up to some interesting discoveries and probbings of a certain unseen oleander so far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson: Nice chapter, right everyone?  
  
Rei: I think so.  
  
Kain (looking around): Where's the writer?  
  
Tala (smirking): She had to leave for a while. She said for one of you to do the ending.  
  
Kain: Um...okay. Rim hopes that everyone enjoyed the chapter and will be looking forward to the next chapter which gets started with the really interesting parts. The next chapter of the story comes out Wednesday.  
  
Rei: Hopefully Tala hasn't killed her, and Tyson can keep his mouth shut next time. See everyone then. 


	7. Chapter 6

Rimnerel: Okay, everyone, I'm not dead. And FREAK, you can't kill Jordan yet, I need her for another few chapters, I'll let you kill her afterwards. I just want everyone to know that know.  
  
Tala (mutters): I should have killed you.  
  
Rimnerel: And I should have made that naughty food series too.  
  
Tala (glares at her): You wouldn't dare.  
  
Rimnerel: Wouldn't I Tala? Now get off my case, not like you'll let go of the boy long enough for me to pair him with anyone else anyway. I mean, if I wanted to I would have made that Bey/Digi crossover yaoi series I had half a mind to do.  
  
Tyson: I got dibs on Tai!  
  
Rimnerel: Okay...anyway, I would like to thank Angevar, B. Tiamat Atardecer (who helped me out again with another chapter, bless your precious heart), Raven Star, bmw, FREAKO14, blazing-wolf-08, and Kaikeyi Amorti. You all are so great and everything! And because of you, Oleander shall go on!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad after all, Kenny thought to himself as he, Tyson, Emily, Mariah, and Jordan walked to the store to get his mother some flour for the pies. Yes, it wasn't so bad....  
  
EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT HE WAS WALKING TO THE STORE WITH JORDAN CLAMPED ONTO HIS ARM!!!   
  
Kenny looked over at the girl with brown hair as she laid her head against his shoulder, looking up at him with loving eyes. Not that it wasn't nice to have a girl like him, but did she have to turn out to be some crazy, emotional chick? Seriously, he would have taken his chances with the pink fur ball of a friend that Emily called Mariah Shoran. I mean, at least she had some common sense to her, despite the freakish obsession with pink. Seriously, what was up with that anyway? Maybe one day, if he ever decided to get to know her better he would ask.  
  
Speaking of the matter of the pink girl...Kenny looked over at Mariah, finding Tyson walking far too close to her for this heat. I mean, was he really the only one that noticed just how hot was. Hell, soon he was going to fling Jordan off his arm if it got any hotter. What was it, 100 degrees?  
  
"Just how much farther is the store?" Kenny finally asked ten minutes into walking.  
  
"Another ten minutes," Jordan smiled, batting her eyes up at him.  
  
"Thank you..." Kenny said, supressing a groan of misery. Not just because it was hot, but Tyson had got him out walking in this weather, and Jordan clamped to his arm. How could it get worst?  
  
"Are you hot Kenny?" Jordan asked. "We can go to my house and cool off while Tyson, Mariah, and Emily go to the store." Tempting offer, it was, but she was crazy and Kenny wasn't about ready to chance it. The young man shook his head, forcing a smile to his lips. The girl on his arm pouted cutely...or what she thought was cute. "Why not? You're not use to this weather are you? Don't be stubborn, I don't want you to get heat stroke. Once you cool off we can catch up to them later."  
  
"Why don't you go?" Tyson said with a wink. "It's not like I'm not happy that you want to come with me to the store, but it's cool if you want to hang out with Jordan. I don't mind."  
  
"Really Ty!" Jordan squeaked. Kenny glared at his cousin, telling him to shut up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jordan. I'll be fine," Kenny said, with another forced smile. "I mean, it's another ten minutes, I'll survive."  
  
"Really? You sure?" the girl looked a bit crestfallen as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Okay...we'll continue on to the store then." Kenny would have felt bad, if not for the fact that she was holding on to his arm tighter than before. He could slowly feel the blood circulating out of it. Sooner or later, if she didn't let go, it would be numb.  
  
"Why don't you go?" Emily said, giving him a sideways stare.  
  
"That's okay, Em, he doesn't have to go," Jordan said. "I mean, we have all summer to get to know each other. I think that one day won't hurt our relationship." The smile came back to her face, only she didn't notice how big Kenny's eyes became. (Maybe because of the strands of hair in his eyes.)  
  
"You're in a relationship?" Mariah asked, looking around at Kenny and Jordan with interest.  
  
"Yep! He's my soul mate!" Jordan chimed.  
  
"Whose who soul mate?" came another voice behind the group. The five teens turned around to find a blonde kid with wide blue eyes walking up. Following him was a teen with long green hair and another one with wild red hair. The one that Kenny recognized from the rave the night before.  
  
"Maxie!" Jordan released Kenny's arm to run up to the male, throwing her arms around him. "When did you come back!"  
  
"I came back early this morning. Have you been behaving yourself, Jordan?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, I want you to meet someone." Turning to Kenny, she beamed. "Meet my soul mate. His name is Kenny and he's Emily's cousin."  
  
"Hiya!" the blonde beamed. "I'm Max. And it's a pleasure to meet my little sister's soul mate. I hope you take care of her."  
  
"Your little sister?" Kenny said.  
  
"She's not really my younger sister. She's a year younger than me yeah, but we've known each other since we were one and two. She adores me," Max said. "And now it seems like she adores you too."  
  
"Oh, hey," Emily said. "Stop talking so much Max. You completely forgot to introduce Johnny and Zeo who are behind you. Never mind, I'll do it myself. Cousin, I would like you to meet two other local boys. Zeo Nakano and Johnny McGregor. You might have seen Johnny at the rave. Zeo hangs out around here a lot too. Guys, I want you to meet my cousin Kenny. He lives in the city."  
  
"The city, woah, must be cool," the green haired male said. "It's not to meet you Kenny. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Are you just here for the summer?"  
  
"Yeah," Kenny said. This male was friendly, he could say that much about him.  
  
"Why didja decide to come here for the summer?" the red head asked.  
  
"Johnny, don't be mean," Emily said.  
  
"What? I wasn't being mean. I was just asking a question," Johnny stated.  
  
"Yeah, but your tones sometimes scare people away," Tyson grinned.  
  
"And you scary people away without trying, Tyson," the red head smirked.  
  
"You'll get use to them doing this. They are rivals," Max explained with a bright smile. Kenny was being to see where Jordan had picked up her bubbly behavior from. Scary, if those two had really been siblings. Kenny didn't think he could take it, but since they were so similar now, he wondered how long he would last anyway. "Whenever they get together, all they do is bey battle. Do you have a beyblade?"  
  
"Actually Chief builds and customizes blades," Tyson stated.  
  
"Really!" Max said. "Wow, my dad would love to have you work for him. He owns the bey shop in town. I'll take you by there one day and introduce you."  
  
"Yeah, which means this year Johnny, you're going down," Tyson smirked.  
  
"You wish, Granger," Johnny smirked. "Even if you get your cousin to help you, you're still no match for my blade."  
  
"Oh, we'll see," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Okay, boys, can we get out of the blazing 99 degree Fahrenheit sun before we burn to a crisp, and take this conversation somewhere cool?" Mariah said, breaking into the conversation. About now, Kenny could have loved her. "I mean Tyson, you can argue with Johnny later over whose stronger and what not. The rest of us are turning into bacon and we still need to get your aunt the flour."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry, Mariah," Tyson said. "You're right."  
  
"Stop playing ass kisser," Johnny stated.  
  
"Johnny McGregor!" Emily replied. The red head gave her a wide eye look. "And don't look at me like that."  
  
"Em, come on, Tyson started it," Johnny remarked.  
  
"And you should be mature enough to say when enough is enough. Or shoot those comments off on your own time," Emily stated. "Now are you going or what?"  
  
"I have to go to the store anyway," Max said. "I'm coming!"  
  
"If Max is staying, I guess I can stay too," Zeo remarked. "I mean, I want to see just how long Johnny and Tyson can go without shooting off more insults."  
  
"Don't encourage them, Zeo," Emily sighed. She looked over at the taller, red headed male. "Well Johnny? Are you coming with us or are you going?" The young man crossed his arms over one another. "I don't have all day you know, carrot top."  
  
"Fine! But after this Tyson, we battle," the male said.  
  
"Why not? I have my blade on me," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Okay, not that we have that settle, on to the store," Mariah said. The group, now made up of three extra people continued about their destination. Kenny found that Jordan had clamped back to his arm while chatting with the blonde kid named Max. Tyson and the red head, Johnny continued to give each other glares and such. Occasionally Emily and Mariah would sigh and go back to talking. While the kid with green hair, Zeo continued to ask Kenny five hundred questions.  
  
"So, what's it like to live in the city? Is it bigger than this town? What do you do in your spare time? What are your friends like? Do you have any friends? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" Jordan chimed in at the last question.  
  
"Um...Jordan..." Kenny started, then dropped the question all together. "Never mind." Shaking his head, he turned his attention back on the wide eyes green haired Zeo. "Let's see...the city's nice. It's bigger than this town. I like to surf the net in my spare time. Yes I have friends. They're nice."  
  
"What are their names?" Zeo asked.  
  
*Does this kid ever shut up?* Kenny wondered. "One's named Rei and the other is Kain."  
  
"Do you---" Zeo was about to start before Johnny interrupted.  
  
"Z, please. Shut up. I'm sure he doesn't want you asking him a million and one questions about his life."  
  
"JOHNNY!" Emily said.  
  
"What! I said please! Wasn't that good enough?"  
  
"Look guys, the store!" Mariah pointed, interrupting. "Okay, Tyson go get the flour so we can leave."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back then." The young man jogged into the store, while the rest of them stood under the shelter of the store's roof. The group waited for about two minutes before Tyson came back out the store. Besides the flour, he also had an armful of drinks. "Hey, I thought that everyone wanted one."  
  
"Tyson buying? That's new?" Max replied, swiping a bottle from Tyson.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Means that you only buy unless..." Johnny shut up, seeing the look that Emily was giving him. (A/N: Yes, if no one has figured it out by now, Emily is his girlfriend.) "Never mind. Thanks for the drink." Everyone took a drink from the blue haired male and leaned against the wall drinking. Jordan even let Kenny's arm go while she drank hers. Much to Kenny and his arm's relief. For a while things remained peaceful. No one insulted someone else, no endless chatter, it was peaceful. Too bad it couldn't stay that way.  
  
Once everyone was done, it was back to normal. Well, at least it would be over soon. Or...so Kenny thought. Because just as he was about ready to step off the curb with the rest of the group, a pair of dirt bikes pulled up to the store. The two riders on the bikes pulled off their helmets, revealing....the two from the night before. The one with duel hair stared at Tyson for a long minute before a smirk rose.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is," the male spoke. "Tyson Granger."  
  
Tyson glared at the male on the bike. "What are you idiots doing in town?"  
  
"One of those idiots live in this town, mutt," the red head spoke.  
  
Tyson ignored the remark, as he turned his eyes on the red head. "Oh yeah. I forgot that the red baboon was still allowed here. I thought you would be dead in a ditch some where by now."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint," the male replied with a mocked apology. "Next time I'll remember to go to hell and stay there. Maybe I'll send you a postcard telling you how your mother likes it down there with me."  
  
"Tyson," Johnny warned, putting his hand on the younger's shoulder.  
  
"I'm cool, let's go," Tyson said, turning furious eyes from the two.  
  
"That's right run home with your tail between your legs. You know Kai, I was right, he's nothing but a mutt." The two boys on the bikes watched the group leave, but the red head's sight caught the glance of a brunette young man. He didn't remember him in their little group. If he didn't know any better, it was that kid from the other night. Maybe he was just mistaken.  
  
"You really get off fucking with his head, don't you Tala?" Kai smirked as he watched the group leave. The McGregor boy nearly having to drag Tyson away before he came back for a fight. Not that they haven't gotten into plenty when they were younger.  
  
"One day that fucker's asking for it, I swear it," Tala muttered. "I swear one day I might just blow his fucking head off his fucking body."  
  
"You won't do it, you pussy. Now come on, I'm out of smokes," Kai said, cutting off his bike.  
  
Meanwhile, back with the group, with the pissed off Tyson Granger who looked like he was going to explode, Kenny was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He looked at his cousin, then the others who were silent. Jordan had even loosen her grip on his arm as they walked. Johnny had his hand on Tyson's head, keeping his attention straight forward.  
  
"He pisses me off so much," Tyson finally said.  
  
"Tyson, don't even think about doing anything. You know how those two are," Emily said in a low tone.  
  
"Yeah, but I would give anything to run his face through the dirt. Him and Kai's. Not like we didn't have fights back when I was still living around here. I think Tala lives to piss me off," Tyson swore.  
  
"Yeah, but back then, all they did was steal, smoke, and drink," Mariah said. "Now who knows what they get themselves into. Especially now that Kai lives in a big city most of his time."  
  
"You know what I heard, don't you," Zeo said. He looked at everyone in the group with a serious look. "Not too long ago I heard that Tala got up with some people that Kai introduced him to. And now he is in this huge drug racket for some small time mafia. I heard he even killed someone a while ago." The image of the red head pointing the gun at the drunk guy back in the woods came to Kenny's mind. He would not doubt that the guy would pull a gun on someone, but kill them too? Kenny didn't say a word as the others began speaking.  
  
"It would not surprise me any. I mean both his mother and father are dead and he lives with his uncle who has to run a shady business because he's never there. And then his aunt is like crazy. Didn't your mom tell you that, Max?"  
  
"Well, my mom says he comes in there a lot to get medicine for his aunt, but I don't know what kind. She never tells me or dad. Something about patient secrecy or something like that," Max shrugged. "If you ask me, I think he's selling them for his own benefit."  
  
"You know what I heard," Mariah said.  
  
:"What?" Tyson said.  
  
"I heard that someone found them both somewhere drugged up to their eyes with something. And that someone was walking away counting money. But the person that told me this said they didn't get a good look at the guy because he stepped into this really long limo and drove off."  
  
"Like I said, it would not surprise me at all," Tyson said. "Let's just forget about those two. They'll be dead in another year anyway if they keep this up, like I care though. They are the two biggest meanaces to this town. If it wasn't a sin to kill, I would have done it a long time ago."  
  
"Amen," Johnny chimed in. The atmosphere within the group returned to normal, but Kenny's mind wandered. Those two males...they didn't seem so bad last night. After all, if they were really all that bad, they could have left him to be raped. Or better yet, raped him themselves. Or maybe they would have killed him. Yet...neither had done a thing to harm him. Could those two males be preceived completely wrong? Or maybe Kenny had just seen a false side. Whatever it was, his interest was not peaked by the mysterious Tala and Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, there we go. I think I'm over my limit for tonight.  
  
Rei: You know, that was mean.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, just think, next chapter's going to be very nice once I plot it out right. Okay people, love it, hate it, praise it. It's your call for this chapter. Next chapter will be out Monday. I have a couple of things that I have to do from here on out. Blame school for it. But later people! 


	8. Chapter 7

Rimnerel: Well...I have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter. (^ ^) Guess I can just make it up as I go along!  
  
Tyson (-_-): Sad, that really is.  
  
Rimnerel: Anyway, thank everyone for liking the last chapter, wonderful wasn't it? I mean, all the rumors and stuff flying around about Tala and Kai. Hee hee. Not to mention everyone's interactions at the store.  
  
Rei: That was just purely evil.  
  
Rimnerel: I know! I would like to thank Nancys-little-Obsession, Unknown Assassin, FREAK014, Kaikeyi Amorti, blazing-wolf-08, B. Tiamat Atardecer (by the way, what did you think of Sympathy? write me and tell me!), and russle for all their reviews.  
  
Tala: I would like to address a few issues. There was mention of Tyson's mother back in like chapter 2 or 3, she was sick or something like that. Next, FREAK, (smirks) I know I'm an asshole, that's why Rim loves writing about me, cause I'm a sarcastic ass! And last, Unknown Assassin, yes Kenny is my absolute favorite person to be paired with. And yes he adores me very much.  
  
Rimnerel: Keep telling yourself that. (Tala glares at her) I'm serious. Just keep telling yourself that. Okay, on with the chapter before I waste anymore time around here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the incident at the store with the two boys who seemed to be the town's outcasts, the group finally made it back to Emily's house with the flour. Tyson, Emily, and Kenny walked into the almost suana like kitchen, the windows opened and two electric fans going full blast. Kenny wondered if anyone around here had ever heard of central air. Probably not, being that these old houses would have to be completely remodel for the miracle for such a thing. His mother was in a short sleeved cotton blouse, with an apron on. His aunt was dressed pretty much the same. Both has flour on their hands and sweat on their brows.  
  
"Hey, we're back," Tyson announced as he sat the flour down on the table, then walked over to one of the pies cooling on the counter. "Hey, you got--"  
  
"Away from those pies Tyson Granger," Emily's mother said, as she gave Tyson a look while rolling out the crust for the next pie. "You don't get any pie until it's time for dinner."  
  
"But Aunt Hikari," Tyson whined.  
  
"Don't aunt me, you know the drill, Tyson. I tell you and Ian the same thing every time you come here. Now go find something to do until dinner," she said, watching Tyson pout. "And that look doesn't work either."  
  
"But I'm not going to last in time for dinner. I need a snack!" Tyson pouted even more.  
  
"Tyson," his aunt said once more, giving him that look most mothers have.  
  
"I know, I know. Come on guys, we have to get out the kitchen now," Tyson said with a defeated sigh. "I'll wait until dinner."  
  
"That's my nephew. Now go play." She watched the young man leave, a smile coming to her face. If his mother had continued to live, she would probably have spoiled him even more. Not that he wasn't a hard child to spoil, when he pouted like that. He really was a special child when he wanted to be. He would grow up and make her proud.  
  
The trio of teens went back to the teens waiting in the living room for their return. When Johnny saw the pout on his friend/rival's lips, a grin came to his face. "So, your aunt wouldn't let you stuff yourself on sweets huh? So use to being spoiled, aren't you?"  
  
"You want to start with me Johnny," Tyson said. "Now that I've done what I've been asked to, let's go. Me and you and a good bey battle. And I'm not holding back like I did last time because you started to cry."  
  
"Me cry!" Johnny exclaimed. "If I remember correctly, it was you that was doing the crying."  
  
"Here we go," Mariah sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "You would think those two would just get it over with instead of standing around like this."  
  
"You know Tyson and Johnny. Egos have to be provoked before they do anything," Emily said.  
  
"Hey, if you two are going to do something, go ahead and do it rather than standing around like this," Mariah said.  
  
"You heard the lady, Tyson. Let's take this to the park," Johnny said.  
  
"Okay fine," Tyson said. "You coming Chief?"  
  
"I think I've had enough of the heat for one day. No thanks," Kenny declined.  
  
"All right. Later then. Max, Zeo, you coming?"  
  
"When have you known use to miss out on the action?" Max grinned. "Of course we're coming." Kenny hoped that Jordan would say that she wanted to go with them and leave him alone.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll come watch," Mariah said. "Em, Jordan, you coming too?"  
  
"I guess so," Emily said. "Though listening to my cousin and boyfriend shout banter at each other for hours on end, isn't my idea of the perfect afternoon. But I guess I shouldn't complain. I might actually get in on a battle myself. You coming Jordan?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stay around here with Kenny," Jordan responded.  
  
"All right, later then." Kenny watched the other six teens leave to go to the park. Then turned his eyes on Jordan who was smiling at him. Why exactly did she want to hang around him? Of course he knew that she was hopelessly infatuated with him, but this was too much. So what was she expecting to happen with her staying behind like this? He wasn't about to confess any type of love for her, kiss her or anything else. Yet...did he really want to hurt this girl's feelings. She seemed nice enough, besides the possessiveness that required her to cling to him.  
  
"What are we going to do now Kenny?" Jordan asked as she smiled to him.  
  
"I was going up to my room," Kenny stated. "I guess you can come too if you want."  
  
"All right!"  
  
He didn't know why he had said that. He should have tried to persuade her that it would be a lot more interesting if she were to head out with Emily and the others. Maybe it was just the fact that this was the first girl--no matter how crazy she seemed--that had a real interest in him just for himself and not because he was smart and good with computers. But he knew that he didn't like her in return. Maybe he could try easing her into the category of being just friends without any emotional ties whatsoever. The two headed up the stairs and down the hall to the room.  
  
The door stood wide open and Kenny found his young cousin, Ian typing on Kenny's laptop. "Ian, what do you think you're doing?!" The little boy jumped and turned around fast in the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
"Talking with Rei and Kain, I wasn't hurting anything," the boy stated. Ian's eyes turned to Jordan. "Hi Jordan, Mariah around?"  
  
"No, she and Emily went with Tyson, Johnny, Max, and Zeo to the park. I decided to stay here with Kenny," Jordan smiled at the little boy. "And who by chance are Rei and Kain?"  
  
"They're Kenny's friends. They are way cooler than Kenny. I don't know why you would want to be around here with--" Ian promptly shut his mouth when Kenny whacked him over the head one good time. It was known that when Ian was around, the violent side of the usually passive young man came out. Ian's eyes got big as he stared at his older cousin. "Ouch! Why did you hit me? I'm telling!"  
  
"Go ahead, and I'll do worse to you than Tyson ever did. Remember, the only things that kept me from killing you so far is Rei and Kain, who are not here," Kenny remarked. "Now how did you get into my IM box."  
  
"I memorized your password a long time ago when you thought that I wasn't paying you any mind," Ian said with a sharp tone. "I'm a lot smarter than you think I am."  
  
"No you're not, because you would have realized that I would beat the living hell out of you if I caught you," Kenny said.  
  
"Kenny!" Jordan said in shock. "You shouldn't talk to Ian like that."  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't--" Kenny hit the kid over the head again. "Stop hitting me! I'm going to tell!"  
  
"And get yourself lost on the way doing it, because I promise I'm going to kill you while you're asleep tonight. And no one is going to be able to stop me," Kenny remarked. "Now go find something to do before I hit you again." The boy got up out of the chair and stomped out the room, muttering something as he rubbed his head. With a sigh, Kenny sat in the chair and typed something.  
  
{Exactly what were you, Ian, and Kain talking about while I was gone?} Kenny sent.  
  
{Hi Kenny. Where did you go?} Kain responded.  
  
{I went to the store with Tyson and some of his friends. So, what did the little troll have to say?}  
  
{Not much. He was just telling us about how he was doing in school and how you were lame and everything.} Rei responded to the question. {You know, he just does that to irritate you. He doesn't really hate you or anything.}  
  
{Yeah, I believe you. He better watch out or I'm going to suffocate him while he sleeps tonight.} Kenny wrote.  
  
"Are those your friends?" Jordan said, looking at the screen.  
  
"Yeah," Kenny responded.  
  
"Can I say hello to them?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Well...I guess it can't hurt," Kenny said. {Hey Rei, Kain, someone wants to say hello.} Kenny got out the chair, allowing Jordan to take a seat. She placed her hands on the keyboard and began typing with a lot more ease than he would have expected from her. {Hello. How are you all doing? I hear that you're friends with Kenny. I'm happy that he has friends. My name is Jordan Laynter.}  
  
{Hello, Jordan. It's nice to met you.} Rei sent to the girl.  
  
{Yo. What's up? Are you the nice girl that we heard so much about?} Kain wrote her.  
  
"You told them about me already!" Jordan squeaked as she looked up at Kenny with a huge smile. "That was so nice of you!"  
  
"Okay." Kenny didn't want to say more. After all, what he had told Rei and Kain after all was that she was some crazy girl he met at a rave. Who wouldn't not leave him alone, and was extremely annoying. As much of a pest as she was, no need to upset her. "I told them about meeting you at the rave, that's about it though."  
  
"That's still nice," Jordan smiled. {Yes, I'm the girl that Kenny met at the rave. He's just the sweetest person that I have ever met in my entire life. He makes me smile so much. And he's so cute too! I don't think I could ever like anyone more than him.}  
  
{That's nice to know.} Rei sent, trying to be nice. Kenny suspected that Kain was laughing his ass off about her.  
  
{How did you meet Kenny?} Jordan questioned.  
  
{Well, me and Kenny have known each other since we were in second grade. He was really shy back then, and I decided to talk to him, and after that, we just have been close.} Rei responded to her question.  
  
{I saved Kenny's ass from being beat up one day when Rei was out sick. I just sort of started talking to him and Rei after that. We were in sixth grade then.} Kain wrote.  
  
{Wow, you both seem like really nice people. It would be nice to meet you in person one day. Maybe if I could go with Emily one day when she visits Kenny, we could all meet and hang out.} Jordan wrote with a huge smile on her face.  
  
{That would be nice.} Rei sent back.  
  
"You're friends are really nice Kenny. And seem to be really close to you," Jordan said. "They passed my test with flying colors. Here you go." She got up from the chair to allow Kenny to go back to talking with his friends.  
  
"Thank you," Kenny replied, sitting back in the chair. Jordan draped her arms around the young man's neck as she placed her chin lightly in Kenny's hair. {I'm back guys.}  
  
{Jordan left?} Kain sent back.  
  
{No, she's draped onto me like a shawl.}  
  
{Seriously?} Kain wrote back.  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
{Well, I think it's time for me and Rei to get going. You know, chores to do and all. Right Rei.}  
  
{Well...} Rei hesitated.  
  
{See, chores. Check you out later. Come on Rei.} Kain said, logging out of his IM box.  
  
{I guess I'll write you later. Kain will drag me off if I don't leave.} Rei sent.  
  
{Yeah, I know what he's thinking. Make sure you hit him for me since I'm not there to do it myself.} Kenny typed.  
  
{I will. Bye Kenny.} Rei logged out of his box too. Kenny signed out of his box and closed the system down. Once his laptop was fully shut down, he turned his eyes up at Jordan.  
  
"What was Kain thinking?" Jordan inquired.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't really important. Just a thing that Kain have been bugging me about for some time," Kenny said.  
  
"What is it?" Jordan wondered curiously.  
  
"It's not really important," Kenny assured.  
  
"But I want to know. Please tell me. I'm going to bug you until you tell me," Jordan said, sticking out her bottom lip. Kenny sighed, noting to kill Kain when he got back to the city. He thought this was funny with the situation that Kenny had somehow managed to tangle himself in.  
  
"It's a little joke back home that Kain likes to mention every now and then about finding me a girl and growing up," Kenny said.  
  
"Growing up?" Jordan frowned.  
  
"He was talking about finding a girl to lose my virginity to," Kenny explained. Jordan made an O with her mouth.  
  
"Well..." A blush came to Jordan's cheeks. "You know...if you really want to..."  
  
"I couldn't ask that of you!" Kenny all but shrieked. "I hardly know anything about you and you hardly know anything about me, Jordan."  
  
"But we could learn," Jordan said. "You know, I still want my kiss."  
  
"Er...later," Kenny said hastily. "How about we talk some? To get to know each other." Actually another thought came to his mind suddenly. Those two males back at the store. "Say...Jordan. Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything you want Kenny," Jordan said.  
  
"Those two boys back at the store...do you know a lot about them?" Kenny wondered.  
  
"You mean Tala and Kai?" Jordan said.  
  
"That's their names?"  
  
"Yep. Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanor. Kai use to live in here a while ago, but he was able to move to this big city. I'm not sure which one. I know that everyone went to the same elementary school. Tala and Kai started school late, so they were only two grades ahead of use, instead of three," Jordan said.  
  
"So, they're older than us?" Kenny remarked.  
  
"Both are 18 now. Tala actually graduated last spring. Everyone was surprised because he's such a troublemaker and all. I guess the teachers didn't want to have to deal with him anymore."  
  
"And what about that little scene with them today?"  
  
"Oh, that. Kai, Tyson, and Tala use to fight all the time when we were in school. Tyson would never back down to them, so they were always fighting. Before school, during lunch, afterschool. One time Tala actually came in Tyson's class and dragged him out of class to fight because of something that Tyson was supposed to have said about him. I dunno. Stuff like that was just normal. Tala always got in trouble for it though."  
  
"I see. So, those two hung out even in grade school?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's only because Kai is Tala's second cousin. Their families use to be close or something like that."  
  
"I see. Are the rumors about them true?" Kenny sat back listening to Jordan tell him about the two boys. Everything that she told hiim peaked his interest. There was so much mystery behind them, but little truth known other than facts from someone else's childhood. The more he listened, the more he wanted to know about the red haired young man that had saved his life not too long ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young man with red hair opened the door to the old two story house that he lived in. Following behind him, was his cousin, who would be staying the summer with him for who knew how long. Kai, for some reason, didn't like to stay in one place for too long. Tala thought of his second cousin as a bird who would not rest its wings long enough for life. It had to stay in motion otherwise it would start lashing out at every and anything.  
  
"Kai, take the helmets up to my room," the young man said to his cousin. The young man with the cigarette in his mouth only nodded as he walked up the stairs, which split off into two wings. This had to be the only house in town that was built like a mansion despite how small it looked on the outside. It was tucked away nicely from the rest of the town, giving him privacy from the morons who spent their days gossiping about what went on in this house.  
  
The young man headed up the stairs, to the left wing of the house. He and Kai stayed on the right wing for privacy. The young man noted that there was no one scurrying around. The left wing was designated for the four maids and butler that his uncle had hired for when he was on business overseas in his trading firm. They were probably out back gossiping. Hell...was that all everyone did these days? Didn't they have a fucking life to attend to, rather than getting in other people's business?  
  
Going down to the last door in the wing, he turned the knob. Inside was one of the maids mentioned earlier. The young woman in her mid 20's looked up at him from her attendance of the woman with dark red hair, laying in bed. The woman looked up at Tala, her eyes shining.  
  
"She has been calling for you all afternoon sir," the woman said.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Tala?" the woman said, sitting up, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"I'm here now," he replied in a gentle tone. "You shouldn't agitate yourself so much." He turned his eyes on the maid. "Anya, you can leave now."  
  
"Yes sir." The maid named Anya got up from her place next to the woman and left the room. Once she was gone, the young man climbed on the bed, sitting next to his mother. Or rather, his aunt. She called him her son all the time. When he was younger she would be joking about it. Until his parents had died in a plane accident coming back home from a trip to Russia. After the funeral, his aunt had changed. His uncle said that until she got over that huge loss, to play along with her. That of course had been twelve years ago. Twelve years...it still seemed a lot longer than that when...  
  
"Tala, you won't leave your mother like that again, will you?" his aunt said, touching his face gently.  
  
"I had to go into town with Kai, mother," he said.  
  
"But you left me for so long. I got so lonely without you. You know how much I love you don't you?" his aunt said, tilting his face in order for him to look into her eyes. "You do know don't you, Tala?"  
  
"I know, mother," Tala said.  
  
"If you know, why do you leave me? Don't you love me!" she said.  
  
"Of course I love you. But I had to go get your medicine," he stated.  
  
"I don't need it! All I ever needed was you. I love you so very much...my beautiful, beautiful son. You look just like your father." She stroked his cheek while looking at him so lovingly. "You want to keep your mother happy don't you?"  
  
"Yes...mother...." He turned his eyes away from her, feeling her hand snake under his shirt. Her touch was cold, like it had always been. He didn't mind anymore. If it kept her calm, then he guessed he could allow it.  
  
"How much are you willing to?" she questioned, moving her mouth to his neck.  
  
"Anything you want," he said softly.  
  
"That's my boy," she said, nuzzling his neck. "Be a good boy and make your mother happy." The woman smiled as he began unbuttoning her blouse. "That's right. You're such a good boy Tala. A very good boy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Hoo hoo! It's getting interesting now, ne? (silence)  
  
Tyson (O O): .....  
  
Max (@_@): ....  
  
Kain (speechless): .....  
  
Rei (walked out of the room speechless): .....  
  
Rimnerel: Nani? I thought you guys knew. (silence still) Okay, anyway. How did everyone else like the chapter? It's possibly the longest chapter here so far. I don't have much to say. I'll let you guys speak on it. Let's see. Next chapter comes out Thursday. So until then, I'll be writing lots of material on this story and other pieces that I have. Later! 


	9. Chapter 8

Rimnerel: Well, the last chapter was quite a interesting piece, ne? (looks around) Where did everyone go?  
  
Kai: Away. I think it was a little bit much for them.  
  
Rimnerel: Wusses, all of them. I mean, it's not like Tala's just doing his aunt cause he likes older woman and all. I suppose it was just the turn of events.  
  
Kai: Nakago and Sephiroth manipulating from the shadows again?  
  
Rimnerel: Only for a few upcoming chapters. Let's see, what else do I want to stay. Oh yah! My dear friend Kougra is writing a story called Experience Pearls on fanfic.net that has a Kenny/Tala pairing in it!! Yah!! I'm so happy! Now she makes like the third person to pick up on that pairing! I'm so happy! Might want to check it out, it is very cute, I can say that honestly. Now to my reviewers.  
  
Thanks to: B. Tiamat Atardecer, Unknown Assassin, Silverm (I'm so sorry, I have a good reason for this though, so don't kill me), bmw, blazing-wolf-08, Kaikeyi Amorti, Nancys-little-Obsession, russle, Raven Star, Angevar, and Black Jaggan for all their reviews. And I want you all to know that the knife in this story will be twisted even more, last chapter was just the tip of the iceberg, so you all better have life jackets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Azure eyes flickered over the sleeping figure in the bed, as the figure sitting in the corner wearing only a pair of jeans and smoking a cigarette watched the the gentle rise and fall of the woman's chest. She seemed at peace right now. She didn't cry out for him to be at her side, or to stay by her forever.   
  
She didn't cry and moan and beg for him to stay home when he wanted to go out in this state. It was quiet in the house. It was...how he wish it could be forever sometimes. Just him, sitting in a corner, smoking a cigarette and listening to the silence throughout the house. Drifting into a world of isolation where nothing could reach him.  
  
The young man drew from his cigarette again, closing his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, listening to just the emptiness. Why couldn't he find the solace that he sought in this moment? Opening his eyes again, his vision fell back to the figure in bed. He knew it wasn't her fault for it. She was sick after all. It would be unfair to say she did it. She had raised him after his parents died after all.   
  
His uncle didn't really give a damn if he had been with his parents or not that day. Whenever he was home, Tala got missing, knowing that the only thing that he had to look forward to was angry stares of how much he reminded his uncle that his sister, Tala's mother, was gone forever. After all, his uncle had never approved of the union between the two anyway. Tala remembered some times when his uncle would express that very thought.  
  
He didn't care too much about them anymore, he had grown so use to it. As a child he had received them when it was decided that his uncle and his aunt would take him into their home. It was mainly his aunt's wish. Yet...she cried all the time. She looked mournfully to him all the time, saying how much he looked like his father. How he would grow to be the exact replica of a man he no longer remembered. Pictures had been put up from sight. They caused his aunt to go into trantrums at being remembered. Tala had a feeling that she had been in love with his father.  
  
Why else would she refer to him as her son? Why the very mention of his father would drive her to cry for hours? Why only a month after mourning she came in his room one night and...  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he found one of the other maids, an older woman in her mid 60's. She was the head maid of the house that took the duty of making sure that everything stayed intact while his uncle was gone. The woman's knowing grey eyes shifted from him to the sleeping woman in bed. Out of everyone that lived there in that house, she knew the whole story. Had been there when it first started.  
  
"Tala," the woman said quietly.  
  
"The medicine is on the table," he said, still drawing from his cigarette. The woman gave him a scolding look as she walked over to him, taking the cigarette from his mouth, and tossing it out the open window.  
  
"You're going to get cancer before you're 30 if you keep that up, Tala," she scolded. This woman had always tried to be a second mother to him while growing up. But the little influence she had tried to place in him, was snuffed by his aunt. Harshly telling the older woman that Tala nor Kai wasn't any of her concern other than being a wench to provide meals and clean clothes. The woman hadn't taken her other charge seriously, but Tala and Kai did.   
  
"So. Why do you care?" he questioned, reaching into his pants to pull out another cigarette. "Wouldn't that make life better here for at least someone? I mean, I wouldn't be shaming this house by my promiscious ways, right?"  
  
"Tala, you shouldn't say that," she replied, kneeling down to his level. Her eyes were pained to have to watch him turn out to be like this. After his parents' death and growing up around his aunt, he was slowly becoming such a destructive spirit. If his parents were still alive... "Are you trying to make your parents grieve?"  
  
"They're dead and dead people don't grieve, they just decay in their graves. So I have nothing to worry about," he replied. "It's not like I'm trying anything else," he shrugged, deciding to leave the cigarette alone for now.  
  
"But you may want to one day," she said trying to make him see that his slow, destructive ways could lead to more. "Just to try to escape from this world. And then one thing may lead to another and to another, until you're finally dead. That's not the way to go, Tala."  
  
"So what if I do. You're not my mother," he said, getting up from where he sat in the corner and gathered his clothes. "You'll do well to remember that Hannah. You're a maid in this house and nothing more." Walking out the door, he went back to the right wing of the house. Stopping by Kai's room, he was about to knock when he distinctly heard moaning within the room. Rolling his eyes, Tala went to his room. Of course it would have to be Kai to screw the maids, he was horny enough to screw anything with two legs that had an ass.  
  
Dropping his clothes on the floor, the young man went to his closet to pick out something else to put on. He had to get out the house. Otherwise he would probably do something that he would rather not do. And that was probably what Kai had took the opportunity to indulge in. Tala would only screw a maid if he, for one, had no choice and two was that extremely bored. Pulling out a sleeveless, low cut gray t-shirt, the male pulled it over his head. Grabbing everything else that he needed, the young man left the room, the moaning in his cousin's room still going on.  
  
"Master Tala, are you going out?" As the young man was about to head down the stairs, a soft voice caught his attention. Turning around, he found the 14 year old girl that had not too long ago began working in the house standing by the door to one of the guest rooms on his wing. A cleaning rag and polish were in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving for a while Clover," Tala said. "Whenever Kai gets done, tell him that I left and will be back later."  
  
The girl blushed, hearing the sounds coming from down the hall. She lowered her gaze from his, fiddling with the rag in her hand. "I will, I promise."  
  
"Clover," Tala said with slight curiosity. "Kai hasn't broke you in yet has he?" The blush on the girl's face intensified as she shook her head rapidly. "Stay that way. I swear he'll fuck anything with two legs."  
  
"Okay...I hope you come back safely," she said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Walking down the stairs, he left the house, hopping on the back of one of the dirt bikes seated in the yard. Cranking it up, the young man sped off. No where really in mind. Just letting the air clear his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did that really happen Kenny?" Jordan's eyes widened with shock as she listened to how Kenny and Kain became friends. She was sitting on his bed, actually very normal for a change, rather than clinging to him like a parasite. Kenny was still situated in the chair by his laptop. "Did Kain really kick the guy in the head?"  
  
"It would surprise you, but Kain does a lot of things that he says he's going to do," Kenny said. "The guys thought twice about messing with me from then on. Despite his attitude sometimes, Kain's a great person to get along with."  
  
"What kind of attitude?" Jordan wondered.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that he's demanding of me to be a little more open with him and Rei. He wants me to try to be a little bit more 'worldly' about life and such," Kenny smiled, thinking about all the plans that Kain has made to hook Kenny up with some girl that he knew and how they have all backfired on him. He knew that Kain was only looking out for his interest, but at times it was too much. "Kain thinks that I need more in life than just computers."  
  
"I think he's right. Computers can only offer you so much. Everyone needs a little love and compassion to get by," Jordan stated. "I mean, it's great that you're smart and everything, but only filling the glass halfway can't possible quench your thirst for the world. It does take a lot more, than just facts to know the truth."  
  
For a moment, Kenny was silent as he stared directly at Jordan. That, coming from her was surprising. Kenny didn't actually think that they could have a normal conversation without the girl pawing, mauling, or trying to coax him onto the bed. It was actually very relaxing to know that he and the girl could just sit there discussing things like this. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe the passionate love she expressed was just an intial reaction. He wasn't use to any girls coming at him so strongly and relentlessly.  
  
All the girls he had known, or been introduced to by Kain, only cared to pay him as much attention as he gave them. But of course Jordan made him pay attention by doing things girls wouldn't normally do around him. Maybe he had figured her wrong all together and was sane. Could there be a small chance he could get use to this? Only time would tell that.  
  
"Kenny? Are you in there?" Jordan said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was thinking," Kenny said. Jordan tilted her head to the side, giving him a small smile.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, in honesty, I was thinking about you," Kenny said. "I think this is the first time that we've really had a nice time."  
  
Jordan remained silent for a minute as she stared at Kenny. Then she got out off the bed and threw herself at him. "Oh Kenny! I knew you would feel it soon too! See! We are made for each other. It was destiny that we met. We're going to be together forever!"  
  
"Jordan!" Kenny tried to pry the girl off his waist, but she was intent on staying there. Maybe he should scratch that out about her being normal after all.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Kenny. We can wait a few years from now to get married. The wedding has to be large cause I've always wanted big weddings. And I'm going to have this beautiful dress. And the cake's going to be ten layers high. Can't you hear the music already," she smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.  
  
"Let go!" Kenny said. But of course the girl wasn't listening to him as she began telling him about the four children they were going to have and their names. And the dog that would have a dog house in te back of their home. Kenny looked up to the ceiling, wondering how exactly he got himself into this.   
  
"You know Jordan, that would be sweeter, if it wasn't for the fact that it was my cousin that you were saying all that about," came a voice from the doorway. Kenny looked up to find Ian standing there with a disgusted look on his face towards the things she was mentioning. "I mean, would you really want to do it with him? Of all people?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jordan said, stopping her proclamations to stare at the little boy.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, up until now he hasn't had a girl," Ian said, planning to get pay back on his cousin for earlier. "I mean, I'm sure that Rei and Kain introduce him to tons of hot girls, but I bet he's turned them all down."  
  
"Ian, if you don't shut your mouth," Kenny said through clenched teeth, watching the smug look on his cousin's face grow. And this was why he hated the little brat in the first place. The boy was now going to die, he swore it. If Kenny thought Ian was going to say what he was thinking, it was about to be a hanging really soon. "Jordan, will you let me go for a minute?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Jordan asked looking up at him.  
  
"I want to talk to Ian for a moment," Kenny said, his eyes never leaving the boy in the doorway. He felt Jordan move as Ian backed out of the room. "Thank you Jordan. Ian...you want to come here for a moment don't you?"  
  
"Why, so you can rape me in front of Jordan," Ian said.  
  
"You little--" It didn't take Kenny very long to catch up to Ian, even though the younger had a head start. Grabbing the boy by his collar, Kenny dragged him to the closest thing he could find to a closet and shoved him inside, looking the door from the outside. "Now stay in there and die you little brat."  
  
"Let me out! I don't like small spaces!" Ian cried banging on the door. Kenny had forgot the boy was claustrophoic...oh well, he did deserve this. Little nuisance that he was.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure that they won't find you for a while, all I have to do is bound and gag you in there," Kenny said leaning against the door with a short evil smile on his face. He wasn't naturally a violent or evil person, but the brat made him do things like this. "Now what do I hear before I let you out." The only sound that Kenny heard was the boy beginning to cry, refusing to give in to Kenny's demands, but wanting to get out the closet. "I don't hear anything, Ian. You want to get out of there don't you?"  
  
"Sorry," came a muffled, sob.  
  
"What was that?" Kenny inquired. A minute went by with the boy sobbing.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"And?" Kenny said.  
  
"And I'll never do it again," Ian cried.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you're not gay."  
  
"And?" The smile on Kenny's face widened, knowing that Ian was hating himself for it because he knew Kenny wouldn't let him out of that closet without an apology on every level.  
  
"And I won't get in your business again," Ian hiccuped between crying.  
  
"All right then. I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," Kenny said as he unlocked the door, letting the boy out. Ian came out the closet, tears running down his cheeks, snot coming from his nose as he looked at Kenny. "You know you brought that on yourself short stuff."  
  
"I hate you!" Ian shouted as he ran downstairs somewhere.  
  
"Well, I think it's time that I get lost. Knowing that brat, he probably went to go tell some sob story." Kenny quietly made his way downstairs, and out of the house just in time to hear his mother calling his name. "Note to self, going to have to gag him next time."  
  
Okay, so what was he suppose to do now that he was escaping from his mother and aunt's nagging tones of how he should know better about locking the claustrophobic boy in a closet and how he was suppose to be more mature than that. And then he would be made to apologize to that brat because he was the one that was insinuating things. Why should he apologize for giving him a little desensitization therapy for his dislike of small spaces? Oh well, at least this little stunt got him away from Jordan for a while.  
  
Maybe he could go for a walk. Let things settle down before he came back. Standing in front of the house would be incredibly stupid anyway. With a set mind, the young man went for his walk towards some trees that seemed to have a little path. Kenny being the city boy he is, the closest thing to woods he's come across would be the park, somehow manages get to himself lost within ten minutes of walking through the woods. God only knows how, but he did.  
  
*Dammit, another note to myself, stop trying to walk through woods by yourself. Last time you nearly got yourself raped. Who knows what might happen now.* Kenny brushed his hair out of his eyes, moving a tree branch from out his way as he made another right. Keeping straight would probably be the best route, but hey, like it said, he was a city boy and his sense of direction was a little more than bad.  
  
"Fuck!" he swore, as he looked around. Trees, that's all he could see, and the little bit of sunlight between them. Why did the country have all these damn trees? It made life that much harder. With a sigh, he kept on his way. Maybe about 20 more minutes later, he found an exit through the trees. Emerging, there was a hill, and a field, flowers, no road. "Dammit!"  
  
"Lost again I see," came a light amused voice. Looking in the direction that it had come from, Kenny spotted the male from earlier laying on the top of the hill, his head turned towards Kenny. As usual, he had a cigarette in his mouth, his hands behind his head, as he turned his attention back to the sky. His long lashes closed over his azure eyes as he drew from the cigarette. "You have a knack for that, don't you?"  
  
"I--yeah, probably do. It's all these damn trees though, they look alike. How can anyone not get lost?" Kenny remarked. A smile rose to the red head's face as he made donuts with smoke.  
  
"I suppose so. At least this time you wasn't ambushed by some old, horny, drunk guy."  
  
"You actually remember me from the other night?" Kenny inquired. "I thought you didn't. I mean...back at the store earlier..."  
  
"Did you really want me or Kai to acknowledge you back there with Tyson and the others? I didn't thnk you would want everyone to know how we knew you or what happened," Tala stated. "Tyson's a fucking pain in the ass when he wants to be. I've listened to his mouth enough to know."  
  
Kenny didn't say anything towards this, instead he asked another question. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Relaxing. Clearing my mind." Turning a suspicious eye to the brunette he added in, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was just curious, that's all," Kenny found himself in a slight blush under the male's scrutinizing gaze. "It's just that every time I've seen you, you're just lounging around. I just thought there was more to it than that."  
  
"Nah, just clearing my mind." Kenny noted that something in the male's tone was bitter and cold. As if something he was taking into consideration troubled him, yet pushed it aside to allow it time to eat at him. This male didn't seem like all the rumors Tyson and the others had been chatting about. "Hey."  
  
"Huh? What?" Kenny squeaked.  
  
"Are you going to stand there staring at me or do you want to come over and sit down," the male said, cutting an eye back to him. Another blush crossed his cheeks as he walked over to where Tala was and sat down. Silence filled the air between them as Kenny looked down at his hands fiddling with blades of grass, while the red head continued to smoke and watch the sky. What were they supposed to be talking about? Why didn't the male say something to him? It was making Kenny nervous.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"If you forgot, the name's Tala," the male replied, sitting up to flick his cigarette butt to the side.  
  
"I know," Kenny replied. "I was going to ask you, that guy you're with..."  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, he's my second cousin," Tala answered. A clever smirk rose to Tala's face as he turned his head to the male beside him. "You have no reason to be jealous." The level of color that splotched Kenny's face caused the male to burst out into laughter.   
  
"I'm not jealous of him! I wasn't thinking that way!" Kenny squeaked.  
  
"I know kid, keep your pants on, it was just a joke. So, last time you told me you came from the city. A big one like Detroit or Chicago?"  
  
"No, I stay in Massachusetts." (A/N: Massachusetts is a nice city area right? I have no idea, I just picked a point that sounded good. If it doesn't work, then pretend!)  
  
"I've visited Boston before. I was younger though," Tala said, his eyes growing slightly dark with a thought. "Kai lives in California some of his time, here, and also in Virginia. By the way, you know both of our names, but I still don't have a clue about what your name is."  
  
"Oh, it's Kenny. Kenny Shinoda."  
  
"Got some Japanese in you I see," the male remarked. "Both your parents come from a Japanese background?" Kenny nodded his head yes. "I thought so."  
  
"Is it true that growing up, you and Tyson got into fights all the time?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Yeah. The little bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut. Really made me mad about that too. Tell me how I should act and all that crap. How did you get stuck hanging out with that group anyway?" Tala said with a rose brow.  
  
"Well, Tyson and Emily, they're my cousins," Kenny said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"But I'm nothing like them at all," Kenny added in hastily. "But...can I ask you something? Are...are those things that they said really true? The rumors about you and Kai, that is."  
  
"Which ones?" Tala's tone darkened as he spoke. "The ones about the drugs, about me being a murderer, the one about me being a demon child, specify which one you're talking about."  
  
"I..."  
  
"So, they already told you about what a demon I am, huh? Well it doesn't surprise me. So, you want to know if they're true? Let's see, I've thought about killing plenty of people. I don't do drugs, no matter how much everyone wants me to die doing something like that. I probably am bastardized by the devil. Kai probably is too. Occasionally he might seem like he does drugs, maybe if you see him, you can ask him yourself. And no I'm not screwing him either. Does that cover the main rumors floating around about us?" Tala stated harshly.  
  
Kenny lowered his face from the male. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Then why the hell did you ask? You thought that you could find you a nice little adventure to play detective to? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Now if you would excuse me, I think I'm going to find some other way to relax, you just ruined a perfectly good mood."  
  
"Wait!" Kenny said as the male was getting up from his seat.  
  
"What now?" Annoyance colored Tala's words as his dark eyes flickered over Kenny.  
  
"Well...I'm still sort of lost. Mind just pointing me back the right way," Kenny asked shyly.  
  
The scowl that Tala had softened as he shook his head. A small smile graced the corner of his mouth. "You really are hopeless aren't you? If it wasn't for the fact that you had a great looking ass, I would leave you here."  
  
"What is with you and my butt?" Kenny demanded. His face the color of a tomato. The scowl completely disappeared from Tala's face. It was strange for the red head. Somehow, he couldn't stay angry with this male for the questions that he so innocently asked about. It wasn't his fault, yet Tala had lashed out at him as if it were. Yet the anger faded when he simply stared down at the male sitting in the grass. Maybe he was different than his cousins.  
  
"I like your reaction, it's really hilarious," Tala laughed. "Now come on, before I leave your ass here." Kenny could see the change in the male. There was something about this male that just...he didn't know. They were like two magnets of opposite polars being drawn together. This male had truly peaked his interest, and Kenny was going to find out everything about him that he could, and that Tala would allow. That was the only way he would know what was true and what was only rumors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Well, there everyone go, some interaction between the two.  
  
Kai: I think what they meant by interactions were when they would hook up.  
  
Rimnerel: Eh! They're just meeting, I can't hook them up till about another three chapters. I have to give them so interactions before anything else. Okay, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Like I said, I have a lot more to do before I'm finished.   
  
Kai: Okay, stop being evil. We have to end it. The next chapter comes out Tuesday. She's working on another two or three ideas and she promises to make the next chapter just as nice as this one. Or something close to it.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay everyone, good-bye! Until Tuesday! 


	10. Chapter 9

Rimnerel: Hm...let's see, what do I have to say for this chapter.  
  
Ozuma: Losing all your interesting dialogue?  
  
Rimnerel: What are you doing here? I thought you were still trailing behind my sister.  
  
Joseph (smirking): She left him in order to talk with King.  
  
Ozuma (flushing): Shut up Joseph!  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, I see. Well, guess I have the leader of the Saint Shields to sit through a chapter with me. I would like to thank Kaikeyi Amorti, Silverm (who I will have to apologize about everything and things to come, please don't cry, Rim sowwy!), FREAK014 (you can kill Jordan really soon, I'll tell you when), B. Tiamat Atardecer, russle, Angevar, blazing-wolf-08, Kougra, and Unknown Assassin for all their reviews and support. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one with the cute Ta/Ke scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny lifted his eyes from the book that Rei had given him to read while he was there, and shifted them to the outside of the house. He watched the rain patter and trickle down the window, the sky deary and dank. It had been raining like this for two days now, leaving him stuck in the house with Tyson and Ian. Luckily for him, this weather managed to keep Jordan away from him to enjoy his peace of mind. Emily was spending the night over at Mariah's, so that was something else solved. As for Tyson and Ian, both downstairs in the recreation room playing video games. Tyson out of Kenny's hair, and Ian preoccupied with other things to bother him.  
  
Not that Ian had bothered him since a week ago, when Kenny had locked the boy in the closet in the hall to teach him a lesson. Of course Kenny still got a bit of a scolding (which he tuned completely out) when he made it back to the house, but the whole thing was worth it. Ian knew better than to do anything else to Kenny now. He was too fearful that the young man would stick him into another closet and this time leave him there.  
  
A small smile came to Kenny's face as he thought about that day. It hadn't been so bad. Going back to his book, Kenny flipped the page over to the text on the next page. The book was actually very good, Kenny found himself really sumerged into the story, yet in the back of his mind at times, thoughts interrupted him. On of the most frequent ones centered around Tala Ivanor, that one certain red head that remained a mystery to him.  
  
Something about that male just wasn't allowing him to rest. *Seriously, I can't be gay! There's no way.* Kenny shook his head, at the thought that he might be. But what other explanation could there be. Up until now, he had ignored girls and guys alike. What reason would he start now to notice people, especially a guy? There had to be more to this than the possibility that Kenny was gay.  
  
Sitting his book down for a minute, the young man looked back out to the rain, his brows furling together as he swept a long strand of hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. Sometimes he wondered why he let his hair grow out that long. Maybe he would get it cut one day. His blue eyes flickered over the shrouded scenery outside. Let's see, reasons for his apparent interest in the young man with red hair.  
  
For starters, he was like no one Kenny had ever met before. Everything around and about him signalled attention, whether it be good or bad. That sort of attitude allowed him to carry himself with an air of arrogance, yet cool collect. His smiles could be sarcastic, carefree, and from a moment that Kenny had seen, somewhat bitter. What really made him like that? Were those rumors that Tyson and the others saying really true, or were they really shattered truths? Kenny honestly didn't know Tala well enough to know if the male was lying or not, yet Kenny had a feeling the male was telling some truth to his tale.  
  
Tala didn't seem like the type to lie about things such as that. From what Kenny had picked up from the male, he would have told Kenny straight out that he was selling drugs, do them, selling people into slave trade, killing them, and any other rumor that was spread. Kenny himself didn't know how so many rumors could be spread about two guys. Did the town really hate them enough to fling false accusations against them?  
  
"I wonder what Rei would say to all of this if I told him?" Kenny said to himself. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. Placing a marker in his book, he went over to the desk and flipped open his laptop. Booting the system up, he logged into his IM box. As expected, Rei was online. Kenny wondered if the male stayed online as much as he did when he wasn't sharpening his skills with his beyblade Driger.  
  
{Hey, Rei, what are you doing?} Kenny typed to his friend and sent. A moment went by before Rei responded to him.  
  
{Hey Kenny, what's up? I haven't heard from you in two weeks. Been busy?} Rei sent to him.  
  
{Not really. Been reading, hiding away from Jordan, things like that.} Rei inserted a laughing icon in the place of him typing something. Probably towards the whole hiding from Jordan thing. {Not too long ago I thought I could have a normal conversation with her, that went downhill.}  
  
{What happened?}  
  
{She started telling me about our children, our dog, our house, our honeymoon, while cutting off the circulation in my waist. Then I had to lock Ian in a closet for being an irritating little hell spawn. He really pisses me off. I don't know how anyone can put up with him.} Kenny sat back in his chair, waiting for Rei's response.  
  
{Guess you have been busy trying to keep your sanity. So, what else have you been up to as of late?}  
  
{Nothing much. Reading. It's been raining for two days straight so no one has gone outside. Emily over her friend's house, Ian and Tyson downstairs losing what little brain cells they have by playing video games.}  
  
{I see.}  
  
{Hey, Rei. Do you mind if I ask your opinion about something?} Kenny typed.  
  
{Sure, what is it?} Rei typed back.  
  
Kenny looked at the screen, thinking for a second on how to tell his friend everything. {Remember when I told you how I was almost raped, but I was saved by a gun totting guy?}  
  
{Yes. Does what you have to tell me have to do with him?} Rei wrote to his friend. Kenny smiled, always amazed at how attentive Rei was about things.  
  
{Yes, it actually does have to do with him. You see, his name is Tala Ivanor. I found out that the guy with him that night was his cousin Kai Hiwatari. Well...for starters they're both three years older than us. And secondly, they're both sort of outsiders in town. I learned from Tyson that they all went to the same schools but they never got along.} Kenny wrote.  
  
{Okay, so they got into some fights. That doesn't make you too much of an outsider. So, what is it about this Tala and Kai that the town really don't like?} Rei questioned.  
  
Kenny bit his bottom lip, gnawing on it as he started typing. {Well, there are these rumors.}  
  
{What kind of rumors?}  
  
{Well, Tyson and the others that I met were saying things about Tala and Kai working for a mafia selling drugs and killing people. I heard that some of the rumors were that Tala's aunt was crazy. It's just that there are all these negative rumors floating around. I don't want to believe them, because Tala and Kai just seem like two individuals who just like to have a little fun.} Kenny typed.  
  
{A little fun doesn't involve guns, drugs, and killing.} Rei replied. {Tyson is probably right about those two guys, and they are bad trouble. You shouldn't get mixed up with them.}  
  
{Tala doesn't seem like a bad person.} Kenny countered.  
  
{How would you know? You've only met him once.} Rei wrote back.  
  
{No, actually, I didn't tell you but that day I went to the store with Tyson, I saw him and his cousin again. He didn't speak to me, but then I saw him another time that day when I went for a walk and got lost. He was sitting out on this hill looking at the sky. I sat down and talked to him for a while. He wasn't like Tyson described him at all. I mean sure he was a bit sarcastic and all when I asked him about the rumors, but I think anyone would be considering everything.}  
  
{So you think the rumors are just that? And you want to know what I thought about it?} Rei inquired.  
  
As always, the Chinese male was always a step ahead of Kenny when it came to things. {Yes, I wanted to ask you what did you think on it. Do you think that the rumors surrounding Tala are real or just a product of the town's dislike of them?} For a long minute, Rei remained silent as he thought over what Kenny had just said to him. Finally, when it seemed like he would never say anything, he typed something to Kenny.  
  
{Do you by any chance like this guy?}  
  
Kenny went completely red at the question his friend posed. {OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD I LIKE A GUY?!?!}  
  
{Take it easy.} Rei wrote. {I was just asking. I find there's nothing wrong with falling in love with a guy. I mean, if you really like them, then it doesn't matter right? I think our society is hung up too much on old traditions and such. After all, who am I to stop you from falling in love, even if it's a guy? It's your life and choice and all I want is for you to be happy, even if it's with a guy.}  
  
{My family would kill me!} Kenny wrote.  
  
{Who says that you have to tell me right away. I mean, you can keep it to yourself until you're able to move out the house, then it wouldn't matter if you told them or not. You're already out if they wanted to kick you out.} Rei countered that. {I mean, once you're grown, they have no say in the matter, right?}  
  
{They would disown me!}  
  
{Which meant that they never really loved you if they couldn't accept the lifestyle that you have chosen. Aren't parents suppose to love you unconditionally, despite all your flaws and faults? If they couldn't accept you because you're gay, then really, what's the point of parents in the first place?}  
  
{You know Rei Kon.} Kenny wrote wearily. {You definitely have some twisted morales. I wonder sometimes why I'm your friend, besides the point that you save my ass all the time.}  
  
{Cause you know that I will accept you no matter what and you revel in that thought. So, what's this guy like?}  
  
{Tala?} Kenny questioned.  
  
{Yeah, him.} Rei wrote back.  
  
{Well, I guess you could say mysterious sort of. He's like a magnet, pulling me towards him with this whole mysterious air that he has. I don't know what it is, but it continues to draw me to him. He's shifty with his emotions, but a lot of times that I've spotted him, he's been laid back and always thinking about something. I guess you can say that he's reflective.}  
  
{Mysterious type who likes to keep to himself. Probably doesn't have anyone really close to him.}  
  
{Well, he and Kai seem to be really good friends.} Kenny wrote. {Tyson says that they're usually hanging out with each other and all.}  
  
{Okay, so besides a cousin, he has no close friends and everyone seems to disregard him. Your feeling of being drawn to him is probably due to the fact that in a way you're like him. Me and Kain are your only two real friends. You shy away from social contact, some people have disregarded you, and you both seem to drift off into your own worlds. His air of mystery draws you to him because you're starting to seek a little bit more out of life subconsciously, and he's the perfect reason.} Rei analyzed the situation.  
  
{Thank you for psychoanalyzing me.}  
  
{What? I was just giving you my amateur opinion on it. You can take it anyway you want. Now let me get going, I was suppose to be going out with Kain on some double date that he conspired in my absence.}  
  
Kenny grinned, sensing his friend's relutance within his words. {Try to have fun, and don't get yourself in trouble.}  
  
{I could say the saything about you.} Rei wrote before he logged off. Kenny logged out of his IM box and decided to surf the net for a while. His mind fluttered to what Rei had said about the whole thing with Kenny. What if it was true? Maybe that was really why Kenny felt so attracted to him. He and Tala were so alike in small ways, that each saw some sort of representation within each other subconsciously, and it was slowly pulling them towards one another.  
  
"Or I'm crazy one," Kenny sighed, losing his enthusiasm for the moment. He needed something else to do, that didn't involve staying in that house like this. Yet he didn't want to go outside while it was pouring like hell. He swore to himself that he wasn't going near another tree without the company of someone that knew their way around. Turning off his computer, the young man went back to the window, looking out at the rain. He wondered what Tala and Kai were doing right about now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala ignored his cousin who was playing Russian roulette with himself. Tala heard another click of an empty chamber which made four so far. Hearing Kai pull the hammer back once more, the young red head finally turned around with annoyance to watch his cousin gamble with his life. The slightly older male's eyes were hazy as he idly put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger once more. Standing up, Tala grabbed the gun from his cousin.  
  
"If you want to blow your brains out, do it while I'm not in the room," Tala scoffed, opening the gun and pulling out the bullet that was in the next chamber over. "Can't you find something better to do with your time?"  
  
"What? I was just having a little fun. I knew exactly which chamber it was in. You been so uptight as of late. Sit back and have a little fun," Kai smirked, tossing a small bottle to his cousin. Tala looked inside at the blue capsules, then over to Kai who was idly watching the ceiling.  
  
:"Valium?" Tala questioned with a brow arched. "That is so sad. If you wasn't a pussy, you would have something other than Valium on you. Don't you know we have to live up to our reputation?"  
  
"Oh, you mean of deal and using drugs," Kai said with a half grin. "Sorry, next time I'll make sure that I bring some Special K with me. Or would heroin do the trick?" (A/N: Special K is a cat tranquilizer that people are known to use at parties.)  
  
"Both, that way if we overdose and die, then they'll really have something to talk about," Tala laughed. Kai looked over at his cousin and began laughing also. This keeps up for a minute or so before Kai turns his head to the open window, looking out at the rain.  
  
"Why did you bring that up anyway?"  
  
Tala pulled out a cigarette and picked up his lighter from the dresser, lighting it. Once done, the young red head walked over to the window, positioning himself on the sill. "You remember that little kid we saved a while back?"  
  
"The one that I would love to get missing with for a few hours," Kai remarked slyly.  
  
"Is sex all you think of?" Tala scoffed. "Your brain is in your dick. Try using what was given to you in that half way empty head of yours for once."  
  
"Uh-oh, Tala's getting a little bit touchy over that subject." Kai sauntered over to where his cousin sat with an arrogant grin on his face. His auburn eyes flickered over the male. "What's wrong? You're the one that said he had a nice ass in the first place. Maybe my cousin thinks he has dibs on the boy, is that it?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself Kai. I don't want the boy," Tala said.  
  
"Then why take offense to what I said then cousin?"  
  
"I'm not! Now back off!" Tala snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll back off. So what about the boy?" Kai said, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago, it was that same day that we spotted Tyson in town, I saw that boy in the woods." A short unseen smile crossed the male's lips as he shook his head. "He was lost again. I had to help him find his way back yet again. But he asked me about the rumors."  
  
"And did you tell him the truth?" Kai yawned, starting to feel the effects of the Valium finally take hold of him.  
  
"Not really. Yet, he seemed like he wasn't concerned about what I said. He's different from the others. He told me that Tyson was his cousin and that he was different from him. I don't know if he was just trying to get me to trust him, or did he really mean it. There's something about this kid. I tried telling him to go to hell and he just...it was like it rolled off of him. After everything I said to him, he still asked for my help. Well, he was lost, but he could have just said forget it and find his own way back home. I don't get it. What do you think Kai?"  
  
Tala looked down to find his cousin on the floor sleep. With an amused smile, he got off the window sill and picked his cousin up, dragging him to his bed. Dumping the boy onto the bed, Tala left the room to find something to do with his time now that his cousin had drugged himself with Valium. Walking down the hall to the left wing, he stopped by his aunt's door. Hopefully she was asleep. Peeping in, he found Hannah giving the woman a sedative. Closing the door as quietly as possible, the young man headed back down the hall to his room.  
  
His mind going back to the brunette, Kenny. There was something about him that Tala couldn't shake off. Maybe it was the boy's attitude towards him that caused Tala to question if he could actually get along with someone other than Kai. After all, when he had been sitting with the male that day in the field, he wasn't at all apprehensive at guarding himself. It felt...well...natural. Tala hadn't felt like that in a long time. Probably since his parents had been alive.  
  
What was it that made the male so special? So different than the rest of the world around him that continued to try to expel him from such a hateful world? Why is it that his anger melted away just by looking at that male? Tala wanted to know this male in order to understand why he was feeling like this. Tala had a strange feeling that this summer was definitely going to be more than the previous summers before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Hm...I have plans for next chapter. I think I'm going to change the rating in another two chapters.  
  
Ozuma: Sex or violence?  
  
Rimnerel: Maybe both. But I think next chapter will involve some nice interactions of some kind while allowing Tala and Kenny to get to know each other. But I still need a bit of opposition towards those two. If anyone has any suggestions they would like to add in, then feel free to send it in your reviews. I'm always looking for help.  
  
Joseph: Ozuma's looking for some help to, to fix his broken heart.  
  
Ozuma (narrowing eyes): I'm going to kill you when we leave here.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, since I obviously have nothing more to add to this chapter, I say good-bye until Saturday. Please review and give me some ideas about what you guys would like to see happen or what shoud happen in the future. Bye bye now. 


	11. Chapter 10

Rimnerel: Hello once more! Let's see, besides sleepy and I'm okay.  
  
Tyson (slyly grinning): Maybe if you hadn't been up with B.T til about four drooling over pics of me, Tala, and Kai you wouldn't be sleepy.  
  
Tala: What?! She was drooling over pictures of Kai!!  
  
Kai (smirks): Jealous much?  
  
Tala: What the f--  
  
Rimnerel: Hey, hey now. It was an equal opportunity drooling. Okay, now back to what I was suppose to be doing, thanking my reviewers: FREAK014 (there will be other pairings, I'm working on it), B. Tiamat Atardecer (I'll get to work on everything else this afternoon or tonight), Unknown Assassin, Nancys-little-Obsession (did you get the email?), Silverm (^_^ you know that I do everything in the spirit of goodwill), blazing-wolf-08, and anyone else I might have forgotten.  
  
Tyson: Now on with the chapter! And later more drooling with Rimnerel.  
  
Rimnerel and Tala: Shut up Tyson!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have you on the ropes now! Give up!" Tyson yelled. Kenny looked up to watch the tv screen once more, as Tyson and Ian sat in front of the tv playing some sort of popular video game called King Of Fighters. (A/N: For anyone that doesn't know, KOF is from the same franchise as Samurai Shodown and Fatal Fury. Long live SNK...even though the company went bankrupt.) Tyson was playing some guy with short brown hair that could hurl flames at the ground sending them at his opponents.  
  
"No way! Don't kid yourself Tyson, I let you get those attacks in so I can get down to red," Ian said. The younger was playing with some girl in a very skimpy outfit that could throw fans at her opponents. "Now watch as I waste Kyo!" Kenny watched as Ian taped some buttons and his fighter hurled herself while flames surrounded her at the other fighter, bring the life bar down to just a centimeter of power.  
  
"Hah! And that was suppose to stop my winning streak. You left yourself open," Tyson grinned as his fighter hurled more ground flames at the girl, setting her on fire as she fell backwards screaming. Across the screen came the word winner as Tyson's fighter said something.  
  
"That was so lame!" Johnny said from where he was sitting in a chair that was next to the one Kenny was in. Zeo and Max were around for a while, but the two had to leave to do something or another. Thankfully Mariah, Emily, and Jordan had went shopping when the boys said they were going to stay in the house for a while. That, of course, had been Tyson's idea, surprisingly. Kenny would have suspected that his cousin would follow the pink girl around like some little puppy dog.  
  
Ian turned to Johnny with a short stare. "Like you did any better against Tyson!"  
  
"Hey, at least I got him off the control for a while. Then he came back and started using Kyo and his streak has been constant since," Johnny stated to the younger, as he got up to take the controller from Ian. "Now move."  
  
"Man, both of you are lame! At least when Zeo and Max was here, I got a decent fight," Tyson grinned to the two. He then turned his blue eyes to Kenny who was turning the page of his book. "Hey, Kenny, you want to try once?"  
  
Kenny lifted his eyes from the book with a brow rose. A few loose strands of hair were in his face, being that he had tied his hair back in order for him to read. Reaching up, he tucked the strands back behind his ear. "No, thanks Tyson. I think I'll just continue to read and watch occasionally. I'm not really into video games."  
  
"What are you reading anyway?" Tyson asked as he turned his attention back to the screen, awaiting Johnny to pick his next fighter, some guy that was dressed like a boxer, only without the gloves on his hands.  
  
"A book that Rei let me hold," Kenny remarked as he flipped the page once more to a new chapter in the book. He was almost done with it in fact. "He lent it to me."  
  
"Don't try to explain to Tyson about books. The only books that he knows about are comics," Johnny teased as the match began.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson snapped at his best friend.  
  
"It's just as it sounds. When I met you back in second grade, you were dumber than dirt Tyson. Me and Emily had to tutor you in everything," Johnny said with a grin.  
  
"You've known Tyson that long?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he was a pain in back then. It was on the way home from school one day when he approached me and told me that he wanted us to be friends. He wasn't a shy one, I can tell you that one. I thought he was annoying back then, hell, I still do now. I just sort of got use to him over the course of the years. It was probably about 2 years ago when I finally hooked up with Emily, and it was only because genius here blurted out to her that I had a crush on her for the longest," the red head smirked.  
  
"Hey, if you weren't going to tell her, someone had to," Tyson said as he blocked Johnny's fighter's attack. "I mean, when you were around her, you would blush pink, and had a talent of staring at your feet rather than what you were walking into. Maybe I should have told her sooner, you wouldn't have had so much brain damage now!"  
  
"You know Tyson, you're really one to talk," Ian butted in. "I mean I can sit down and do your homework in ten minutes, when it takes you damn near an hour to finish it."  
  
"No one asked you shortie," Tyson said. "Butt in again and I'll have Kenny lock you in another closet. And just think, Aunt Hikari is next door talking with Mrs. Avalon. About time she comes back you'd been died of fright." Kenny looked up to find a short smile on Tyson's lips as he cut an eye to Ian for a brief moment.  
  
"I'm going to tell!" Ian said.  
  
"Go ahead and tell. She won't always be here to save you," Tyson said. "Go run next door and tell if you want. It's only going to make things worst for you."  
  
The boy looked at Tyson, then back at Kenny who was looking into his book, pretending not to pay the conversation no mind. Just then came a knock on the door. Ian jumped, as Tyson started laughing at the male.  
  
"Go open the door chicken," Tyson said.  
  
"I'm not!" Ian flushed getting up. Walking to the front door, Kenny heard voices before Ian came back with Max and Zeo in tow. "Hey Tyson, Max and Zeo are back."  
  
"Well, welcome back to the party. Since you two left, I've been reigning the controller," Tyson said as he won another game against Johnny. "Okay, so whose next now?"  
  
"Hey, I will if it will stop your reign of terror," Max said as he sat down where Johnny had been.  
  
"Hey, where did you two have to go so quickly anyway?" Ian said. The young boy did not notice the grins on Tyson and Johnny's face, but Kenny did. Both turned their eyes on the green haired male who had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, noticing the looks that his two friends were giving him. Kenny frowned, wondering what they knew. Max looked over at Tyson who was still staring at Zeo.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you going to play or stare at Zeo all day?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make your jealous streak come out, Max," Tyson teased. The blonde's eyes widened as his cheeks streaked with rose.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Max stated.  
  
"Ian, leave the room," Johnny said.  
  
"Why? I want to hear too!" Ian whined.  
  
"Go upstairs for a couple of minutes," Tyson ordered.  
  
"Man! I never get to hear the good stuff!" The little boy got up from his seat on the floor and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. When Ian was gone, Johnny plucked a blade of grass from out of Zeo's hair, showing it to Max. The blonde's eyes widened more, then looked away from the Tyson and Johnny.  
  
"What's the grass doing in Zeo's hair Max?" Tyson said.  
  
"I don't know what you're implying," Max said. "Come on and play, the game's about to start." Tyson paused the game and turned his attention back on Max.  
  
"Come on Max, just admit it. I know it, Johnny knows it, Emily and Mariah won't say, but they know it. The only one that probably has no clue other than your parents would be Jordan. And you know how she is about anything. So just admit, there is something going on between you and Zeo."  
  
"There's nothing going on," Zeo protested. "Max had to run an errand for his mom and I was just waiting out by the hill for him to finish doing what his mom asked him to do. That's why there's grass in my hair."  
  
"Is that so? Which hill were you laying on?" Johnny inquired.  
  
"The usual one by Max's house," Zeo said.  
  
"Then why are you and Max blushing?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"We aren't," both boys said concurrently.  
  
"Then what do you call it?" Johnny smirked.  
  
Kenny got up from the couch, placing a bookmarker in his page before closing it. The boys stopped their chatter (or rather interrogation) to see the brunette walking towards the door. "Hey, where you going Kenny?"  
  
"The store," the male said without stopping.  
  
"You want someone to go with you?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"No, I can find my way all right," Kenny said with a smile. If he could get away from his cousin and his cousin's best friend interrogating their other two friends about whether they messing around with each other, then getting a bit lost was well worth it. After all, Kenny was still having a bit of doubts towards his interest in Tala. Since talking with Rei more than three days ago, the young man's mind had went over all the possibilities. And they all pointed back to the fact that he had never been interested in anyone until he met Tala. That had to mean something, right?  
  
Rei could be right on both occasions towards it. Kenny could be starting to like Tala on a deeper level than just as an individual, or Kenny could be subconsciously seeking out someone who had a lot in common with him. Or was it just a faze that was going to pass by soon? Maybe it was all that wrapped into one. He was still a teenager, which implied that his hormones could kick in anytime they wanted and fuck with his head all he wanted before leaving him alone some time down the road.  
  
*Why do my hormones have to kick in now? I was quite happy without these confusing thoughts.* Kenny thought. The young man tried to sink deeper into his thoughts, but he heard the roar of some sort of vehicle right behind him. He thought the person would pass him, but they just stayed behind him, as if follow him. For a minute this went on, until Kenny stopped.  
  
"If you don't want to pass, stop following me you--," Kenny said angrily as he turned to the person behind him. His words fell short when he noticed the young man with dual hair.  
  
"Well, seems someone is cranky today," the male smirked at him.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know it was you Kai," Kenny said.  
  
"Hey, you know my name," Kai grinned. "So, since you know mine, can I have yours?"  
  
"It's Kenny...I thought Tala would have told you," Kenny remarked.  
  
"My cousin tells me only what he wants. The good things he keeps to himself," the male shrugged before producing a half grin. "So, where are you going all alone this afternoon, Kenny?" Kenny felt the male's eyes on him, burning almost. Why was the male staring at him so intently? Was there something on him? Was he just doing that to creep Kenny out?  
  
"Um...I was just walking. Getting away from Tyson for a little bit," Kenny said, rather uncomfortable under Kai's gaze. His auburn eyes flickered over Kenny.  
  
"How do you know Tyson anyway?" Kai asked lazily leaning on the handles of his dirt bike as he put down the kickstand to talk with Kenny.  
  
"He really doesn't tell you much, does he?" Kenny gave the male a short smile.  
  
"I think he told me, but I went to sleep," Kai replied. "Something about you being different than Tyson or something like that. Even when I tend to want to listen to Tala, I space out."  
  
"Well, Tyson and Emily are my cousins. I came down here with my parents for the summer break. I live up in Massasschuetts," Kenny said. Kai nodded, thinking about something briefly before grinning to himself. "What are you grinning about?"  
  
"It's no wonder you got a great ass, you're related to Tyson." The remark itself darted color across Kenny's cheeks, as he stared at the male. "And with that ponytail, you look even more irresistible. I was just telling Tala one day that I would love to get missing with you for a couple of hours. He didn't take that joke too well. I have no idea why not, well he has a dry sense of humor sometimes anyway. Takes so much fun out of life."  
  
"What is it with you and your cousin with people's behinds!" Kenny asked. "Are you gay?"  
  
"Well, actually no, I'm not," Kai said.  
  
"So you like seeing people's responses?" Kenny wondered.  
  
"No, that's Tala's kick most times," Kai stated.   
  
"Then what is it? You're not gay, so what?"  
  
"I'm bi," Kai responded.  
  
"You're....bi...." Kenny blinked. Kai nodded yes. "Meaning you like guys and girls?"  
  
"That's about the full of it. I think it was your cousin that first got me liking guys. You have no idea how much I would like to get missing with Ty as well. But he's being a bit stubborn about it, he can keep telling himself that he likes Mariah, but everytime we meet, he knows that he can't resist me. It's just a matter of time." Kenny allowed the older male to slip into his own little fantasy world, he would rather not visualize Kai and his cousin together. There was a limit to what should go in his head.  
  
"Um...okay. You can keep that to yourself now," Kenny said quite disgusted. Kai's eyes flickered back to Kenny with a slow smirk. What was it about these guys that just seemed to get weirder and yet more interesting? "What is it now?"  
  
"Are you jealous? There's no reason to be. I'll love you both the same," Kai teased.  
  
"That's not what I was thinking," Kenny said bluntly. "Tell me, since it seems that you and Tala are so much alike. Is he also bi? Or is it just your influence that rubbed off on him?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself," Kai said with a smile.  
  
"I would if he was here," Kenny stated.  
  
"Actually," a voice spoke up. "I'm not bi. I have no preference whatsoever. It just so happens that things I found sexy have genders." Kenny felt his face heat up as he turned around to stare at the male standing behind him. A curl of his lips told Kenny that he was amused that Kenny would even ask that. "Flirting with my cousin now, are you?"  
  
"Or rather I'm flirting and stalking him," Kai broke out in another one of his killer grins. Tala's eyes lifted from the brunette to his cousin. A dark red brow rose at the remark.  
  
"You're going to scare him off if you keep that up," Tala said.  
  
"He didn't mind too much," Kai smiled. "Well, I have to head back anyway. I just saw him and decided that I would persuade him to join me in the woods for a while. Communicate with nature some." The young man kicked up his kickstand.  
  
"With you, communicating with nature is screwing him in an open field where anyone can come along and spot you. Remember back in 9th grade, your so called crush that you were caught screwing on a class field trip? I thought she was too cute to fuck?" Tala said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"She was, until she showed me that she didn't mind being soiled a little," Kai grinned wickedly. "I mean, she was just a faze after all. All I was thinking about while banging her was Tyson anyway. Her friends could have ignored the noises in the woods, but they had to be nosy, so it wasn't my fault the teacher caught us and had me suspended from school for two weeks."  
  
"Ruining another reputation in the process?" Tala questioned. Kai chuckled as he revved his bike.  
  
"She knew the consequences, wasn't my fault she regretted it later. See ya." Kenny and Tala watched the male on the bike speed off pass them. Once gone, Tala turned his eyes back to Kenny. The younger looked down from the male's stare. The silence was slowly making Kenny nervous. Why wouldn't Tala say something? Anything to break this akward silence between them?  
  
"A-are you going back too?" Kenny finally spoke up, raising his eyes to meet Tala's azure ones.  
  
"Do you want me to head back too?" Tala stated.  
  
"No! I-I...." Kenny didn't know what to say. "I-I was just asking...that's all."  
  
"Actually, I was going to go to the field and smoke. Want to come?" Tala asked.  
  
"The one that I found you in a while ago?" Kenny said. Tala nodded yes. "I guess. I didn't really want to go to the store anyway. I just wanted to get away from Tyson and the others for a little while." Tala said nothing as he began walking. Kenny followed the male silently, not knowing what to talk about. The silence wasn't like before, but it would have been nice to hear the male talk a little more. Maybe tell Kenny a little bit more about himself.  
  
Occasionally, he found Tala's eyes on him, not really an uncomfortable stare, as with Kai. It was sort of relaxing that he would take notice of Kenny while they walked, making Kenny feel that he was actually wanted there and not just following Tala because he had nothing better to do. The subtle silence eased the nervous butterflies within the brunette's stomach. Nothing needed to be said as they walked through the woods, away from the eyes of others on their own little adventure. Maybe Rei was right. Maybe it was because Kenny was slowly becoming attracted to Tala, and because they were alike entities.  
  
"Hey," Tala finally said as they finally reached the field. Standing on the top of the hill looking out over the field.  
  
"Huh?" Kenny turned his head to Tala.  
  
"You got a light?" The older male pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"No, I don't," Kenny said.  
  
"Damn...neither do I. I should have asked Kai before he left." The male took the cigarette out his mouth and placed it back in his pack. "Well, I can have a smoke later. You don't smoke do you?"  
  
"No I don't," Kenny said, taking a seat in the grass, with Tala following his example. "Why do you smoke?"  
  
"Guess because I can," Tala shrugged.  
  
"It can kill you, you know? Has anyone ever told you that?" Kenny asked, knowing he was sounding like some squeaky clean kid who took all the straight paths. He had in fact tried smoking once, but after nearly choking to death on one drawal, he figured it wasn't worth the suffocation to try it again.  
  
"Plenty of people, I just choose not to listen to them. Do you want me to quit?" Tala shifted his eyes to the male.  
  
"I can't make you stop, I'm not going to try. I just was wondering. I mean, you hardly know me and I hardly know you, so why should you listen to a complete stranger who tells you that you should or shouldn't do things," Kenny stated. "I mean, I would just tell them to butt out my business and continue to do what I want."   
  
A smile quirked the corners of Tala's mouth at the male's words. He knew there was a reason he didn't mind the questions from the boy. Were they really so easily compatible as this? "You know Kenny, you're a likeable kid. You say all the right things."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" Kenny smiled.  
  
"Not without the part about you having a great ass being added on."  
  
"There it is again. I swear, you and your cousin are just alike, with the exception that you seem to hate Tyson and Kai seems to want to screw him. I don't know who is worst between you two," Kenny voiced.  
  
"Stay around us long enough and you'll know. Just don't complain to me when Kai has gotten into your pants. Not unless you are a bit like Tyson and resist him. Kai could charm the skin off a snake if he wanted to," Tala chuckled.  
  
"I won't let him! No matter how much he tries, I won't be another conquest," Kenny said determinedly. Tala chuckled more as he laid back in the grass, enjoying the sun on his body. "Why are you chuckling? I'm serious!"  
  
"I know you are," Tala murmured. "I believe you. Now come down here."  
  
"What?" Kenny flushed. "Why?"  
  
"The clouds. The sky clears the mind. Come down and watch it for a while," Tala said, his eyes closing halfway. Kenny noticed for the first time since meeting the male, that he had long lashes. The curved slightly, lowering over his azure eyes, as he watched the sky. Kenny for a second studied the features of the other, amazed at how little attention he had paid beforehand. Tala wasn't simply handsome, by all standards, he was gorgeous. Any girl would probably jump at the chance to go out with him. "Hey, come on."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay." With a slightly dark shade of red, Kenny positioned himself to lay beside Tala in the grass. Turning his eyes to the sky, he tried concentrating on the sky, on the clouds, on everything above. And yet, his mind raced, his heart pounded wildly, and he couldn't relax himself. There was electricity between them. So much, he wondered if Tala could feel it also. "Tala..."  
  
"You know, you're too tense," the male beside Kenny said. Propping himself up on his side, he turned to the male on his left hand side. "Relax, I'm not going to bite you."  
  
"I-I know."  
  
"Then relax," Tala murmured as he moved a hand to brush the strands of hair from Kenny's face. "You can't see anything with those strands in your face like that." The male almost ignored the slight sparks that leapt across his fingertips when his fingers brushed slightly against Kenny's face. This male was beautiful, Tala could not deny it. And with him laying there in the grass like that...Tala just wanted to kiss him.  
  
"Tala..." Kenny's breath quickened, he couldn't slow it down no matter how much he tried. Something about the way Tala touched him just sent every nerve blazing even if the contact was brief. Kenny turned his eyes to Tala, meeting the dark azure gaze. Lights and shadows flickering within them. Why? Why was he just so gorgeous? Kenny closed his eyes, relaxing as Tala's hand lightly danced across his features. Tracing light outlines of his nose, eyes, chin, and mouth. Kenny found his mouth part slightly, on its own accord.  
  
"Beautiful," Tala whispered, maybe not enough for Kenny to hear, but loud enough for him to realize what he just said and make him move his hand away. He wanted this male, he knew that, but in a different way than anything he ever knew. Tala found his eyes focusing on the slightly parted lips. Tala leaned down towards that mouth, closing his eyes slightly so he wouldn't miss that mouth. "God, you're so beautiful."  
  
Just as their lips we're going to touch, Tala heard the snap of a twig from the woods behind them. Tala quickly moved away from the male as Kenny sat up quickly, looking back towards the woods. A moment later, Kai appeared coming out of the woods. He was smoking a cigarette, his hands in his pants pockets.  
  
"Fucker, you scared me," Tala growled at his cousin for the unwelcomed reappearance.  
  
"I decided not to got back to the house after all. It's too early in the day. I figured you would be out here. It's your favorite spot for some reason," Kai said. "So, what were you two doing?"  
  
"Sky gazing," Tala muttered, when his cousin flopped down on the other side of Kenny. "It was peaceful before you came."  
  
"What? My cousin doesn't want me to be around? I'm hurt," Kai said, pouting mockingly. "You mean to say that I was interrupting some action between you and Kenny, right?" The remark brought a dark streak right across Kenny's face. In a way, it had been something between them. He could feel Tala as he leaned in to kiss him. His warm breath hitting his face, the slightly musky scent of the older male. All of it intoxicating, making Kenny's head spin, and for that minute, he wanted nothing but to have Tala kiss him.  
  
"Shut your mouth now, or I will shove that cigarette up your ass for you," Tala threatened. "We were just sky gazing." Like hell he was going to tell Kai the truth. Sometimes Kai had this thing about butting in on things better left alone. This was one of those times.  
  
"Okay, no need to get hostile. Since you were doing nothing but sky gazing, you don't mind I join you," Kai said, laying down, and looking up at the sky. Tala said nothing as he turned his eyes to Kenny for a second, then laid down. Hesitantly, Kenny laid back down, trying to find the peace that just surrounded him, but could not. His eyes looked up at the sky, watching the clouds, and yet...  
  
*What just happened?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Oh my god! I can't believe this chapter!  
  
Tala: Damn Kai! Why the hell is he always interrupting everyone's fun!  
  
Tyson: That's the same thing I asked in APFMH!  
  
Kai (smirks): I think my timing is perfect. No need to get things heated so early in the game.  
  
Tala: It's the eleventh chapter for damn sakes! (points angrily at Rim) And you let him get away with it! I seriously hate you sometimes! You do this to piss me off, I know you do!  
  
Rimnerel (O_O): I'm sorry...I seriously didn't know that it was going to happen. It's the caffeine in my system's fault. I should have never taken that alertness aid pill. Man...that was just something. Kai, finish out the ending for me.  
  
Kai: All right. We hope that everyone like this chapter. Who knows what will happen next chapter, which will be out Thursday. If you have any suggestions that you might want to see added in or something like that, feel free to add it in your review. Or just rant along with Tyson and Tala about how wrong I am. Either way, review and we will see you Thursday. 


	12. Chapter 11

Rimnerel: Hello, everyone!! I'm so happy. I have a new muse! But he isn't going to be helping me for a while on this project, I'm assigning him small projects. Yay!! (silence) Nani? Hey, where are my muses?  
  
Ian (picking up note): Write this chapter yourself, we're on strike and have taken everyone who could and would possibly help you hostage. Signed Kai and Tala. P.S. If you want them back you'll know what to do.  
  
Rimnerel (=_=): I'll get them later. Idiot, jealous tree monkeys. Okay, guess I have to work this chapter out somehow. I would like to thank Silverm, B. Tiamat Atardecer (thanks for the help too, it really did come in handy), blazing-wolf-08, Angevar, russle, and Dark-Demi-2001 for their reviews. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once more Kenny sighed quietly as he sat by his bedroom window looking out over the scenery. The window was open, allowing the warm summer breeze to drift through the room. Today was another one of those scorching hot days where everyone decided to stay in the house rather than head outside to do something. Kenny hardly noticed the weather, his mind drifting along with the wind.  
  
Why? He continued to ask himself that question each time he came around to thinking about it. Why had he wanted Tala to kiss his so badly? That day, out on the hill, he had wanted to know what it felt like to kiss another man. To feel Tala's lips against his and lose himself in that feeling. If Kenny closed his eyes now, he could feel the red head's touch against his face, tracing the light outlines of his contours. How pleasant that sensation made him. How his heart leapt into his throat, making it harder for him to breathe, to think, or react. Even now, that scent that had filled the air between them lingered in Kenny's nostrils, teasing him at how easily he had surrendered.  
  
*I nearly kissed a guy.* Kenny thought to himself, looking up at the crystal blue sky above. There were no clouds in the sky, like it had been three days ago on that hill. It was beautiful, and calming, or as calming as Kenny could get his mind right now. The realization that he had nearly allowed a male to be his first kiss was still seeping in.  
  
If Kai had not walked up when he did...Kenny didn't know how he would have taken it if Tala had kissed him. Not that there was anything wrong with the male, rather quite the opposite. Tala was the most gorgeous male he had ever in his life had the chance to talk to, with exception of Rei. But of course, Rei was in a completely different category all together, being that he was the brunette's best friend. That and the fact that Kenny wasn't interested in his dark haired best friend in that way.  
  
So, why Tala? Why did it seem like everything revolving around him pulled Kenny into its gravitational pull? No matter how much he tried to fight it, the more the pull effected him in every way. That day, after Kai had interrupted he and Tala's kiss, the three of them laid in the grass, watching the sky. Even though Kai was relaxed laying out in the open, smoking his cigarette, Tala hadn't. Every now and then Kenny would glance over at the red haired male, sensing his restlessnes, causing him to be tense.  
  
Finally Tala had just gotten up from the hillside all together and began walking off. He told Kenny that if he didn't want to get lost on his way home, he might as well follow him. When Kenny had asked what about Kai, who was by now asleep in the grass, all he received was a short stare which spoke for itself. Slightly embarrassed, the young man had followed Tala. Only to have the entire walk covered in silence. Things weren't quite the same between them that day, and Kenny had decided that before he sought out Tala once more, he would figure out just what went wrong. And why he felt like his heart had practically been suffocated.  
  
"Is there no way around me and the fact that I might..." Kenny stopped his sentence, looking down at his hands which lightly played with the ends of the curtains. Was there just no way around him mentioning he was starting to like Tala more than just a person?  
  
Kenny let out another sigh, leaning back against the window sill. Maybe...maybe it would not matter. Maybe if Tala had kissed him, it wouldn't have matter. It was a kiss, right? Did it have to matter that it was a guy who had wanted to kiss him instead of a girl? Tala was in fact a lot prettier than most girls he knew. A short smile tweaked the corner of Kenny's mouth, thinking about what Kain would think if he knew what his friend was thinking. Kain would either smack him over the head and shove a girl at him, or do everything in his power to find out what Kenny saw in the red head.  
  
"Maybe it isn't as bad as I think. I mean, would one kiss really hurt?" Kenny said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"You want a kiss, Kenny?" The male nearly fell off the window sill, hearing the quiet female voice behind him. Turning around quickly, he found Jordan standing by his bed, looking at him with a curious stare. This, of course, shocked the brunette. He would have expected her to jump him the minute she got in the room, causing him to fall out the window and hit the ground below. But she just stood there, watching him.  
  
"Jordan, I didn't hear you," Kenny said with a short forced smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd come see what you're doing." The girl smiled at him, but made no move to walk to his side. Instead, she sat on his bed, motioning for him to come over and sit beside her. "You look like you could use someone to talk to."  
  
"I..." Maybe he did need someone to talk to. But Jordan volunteering to listen to him, rather than clamp onto him as if he was the only lifeline in the world...? Again he wondered if they could actually have a normal conversation. Last time he thought this, she had clinged to him making declarations about their children's names, the dog's name, the type of house they would live in, and a whole lot more.  
  
"Come on, it's not like I'm going to bite you," she teased. The remark caused him to smile. Or that's what she said now. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Getting up from where he sat on the window sill, he walked over to the bed, seating himself at the end of the bed.  
  
"So, I guess we talk now," Kenny replied. Jordan reached up and pushed his hair from his eyes. She studied something within them for a long minute before she spoke.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she inquired. "You've been so distant lately. I just thought that you were missing your friends back home...but there's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Again she shocked him with her moments of normality. Jordan dropped her hand back into her lap, watching him quietly.  
  
"I...well..." Kenny didn't know what he was going to tell her. That he was starting to fall in love with Tala? The outcast of the town, and seemingly Tyson's number one thorn in the ass? He didn't know how well that would sit with anyone. Tyson, especially if he told his cousin. That day when Kenny came back, Tyson had hounded him to know what took so long to walk to the store. Kenny had to tell him that he stopped to look at the scenery for a while and lost track of time. For a moment Tyson didn't seem like he was going to buy into that excuse, then the blue haired male gave him a wide smile, saying that he was glad Kenny was starting to loosen up. "There is."  
  
"Want to tell me?"  
  
"Well...it's..." Kenny tried starting.  
  
"There's someone you want to kiss?" Jordan finished.  
  
"Well, it's more like someone that wanted to kiss me. We...well...I wanted them to kiss me too. At least during that moment. I'm not sure now," Kenny stated. "I was just thinking about it, and wondered, if one kiss would have changed anything between us. They seem like a really great person, that I may be starting to like a lot."  
  
"Really?" Jordan shifted her eyes to bed.  
  
Kenny had to stop himself for a moment thinking about who he was talking to. He felt sort of guilty talking to her about this, when she felt so strongly for him. Kenny reached over and took hold of Jordan's shoulder. The girl looked up at him, tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. "Jordan, I'm--" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl threw herself at him, knocking him on his back. "Jordan--"  
  
"I'm not giving you up to anyone else, Kenny!" Jordan said determinedly. "I know that your feelings for me aren't as strong, but I know you feel something for me. I just know it! I won't allow anyone else to have your heart. So whoever it is can just give up now!"  
  
"Jordan, please stop--" Another of his sentences was cut off as she kissed him on the lips. Kenny found her arms wrapped around him, stopping him from moving. When she pulled back, she stared down at Kenny.  
  
"I want you to make me yours, and yours alone. I want to be yours alone," she stated.   
  
"Jordan, please stop this, I can't. I...I'm in love with someone else." So it finally came out, he had finally said it. Jordan stared down at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way you do. I'm in love with someone else. Someone I find to be a really great person. I want to know more about them, to hear their voice, to see their ever rare smiles. I want to kiss them and learn everything I can from them. I'm sorry."  
  
"No! Don't say that! It can work between us! I know it can!" Jordan cried, clinging to him. "Don't leave me, Kenny! I love you so much!" Tears trickled down her face, as Kenny managed to sit up and try to pull her away from him.  
  
"Jordan, I'm not the one. It's just an infatuation that you have for me. I'm not the one you'll truly love in the end. I'm sure that there's some great guy out there for you, that can give you what I can't," Kenny said, finally managing to pull her away from him. The girl clenched her hands at her sides, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Who is it?" Jordan asked. "Who stole your heart from me?"  
  
"Jordan."  
  
"Tell me, I want to know. I'm going to tell them to stay away from you. They can't have you, they can't." Jordan leaned against Kenny crying, her face in his t-shirt. "They can't. You and I were supposed to be happy. We were going to have three children, a little boy and two little girls. And a dog too. We were supposed to live in this beautiful house wherever you decided you wanted us to live. And a huge wedding."  
  
"I truly am sorry. But you can't tell them to stay away from me," Kenny said.  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because, I think I would still love them no matter how long I don't see them. Something about them is just so amazing. Everything about them pulls me closer to them the more I think about it. And that, you can't take away no matter what you tell them," Kenny said.   
  
He realized that every word he spoke to her, was more of himself that he was finding. Maybe there was a positive side to this after all. Maybe he could face Tala and not worry about thinking what he felt for the male now. And ironically, it was all thanks to Jordan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A certain young man with red hair sat out on the roof of his house, smoking a cigarette, as he thought to himself. Kai was...well, who knew. Tala didn't really want to speak with his cousin right now anyway. For some reason, since three days ago, he had been on edge with Kai. Once or twice Kai had noticed and asked what was bugging Tala, but the young man just shrugged it off and said he had some things on mind. Kai usually left him alone after he said that.  
  
*What the hell am I thinking?* Tala thought to himself.   
  
Why should he be bothered by some kid anyway? It wasn't like he was the hottest piece that Tala had come across. He was just a city kid looking for trouble. Tala shouldn't find anything bothersome about this situation, or rather the situation of three days ago. It was just one kiss that was interrupted. If it had been more, then he would understand his pissy mood towards his cousin. But it was just a kiss. Yet...that kiss...  
  
"The hell." Tala laid down on the roof, tossing his cigarette off somewhere. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked at the sky. It was just one kiss. One kiss that he had wanted more than anything in the world. There was more meaning behind it than he knew right now. Or cared to think about. Nor could he just write Kenny off as just some city kid. There was something about that male that pulled Tala. Maybe it was his attitude and nature, maybe it was because he was cute or something like that, Tala didn't actually know. He just knew that he was being drawn to Kenny even more.  
  
His mind went back over the day where he nearly kissed the brunette. How he had wanted nothing but to leaned down and close the space between them. He was sure that the younger had wanted it too. Then damn Kai came walking up like everything was fine, ruining the mood. The time laying there in the grass with the two, as if nothing happened could not settle his soul into a calm. Finally not being able to take it, he got up, only to have Kenny ask him where he was going. Kai looked as if he fell asleep, because he didn't give a retort of some manner when Tala had told Kenny to come on if he didn't want to get lost going back home. If he had left the male with Kai.  
  
A light shudder rose up his spine thinking about what might have happened. Kai had a notorious habit of making things he wanted his without so much as a concern as to what happened later. His cousin was reckless like that at times. Tala could be like that, but Kai really did have him beat. The entire walk between Tala and Kenny had been spanned in silence. Tala would have more than likely kissed the male there in the woods if the brunette had said something. Tala still wanted to do it, but refrained because he probably would have wanted more, and he didn't think the younger would have consented so soon to it.  
  
Tala closed his eyes. What about that boy was it? For a moment, he allowed the sun to wash over him before the thought hit him. His eyes snapped open as he realized what it was. Somehow, slowly, but surely, he was falling in love. That had to be it. Why he felt like this and why it didn't matter that they knew practically nothing about each other, but could so easily get along. "How the hell did this happen so quickly?" Tala ran a hand through his hair with a short frown. This had never in his eighteen years on this godforsaken Earth had this happened. So...why now?  
  
That seemed only to be the answer of those who planned this out. Tala didn't understand it, nor could figure out how, but he sure it had to be a good reason for it, right? Was it just his time, as people tended to say when things happened, or was it a plot to try to make him open up to the world. If that was the case, it wouldn't work. No one shared his most personal and private thoughts, not even his closest family member, Kai.   
  
No one could know about the darkness he chose to swim in, or the beckoning call of the Devil to steal his soul away for good. And that was how he would like to keep it. Anyway, the brunette would leave at the end of the summer and probably wouldn't come back next summer. By then...Tala expected to be long gone from this place. Maybe in death or a road trip, one never knew when everyday was a game of roulette. He should just chill out for now. Once summer was over, everything for them both would go back to the way it was. He doubted that the younger really had any interest in him anyway. He was still young, probably was his first experience in this sort of thing.  
  
It would pass by, and when he went back to the city, he would forget all about Tala and this small little summer thing that was trying to rise between them. More than likely, he find someone his own age and what not, and this summer would be nothing but memories. So, Tala could just chill out. Thinking about it, there was no need for him to get so worked up. Even if some greater power set this up, it would fade quickly, summer could not last forever.  
  
"Master Tala, where are you?" the voice of Clover, one of the maids in the house called him from inside of his room. The young man sat up and made his way over to the ledge he first climbed on to get outside. Slipping back into the room with the grace of a cat, he found it amusing when the girl jumped from his sudden appearance. Her chocolate eyes lowered to the ground, as a light blush came to her cheeks. "Oh, I thought you went out, Master Tala."  
  
"What is it Clover?" he asked with a rose brow. If he didn't know any better, the girl was attracted to him. How very amusing, surely she had heard about his "behaviors" from the other maids in the house, and what people in town said. And yet she still wanted him to pay attention to her.  
  
"I was sent to inform you that Master Boris is returning soon. Hannah wanted you to be here to great your uncle when he came back," the girl said.  
  
"My...uncle's....coming back soon?" A light chill rolled down the boy's back. His uncle...Boris Balcov...head of a huge finanical business trade or something like that. His mother, his real mother, Alexial Balcov had been his younger sister. She use to tell him when he was small what a great man he was, despite...  
  
Tala's eyes darkened, thinking about that man. He hated his uncle so much. Not just because of the way he stared at Tala when he was here, but for the past also. All Tala was to his uncle was extra baggage he had to take care of. Tala hadn't asked to be taken care of by the man, nor to stay here as long as he did. It was only because of his aunt being sick that he still stayed. Tala didn't want to owe that man anything when he left this place.  
  
"Master Tala," Clover said concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," the young man muttered. "Where's Kai? Does he know?"  
  
"No, Master Kai is with..." Clover looked down at her feet, another blush coming to her cheeks. "He's with Kayli right now."  
  
Tala tilted his head to the side. Funny, he couldn't hear any moaning right now. "What's he doing with her?" The girl went as red as a cherry with that question. That embarrassing for her to state to him? If he wasn't screwing her...a thought came to Tala's face realizing what his cousin might be doing with the maid. "Is he having her do something to him?" The girl's shy nod told him all he needed to know about what was going on. "You don't have to tell me exactly what, I think I know."  
  
"Master Tala," Clover said looking up at him.  
  
"You can carry on with your work. And remember what I told you about staying away from Kai?" The girl gave him another shy nod. "Good." Leaning down, he kissed her on the side of her mouth. That was enough to darken her already dark red. Pulling back, he gave her a wicked smile. "Get back to work."  
  
"Yes Master Tala!" The girl hurrily left his room as he broke out in a short chuckle. Maybe that was mean of him, but he couldn't help but exploit it. After all, it may come in handy during a tight spot. Tala walked back to his window, looking out over the woods just as the door opened again. Turning around, he found Kai walking in with a content look in his eyes as he finished zipping up his jeans.  
  
"Done with your promiscious activity for today then?" Tala remarked.  
  
"Promiscious? What's so promiscious about a young girl wanting to do me a favor?" Kai stated with a lopsided, devilish grin. "Speaking of promiscious, what was Clover doing coming out of your room red as an apple? Don't tell me that my cousin is picking up my habits."  
  
"Believe me, I wouldn't unless I have nothing better to do with my time. She's just a kid," Tala scoffed at the assumption that he would bed the girl. She wasn't his type, nor would ever be. "She came in here to tell me what Hannah said."  
  
"What did the old woman want now?" Kai said, swiping a cigarette from the dresser table. He didn't notice the look of anger in his cousin's eyes, nor how tense the male was.  
  
"Uncle Boris is coming back soon," Tala said. Turning to look at Kai, he found the cigarette he had been about to light was now on the floor as Kai looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't know when, but Hannah says he's coming back soon."  
  
"For how long?" Kai asked. Tala shook his head silently.  
  
"Kai, you know you can leave at anytime if you want to," Tala voiced. "I wouldn't blame you. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. There's no reason that you should feel obligated to remain. I'll call you when he leaves and then you can come back." Kai shook his head, seating himself on Tala's bed. The young man looked weary all of a sudden, Tala didn't blame him at all.  
  
"All we got to do is stay out his way," Kai remarked. "Can't be too hard if we stay out all day keeping ourselves occupied, right? Then when he goes to sleep we come back in. I mean, he really wouldn't want to stay around here for too long. I'm sure he'll leave in a day or two. All we have to do is get missing. He really wouldn't care, right?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess so," Tala mumbled. Both boys went silent for a long time. Thinking over things. This would be the first time in months that either had seen their uncle. The last time he was here...Tala didn't want to think about that. The only thing he wanted to know was how long would hell be on Earth. Because that was the only thing that it felt like when Boris Balcov came home for a visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Hah! I did the chapter without my muses! Thanks again B.T. for the help. It really did pay off.  
  
Ian: Okay, so what about next chapter?  
  
Rimnerel: By then I would have talked things out with my hostage taking muses. Okay everyone. Let's see...oh yeah! The rating for the next chapter is now up to R because of some things going on next chapter. Which comes out...Tuesday! I'm going to take the time to make it a great chapter! So, until Tuesday, enjoy. 


	13. Chapter 12

Rimnerel: Man, up to chapter 13 already. Yay! I hope everyone will continue to enjoy this one. I have plans for it. And hopefully those plans will be great.  
  
Kai: Okay, now can we get to the reviews?  
  
Rimnerel: As long as you're doing them.  
  
Max: I want to do them!  
  
Rimnerel: Do them then. I don't care which saru atama does it, as long as it's done.  
  
Max: Rim would like to thank FREAK014, Angevar, russle, blazing-wolf-08, Unknown, B. Tiamat Atardecer, and Kaikeyi for their reviews. And Rim would like to thank russle for the typo. She meant to but the c before the v but it just got switched around because she was too happy finishing the chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, now that I have that settled, let's see what I can do for this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kenny." The young man turned his head to see Tyson's blonde haired friend Max walking up towards him. Kenny, Tyson, Johnny, Max, and Zeo were at the local comic book store. Which of course was Tyson's idea to drag everyone into town, having got his allowance for the week. When Kenny had asked his cousin whether or not he knew about managing money, Johnny made quite a few cracks about Tyson managing his money into either into his stomach. Causing yet another bickering match between him and the blue haired young man, until Max and Zeo had to break them apart.  
  
Kenny had stood back with a smile, watching the little spat, but his mind had been elsewhere. One of those things happened to be Jordan. The next, his realization towards how he felt about Tala, and how he was exactly going to tell the older man without seeming like some starry-eyed kid with an infatuation. Why weren't things like this easier to deal with? He wasn't an optimist when he came to love...he should say he wasn't going to be an optimist when it came to love. There was not going to be any way he was going to think of idealistic thoughts about him and Tala being together for every, or living here to be close to the male.  
  
If anything, this was only going to be a summer thing. Then when he goes back home, everything would be left there. What good was he thinking about returning next summer? By then, Tala would have forgotten all about Kenny and what went on between them, if anything did occur. It would be the same on Kenny's end. There was no use making long term plans for them. They would go there seperate ways, if they were to meet up again, it would be a brief remembrance of what happened, and then they would move on in their lives. Kenny wasn't one that believed in the whole love conquering all thing, nor of some fairy tale romance lasting an eternity.  
  
Kenny's thoughts were cut short as Max finally reached him. Tyson was over on the other side of the store with Johnny and Zeo. Kenny preferred to remain near the front of the store, checking out the section where works of fiction were kept. The blonde looked over the section of books that Kenny himself was glancing over. A short, yet energetic smile came to Max's face.  
  
"You must really like dramas, huh?" Max inquired, picking up a book, looking at the cover. "The Odyssey?"  
  
"One of the greatest works of Europe," Kenny remarked, remember reading the book when he was younger.  
  
"What's it about?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, there was this great war hero who had just finished winning a war. He and his crew were sailing back to home, but he made the Gods angry and it follows the long journey it takes for him to get back home."  
  
"Wow, it must be a really great story. You've read it before?"  
  
"Actually I have," Kenny stated.  
  
"So, how long did it take him to get home?" Max put the book down, looking at Kenny.  
  
"Almost twenty years. Not counting his time fighting the war."  
  
"Wow," Max awed. "He had a wife?"  
  
"Yes, Penelope who bore him a son before he went to war," Kenny said.  
  
"Almost twenty years since he saw his wife and then his son was almost grown when he finally returned home. That is really messed up. Bet his wife was mad. Either that she thought he was dead and remarried or something like that, huh?"  
  
"No, she never remarried. She waited for him to return home, fending off suitors that wanted her and his Kingdom. She never gave up, no matter how many years passed with no word from him. She had faith until the very end when he came back to her and their son," Kenny said. For a minute silence took the place of the conversation that was there. Finally, when he looked over, he found Max grinning.  
  
"You and Tyson are really different, aren't you? While he's into comics, you read all these epic stories and stuff. If Tyson didn't say a word, you would never know that him and you are related. It's funny how different you two are," Max smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I think I would worry if I was completely like him," Kenny joked.  
  
"Maybe so," Max grinned. The smile stayed there until it suddenly dropped. Max turned his eyes to another book, studying it carefully. "Hey...Kenny, can I talk to you about something?" Max lifted his eyes up, studying Kenny before his glance fell back on the book.  
  
"Um, sure. But I would have thought that you would discuss it with Tyson or the others before me," Kenny said, wondering exactly what the blonde haired male wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"Well...if I talk to them, I know how they would get. Sometimes, they get a little too judgemental and stuff for my taste. You seem like you'd keep this to yourself rather than blurt it out. Tyson seems to pick that trait up too many times. You don't mind listening to me, do you?" Max wondered.  
  
"If I can help, then I sure," Kenny nodded.  
  
"Cool, let's go outside, Tyson will be busy for a while anyway." Kenny followed the blonde outside, sitting on a beach near the store. Not that many people were out on the streets, being that the weather was still well into the high nineties. Later that day, all four of them were going to head out to a pond that the group used as their own private pool. It was somewhere near Zeo's house, wherever that was.  
  
Kenny looked over at Max who was twisting a piece of his shirt in his hand. "So, what is it that you want to speak to me about?"  
  
"Well...I want a honest opinion. Do you think that..." A blush came to Max's cheeks as he looked at Kenny hesitantly. "Do you think that it's strange that...well...I was wondering if you would think that it's strange to like another guy?" Flushing ever so darkly, Max looked down at his feet, twisting the end of his shirt even more. Silence fell into the space of words as Kenny thought about it.  
  
"Strange...?" At one time he may have thought about it being strange, but currently Kenny had no right to say anything negative towards it because of his own situation. How could he be judgemental of the blonde's obvious feelings for the green haired male in the store, when in fact Kenny was no different, because of his feelings for Tala. "You like Zeo, don't you?"  
  
The remark brought out a deeper blush from the blonde as he nodded. "Promise you won't tell Ty."  
  
"He has no right to know unless you and Zeo want to tell him," Kenny voiced.  
  
"You...don't find it strange?" Max asked.  
  
"I have no right to be judgemental of others. My friend once told me that it doesn't matter who you love, as long as they love you in return. If you feel strongly enough for that person, who am I to be a hypocritic and tell you what you can't do. That's why the world is so fucked up in the first place. If we could all stop criticizing each other, we would get somewhere in this world. I think it's better to follow your own way rather than let someone guide you on a path they want, don't you agree? If someone told you to give up Zeo now because they wanted you to, would you just because they said so?" Kenny voiced.  
  
"I...I don't want to give him up just because of someone telling me. I would want to know why, if it was because he may hurt me or treat me wrong. Zeo...he's a really wonderful person. When I'm with him, I feel like everything is right. I couldn't think of him doing anything to cause me pain," Max confessed. "When he smiles at me, it's like the day brightens up for me and nothing could go wrong."  
  
"Then forget what everyone says," Kenny shrugged. "If my cousin or anyone else tells you wrong, remember whose life it is."  
  
"Thanks Kenny," Max smiled.  
  
"No, I think those were more of my best friend's words than mine that you heard him telling me so many times," Kenny admitted. "Any way, I think if I told you to give him up, I would be telling myself to forget about my own feelings."  
  
"There's someone you like other than Jordan, don't you?" Max asked. When Kenny looked at the male, he didn't see any anger over the obvious point that Kenny didn't like Jordan. "She came to me yesterday saying that you were in love with someone else and she didn't know who."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kenny said geniunely. "I'm sure she's really a wonderful person, but..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. She will get over it. Sometimes Jordan is too passionate about things and when something happens, she takes it harder than most normal people. So, what's your person like?" Max inquired. "A guy or girl?"  
  
"A guy," Kenny said.  
  
"Your best friend?"  
  
"Rei...no. It's just someone that I've recently met. He's...well...he's a mystery to me, but he just pulls me closer towards him no matter how few times we've met up. I want to get to know him better, but I haven't figured out a way quite yet." A tiny smile came to Kenny's mouth thinking about his ever so strange love.  
  
"Do I know this person?" Max inquired with interest. "Maybe I can help you out if you haven't told them yet."  
  
"Well...no, I think I'll eventually get around to tell them. But thanks anyway for the offer." How was he supposed to tell this young man that the person he liked was...well...Tala? He had no idea what Max's opinion on that would be.  
  
"So, who is it?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Kenny asked. Max shook his head rapidly, his eyes shining with excitement. Well...either it would kill him with shock or have him staring at Kenny like he grew a second head. Either way, Max would be the first person that discovered his secret. "You got to promise that you won't tell Tyson this until I get around to finding a way he won't freak out on me."  
  
"How bad can it be? I mean, it's not like it's his worst enemy or anything like that," Max joked, before seeing the look on Kenny's face and gasping with realization. "No way! You aren't really serious that...that you like..."  
  
"Tala, yes," Kenny replied. Max's mouth dropped to the ground as he stared at Kenny with goldfish eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Tyson would have a heart attack if you told him that. I mean, he and Tala have been at each other's throats for years now. And then to learn that his cousin liked his...Kenny, how in the world did you manage to fall for someone like that." Getting over his shock, the blonde gave the brunette a serious look of concern. "If it was anyone else that I knew, I wouldn't be saying this, but you got to be careful. Tala's...there are a lot of things about Tala that you don't know."  
  
"That's why I want to know more about him. I know about all the things you guys say about him. But do any of you really know if they are true or not? Maybe they're just rumors and..." Kenny started, but Max cut him off.  
  
"Kenny, I know you haven't been here like that, and they may seem like rumors to you. Heck, they may be, but Tala still has some dirty little secrets. He's not just some misunderstood case, he really is dangerous to be around. Him and Kai both. They both love to screw around with people's heads and lives, not caring one bit if they hurt that person in the long run. They do things for kicks. I don't want you getting hurt by them, you're like my friend. I'm not trying to run your life, I can't, but I just want you to make sure you don't get in too deep, okay," Max replied.  
  
"They probably do, but I'm not going to get myself in trouble. I just want to know what makes him tick. It fascinates me to think that someone so different from me, might be the same."  
  
"Maybe. Tell me, since you've obviously been around Tala, has Kai tried to make a move on you?" Max wondered. "It's like he has this thing for Ty or something." That brought a memory back of Kai telling Kenny about wanting to get lost in the woods with both him and Tyson. The corner of his mouth quirked.  
  
"If I hear him tell me what an great ass I have one more time, I may have to kick him down a hill," Kenny laughed. "Yes, he definitely has something for my cousin. A scary obsession might I add in."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Max said.  
  
"What?" Kenny questioned. He turned his eyes back to the blonde, who looked reflective on some subject. "Max?"  
  
"I wonder, if Tyson, at least subconsciously, might want to respond to Kai. I remember a time about a year ago where I was supposed to be waiting for Tyson. He was running late, so I went back into the school to see what happened to him. I found Kai pinning Tyson against a locker, whispering something to him. Tyson was trying to ignore him, but there was this flickering in Tyson's eyes...thinking about it now, it could have been want. There's always been some sort of magnet pull with them, I don't know it is, but it seems to always have been there."  
  
"Really? But why would he just want Tyson when he's probably had tons of girls who could..."  
  
"Ah, he told you he was bi, huh? Yes, he proclaimed that to Tyson one day. Saying that until the day he could have Tyson, he would sleep with girls. Tyson told him to go die off into a corner because he would never have him, or come close to it," Max chuckled. "We were thirdteen at the time. I think that was around the time that Tyson was trying to get Johnny to ask Emily out. Which was close to the time also when Tyson told me he was starting to like Mariah."  
  
"Hey, what happened to you to? Why are you out here?" Tyson came walking out of the store with a bag of comics in hand. "You guys trying to ditch the rest of us?"  
  
"No, we were just talking, nothing more," Max said. Turning to Kenny, he gave the male a grateful look, followed by one of concern. "Thanks for listening to me Kenny. And remember what I said, okay?"  
  
"I will," Kenny nodded.  
  
"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Zeo said, as Max gave him a slightly loving look that went unnoticed by no one, yet Zeo still blushed slightly. Had Max been talking with Kenny about their relationship. He wondered what Kenny thought about them. It didn't seem like he was against the idea, or the air wouldn't be as light as it was.  
  
"Tyson, myself, Kenny, random things. You know, things to pass the time," Max shrugged with a light smile. "That and choosing your own paths in life to follow."  
  
"Okay, that's a little bit too deep for my taste," Tyson remarked.  
  
"At least someone in your family has a thought process besides Emily. Between you and Ian, I don't know who I want to kill first," Johnny stated. Tyson looked at him, kicking the much taller male in the shin. Johnny yelped as he glared down at the blue haired male beside him. "I'm going to drown you when we get to the pond."  
  
"Yeah, just try it McGregor, I would love to see it," Tyson mocked.  
  
"Hey you two, stop fighting. You're like a married couple always arguing like you don't have anything better to do with your time," Zeo said.  
  
"That I agree with Zeo on," Kenny said.  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream," Max said.  
  
"That sounds like a plan, Max. I think ice cream would be nice right about now," Johnny said after continuing to glare at Tyson for a minute. "What do you say Tyson? Ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Tyson said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Come on," Max said. The boys followed their blonde haired friend down the street to where the ice cream shop was. Along the way, Tyson and Johnny got into another pointless session of bickering. While this was taking place, Zeo took the opportunity to walk with Max and Kenny. Looking from one to the other, he gave them a funny stare.  
  
"Okay, spill. What were you two talking about?" Zeo whispered.  
  
"Nothing much, but you cutie," Max winked. Zeo flushed, looking over at Kenny to see his reaction, but only found a small smile rise to each corner of his mouth. "I asked him his opinion since I'm not ready to tell tweedle dumb and dumber back there." Max indicated to Johnny who had Tyson in a headlock and Tyson yelling for Johnny to let him go if he wanted children in the future.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me saying a word," Kenny added in. "Or being a hypocrite about you two being gay, because I'm no better myself." Zeo nodded, understanding what the brunette was thinking. Now if there was a way to tell Tyson and Johnny without the constant teasing. By the time the five reached the ice cream shop, Johnny and Tyson finally settled down, much to three individuals' relief. Before the group got to go into the distinct roar of a dirt bike raced up the street towards them. Kenny heard Tyson growl as both turned to look at the same time.  
  
As expected, being that Tala and Kai were the only ones in town anyway that owned dirt bikes, both were coming up the street towards the group. One of the bikes slowed to a stop near the side walk. The other bike slowed to a stop next to the other bike. Both figures took off their helmets. A pair of auburn eyes flickered over to Tyson, a gleam flashing within them momentarily. The azure eyes paid no attention to the either his cousin or Tyson's glaring.  
  
"What do you idiots want?" Tyson retorted.  
  
"You're never happy to see us, are you Tyson?" Kai said in an amused tone. "You know that I only appear when I feel like you need to see me the most."  
  
"Drop dead bastard," Tyson scoffed. "Now what do you want?"  
  
Tala didn't answer Tyson's question. Instead, his eyes shifted to Kenny, finding the male staring back at him without any hesitation in his eyes. His hair wasn't wearing the ponytail like usually, but his bangs were brushed from out of his eyes. Those blue eyes studied Tala's azure pair for a long minute before breaking the stare. So even after that incident, he was still bold enough to look him in the eyes. A feeling slight feeling of mirth overcame him, then quickly fled. Finally, Tala's stare came to rest on the main reason he and Kai had stopped.  
  
"Tate, where's your mother?" Tala inquired in a neutral tone.  
  
"My mom? Knowing her, she probably went across town to the other hospital for a while to see how things are there," Max said, not really afraid of the boys, yet didn't want to step into their paths. He still could not believe this was the man that Kenny liked. It just didn't seem...well...real. They were two extremely different people with different upbrings and backgrounds. Maybe this love...maybe it wasn't for him to understand.  
  
"What do you want with Max's mom anyway?" Tyson said angrily.  
  
"She's a docter dumbass, why would anyone go looking for a doctor?" Tala said snidely, before putting his helmet back on and cranking up the engine on his bike. Speeding off, he left Kai there, who continued to stare at Tyson.  
  
"What the hell are you still looking at me for?" Tyson snapped.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on me because of Tala," Kai smirked. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to ride with me?"  
  
"Why the fuck do you think I would go anywhere with someone like you," Tyson shot at the older male. Kai didn't look dejected by the retort. In fact, for a brief minute, he turned his attention away from Tyson to meet Kenny's eyes. Again, there was that strange, uncomfortable stare the male got. "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"The brunette. Hello, how are you?" Kai winked. An angry flush rose to Tyson's cheeks as he shot Kai a hateful look.  
  
"Stop trying to talk to my cousin, you bastard!"  
  
"Your cousin, so..." A wicked smirk reached Kai's eyes, which were laughing with complete mischief. "Tyson's cousin, you want to come riding with me?" Kenny turned his head away to keep from laughing. "What...do I make you nervous? There's no reason for it, don't tell me you're the shy type? Don't pay your cousin no mind, he's just jealous that I might not find him sexy anymore. If you want to, you can come. I would love to--" Kai blocked the fist that was aimed at his face, lowering Tyson's hand. A short playful pout jutted out Kai's bottom lip for a second as he fixed his eyes back on Tyson. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Tyson. I was just joking with your cousin. You know you're my only lover."  
  
"Drop dead," Tyson said through clenched teeth. "Stop talking to me and my cousin and lose yourself as you're going to find that other fucker."  
  
"Fine, since it seems that I will only make you more jealous by flirting, I'll go find Tala." Stroking the back of Tyson's hand with his thumb, before the blue haired male snatched his hand away, Kai gave Kenny another wink before putting on his helmet, cranking up his bike, and speeding off too.  
  
"Stupid ass, fucking bastards," Tyson muttered. "Kenny, sorry you had to see that."  
  
"That's okay, Tyson. No harm was done," Kenny said, putting on a straight face. Even if Kai was a bit too offensive with his tatics, it was still humorous. Tyson said something other things that Kenny sort of tuned out. He wondered exactly why Kai and Tala were looking for Max's mom. If she was a doctor, did that mean that one of them were hurt, or maybe one of their parents? He really hoped that everything was all right with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala kicked shut the door to the house, in a very pissed off mood. A minute later, Kai opened the door and walked in, then closed the door behind him. He smirked amusingly at his cousin who had just been told off by the receptionist at the hospital Doctor Judy Tate was seeing other patients at. Tala expected to charm the lady into telling him exactly which room Dr. Tate was in, but the lady had not yeilded that information to him. Saying that if he needed to see her, make an appropriate appointment then come back later. No amount of coaxing moved the woman into telling them where the doctor was, and Tala left very, very pissed off.  
  
"You know, if you don't cool down, you're going to pop a few blood vessels. Then you really will see Doctor Tate," Kai snickered.  
  
"Shut your goddamn mother fucking mouth," Tala growled. "That fucking cunt made me look stupid in that fucking hospital. And she had the nerve to look at us like we're trash! I bet if I had slapped at smug look off her fucking face..."  
  
"And got yourself arrested for assault. You know that they're trying to find a reason for locking us up, that would have given them every incentive to do so," Kai pointed out.  
  
"But it would have been worth it."  
  
"Well, whatever. Just chill out, we can go out tomorrow and find Doctor Tate. I'm sure she'll be back at her own office tomorrow," Kai said. "Why did you need to find her anyway?"  
  
"I was going to ask her if she could up the dosage on Aunt Irene's medicine," Tala responded. "She's been more agitated than usual. I don't know why." The young man suspected it was because Hannah told her that his uncle, which of course was her husband, would be home soon. She never wanted to marry him, everyone knew that, especially when they weren't able to produce any children of their own. Yet he would not let her leave, saying it was beneficial for their families. For him maybe it was, because the business that he ran now was once her father's, until the old man's death more than ten years ago.  
  
"I see. Well, I can go back out and stick around her office until she comes back. You just chill, all right," Kai stated, heading back out the door.  
  
"Or is it that you want to mess with Tyson some more?" Tala countered his cousin's "helpfulness."  
  
"Hey, if I find him while I'm hanging around, no big deal mixing a little pleasure with business. Life becomes quite drab otherwise. Later." Kai headed out the door, not waiting for his cousin to respond. Tala shook his head, not understanding why his dual haired cousin would continue to mess around with the blue haired young man for as long as he did. It was uncharacteristically not a "Kai" behavior. Not once had he made the male consenting to do what he wanted, then ditch him later. It was as if...well...as if Kai enjoyed this game, and the real conquest would be when Tyson submitted willingly.  
  
"Hell, I don't understand him at all sometimes," Tala said, making his way up to his room.  
  
"Master Tala!" Clover's voice stopped him on the way up. Tilting his head to the side, he watched her make her way to his side.  
  
"What is it, Clover?" He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with her, let alone anyone else.  
  
"Um...I was told..." Clover looked down at her hands, nervously.  
  
"What?" His voice held a note of cold command, causing the girl to flush.  
  
"I was told that when you got back, that your uncle wanted to see you immediately sir," she all but blurted out in one breath.  
  
"My...he's here already?" Tala felt his anger seep away, replaced by an all too familiar emotion when it came to that man. He could taste the dull crawl of fear making its way up his throat, coating the back of his mouth with its bitter taste.  
  
"He arrived early this afternoon while you were out sir," she whispered.  
  
"Is he in his study?" The young man's voice was slowly giving out by the moment. He had expected to be gone when his uncle came back. Nor had he expected him back so soon upon announcement. His eyes flickered to Clover, who gave him a shallow nod. Saying nothing, the young man descended the few steps he had started to climb, heading towards his uncle's study which was tucked away from the dining room, kitchen and pallor. His heart pounded at his ribcage each step he took, the taste of fear growing stronger.  
  
He remembered the first time his uncle had called him and Kai to his study. It was because of the two little boys breaking a very valuable vase playing catch inside the house. Neither boy was prepared for what happened, thinking they would get scolded for the carelessness. Yet, when they had entered the room, the man was waiting for them, fury darkening his features. Instead of the scolding they expected, they were met with lashes from a leather belt buckle and a good slap across the face for their wrongs. That lesson taught them a few things that day: fear, what real pain was, hatred, and understanding to stay out of their uncle's way. No matter how hard they tried, it seemed inevitable at times to stop crossing the man's path.  
  
Reaching the study, Tala saw the light on within the room. Raising a shaking hand, Tala knocked once, waiting for acknowledgement.   
  
"Come in," came a deep male's voice from inside. Tala hesitated for a second, knowing this wasn't going to be good. Pulling the door open, the young man walked in, finding his uncle's gaze on him immediately.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." This was maddening, the feeling that numbed his body, creeping into his bones, weakening his neutral mask of calm. He was the only person on this Earth that could smack him down from his nefarious pedestal. Tala hated it, wanted to do something about it, but years of being dropped from his fridgid grandeur crippled his imperfect rebellion of authority figures.  
  
His uncle's cold gray eyes examined Tala. "Where's Kai? I heard he was staying this summer."  
  
"Stepped back out sir," Tala said, lowering his eyes.  
  
"For?" the man inquired.  
  
"I was asking him to find Doctor Tate. Aunt Irene's been really agitat--"  
  
"Decided to up the dosage, boy," his uncle interrupted coldly.  
  
"I was just--just going to ask her opinion," Tala stated. Maybe that was pratically a lie, but there was no way in hell he would tell his uncle the truth. The young man may be reckless at times, but there was a limit to which he would not tread.  
  
"And if I were to believe that, you would continue to take me for a fool. I know you boy. You're just like your father, worthless and do things for your own benefit."   
  
The biting tone in his uncle's voice made the young man flinch. Even if he had known his father, Tala would not object. Maybe he was like the man who had left him in this situation, right now, he didn't give a damn. He wasn't here to stop any of this from going on. What did he care about the honor of some dead man who Tala had inherited his genes from.  
  
"Uncle, I--" That was as far as Tala got when the man slammed his hand down on the chestnut table, standing up from his leather chair. His eyes now a dark gray, almost as if they were black. He stalked over from the chair, looking down at Tala with disgust. The man was much taller than Tala himself, standing well at six foot four compared to Tala's five foot eight.  
  
"Don't try to explain yourself to me, boy," the man cut him off. "I know about your genes. They are exactly like that damn father of yours. Every time I look at you, I can see your father. There's not a single thing about you that's like Alexial. I don't know why she would marry that imbecile Ivanor anyway. All he was after was the money she would have inherited."  
  
"I--" Tala didn't get out the rest as a hard slap came across his cheek, rattling his teeth and causing him to stagger back from the blow. Getting his footing before he toppled over, the young man looked wide eyed at his uncle, aware of the trickling from his nostrils.  
  
"I didn't ask you to respond!" the male snarled, walking up to Tala, fury in his eyes backing Tala against a wall. Cornering the red head with no where to go. "You don't think I know, but I do. I've been kept informed while away. You realize that boy? I know all about you. Every little detail of your actions." The look within his eyes turned from fury to disgust. Tala saw the hand raised again, balling into a fist, but he was too paralyzed to move.  
  
The blow was swift, knocking all the wind from the young man, also dropping him to his knees. Clenching his mid section, the red head felt tears involuntarily well up in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to break down. That's what his uncle wanted. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of it.  
  
"Get up boy," the older male commanded. When the boy gave no indication of following that order, the man growled, kicking him swiftly in the side. "I said get up!" Tala choked back the whimper rising in the back of his throat. Lifting his face, he saw another boot come down, this time catching him in the stomach, despite the limited protection his arms gave him. "If I have to tell you one more time."  
  
Tala made the move to stand when the boot caught him in the face, splintering pain throughout his entire face. His eyes went out of focus for a minute, gasping at just how bad he wanted to throw up right then and there. Just when he thought things would stop spinning he was hauled to his feet, shoved roughly against the wall, his head snapping against the cold, hard material. His eyes again went out of focus.  
  
"You didn't think I would find out what you and Irene did, did you? You thought you were safe, didn't you, you little bastard? I could care less who you fuck on your own time, but you are in my house, and I will not tolerate such audacious manners under my roof!" Another fist caught Tala in the face, hurling him back into the wall more. Another fist, one that he didn't see, came across his temple, while another one found its way to implant itself into his chest.   
  
Every time Tala thought he would pass out, he found a new area on his body throbbing from a punch or kick inflicted on his being. He even lost account of how he was now curled up into a ball on the wooden floor. There was a second or two within the beating he distinctly heard a door opening and footsteps. Maybe he was just hallucinating as another boot came in contact with his chest.  
  
"Uncle Boris!" Kai's voice came unexpectedly as Tala tensed up for another kick. Raising his eyes which stung with blood, he found his cousin in the doorway, his face sheet white, staring down at Tala. That was about all Tala got to see before passing out into much welcomed darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel (cackling): Oh yes. I may be late posting, but it really is worth it with to get in all this before the next chapter.  
  
Rei: Congratulations, not only is this the longest chapter ever, but you have Tala nearly killed.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you so much.  
  
Kain: I think he was being sarcastic.  
  
Rimnerel: I know, but hey, can I help that it was a kick ass chapter....literally. (chuckles) Okay, let's see. Next chapter...well...I'm heading to the beach soon, so I will update Sunday when I get back. I hope everyone enjoyed, I have so much more planned for this after all. Later gang. 


	14. Chapter 13

Rimnerel: Well, let's see. What do I want to say about last chapter.  
  
Tyson: You were wrong for what you did to Tala maybe?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yes. The mistreatment of Tala. He's not dead, he will be better, you'll all find out what Kenny will say about it. And I think I have an interesting idea for some other action since Tala is out of commission for a while. And no, Kai didn't find Tyson, you will find out why in the chapter.  
  
Ian (jumping up and down): Can I do the thanks Rim? Can I, can I, can I, can I, can I???  
  
Tyson: NO!  
  
Rimnerel: Do them, Ian.  
  
Ian (razzes Tyson): Thank you Rim. We would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer, Kougra, Nancys-little-Obsession, SelenaWheeler, blazing-wolf-08, russle, Angevar and everyone else for all their reviews. Now on to the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala was trying to ignore the throbbing that surrounded him. Trying to float back into the comfortable, embrace of darkness his entire being had slipped into some time ago. There, he didn't have to think about waking up, living, nor the fact that his uncle Boris would probably be the crap out of him again once he got a minute alone with the red head. Tala wanted to know who kept him informed of the going ons within the house? He would personally shorten their life expectancy for the beating he got. The boy hissed as a pair of hands prodded a tender spot in his side.  
  
"Tala...are you awake?" came a female voice he recognized.  
  
Opening his eyes, a painful feat in itself, seeing a woman with short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail staring at him with light blue eyes. She was seated in a chair, a bag on the edge of the bed. A light smile settled on her lips for a second before it dropped completely. Replaced by a disgusted look, as she stared at the damage the boy's uncle dealt to him. How could anyone hit their own flesh and blood like this. When Kai came and found her, she first suspected it was for the boy's aunt, then she noticed exactly how pale the dual haired male was.  
  
When he told her that his uncle was back from a trip, she expected the worst arriving at the Balcov household. Her fear was only half realized, seeing the state in which Tala was beaten to. Her heart went out to the boy. She was one of few people in town that carried for him because she once had also been a therapist...his and Kai's therapist, before she became a full fledge physician. She knew all their little secrets, about their lives in a whole. Both were also the reason she became a full time doctor, also. Trying to crack open their minds wasn't just a feat, it drained her of everything she had. She couldn't continue to go on, so she gave up the field of psychology, and became a pysician instead.  
  
Yet those two boys kept seeking her out, needing her help. Maybe...maybe if she hadn't given. If she hadn't walked away from those two boys when they were twelve...maybe she could have done more. Opened those locked doors to their hearts, closing a few doors to the darkness in their minds in the process also. The look on her face softened before disappearing completely, but not before the boy noticed. He shifted his eyes, or rather the one that wasn't swollen, from her.  
  
"Tala, how do you feel?" she knew it wasn't a smart question to ask, but she had to know.  
  
"How the fuck do you think I feel, Doctor Tate?" he retorted to her. Why was she even here? He didn't want to talk to her about this. All he wanted to do was go back into his blissful darkness until his world stopped hurting.  
  
The woman wasn't dissuaded by his answer, knowing this was how he responded to the world. To the events surrounding him. Taking a calm breath, she spoke once more in a soft tone. "I sure you feel like shit, so I won't ask again."  
  
"So," the male said, knowing she was using her training as a psychologist to assess the situation. "What's the verdict? Will I be walking any time soon?"  
  
"It's best you get some rest for now," Doctor Tate responded. "You're lucky you don't have a concussion or head tramua. But you have two fractured ribs, a third almost fractured, but only cracked. You were very close to having your nose broken, along with your right arm. The bruises and cuts will heal, you don't have to worry about those."  
  
"Hm..." He said nothing, knowing she was restraining herself from saying it was his uncle that did it. She knew it, after all, she use to be the only one he would confide in. That was...until she decided to stop talking to him. To go away and become a doctor before coming back to town.  
  
"Tala..." the woman began, before the door to the room swung open and the male's uncle walked in the room. She did not make eye contact with the man. She would probably say more than she should, which would not help the boy any.  
  
"Doctor Tate, are you finished here?" his tone was cold, telling her to best still her tongue.  
  
The woman stood from her chair, looking down at the battered boy. Drawing herself up, she turned to stare him in the eyes, seeing the dangerous flicker of anger dancing in his gray eyes. "Yes Mr. Balcov, I am finished here. I'm going to prescribe him some pain killers. You can send Kai to pick them up for him." Turning her eyes back to Tala, she gave him a look of sympathy he didn't notice. "Tala, I want you to rest up until you're healed. That means no riding around on dirt bikes until those ribs of yours are healed, do I make myself clear young man."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he muttered. Closing his eyes, Tala listen to the woman gather her things, walking out the room. For a minute, he was aware of another pair on eyes burning him, more than likely his uncle's before a heavy set of footfalls followed the lighter pair out the room. Moments later, a familiar pair of steps found their way into the room. Opening his good eye, Tala found Kai coming to his bedside. Slight concern appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Tala..."  
  
"So, who sent for the good doctor?" Sarcasm colored the words as Tala spoke, ignoring the dull ache each word produced. Kai sat down in the chair Doctor Tate was seated at, staring at his cousin.  
  
"She was the only one I could think of that would actually come," Kai shrugged.  
  
"Because she use to talk to us when we were younger?" Tala remarked. "That's just bullshit. She didn't care about us. She just wanted us to--"  
  
"At least she listened to us though," Kai countered, knowing his cousin could go on forever about the mistrust he felt for the woman. Kai didn't have much misgivings for the fact she gave up being their psychologist, left, and came back a doctor. The doors to their minds were better left unopened anyway. That lady went through hell trying to figure them out, in the end, she never did. "At least someone bothered to listen to us."  
  
"Whatever," Tala muttered. "Why did you come back to the house in the first place? Not that I'm not thrilled to wake up with this much damage done."  
  
Ignoring the sarcasm, Kai sat back, folding his arms over his chest. "I ran out of smokes and was going to snatch your pack when I heard the commotion. When I realized it was coming from uncle's study...I knew you were in trouble. I was half expecting him to snatch me in the room and beat the shit out of me also, but he just stopped and turned away from you. Telling me to get you out of his sight. I left you in Clover and Hannah's care while I went to go get Doctor Tate."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Tala?" Kai questioned. "Want me to..."  
  
"No, I want to go back to sleep," Tala mumbled.  
  
"Then here." Kai held up a blue pill to the male. "Take the Valium. I have some more if you want another."  
  
"Thanks." Tala reached up, taking the pill from his cousin, popping it into his mouth, and swallowing it without water. Laying back, he waited for the effects to take hold of him. Kai watched a serene expression come to Tala's face, as the male drifted into a deep sleep. Getting up from his chair, Kai quietly walked out the room, almost bumping into Clover who was hiding behind the door. Tears still continued to streak her eyes, as she stared up at him.  
  
"He's sleep now Clover, it's better not to disturb him," Kai said.  
  
"Will...he be...all right?" she whispered.  
  
"He's been beat before, he shouldn't have no problem recoiling from it. Get back to work," Kai stated, walking away before the girl could say more. On his way down the hall, he was stopped by Hannah. Her face filled with worry also over the red haired young man.  
  
"Kai, make sure you be careful yourself," Hannah warned. "You know how bad a temper your uncle has. I don't need you to..."  
  
"I'm not going to end up like Tala!" Kai hissed. His eyes narrowed into crimson slits. "It's not like anyone in this fucking household tried to stop our uncle. You just went about your business like it wasn't a person being beat the shit out of. I would hate to think if I hadn't come back in this house. Why don't you just ignore us like the rest of the world has, what happens to us is none of your business. You're not related to us, and we aren't children. What we do remains with us?"  
  
"I know you're upset..." Hannah started.  
  
"Upset? You think I'm just upset? You fucking stupid cunt. You don't know how I feel. You're no better than anyone else in this house. You're a fucking maid who works for shit hours and receives less money than an average person. What would you know? I bet you're the one that kept him informed of everything going on in this house, didn't you?" Kai accused. "You're the only in this whole fucking household that knows everything that goes on. Just admit it!"  
  
"I..." Hannah looked down, ashamed at herself. She had been the one to tell Boris about the relationship between his wife and his nephew. When he called home and asked for reports, he told her about everything. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry," Kai sneered. "I'm sure you are. You're lucky I'm not going to tell Tala. If you're so sorry, you'll tell him yourself and take whatever decision he decides with full blame." The male then walked away, leaving the woman in the hall by herself.   
  
He had to get out for a while, just go riding somewhere. Right now he didn't care if he came back or not. Grabbing his tattered backpack, the young man shoved items in it, then his wallet in his pocket and pushed open the window. Climbing out the window, the dual haired male made his way down the side of the house. Heading for his bike, Kai jumped up, cranking it up and speeding off. He didnt' care where he was going right now. As long as there was road, he would ride it and not stop until every fleeting thought in his head disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doctor Judy Tate sat at her desk in her private office, which was connected to the pharmacy on this part of town. When she wasn't needed at the hospital, this was were most of her time was spent. Right at the moment her mind was preoccupied with the files that were spread out on her desk in front of her. She sighed, staring from one file to another, then opened the one close to her right. The name Tala Ivanor was wrote on the side. These files came from back when she was still a psychologist. His uncle first brought him to her right after his parents tragic death.  
  
His uncle reported the boy being wild and disobedient. When she first met the little boy, her perception of him varied. She suspected that the reason he was so opposed to his uncle was because of his grievances for his parents, and how fast Balcov was trying to make him cope. Turning the papers of the file, she finally stopped at one session. Almost two weeks from the first session they had. The date was September 17, 1987.  
  
"Today's session was a breakthrough between me and Tala today. I first noticed he was withdrawn a few minutes into the session, but when I asked him what was the matter, he would only shake his head. I tried approaching, but he cowered away from me, as if I would hurt him. Not to distress him more, I went back to my chair, showing him I was not going to approach him if he didn't want me to. For a while he remained like this. Watching me with careful, weary eyes. Finally he began to settle, walking back to his seat near me. Or I thought he was going to. Instead he approached me and told me I could go ahead and do it if I wanted to. I was confused at first to what he was talking about. Asking him I discovered something I would never have expected," Judy read the paper.  
  
Leaning back, she remembered the young boy telling her how his aunt had came into his room several days before the session in order to molest him. Also telling the woman how the things his aunt told him. Judy was more than disturbed by the confessions, yet when asking the boy what he wanted to do, he shook his head. Saying that things would get better. The boy was smart for being so young, yet....  
  
"Why didn't I take steps to remove him from that environment?" Regret settled with her over not accomplishing a goal that would have made a difference now. She doubted that Irene Balcov would have allowed her to take Tala from that house. The woman was already unstable, and seemed to drop each year that passed. Sooner or later, Boris would have to face the fact she needed professional help and send her to a hospital for better treatment. Then again, anything negative on his image would not sit well with him.  
  
Even now, no one blamed him for how Kai or Tala turned out. Kai was shipped from home to home all the time, so he wasn't there as often as Tala was. And Boris was hardly there to set the boy straight because he worked so hard to maintain the household with his wife sick most times. Or that's what the old folks of the town said. To them, Boris Balcov could do nothing so wrong as beat his nephews to the point of sending one into the hospital. After all, in the past, he has donated money to many pot lucks and other charity events that went on yearly in town.  
  
"That old goat would probably kill...." the woman shook her head at that statement. She didn't want to think about it. With a sigh, she flipped through the file to the last session between she and Tala. The day she decided to stop being a psychologist. Leaning her head back against the back of her chair, she closed her eyes, remembering it as if it were yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Doctor Tate turned away from her window, staring out at the nice day it had turned out to be. The weather man commented on there being a chance of showers throughout the day. "Oh, what does the weather man know. It's a beautiful day. I think I might take off early and spend the day with my Maxie." A knock sounded on her door, interrupting her thoughts of going home early and spending the rest of the day with her son Max. "Yes, come in."  
  
"Judy," a woman with short curly red brown hair popped her head into the office.  
  
"Yes, what is it Amanda?" the woman turned to her secretary.  
  
"Tala's here to see you," Amanda said. Her brows furled together giving the woman a look. "It looks like he was in a fight."  
  
"What? Send him in," Judy said. She thought they were making progress with his anger issues. After all, he's been a patient of hers for almost six years now. The boy was twelve and though a still unreceptive about things now, he still confessed a lot to her. Both him and his cousin...when the boy was there that is. Being shifted from one family member to the next didn't give her much time to talk with Kai Hiwatari as it did with Tala. Tala may be a bit of a troublemaker, hearing about him from her son who had no clue that the boy was his mother's patient, but he had quite a few issues he couldn't get over.  
  
The boy in question walked into Judy's office, a cut just above his eye and a bruise appearing on his left arm. His eyes stared at her, not bothering to take a seat, just stood looking at her. Amanda closed the door to the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Tala...were you in a fight?" Judy asked as she sat in her chair.  
  
"Something like that," he muttered.  
  
"What happened? Do you want to tell me?" Judy inquired. "Did you get into a fight at school? With that boy, Tyson you're always fighting with?" Tala shook his head. "Then was it at home?"  
  
"You know...my uncle stopped in yesterday to check on things. He told me that I was worthless. I was sitting around doing nothing. He got angry with me and hit me. Was it wrong for me to ask what did I do to him? Did I really deserve to be hit like that. My aunt Irene tried to stop him, but he shrugged her away, saying it was for my own good," Tala replied with a frown. He tilted his head to the side, staring at her. "You know...abuse is a real bastard. No sympathy for the pain it puts others through. The bruises you don't see are the ones that really hurt right now."  
  
"Tala, do you want me to call the police?" Judy asked.  
  
"Why?" he inquired. "You know as well as I do that they wouldn't believe me. After all, I come to you for help. No one in town likes me. Have you heard the rumors going on about me? I'm suppose to be starting drugs. I mean, sure I smoke from time to time, that's only to keep me sane. But I'm suppose to be doing amphetamines. Of all things, this coming from a bunch of kids who probably don't know the difference between amphetamines and barbiturates."  
  
"Kids can be cruel," Judy agreed.  
  
The boy shook his head with a sigh. "I'm tired of it. You know, I doubt anyone would care if I decided to leave and not come back. I mean, I am a devil child." A strange smirk rose to his lips as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a .45 caliber revolver. "In fact, I think I'll take my chances in hell."  
  
"Tala!" Judy quickly found her way out of the seat. Her eyes widening as she watched him put the gun to him temple. She knew he was shifty about his emotions, but she didn't see the signs of suicide in him. "Tala...put down the gun. I know you might feel like living isn't worth it...but there's no reason you should end things like this."  
  
"Maybe," he said, cocking back the trigger. "Blowing my brains out in your office without first talking things through would be rather stupid. I mean, maybe you have something worth saying."  
  
"Okay, put down the gun then. Let's talk it out," Judy pleaded.  
  
"No, I think I want to keep it here. Just in case you know," the boy grinned. "The other day, I was talking with Kai. He's in Cleveland right now. He told me about this movie he watched where these guys took turns putting a revolver to their heads and pulling the trigger. It's some sort of game. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
"It's called Russian roulette," Judy said, her heart in her throat. "A very dangerous game of chance."  
  
"Russian roulette...I like the name. Let's play." The boy pulled the trigger, Judy covering her eyes, but heard only a soft clip. Opening her eyes, she found the young man grinning wider. "One down."  
  
"Tala..." She watched him cock the hammer back again. "Tala, please."  
  
"May I ask a question? Why have you listened to me for this long?" The male pulled the trigger again, watching the woman flinch.  
  
"Because I care. I want to help you feel like a part of this community. You're a very smart boy, Tala, which is why I scared of you doing this," she answered, watching him pull the hammer back again. "I would be sad if I lost you like this today. Kai would be sad, and so would your parents."  
  
"But they aren't here to stop me," Tala said, pulling the trigger again. "They died six years ago. My uncle says that he's glad that my father died. That he wish I was with him that day instead of my mother. He cared a lot about her, did you know that?" He cocked the hammer back again. Seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. She was his only other family that made it from Russia with him. You remind me of your mother and father. They would come to me for advice many times. Especially with your mother pregnant with you. She wouldn't want you to do this. And I know that they aren't here, but I am. I can tell you about them if you want," Judy said.  
  
"Really?" Tala inquired, pulling the trigger again. "My aunt keeps telling me that I'm her child. You know she can't have children?" He pulled back the hammer again.  
  
"Yes. And she was proud of you when you were born. She told the town about how wonderful a baby you were. Both your mother and aunt loved you greatly."  
  
"Did my uncle like me?" The boy pulled the trigger again, counting five now. There were only three more chambers left.  
  
"I...I don't know. He never said much about you to anyone in town unless they asked him. Your father was proud of you. He would take you everywhere with him." She became more desperate, watching him pull the hammer back again. There were only three more chambers left. "Tala...please...put down the gun, it's making me nervous."  
  
"I think it's fun. Tell me more about my parents. Did I go on trips with them?" He pulled the trigger again, then cocked back the hammer. "That's six, right?"  
  
"Yes...it is Tala...you know...we can talk about your parents more if you would just put the gun down."  
  
"Nah, everything's fine," he said, pulling the trigger again. "Okay, let's stop talking about my parents for now. I want to ask you one important question?" He cocked the hammer back to the final chamber. "Will you always be here for me?"  
  
"Of course. No matter what, I will. Now put the gun down," Judy begged, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Doctor Tate," he said. "I think we're finished for today."  
  
"Tala!" she screamed as he pulled the trigger, but there was no loud shot, no explosion, no blood, no body crumbling to her floor. He stood there looking at her curiously with a devilish grin. He lowered the gun and put it in his back pocket.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Ta...la..." Judy's legs gave out as she flopped down into her chair.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Tate?" he answered as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are there...a bullet in there...?"  
  
"No...was there suppose to be? Is that how you play Russian roulette? Oh, okay! I'll remember that. See you next week Doctor Tate, I'll tell Kai that's how you play the next time I speak with him." The boy headed out the door, leaving a very disturbed Judy Tate to tremble in her chair and come to a solid decision.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
"If I had known he didn't have a bullet in that gun...I would have put him across my knee and gave him a lesson in scarying me like that," Judy stated as a knock sounded on her door. Looking up, she found her son coming in the room. "Max, how are you sweetie?"  
  
"I'm fine mom, when did you get back here?" Max replied. "It's starting to get late you know."  
  
"I know," she smiled. He had grown into such a wonderful son. She loved him so much, which was why she couldn't understand how someone could abuse their own flesh and blood. What kind of person was that? In all the time raising her son, she never once rose her hand, or laid a finger on him that would leave a mark.  
  
"Mom...are you okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yes, I'm fine Max. So, tell me what have you been doing today?" Judy said, pushing her thoughts away from the afternoon's events.  
  
"Well...I was hanging out with Tyson and the others today. Oh! But I haven't been able to tell you yet cause it keeps slipping my mind. Tyson's cousin, his name is Kenny, he's staying here the summer too. Kenny's really smart and he actually listens when I tell him something important, unlike Tyson has the tendency to do. And he likes these epic stories and stuff. He's really nice, you should meet him. You would never think that he was Tyson's cousin," Max babbled. Judy smiled, amused at the simple things her son found interesting.  
  
"He must be a nice young man."  
  
"Kenny's really cool. When you have some free time, you can meet him."  
  
"All right, let's go home now," Judy said, closing the file on her desk, and putting all of them away.  
  
"How was your day mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Mine...well..." Judy sighed. "I had to see a patient at home today. It wasn't too pleasant."  
  
"Oh. Oh! Did you know that Tala and Kai were looking for you earlier? I guess they needed to get medicine from you or something. I don't know, but I told them you were probably at the hospital. Did you see them today?"  
  
"Yes...I did see them today. But enough talk, let's go see what we can round up before your father comes home," she said.  
  
"Okay!" Max felt his mother's slight uneasiness over the subject. He wondered what had happened when they found her? He didn't want to pry in her business, but he was worried, seeing that sad and almost regretful look in her usually bright blue eyes. He hope nothing bad had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why isn't there anything around here to do?" Tyson moaned as he laid in the grass looking up at the clouds. Max and Zeo were up in one of the higher branches of the old peach tree in Max's backyard. Kenny was typing on his laptop while Johnny was looking over his beyblade. "I'm bored!"  
  
"Aren't you always bored?" Zeo chimed.  
  
"Of course you're not bored, you two are making out up there," Tyson said as an peach fell directly on his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"What do you think that was for?" Max said, climbing down from the branches with a peach in his hand.  
  
"What? You're still my best friend! I mean, you guys are up in a tree out of sight from the rest of us. How am I to know what you're doing. I mean, not that I want to know or anything. Then you get all defensive and hit me with a peach," Tyson exclaimed, as another peach hit him in the head. "You know, both of you are starting to make me want to kill you."  
  
"And if you don't leave us alone, we'll hit you with another one," Zeo said, hanging upside down looking at Tyson. A peach was in his hand. "I don't want to have to use this."  
  
"Fine, fine." Tyson looked over to Kenny who was typing. "Hey Kenny, what are you doing?"  
  
"Talking with Rei...or was talking to Rei. He's getting a bit distant on me. He was telling me about something then just went off into his own realm," Kenny said. {Hey Rei, wake up!}  
  
{What? Did I space out again? ^_^ Sorry.} Rei sent back. {Now what were you talking about? Oh yeah, you finally admitted that you liked that guy. So have you told him?}  
  
{No, he hasn't been around. Since about a week ago, I think he's just...well...I don't know. I guess he has things to do or something like that.}  
  
{I'm sure he'll pop up. But listen, I have to go, Kain's coming over soon and} Rei's sentence broke off as if he was thinking about something.  
  
{Sorry. Thinking about someone} Rei sent. {NO!! I meant something! I'm not thinking of someone.}  
  
{You know, you could learn to follow your own advice. Tell Kain I said hi and both of you behave.} Kenny smiled knowing that would send the Chinese boy ballistic. {Now let me go. I have other things to do.} Kenny logged out of box before Rei could write him back. By now, he was writing Kenny a hysterical email saying there was nothing going on between him and Kain and that when Kenny got back to the city, he was going to hurt him. As of late, Rei had been touchy about small things, Kain being one of them. He wondered if those two... "Who knows."  
  
"Who knows what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I was just teasing Rei. I think he has a new interest."  
  
"Really? Do you know what she looks like?" Tyson said sitting up with mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Well...I'm running on a guess but I think I know them," Kenny smiled. His mouth quirked. Rei would really have his head when he found out that Tyson might discover.  
  
"What's she like? You have to tell me!"  
  
"Well...she's...well, they've known each other for a while now. Sometimes they argue, but most times they are great friends. Not really tall, maybe up to Rei's height. Blue eyes. That's about all you get out of me. Rei would kill me otherwise."  
  
"No way! Next time you talk to Rei, tell him to send a pic of her," Tyson said.  
  
"I thought you were trying to go with Mariah?" Johnny said as he looked at his friend. The male with blue hair frowned, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I was trying to go with her, then she decided that she wants to flirt and hook up with Lee," Tyson glowered.  
  
"No way. You mean Lee, Lee! Lee Xie? That same Lee!" Johnny remarked before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god! You lost her to Lee! That is funny. The same guy that didn't stop pissing in the bed until he was ten! Oh, that's classic Tyson, just really classic!"  
  
"Shut up! That's not funny! What does she see in him! He's...he's..."  
  
"Now Mariah's boyfriend!" Johnny finished, before Tyson pounced on him and the two started wrestling.  
  
"I'm going to kill you McGregor!" Tyson stated.  
  
"Hey, guys! Stop fighting did you hear about Kai and Tala!" Max said suddenly. Remembering something he had overheard a week ago. Johnny sat on Tyson, who glared up at his friend.  
  
"What did those two do now?" Tyson said. Kenny was as attentive as the others, being that he was beginning to worry about the red haired male he hadn't seen in over a week now. When he did manage to get the others to stop following him, Kenny would go sit out on the hill and wait. Having finally learned not to get lost in the woods. Yet, there was never a sign of the red or blue haired boys. It was like they up and vanished.  
  
"Well...I was listening to my mom talk to my dad one night last week. She was saying something about Tala being stubborn about not staying in bed. I think he's like sick. You know with a summer cold," Max said. "Second rumor is that Kai packed some of his things up and just disappeared from the house, not telling anyone where he was going. I think it has something to do with their uncle staying there for a while."  
  
"What's wrong with their uncle?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Everyone in town says that Mr. Balcov, Tala and Kai's uncle doesn't like them having all these rumors and stuff flying around. So he's trying to reform them, but both are rebelling against him. Maybe that's the reason Kai left for a while. I don't think they like him too much. But he seems like a nice guy. He's always giving to charities and stuff in town. He's this big business trader or something," Max replied.  
  
"I don't think they like anyone," Tyson snorted.  
  
"Hey, Kai seems to like you well enough," Johnny teased. "Now that Mariah has dumped you, you can now give yourself to Kai fully!" The other three boys watched Tyson's face light up to bright red as he dumped his best friend off of him and stormed off. "Hey! I was just joking! Oh come on Tyson, can't you take a joke!"  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! I'm heading back!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Fine! Pout then you big baby!" Johnny shouted back.  
  
"Don't you think we should--" Zeo started.  
  
"Oh, he'll cool off, let him go," Johnny grinned.  
  
"All right then."  
  
While the four boys continued to do their own things, one very pissed off blue haired young man stomped his way back to the main road which led back to his house. He could not believe that Johnny would say something so....so....so idiotic! Why in the four corners of hell would he run to Kai because a girl he liked chose some other guy over him.  
  
Kai?  
  
Kai Hiwatari of all people?   
  
Why would Johnny even mention it? That guy drove Tyson's head five different ways. Not to mention his constant flirting with anyone that paid attention to him. He not only made Tyson see red, but his equally demonic cousin. Why on Earth were they put there to continue to cross paths with? Just the very thought about the taller male with dual hair and crimson eyes made Tyson's blood boil...yet...it also made him excited. For some time now, when their paths crossed, it was like a game they played, no one moving unless they had to. Tyson didn't know who was winning, which made this feeling so much more...  
  
What? Desired?  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" Tyson berated himself as he leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. "There's no way."  
  
"No way what?" came a low voice. Tyson almost jumped away from the tree, opening his eyes to find...well....Kai walking his dirt bike along the road. His eyes were turned to Tyson in a curious manner, different from most times they met.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tyson screamed, though he didn't know why. Kai just looked at the male, stopping along his journey. "Are you stalking me?"  
  
"For one, it's not your road. Two, I'm going back home. I'm walking my bike because I don't have any gas. Now if you would excuse me," Kai said, not in the mood to flirt. Just getting back into town, he found that his anger had yet to subside. Tyson blinked, not believing that Kai would turn up a chance to flirt. But why should he care? It wasn't like...  
  
"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that!" Tyson said. Kai stopped again, looking over at the male who was glaring at him.  
  
"I answered you didn't I?" Kai replied. "That wasn't ignoring you." Tyson's cheeks turned scarlet. "Why are you so angry with me? I've been out of town a week and come back and you're angry with me for something. No logic in that Tyson."  
  
"So it is true. You have been out of town. Why?" Tyson stated.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kai muttered. "Now..."  
  
"Pussy," Tyson mocked. "The Kai I know isn't that much of a pussy. What did you do with him, drop him off while you were away?"  
  
"Tyson," Kai warned. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Pussy," Tyson repeated again with a smirk. "So the imfamous Kai Hiwatari is going to walk away like a whipped dog. Wait till I tell everyone in town. In his absence Kai has become soft." Kai growled low in his throat as he put down his bikes kickstand and walked up to Tyson. Reaching the male leaning against the tree, Kai placed both his hands on either side of the tree, glaring down at the younger.  
  
"Don't piss me off right now Tyson, I'm in a bad mood," Kai said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Tyson continued to mock.  
  
"Don't make me have to shut you up."  
  
Tyson tilted his head up, daring to meet those firey orbs, as they stood centimeters from touching. "Do it then." That was about all that needed to be said before Kai swooped down, taking hold of Tyson's mouth in a bruising kiss. The heat of it was so intense that Tyson gasped, allowing Kai's hot tongue to slip inside his mouth, subduing the younger's before the battle even begun. A moan slipped from Tyson's mouth, but was swallowed into the kiss. Tyson's pulse blazed as he grabbed Kai, bringing him closer, the older male's body crushing his against the tree, but Tyson didn't care. God this was so good.  
  
When Kai pulled away, he panted, staring down at Tyson with hooded eyes. Tyson could only stare into those eyes, those dark, dark eyes as Kai reached his hand up, combing it through Tyson's hair. Tyson moved his hands up, pulling Kai into another kiss, but Kai held back.  
  
"Why?" Tyson whispered, his blue eyes shimmering with want.  
  
"You're not ready yet," Kai murmured as he pulled away from Tyson and walked back to his bike. Tyson stood shocked by the words as Kai went about his way. Only after the male was gone did his legs give way. He wasn't ready yet?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai: He wasn't ready yet! Why!  
  
Rimnerel: Stop screaming at me! He wasn't ready yet! You'll understand in the next chapter!  
  
Tala: How come he got to kiss Tyson before I kissed Kenny! Mutiny!  
  
Ozuma: God you dudes are babies. (both try to jump on Ozuma)  
  
Rimnerel: Um...okay...yeah. But I hope everyone like the chapter. Friday. I can only update every five days because of how long the chapters are getting. So I will see everyone Friday. Bye now! 


	15. Chapter 14

Rimnerel: Well, let's see, it's apparent to say that everyone liked the ending, ne?  
  
Kai (jacks the girl up): I should kill you.  
  
Johnny (smirks): Killing her wouldn't help any. Here have this plushie that Angevar gave Rim. (holds out the cute Tyson plushie) Now put Rim down so we can get started with the next chapter.  
  
Kai (drops Rim and grabs plushie): MINE!!  
  
Rimnerel: Er...yay...Johnny, do my reviews for me.  
  
Johnny (shrug): Rim would like to thank SelenaWheeler, FREAK014, bmw, Nancys-little-Obsession, silver, Kaikeyi, russle, Angevar, B. Tiamat Atardecer, and Dark-Demi-2001 for all their reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. (turns to look at Kai stroking the plushie possessively in the corner) Um...Kai....  
  
Kai (continuing to stroke the plushie): Leave me and my precious alone.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay....we're just going to start the chapter on that note. Oh, one more note before I begin the chapter, my friend Kougra is posting her sequel to Experience Pearls, if you like my KeTa pairing then you'll like Experience Pearls and No Boundaries too. It's so cute! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson sat at the dinner table moving his fork around the potatoes that were on his plate. Usually by now he would have gobbled down everything within the limit of a minute, and asking for seconds, then thirds, then maybe fourths and fifths before someone told him that he wasn't to starve the family to death. Then he would probably whine, pulling in that old routine about how much of a growing boy he was. Once or twice that worked, then they just cut him off from his excessive food lust. But currently, Tyson hadn't so much as lifted his fork to his lips.  
  
He continued to stare down at the plate, not really seeing the food there. His mind was...well...his mind was on a certain event of the day that dealt with him and a certain dual haired male he couldn't get his mind off now. In the past Tyson would have just shrugged everything off, continuing on with his life. At times staying pissed at the male for a while then finding something more constructive to do. Right now, he could neither stay angry, or find something more to do. Why? Why had he been so stupid as to mock Kai like that.  
  
He should have been thankful that the male didn't want to flirt with him. It wasn't like he wanted the male to flirt with him, right? It was just a reaction to the fact that Mariah knew he was into her, and yet she still chose Lee over him. It...it really pissed him off that she would just overlook his feelings like that. As long as she knew that he liked her. He had even told her once, but she stated that she only wanted to be friends.  
  
*How could she be like that? How could she...* Tyson stabbed at a potato on his plate.  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" his aunt asked as the young man distastefully stabbed the potato in two. The boy looked up surprised by the voice breaking through his thoughts. His wide blue eyes stared at his aunt, before a smile settled on his lips. She could tell he was trying to appear normal, but she saw through that mask. He had been exactly the same when his mother died. Trying to show that he wasn't affected by it as hard as he had been, but it didn't work. She could watch him and see it crumble around him.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me Aunt Hikari," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Are you sure, Tyson?" the woman asked with concern. "You've hardly touched your food."  
  
"I'm not hungry right now. I actually stopped by the store on the way back and brought some snacks," Tyson lied. How could he tell his aunt that he provoked Kai Hiwatari, one of the biggest plagues to that town, into kissing him? And he had liked it too?! "I'm going to lay down for a while, okay."  
  
"All right." There was something on her young nephew's mind, but he seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it right now. She would leave him alone for now until he wanted to open up to her. She watched Tyson get up from the table and leave. The boy didn't even notice that another pair of eyes quietly, and curiously stared after his fleeting figure. Kenny wondered what was on his mind also. It wasn't like Tyson to shut himself in. Was he still upset about what Johnny said earlier that day?  
  
*Nice going Tyson, you got your aunt worrying about you know. You just know how to make things better. You just had to provoke Kai.* Tyson berated himself as he climbed up the stairs to his room he shared with Kenny and Ian. Reaching the room, he threw himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why was this happening to him?  
  
Of all people that he had to provoke to kiss him, it had to be Kai. Why Kai? Why did he do it? And why...the number one question of all, why did he like it and want more?! Tyson raised a hand to his lips, touching the still tender area that Kai had kissed him. His heart still pounded thinking about the feeling. For some reason, every nerve in his body wanted to become intoxicated by that male. Wanted him to...  
  
To what? Kiss him? Feel their bodies close together and...  
  
"NO! That's disgusting!" said to himself just trying to picture that.  
  
Tyson didn't want his first time to be with a guy. Especialy a guy like that. Yet...what would it be like? He didn't know how in the world they would go about it. Did he just stick it in and.... and what? Tyson was very naive in that area. When they had sex education in class, he slept through the whole section, relying on some of his friends to tutor him enough to get a passing grade. He doubted that they would teach that sort of sex education in schools anyway. Did Kai know what to do? Duh, as many times as he's told you what he could do to you if you would allow, Tyson thought.  
  
Tyson sighed, letting his mind go over the details. One detail in particular made Tyson extremely mad. What had Kai meant when he said Tyson wasn't ready! Who was he to tell the boy, or even deny him it!? After all the teasing and flirting and effort Kai spent in drawing Tyson into his web, he finally had breakthrough and what does Kai say. He's not ready. He was nothing but a big chicken. Not that Tyson wasn't grateful now, he just thought it was a big waste. The nerve of Kai getting him worked up like that, then walking away. He should have made Kai stay and continue kissing him.  
  
*Stop thinking like this Tyson! You're not gay nor bisexual! He just screwed up your head, that's all. You're just upset because Mariah's going out with stupid Lee. You'll get over it soon. There are plenty of girls out there that would love to date you. It's Mariah's lost not ours* Tyson told himself.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Huh?" Turning his head towards the doorway, the blue haired young man found his cousin standing in the doorway studying him. "Kenny." Tyson sat up, crossing his legs under him as the slightly older male came in the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "What's up?"  
  
"Tyson, is something on your mind?" Kenny asked, studying the male.  
  
"I'm fine, Chief," Tyson assured. Great, now he had Kenny worrying about him too. "Just got a lot on my mind is all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenny inquired. "You're usually the one that asks if everything is all right with everyone else. This would be the first time in a while, huh?" Kenny was not as introverted as everyone thought he was. When the other's mother had died, he probably worried a lot about how the boy was taking it, despite the fact he never said anything to it.  
  
"Yeah..." Tyson smiled slightly.  
  
"Tyson, I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now. I respect that much, I mean, there are things that I think about that I don't know if I'm ready to share with others. So, take your time to think it out and when you're ready, we can talk, okay," Kenny said. This would definitely shock Kain if he was here right now. The fact that Kenny was saying this to someone else would have thrown the male into a loop and then someone. Guess, the summer was changing him.  
  
"Chief..." Tyson smiled, surprised that his cousin would say that at all. "Thanks. That means a lot. But...I was wondering something."  
  
"What?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"As of late, you've seemed a bit distant yourself. Is there a reason that it seems like you're changing, or is it just one of those phases teenagers are suppose to go through?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's both," Kenny smiled. "We can talk about it one day when I've figured out everything."  
  
"Deal. I'll open the door to my secrets and you open yours when the time comes," Tyson chuckled. Maybe this sort of change was best. He was seeing more of an extroverted Kenny, and they were starting to communicate better. Maybe with time, they could be the best of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai pulled the bike into the back of the house quietly, making sure not to make any noise to alert anyone to his arrival back in town. If his uncle was still there, the last thing he wanted to do was bring himself into the man's attention. Everyone in town thought he and Tala hated the man, that was true on a level, but they had reasons. No one knew about the beatings they suffered at the man's hands, the curses, threats, the put downs. No one in town knew about any of it. All they got to see was a facade of what he was suppose to be like.  
  
Parking the bike by the back steps near where Tala's bike was, Kai crept back to the front of the house, pulling out his keys. As he was about to stick the key into the door, it actually swung open, revealing his uncle standing there. Kai's eyes widened, nearly dropping his keys, but managed the fumble. Kai said nothing as his uncle studied him with a cold glare in his eyes. Kai tried not to shift under the weight of that look, but he couldn't help it. He has grown so accustomed to flinching away from the man that it was second nature to him by now.  
  
"Kai, where have you been?" the male finally asked.  
  
"Out of town," Kai stated, which was in fact true.  
  
"You decided to leave this house without even staying to catch up with your uncle, shameful boy," his uncle shook his head.  
  
"Would you have wanted to catch up with a worthless wretch like me anyway?" Kai said honestly, but that received him a sound slap across the face from the male. Kai flinched, almost staggering back from the violence of the blow. Kai turned his auburn eyes back to the male who scowled at him.  
  
"You think you're going to mock me you little bastard," the male growled. "You should be lucky that you're my nephew boy, or I swear..."  
  
"You would beat me like you did Tala?" The remark got him another slap across the face. That would definitely bruise in the morning.  
  
"Cut the smart ass remarks boy."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kai muttered. There did not need to be a reason that his uncle Boris beat the shit out of him also. Funny thing about it, Tala always seemed to get it worst than Kai, though Kai still had some nerve to rifle off little comments like this. "I needed a bit of time to myself, that's all."  
  
"I completely doubt that," his uncle scoffed. "Where did you go? Your parents never want you around, neither does your grandfather, or anyone else in this family. This is the only place you're still welcomed at. And that's to keep your worthless better half out of trouble."  
  
Kai said nothing towards that. He looked down at his feet, not giving his uncle the satisfaction of seeing the slightly hurt look in his eyes behind the truth of those words. It was true, his parents were always too busy to deal with him when he went back to Russia and shoved him off to other family members, but half of the time they were willing to deal with him. His grandfather beat him most he was there, and in fact, this was the only place he had somewhat neutral grounds on. He had Tala, the only one within that family that understood his pain. All of their other cousins would just stare at them coldly, wanting nothing to do with him or Tala. So Tala was in fact the only one he could relate to and he felt comfortable around.  
  
"I went to the next town over," Kai said. "I stayed in a hotel for a few days."  
  
"Without bothering to tell anyone that may actually care where you were? It's no wonder anyone would want to take you in. You think you can come and go as you please. If I was your father...."  
  
"But you aren't my father, nor will you ever be," Kai interrupted, receiving yet another sharp slap across the face. "May I come in now?" By now his nose was bleeding but he kept his ground. He wasn't going to be like Tala and cower away from the male anymore, but there was still the possibility this stand would cost him greatly.  
  
"You arrogant little..." Just as Boris raised his hand to strike the boy once more, Hannah walked up, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Mister Balcov," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Boris lowered his hand, turning to stare at her.  
  
"There's a call for you," she said, stepping aside.  
  
Boris turned his eyes back on his nephew who was standing there waiting for admission into the house. He would break his wild streak yet. If he had stayed there as long as Tala, he would know better than to disrespect him. "Boy, I will deal with you later. And you better not get blood on the floor."  
  
"Yes sir." Kai watched his uncle go back in the house to take the call on the phone. Kai ignored the woman that was trying to get his attention. There was nothing she should have to say to him. Walking into the house, the young man walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Dropping his bag by the door, Kai grabbed some tissue, wiping away the blood as he tilted his head back to stop the rest of the flow of blood.  
  
"Kai...are you all right?" Hannah appeared in the doorway of the bathroom watching the boy glare at her slightly, not saying a word. "Please, I said I'm sorry."  
  
"What is it you want from me?" Kai said, tilting his head forward, throwing the tissue away when his nose finally stopped bleeding. "Why are you trying to apologize to me? I'm not the one with the broken ribs. I'm not the one that could have died if someone hadn't stopped my uncle from beating me. I'm not the one that's been in this fucking house most of my fucking childhood and has had to deal with this all the time."  
  
"I know. I know you hate me. But it was for the best. I had to tell him what was going on. He would have found out anyway and it would have been worst," Hannah said. "I only did this to put you both on the right path."  
  
"Great fucking job," Kai spat sarcastically. "As you see, it's going well. Now that you've had my best friend beat, don't do the same for me." Slipping past her, Kai walked down the hall to where Tala's room was. Opening to the door, he found the male seated in the window, staring out over the evening scenery. A pair of azure eyes shifted to him for a second then back to the woods.  
  
"So, where have you been for the past week. Doctor Tate got a little worried when she came to check up on me a few days ago," Tala said.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in bed and not moving around to give your ribs time to heal, idiot?" Kai remarked lightly, walking over to the male. A slight chuckle arose from the red head as he combed a hand through his hair. Which was surprisingly enough not up in its usual style. This had to be one of few times he had seen the male with his hair down. Once Kai was near enough, Kai draped himself lightly over his cousin, resting his head on the male's shoulder. Tala turned his eyes on the male, seeing him looking out over the scenery from his point of view.  
  
"It's not like you're going to make me get back in bed, so who cares," Tala said. "So where have you been that would get you hit that hard?" Tala lifted his hand, stroking the area on Kai's cheek gingerly.  
  
"It was more the fact that I wasn't going to cower under him when he rose his hand. I was in the next town over clearing my head. Sorry I didn't call while I was there," Kai murmured. "Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No, I was in and out of sleep for a day or two while you were gone. Then I've just had to induce sleep to not answer uncle's questions. Once or twice while I was out of it, I swore he was going to be the shit out of me. I think the only thing that saved me was Hannah," Tala said, continuing to stroke Kai's cheek.  
  
"You know Tala..." Kai stopped, knowing it would do no good to get his friend upset right now. "You should get some rest. I'm going to change clothes."  
  
"You know what I really want. I need to get out this house, maybe ride for a bit," Tala said.  
  
"You want me to sneak you out?" Kai said. He found a hand playing with a few strands of his cousin's hair.  
  
"You know it," Tala smirked.  
  
"All right. I'll see can I sneak you out maybe later or tomorrow. Get some rest, okay." Kai removed himself from the other, heading for the door. "I'll be back a little later to check on you."   
  
Going out the door, the dual haired young man went back to the bathroom, gathering his bag Kai then headed for his room. Opening the door, he tossed the bag in a corner and went over to the window. Pushing it open, Kai took a deep breath, letting his mind drift for a second, before his thoughts came to rest on a certain blue haired male that had nearly caused him to react in a manner he tried straying from. How could Tyson have been so stupid as to mock him like that. The only thing Kai had been able to do was tell him he wasn't ready yet.  
  
Which he wasn't. "Tyson..." Kai closed his eyes, a soft smile rising to his lips. They had shared their first kiss. When Tyson first mocked him, the first reaction had been to strangle the male. After all, Kai was still pissed off at the point, and Tyson really didn't make the situation better for him. A part of Kai soon became aroused by the complete boldness the younger had showed, approaching him in an equally bold fashion. When Tyson refused to back down, Kai did the only thing that he expected to work on the male. But that had backfired when Tyson kissed him back with equally passionate force. The boy wanted him, for those brief seconds, Tyson was his.  
  
And yet, Kai knew if he continued, allowed the male to kiss him again, his control would have broken and he would have done something regretful. Well...for Tyson it would be regretful when Kai fucked him along that little road. For Kai the act would have been more than satisfying, just to have Tyson be his. As possessive as it sounded, Kai only wanted Tyson to be his. He never wanted to allow Tyson to love anyone but him. Selfish, yes, he suppose his was when it came to that male. He just didn't want to have sex with Tyson, he wanted the male to love him without restrictions, as Kai was trying to do with him. Next to Tala, Tyson was the only other person he truly cared about.  
  
Maybe it was the male's inability to damper anyone's spirits, or an slight envious want of the attention the male could get no matter what he did. Since the first time Kai met Tyson back in elementary school, something about the male drew him closer and closer till it was almost inevitable for Kai to fall in love with him. Despite never having said it, he admired Tyson more than anything. Which was another reason he restraint himself from taking Tyson. When the male finally gave himself to Kai of all willing consent, Tyson would not regret what went on between them.  
  
"But you drive me crazy with want now," Kai murmured into the approaching night. "You have no idea how crazy you make me." Shaking his head free of thoughts, the young man went to stripping off his clothes. What he needed was a cold shower to freeze such rising emotions. The time would come one day when he didn't need to take cold showers to calm himself down. A certain blue haired male would be do that for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel (-_-): Okay, it's shorter than the last three chapters I know, but I don't have anymore ideas to put out right now.  
  
Enrique: You allowed two of you main muses to go for a while, what did you expect?  
  
Bryan: Guess you'll be making up for it next chapter, am I right?  
  
Rimnerel: Yeah. I'll just have to. Okay everyone, don't hit me with things, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm going to go come up with good material for the next chapter now. I will see everyone Wednesday some time! If you have any ideas that you would like to see worked into this piece, then feel free to write me and tell me. Bye now! 


	16. Chapter 15

Rimnerel: Okay, I'm tired, my arm hurts from the shot I got, I seriously don't have enough time in the day to rest, I had to go to work despite it was my day off, I want summer to come, I'm tired of school and above all things, I have another two fics I'm thinking about posting!!! (pouts)  
  
Ozuma: Done throwing your tantrum?  
  
Rimnerel (pouts more): No.  
  
Kain: Well too bad, get off your trip. There's a chapter that needs to be written. Welcome everyone to the next chapter of the story. We would like to thank Angevar, SelenaWheeler, Nancys-little-Obsession, blazing-wolf-08, russle, and Dark-Demi-2001 for all their reviews.  
  
Rimnerel: And as always, my absolute thanks to B. Tiamat Atardecer for helping me write this one. If I never talked plans over with you, I don't think I would get such great ideas, thanks! Now on to the story! As a note anything within the "[ ]" symbols means computer writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[June 27, 1999.]  
  
[Today is just like any other day here, which doesn't say too much. I'm hanging out with Tyson, Max, Johnny, and Zeo again. Well, Jordan, Emily, and Mariah are here too, which is allowing me to meet the guy that Mariah chose for a boyfriend instead of my cousin who seems to be fuming quietly watching as Max and Johnny beybattle. The guy, Lee, seems like an okay person. Mariah seems to adore him for the entire world, making Tyson that much more jealous. I think he's waiting for something to go wrong so he can say she should have gone out with him. Well, I guess I can't blame him, he did...or should I be more correct to say still likes her.]  
  
[I don't know if she realizes it, but he is hurting from her obvious overlook of his feelings. The others are trying to cheer him up, but his mind seems elsewhere. He's been like this four maybe four days. I tried talking with him, but as you can imagine he didn't open up to me either. I think though we are coming to even grounds. This is like the first time I've ever offered my shoulder to anyone. I wonder what is the change in my sudden introverted being. Well, I can probably think of maybe two or three factors. I'll just choose not to name them currently.]  
  
[One of those factors allowed me to tell that psycho Jordan off. Well, let's not talk so badly about her. She liked me, and I could probably have liked her too if she wasn't so hyper and what not. Oh well, I probably wouldn't have liked her too long anyway. She's a bit much for my taste. Even now, I can feel her staring at me from the other side of the beyblade dish. Why can't she stop looking at me? It's really creeping me out, if I look up, she will probably be giving me sad, pleading, puppy dog eyes to give her another chance. If anyone knows me, they know that I love my life a little bit too much to allow that.]  
  
[Back to the point of Tyson, he seems to be really distant. Sometimes when he thinks no one is paying attention to him, I see him touch his lips in a thoughtful manner. Those usually clear eyes of his are now a dark stormy color. He's thinking about something, that I doubt has to do fully with Mariah and her neglect of his feelings. There's something else underlined here. Brace yourself: HE HARDLY EATS!! Tyson Granger, not eating?]  
  
[That's like life without oxygen, quite impossible. I hope he hasn't come down with something, we would never hear the end of our aunt fretting over him. Well, I guess that's a change of pace for things. I mean, it's not like he's passing out or anything, it's just that he seems more thoughtful than anything else right now. Must have a lot on his mind. He'll rebound. Tyson isn't one that would let anything get him down this bad.]  
  
[Let's see, what have I been doing during this time. I think a bit of avoiding everyone and a bit of contemplating. Why do you ask? Probably due to one of the factors that I mentioned earlier in my entry, a certain red head by the name of Tala Ivanor that it seems that I'm slowly falling in love with. Yes, that's right, I said it. I, Kenny Shinoda, am falling in love with someone. Not just anyone either, a guy who has quite a reputation in town. I don't think that I believe everything said about he and his cousin, but as one of my new friends, Max, said, I can never know.]  
  
[But there's just something about him that draws me to him. Well, was drawing me to him. Currently, I haven't seen him in about a week and a half. Not too long ago I discovered from my friend Max that he's suppose to be sick or something. His mother is a doctor who's treating him, and Max here's parts of her conversations. I hope he's okay. I go sit in the field where...well...I'll tell you another time. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but there is way too much that I have to say, and I don't think I feel like sharing it right about now. Next entry I promise to tell everything.]  
  
Kenny moved his mouse to the box that said add and doubled clicked on it. With a short sigh, he waited for the thing to load up, which only took a second. Moving the mouse to the top of the screen, he clicked on the box that said log out. Clicking on it, he returned to the main screen of the online journal entry page. There, he finally did what he said he was going to do for like the last two weeks.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, what were you typing?" Max asked having finished his battle with Johnny who was no being taken on by Tyson. Kenny's eyes studied his cousin for a minute, seeing the male try to attack normal. He wondered if anyone but him noticed this state, or if they were also oblivious to it.  
  
"Oh, I was just adding an entry into my online journal. I try to update it as often as possible. But as of late I haven't done much on it. So, while I was sitting here, I thought I would give it a go," Kenny replied to his friend's question. Yes, in the time that they had talked about Max going with Zeo, the two were becoming great friends.  
  
"I see. You must have a lot of things to talk about this summer then," Max grinned.  
  
"Lots..." Kenny thought about it for a long second.  
  
"You know, with Jordan and Tala and all"  
  
"Well, I think I'll save that for my next entry," Kenny smiled. "I don't think I feel like overloading my brain today with all the details that I know will come out when I write it." Max smiled, looking back towards where Tyson and Johnny battle, the blue haired male urging his blade on.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, can I ask you something?" Max said. His smile faulting faintly as a frown decreased the edges of his mouth. Kenny looked over at the blonde, seeing that Max had yet to turn his eyes back to him. They still studied Tyson.  
  
"It's about Tyson isn't it?" inquired Kenny.  
  
"Yeah," Max nodded. "Is it just me, or does he seem a little bit distracted?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been like that since that day we found out about Mariah and Lee. You think it's about them?"  
  
"No," Max said shaking his head. "It's definitely something different. Has he said anything to you? He only smiles and tells me that he's fine. I don't think he is, Kenny."  
  
"Me neither. He told me that he would tell me when he was ready to. I guess he has a lot on his mind right now beside just the thing with Mariah. Don't you think so, Kenny?" Max inquired, watching Tyson. "He's been my best friend for a long time. I was the really shy kind in my class, because my family moved here from out of town. I knew no one and it was hard on me, but then Tyson just started talking to me and we just slipped into being best friends. I don't know what I would do without him, even if at times he is a big pain."  
  
"I can understand how you feel. Before I became friends with Rei, I didn't have anyone to talk to. He practically did the same thing when he moved from China. I guess that's why he and Tyson get along so well, because both of them are like that. So, you don't have to explain," Kenny stated.  
  
"Question," Max, said as a thought just hit him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Was fine when he was with us that day, right, but he started being distant after leaving us right?"  
  
"Yeah, he was spacey at dinner, didn't touch anything on his plate in fact. You have a theory about what it is eating at him?"  
  
"Well, from the time he left and walked back, something had to have happened on his way back to the house. My mother was telling my dad that Kai was back in town, when she went to check on Tala like three days ago. Which means he must have arrived in town between..." Max said.  
  
"You think that Tyson met up with Kai while he was walking home?" Kenny finished the sentence. It did make a lot of sense now that he thought about it. But if that was true then... "I see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tyson's been thoughtful as of late, and been a little bit absent minded in what he does. Every now and then I catch him touching his lips as if contemplating on something. Or maybe now, someone." Kenny shifted his eyes to Max, who was staring like a goldfish at his best friend.  
  
"You mean that Kai kissed him and he's thinking about it?" Max almost shouted, but managed to keep the level of his tone between him and Kenny.  
  
"If my theory is correct, then yes."  
  
"Man, you two are really on the mark sometimes. You like Tala and he might start liking Kai; if you two aren't cousins then I don't know what. Liking members of the same family, both almost always together, that's just a new term for double dating right there." Max sat back, shaking his head at the irony of that factor. "Well, let's see how this turns out and all."  
  
"Maybe. I wonder what Rei would say if he knew about Tyson's turn of interest. I wonder could Rei think of anything other than Kain right about now anyway," Kenny chuckled with a thought from the day before.  
  
It was the first time all summer he had been able to talk with Rei and Kain on the phone. As usual Kain was over Rei's house, but Kenny could hear from the tiny protests going on between the two that Kain hadn't come over for help with his blade.  
  
After a few more protests, Kain managed to get the phone from Rei and state to Kenny that he wanted into Rei's pants, but the Chinese male was being difficult about it. The brunette swore that his friend had died in the background from the shocked gasp that Rei let out. Then Kain so boldly told Kenny about all the things that had went on in his absence, one of them was the fact he liked Rei, this being for a while, and how he was now dating the Chinese male.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, Rei wrestled the phone from Kain and apologized to Kenny for not telling him sooner. Only to have Kenny tell him it was all right and such. Then having Kain wrestled the phone back and ask Kenny if it was okay that he call Rei back later so Kain could get into Rei's pants while his parents weren't home. Kenny told them good-bye, imagining that it was definitely going to be an interesting school year when they went to tenth grade.  
  
"What about your friends?" Max inquired.  
  
"Well, I just learned yesterday that they're now together. I would have never thought that those two would ever see each other in that sense. But I guess you sometimes can't tell, huh?" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I've known Zeo for a while and I didn't think I would ever like him like that, I guess things happen. So, what do these two friends of yours look like?" Max inquired, shifting his eyes to the male beside him who typed something into his laptop before turning it to Max.  
  
"This is one of the online photo albums that we made since becoming friends. These are pictures of us on a field trip to an amusement park with some of our classmates."  
  
The first picture was of Kenny trying to get out of being dragged onto a ride by a young man with long black hair and a young man with short blue hair. Both boys were grinning while pulling a horrified thirteen-year-old Kenny towards a ride that looked a hundred feet tall. The picture beside it showed Kenny throwing up in a trashcan while a woman that was probably the teacher was scolding Rei and Kain.  
  
The picture under that one showed the blue haired male trying to give Kenny something to drink, still looking queasy, while the Chinese boy was coming back with a bottle in his hand. The final picture was of the three asleep on the same row of seats while some girl with short brown hair kissed the blue haired boy on the cheek.  
  
"The guy with blue hair is Kain. The other one with black hair is Rei. Since sixth grade, we've stuck together like that. I don't know what I would do without them. I mean Rei's been the one that I've been confining in since this whole thing with Tala started," Kenny said, turning the laptop back to him. "They always give me great advice and all."  
  
"They seem like really great people who must be happy to have you as a friend. And I'm happy to have you as a friend too," Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks Max. But you don't mind I ask you a question, do you?"  
  
"Not at all, what's up?" Max watched a slight rose tint grace the male's cheeks as he looked down at the keys of his laptop keyboard.  
  
"By any chance, do you know where Tala lives?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"You want to go visit him, don't you?" Max smiled. There was a short nod on Kenny's part. "Do you think it would be mean of me to say that you shouldn't? I mean, I don't think it's wrong to want to find out if he's all right or not. I just think that you getting lost trying to go over that way would be bad."  
  
"You can show me," Kenny stated.  
  
"True, but I don't think Tyson would allow us to go without him anywhere. Ty is very sensitive about the whole thing with him and Tala. And probably would go ballistic if he found out we were going to visit Tala, who happened to be your crush," Max pointed out. "I think it's best we wait until we go."  
  
"Well, I guess that I could," Kenny gave in, knowing the male was right. Tyson would have an aneurysm if he learned that Kenny was going to pay a visit to his arch nemesis. But then again, maybe that would allow him to see Kai and while Kenny saw Tala. Making that literal double date theory of Max's come true.  
  
"But don't get depressed over it, I promise that when we can go without Ty finding out, then I'll take you," Max said with a short grin.  
  
"Okay, thanks Max."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for."  
  
Meanwhile, the very subject of Max and Kenny's conversation is stretched out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling think about how bored he was doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and doing not much else. He could probably find something to do while he was there, but he didn't want to risk having his uncle find him up and about, and thinking he could take another beating. His ribs weren't healed as of yet, despite most of the other proof of his uncle's vicious attack was erased from sight.  
  
"Shit I need to get out of this house, where the hell has Kai gone?" Tala muttered to himself, allowing his foot to swing over the side of the bed. His arms were behind his head.  
  
Again his cousin decided to do one of his disappearing acts, when he wanted to be alone. Too often now, the other would do that. A few times when Tala caught him, his eyes flickered with distance at something building in his mind. Since the day he came back into town a week after Tala's beating, the dual haired male was in and out all the time. Probably not wanting to be around their uncle. Who could really blame him though?  
  
"But dammit, if I don't get out of this house, I'm more than likely going to die of either boredom or something that pissed off my uncle." Tala let out a sigh allowing his thoughts wander for a while. Eventually they came to rest on a certain brunette with blue eyes. "Kenny..."  
  
Tala wondered what the male was doing right about now. More than likely with his idiotic monkey cousin somewhere doing something or another, or maybe he was inside away from the heat of the day. Kenny didn't seem too much like an outdoors type, unlike his stupid cousin. He was smart, Tala could tell that immediately, he was also the type who didn't care what other's thought about him and spoke his mind when he needed to. That's what Tala really found attractive about him.  
  
Of course he was beautiful, Tala did not overlook that note. When they were out in the fields that day, Tala could have taken him right then and there, sending him to a place above heaven. Tala still wanted to do that, but he doubted that the male would just give in to him that easily. Kenny was not just another pretty face that Tala could con into bed, and then toss out when he wasn't needed anymore.  
  
Tala didn't want to make the boy into just a play toy either. He was special, one of few people that Tala could talk to honestly. Why get rid of that element when there was just a few times the young man felt like being honest with someone? It may come in handy later on in the summer.  
  
"Tala..." The young man sat up quickly, hearing his name called. He expected it to be Clover, but realized that the female voice was much too soft to be Clover's high-pitched teenage voice. Looking at the room's entrance, he paled, seeing his Aunt Irene watching him from where she stood. She was dressed in a white bodice like blouse with a long blue skirt, which reached the ground.  
  
"Aunt Irene, what are you doing up and around?" Tala said, feeling quite uncomfortable with her being in the same room as him. Not just because if his uncle caught her in here with him the man would beat the living hell out of him. The main reason was that the last time she came into his room like this was when he was younger, and that was to molest him. "You're supposed to be resting."  
  
"I get the feeling that you don't want to see your mother, Tala. Do you hate me?" the woman walked over to the bed, stopping once she saw the bandages around his chest and the healing black eye. "Tala what happened to you!" Tears welled up in her eyes, as she climbed on the bed to him. He flinched lightly when she touched the still tender area on his face. "Who did this to you? Oh my darling baby, tell me so I can make sure that they don't do this again."  
  
"It's okay Aun—mother, I'm fine," Tala assured, trying to back away from her. He was ready to die just yet. There was still a thing or two he wanted to get done before he finally lost at roulette to death.  
  
"No it isn't," she said hotly, tears coming into her eyes. "My beautiful little boy was hurt, I can't accept that! I will have your father kill them for you. So tell me who it was."  
  
Tala looked the woman straight in the eye, trying to be as cold as possible. God he hoped this would work and she would leave before he got in trouble. "It was your husband that did this, and it was because of you. Because of what you make me do. That's why you have to leave now, if Uncle Boris finds you here with me, he's going to kill me."  
  
"What...I don't understand Tala," his aunt said, her eyes clouding with confusion. "What do you mean your father did this? Your father would never do something like this to you. He loves you so much, he would never do this."  
  
"Irene, look at me," Tala said. "You know who I'm talking about. My uncle, your husband, Boris Balcov."  
  
"No! It's not true! Stop saying such horrible things. I would never marry that man. I love you and your father. I love you both so very much, Tala, don't you understand that. That's why I do what I do with you. I love you so much."  
  
Tala became aware of her hand slipping between his slightly parted legs, rubbing her hand against his covered crotch. Tala grabbed her hand, pulling it away. "Please don't."  
  
"Don't you want to please your mother, Tala? Are you going to allow her to cry again? Don't you love your mother anymore? Do you hate me now because I allowed this to happen to you? Because I wasn't there to stop that horrible man from doing this to you?" his aunt said, moving in closer to him.  
  
"Even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to do anything," Tala said, backing up until his back hit the headboard of his bed. With a curse, he made the move to slide off the bed.  
  
"Don't run from me Tala," his aunt said as she grasped his wrist, pulling him to her.  
  
"Aunt Irene let me go," Tala hissed as she climbed on top of him.  
  
"Don't fight me Tala," she said. The woman slid her hand under his shirt, sliding it down his chest until she reaches his waist. With a slight smile, she slid her hand into his pants. Tala gasped, feeling her cold hands brush against his hot flesh.  
  
"Stop," Tala whispered, as she leaned down, licking at his neck. The young man looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he wasn't stopping her. His uncle was downstairs, and could walk in here at anytime. Why? Why was he just laying here allowing her to touch him this way?  
  
"Tala," the woman moaned into his ear as she moved her mouth to kiss him. Tala obediently opened his mouth, darting out his tongue in that familiar dance he learned so long ago. He arched his hips, feeling a slight burning rising below, knowing that he should fight back, he didn't want this, but needing to please his aunt. Lifting up a hand, he combed it through her hand, touching the back of her nape.  
  
"Well, seems someone hasn't learned their lesson as of yet," came a deep voice from the doorway. Tala pushed his aunt off of him to find his uncle standing, watching the little scene. The boy's face paled to almost sheet white. "I hope you got a good enough feel of her boy, because I'm going to break your hands off."  
  
"Leave him alone Boris," Irene said, sitting up blocking his path to reach the boy.  
  
"Ah, so the bitch stands up for her lover. Was I never that good for you, my dear? You grew tiresome for me, so I guess you had to get whatever scrapes are around. Now move out of the way, Irene, or I promise that I wouldn't hesitate to raise my hand against you either," Boris said, walking up to the bed.  
  
"No! Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" she growled. "I won't allow you to hurt him ever again!"  
  
"You son?" Boris smirked. "You never had any kids, Irene. You're incapable of that. Stop dreaming."  
  
"No! He is!" Irene shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. Tala, taking this opportunity to slide off the bed and head for the window, though not unnoticed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going boy?" Boris reached out, trying to grab hold of Tala's collar, but missed it by almost a centimeter. Tala, grabbing his shoes, headed for the window. With no time at all to get his footing, he slipped out the window, falling to the ground below. Pain splintered throughout his chest and abdomen. Upon impact, he felt himself cough up some blood.  
  
For a minute, he wanted to lie there on the ground and allow to be taken away from the pain. But he had to remember why he was on the ground underneath his window in the first place. If he didn't want to be dragged back inside his house and beat, he would have to get up. Pulling himself halfway up, pain raced up his back, down his chest and into his stomach. Ignoring the feeling, he pulled himself to his feet. Staggering to his bike, he hopped on. Good thing that he usually kept the key in when he was home.  
  
Turning the ignition, he started it. Tossing his shoes into a side bag that he had attached to his bike, the young man sped off, away from the house. Just great, now he had to find somewhere to go now that his uncle wouldn't think about looking for him at. Well, there were only two places he knew, his field, and Doctor Tate's office. Currently, he didn't feel like asking for the woman's help right now.  
  
"So the fields it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today's beybattles were awesome," Zeo said as he walked beside Max. Jordan was walking beside Kenny who was walking with Tyson, who was glaring at the ground trying not to look at Mariah and her boyfriend as she clung to his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I would have to say that Tyson really had me on the ropes this time," Johnny said, before turning his eyes to Tyson who was still glaring at the ground. "Hey, idiot, that was your cue to gloat!"  
  
"I don't feel like gloating. I'm not feeling all right. I'm heading home now. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to take a nap," Tyson remarked.  
  
"What you still that young that you need to take naps," Johnny teased.  
  
"Fuck you Johnny," Tyson said. Johnny batted his eyes at his friend with a sly smirk.  
  
"You wish, but that's only reserved for Emily," Johnny stated, before Emily blushed as she smacked Johnny across the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for, Em?"  
  
"You idiot! You shouldn't be telling my cousin things like that!" Emily said.  
  
"Embarrassed about what you and Johnny do in the time you guys are not with us?" Lee said, speaking up for one of the first times.  
  
"You shut your mouth too Lee, unless you want me to embarrass you in front of Mariah, and I doubt you want that," Emily said coolly. "Cause I can think of times with you and cream soda that might take a few people back." Kenny watched the male turn bright red as he quickly shut up. "I thought so."  
  
"What about cream soda?" Johnny asked. "Where was I?"  
  
"In class, don't worry about it. Maybe one day I will tell you," Emily said. She turned to Tyson who was already making his way from them. "And Ty, make sure that you eat something. My mother's been getting really worried about you not eating."  
  
"I know, I know," Tyson replied. "Later guys."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm heading back too," Kenny said suddenly breaking away from the group. A couple of pairs of eyes looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Heading back with Tyson?" Emily said.  
  
"Not right now. There's a hill that I want to go sit on and finish my journal entry. I'll head back to the house later," Kenny said as he headed down a hill which would lead him the way around where he wanted to be.  
  
"Hey, do you need someone to go with you," Jordan said.  
  
"No thanks!" Kenny shouted.  
  
"But you'll get lost!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No I won't, don't worry about me." Kenny disappeared into the nearby trees before Jordan could ask him another question. He saw she was still trying to get him back. Too bad that she didn't realize that her battle wasn't against another woman, but a male that seemed to have no equal.  
  
A grin rose to his face thinking about the red head. It definitely was a handful, this love that he had for the male. But Kenny doubted that it would be enough to overwhelm him. Tala may be a bit mysterious and probably hard to deal with, but all the years he spent dealing with others' stupidity. Though this was definitely different from all the times he dealt with individuals. Tala had an air about him that set him apart from everyone else.  
  
"It's no wonder that someone hasn't been able to do anything about his wild streak," Kenny chuckled. "But then again, I doubt that anyone could rightfully do so." The young man made his way through the trees finding it easy now to navigate when he has walked this trail so many times. By now, he knew exactly when to turn and when to keep straight, leading him to the bottom of the hill where the bike was.  
  
The bike?!  
  
What was a bike doing at the bottom of the hill? Running up to the top, Kenny found on his back in the grass looking up at the sky, Tala Ivanor. His eyes didn't break from his observation of the sky, but Kenny could tell that Tala knew he was there. Kenny just stood there watching the male.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day staring at me? Do you want to sit down?" Tala finally said with a short smile, shifting his eyes to the male for a long second. "Long time no see, how are you?"  
  
"Tala..." Kenny sat down beside the male, placing his laptop next to him.  
  
"You don't seem too happy to see me," the male said.  
  
"What am I really supposed to say when you disappear for a week and a half and then show up out of no where?" Kenny remarked, turning his eyes to the sky. "Anyone else would have been happy to know that you're alive."  
  
"But you're just pissed that I made you waste so much time coming here and all, am I right?" Tala said. This male really was something else.  
  
"I don't have to say a thing if you plan on convicting yourself," Kenny remarked with a short smile. "So, where have you been that you've allowed me to waste so much of my time waiting for you?"  
  
Tala said nothing at first, and then sat up, looking at Kenny. He saw the male's eyes widen as he looked at the healing bruise on his eye. "I've had to take care of a few things."  
  
"You're hurt, aren't you? Not just your eye either," Kenny said, seeing the slightly glazed look in the male's eyes.  
  
"What does it matter? It's not like you have to care about me or anything," Tala muttered. "It's not a big deal. It's just my broken ribs that I've probably jarred out of place jumping out windows. I just need to rest a minute..." Tala fell back into the grass, closing his eyes, the pinch look in his face easing only slightly.  
  
"Tala! You need to get some help seriously. You can't lay here and let your ribs—"  
  
"Mind doing me a favor, Kenny?" Tala interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Allow me to kiss you like I want to a few weeks back," the male whispered. He found a streak of color gracing the male's cheeks.  
  
"Idiot! You're hurt and you're talking about kissing me!" Kenny said. "You should think more about your injuries than anything else. I swear you're like your cousin."  
  
"My injuries can wait," Tala said as he sat up once more. Ignoring the throbbing in his chest, he reached over and pulled Kenny to him. "It's not like I'm going to die from it or anything."  
  
"Tala." Kenny was silence as Tala leaned in, kissing his lips in a chaste fashion. Kenny's heart did flips as his eyes closed. He felt the male's lips travel up his nose, kissing each eyelid until he reached the brunette's forehead. Moving his lips down the side of Kenny's face, he traced Kenny's jaw line with butterfly kisses. "Tala..."  
  
"You're so beautiful," Tala murmured. "You have no idea how many of my dreams were filled with you while I was laying in bed asleep. You make me want you so much that I don't think I can take it anymore." Moving his lips back to Kenny's slightly parted, and sensual lips, he kissed the male hard on the mouth, causing him to gasp.  
  
Using this little action, Tala slipped his tongue into the male's mouth, combing over previously unexplored territory. A moan slipped away into Tala's mouth, urging the red head to coax the male's tongue to dance with his. Pulling the male down in the grass with him, Tala climbed on top of him, moving his mouth downwards, sucking on Kenny's neck until he marked him. Once that task was completely, Tala's mouth traveled further.  
  
"Tala...stop," Kenny half whispered, half moaned, feeling the male move a hand down to rest between his thighs. His eyes opened, looking up into the stormy azure blues that flickered over him.  
  
"Do you really want me to stop?" Tala whispered, leaning in to kiss Kenny once more before pulling back. "I promise I'll be gentle."  
  
"No, please. Now is not the time for this. You're still injured," Kenny said. "No matter what I'm feeling right now, I have to tend to you first. Now come on, we have to get you some help."  
  
"Fine," Tala said with a sigh, giving in to the male. There was just something about him that the red head could not get around. Even though he was trying to shed off what his aunt wanted to do to him, a part of him could not do it like this. Maybe...there was more to him than what Tala saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I'm done finally. And my arm is now more swollen than it was before. (cries) Make it stop!!  
  
Kain: No one told you to get shots it's your fault.  
  
Rimnerel (_): Would you have rather me die before you hooked up with Rei then?  
  
Kain: Never mind. Shots are good. Needles are evil.  
  
Rimnerel: Good Kain. Okay, I know everyone hates to hear this, but I have four tests next week. You guess are going to have to wait until next Friday to get the next chapter, but fear not, in my spare time, I promise to type away the little free time I have and make a great chapter. So, until next Friday, enjoy, my other pieces of work if you haven't already. Bye now. 


	17. Chapter 16

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! Let's see, where am I in this story?  
  
Johnny: You don't know?  
  
Rimnerel: Well...not really, that's why I'm thinking about it now. Okay, anyway, it's going to be a great chapter! I finally get to why I've called this thing Oleander Summer and there have been no mentions of oleanders whatsoever.  
  
Johnny: Wait, didn't someone ask a while back what an oleander was?  
  
Rimnerel: Everything will become clear in this chapter. And I would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer for always being there when I need help writing, you are my greatest co-writer, SelenaWheeler, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, Dark-Demi-2001, russle, Cat in the web, and blazing-wolf-08 for reviewing last chapter and all your great comments. Now on to what you really came here for.

---------------------------  
  
Tyson's eyes studied the ground as he just sort of wandered aimlessly. He was supposed to be heading back to the house, but his mind was elsewhere and he doubted that it would go unnoticed about his current mood. His aunt was always staring at him now and then when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He noticed, and knew she was worried about him, but this was his problem and he had to find his own way about it. After all, he doubted she would approve of him liking Kai Hiwatari in the first place. Well, him liking any guy in the first place would toss her into a loop.  
  
How in the world had this come about? The last thing that came close to this was that time almost a year ago when Tyson came back here to go to school while his father did some work around the area. He had told Max to wait for him while he went back to his locker to get his books. The hallway was empty and Tyson hadn't noticed the figure until he closed his locker and turned around, finding Kai watching him.  
  
Knowing the male only wanted to start something, Tyson tried to ignore him, but that was when Kai pinned his against the locker with his eyes. Moving in close to Tyson as if he was about to kiss him. Only, the male whispered that Tyson knew he couldn't resist him forever. That eventually he would break down and give in to what he was denying. At the time Tyson was about to hit him, but something stopped him. It was his racing pulse, hesitation for what Kai said. When Kai had looked into his eyes, there was a shimmering that tossed Tyson into that sea of auburn.  
  
The fight almost left him, if it had not been for the fact that Max came running up, and Tyson pushed the male away from him. Snapping at the male that he would never give in to someone as perverted as he was. An amused smile played on the corners of Tyson's mouth, thinking about those words.  
  
Guess I'm eating my words now. He thought. What was it about Kai? What was it that Tyson just could not shake off, it was as if he and Kai were meant to be together or something.  
  
"That's impossible! Never in a million years! Kai was arrogant, anti- social, reckless, pompous, a flirt, perverted, irresponsible, and...and..."  
  
"The most sexiest individual you've ever in your life had the chance to meet," a voice finished the sentence. Tyson turned around to find that said person walking up behind him with a bag in his hand, pushing his dirt bike along the road.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson flushed for some unknown reason. "You...you heard all..."  
  
"You know, you forgot to add in dangerous, irresistible, and witty," Kai smirked.  
  
"You right about dangerous, as for irresistible, I doubt that seriously," Tyson scoffed.  
  
Kai tilted his head to the side, giving Tyson a curious stare. "Then why would you be thinking about me then?" Tyson flushed, realizing how loud he must have been. "Well, are you going to honestly lie to me that you weren't thinking about me, Tyson Granger?"  
  
"If I was, it's none of your business," Tyson snapped. He was just about to storm off when Kai put down the kickstand to his bike and walked over to Tyson, stopping the male in his tracks. Tyson glared up at Kai, only to find those auburn eyes studying him quietly. "Let go!"  
  
"Not until you tell me the truth," Kai said, grabbing Tyson's hand as it swung up to his him. "So, were you thinking about me or not?"  
  
"What if I was?" Tyson stated. "It's not like you really care all you want to do is screw with my head like all the others you've messed with. I don't want you ruining my reputation."  
  
"You realize Tyson, that I would never do that to you," Kai said. "I love you. I've loved you for so long now."  
  
"Yeah, you tell me that now, but that's probably only to get what you want from me. Then you'll find someone else," Tyson said. "I can't trust those words or any thing you say to me. I know you and know how you operate."  
  
Kai growled at Tyson's words. "You don't know me as well as you think Tyson. Just because of things I've said and done in the past, that doesn't mean that things are like that when it comes to you. You're the only one that I would be honest with besides Tala."  
  
"Oh, that's real assuring," said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
"Tyson, just listen to me," Kai snapped. "If I didn't love you, I would not have hesitated making you submit to me."  
  
"Oh, so you're trying to get me to give in to you so I can't scream rape."  
  
"Dammit no! What I'm saying is that, I've had plenty of opportunities and I haven't taken one, have I?" Kai remarked. "I would never forgive myself if I forced you into wanting me. I love you that much Tyson. That much to wait no matter what stains my reputation."  
  
"Speaking of opportunities, last time!" Tyson said. "Why did you stop? Why! What did you mean by the fact that you said I wasn't ready. How do you know what I was and wasn't ready for. I could have been ready and you just walked away! You had the greatest opportunity into making me yours and you're just going to—"Tyson was silenced as Kai's mouth covered his.  
  
Kai ran his hand through the younger boy's navy hair, loving the taste of his mouth, his lips, and his sweet scent surrounding him. When Kai pulled back, Tyson looked up at him through dazed eyes. "Do you really believe you would be comfortable with giving me something so precious as your virginity?"  
  
"I..." Tyson flushed, looking down at his feet.  
  
"I thought so," Kai murmured moving away from Tyson with a chaste kiss on the lips. "As I said before, you're not ready."  
  
"I told you, you can't tell me when I'm ready to do something or not! What if I'm ready right now! I may be a bit shy about it is all!" Tyson shouted at Kai who turned to look at his with a studied glance. Tyson flushed to his hairline, realizing what he just shouted to the older male.  
  
"Seems my little Tyson has grown up without my knowledge," Kai simpered. "Are you trying to tell me what you want? Are you trying to say that you won't regret what I might do to you if you really are giving yourself to me?" Kai turned back to Tyson, his brow rose questioningly.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well?" Kai inquired.  
  
Silence fell between the two as Tyson tried figuring out what he was going to say. After all, he just stupidly declared to Kai that he could take anything the male dished out. His big mouth got him in trouble yet again. How was he going to get out of this? The easiest way was saying he didn't mean any of it, but then Kai would say he told him so, and Tyson did not want that. Running away would just make him look like a coward and he would probably never be able to face the male again.  
  
"Hey, Tyson!" The young man looked up to find his cousin coming down the road the opposite way. Surprisingly enough was the fact that Tala was holding on to the male's waist while pulling his dirt bike along. Tala's face was pale and pinched, as if with pain.  
  
"Kenny!" Tyson said. "What the hell are you doing with him?" This was just the distraction he needed to slip pass Kai's question.  
  
"I found him by the road," Kenny lied. There was no way he was going to tell his cousin that he was with the male and they were kissing and...no way! Tyson would really die on the spot. "He looked like he needed some help."  
  
"Help my ass," Tyson remarked. Tala lifted his eyes to Tyson, and then looked at Kai.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Granger. I thought Kai was too contagious a person to be near for so long? Changed your mind about him I see?" He watched the color in Tyson's face shoot three shades pass red. "Don't pop any blood vessels."  
  
"You fucking—"Tyson started.  
  
"Tyson stop it now," Kenny ordered. "He's hurt. We have to get him to a doctor immediately. He's probably hurt very badly and now is not the time to be arguing with him about things."  
  
"Kenny, let me take him," Kai said, walking up to the male, slipping his cousin from off of Kenny's weight, but not before noticing the red mark on the brunette's neck. With a mental smirk, he shifted the male's weight onto his. "Get his bike and we'll walk to Doctor Tate's office."  
  
"Okay," Kenny said. Kenny's eyes turned to his fuming cousin. "Tyson, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
"I don't know why I'm coming anyway, it's not any of my concern," the male stated.  
  
"Call it a truce between you two until he's better," Kai remarked. "Now come on, we'll need your help too."

---------------  
  
"Doctor Tate?" a young woman with short aqua blue hair stuck her head in the woman's office, concern on her face. Judy looked up from writing a prescription to stare at it.  
  
"What's wrong Tierra?" Judy inquired.  
  
"Well...Kai said he needs your help. He's with Tala and two other boys," the girl, that had just started to be an intern for the older woman, stated. Judy frowned, wondering what in the world it could be. Why was Tala out of bed anyway?  
  
"I'll be right there," Judy said, placing her pen down and standing up. What on earth were they doing here? And who were the other boys with them? Walking away from her desk, she stepped out of her office, seeing Kai standing next to Tala, who was seated on the patient couch with his eyes closed next to Tyson Granger, one of her son's friends and a brunette. This surprised Judy a lot because of the fact that she knew for a fact that Tala did not seem to accept Tyson on any level.  
  
"Judy," Kai said. "Sorry to be a bother but Tala's a bit banged up. Mind looking at him?"  
  
"What happened?" Judy inquired, use to the male using her first name from time to time. She was familiar enough with both not to take offend to it. She walked up to Tala, giving him a quick medical look over.  
  
"He hasn't told me a thing. You know how he is?" Kai shrugged. "You can probably get him to tell you the whole story."  
  
"I see." Judy turned to her intern who was bringing in a wheelchair to get the boy into the back of the small private quarters of the building. Despite it was a private practice she still had room to treat a few patients. "Tala, are you awake?"  
  
The young man cracks open an azure eye, giving her a look before closing it again. "Yes, I'm still awake, what is it Judy?"  
  
"Can you walk or do you want us to wheel you in the back?" Judy asked.  
  
"I can walk myself," Tala said as he got up from the couch. His face strained with pain as he made his way into the back. Judy sighed, shaking her head as she turned to stare at the boys.  
  
"Stay here, it shouldn't take long to find out what happened." Kai nodded along with the brunette. Tyson didn't say any thing he just looked at the floor. Judy followed after Tala shortly opening the door to the room Tala went into. She found his on the bed in the room, holding his sides. His head was bent into his chest. "Tala, what happened? Is it your ribs?"  
  
"I think I overdid it," he chuckled slightly before wincing in pain. "I guess jumping out windows with broken ribs is never a good idea, is it Judy?"  
  
"Why were you jumping out of windows?" Judy asked as she realized that more than likely he was bleeding internally. "You know, I might have to transfer you to the hospital if you really did do what I think you did. You might be bleeding internally."  
  
"I can't go..." the male murmured. "He'll find me there...he'll try to kill me..."  
  
"Your uncle?" Judy said without having to know whom he really meant. "What happened?"  
  
"He...caught me with...Aunt Irene," Tala struggled pass the pain. "I tried...getting away...I did..." Judy's eyes softened, seeing the vulnerable side of the male come out. She seemed to be the only one that could see it. The only one that cared it was there. She had to help him she couldn't break that promise to him again. "He's...going to kill me now. He's..."  
  
"It's okay Tala, you'll stay right here," Judy assured. "I'm going to see can Kai sneak you out a few things and everything will be fine." The woman walked over to a drawer, opening it and pulling out a small vial along with a needle. Sticking the needle in the vial, she filled the needle with the anesthetic within the vial. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay."  
  
Tala opened an eye, peeking at her. "Tell me something."  
  
Judy placed the vial on the table, grabbing the other little items that she needed to give him the shot. "What is it, Tala?"  
  
"Why do you care?" he inquired. "Is it because I'm injured?"  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Then what is it? No one can care for one individual that much without wanting something from them? Why do you care so much for me? I don't understand it," Tala stated. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"You don't know why?" Judy said, walking over to him, taking his left arm, opening a cotton alcohol swab and cleaning his arm before putting the piece of rubber on his arm. Then she tapped on it finding the vein she needed.  
  
"I asked didn't I?" Which was basically as nice as he was going to get about that statement. She, of course, didn't mind, being that she was use to his sudden mood swings from curiosity and quiet to arrogant and egotistical. With a life like his, she didn't blame him at all.  
  
"Remember our last session when you decided to try to play Russian roulette, scaring the hell out of me." The boy didn't say a word, but she knew he remembered. "That day, I made a promise to you. I broke it. I want to reprimand it. That's why. I didn't know how to take it, but I'm going to stick it out. I should have whooped your ass for it though."  
  
"That would have probably done it," the boy said after a long bout of silence. Judy looked down to find tears in the corners of his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't say it, but he was grateful for her being there.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Meanwhile, the other three boys waited for news. Tyson wasn't in the best of moods, especially having to help his arch nemesis and all. Kenny was as worried about Tala as Kai was. Occasionally Kai found the male twisting an end of his shirt. Kai's mind for a moment wandered, thinking about Tyson and his brunette cousin. It was strange, in a way, the four of them. He, in love with Tyson and Tala going after Kenny, it was amusing that their lives became entangled by two individuals they were so different from, yet alike.  
  
He wondered if Tala was becoming attached to the brunette on a deeper level than what he claimed. Even from the first time they met Kenny, there was interest, over time it changed. Something about the male eased his cousin, something not even he was able to do. And considering all things, Kai was not only his cousin and best friend, but Kenny just met the red head.  
  
From the few times that Kai watched his cousin, especially when he returned from out of town, Tala seemed thoughtful. At times when he slept, he called out the male's name. Maybe in a passionate, wanton way, other times simply as if it eased him. What could it be that was making him do a complete 360? Kai lowered his head, looking at the male behind his light blue colored bangs.  
  
Kai wondered, if the young man knew the truth, knew all of it, would he still smile so pleasantly towards the male. Kai wondered if Tala would ever tell the male the whole truth, or allow him to go back to his life in the city never knowing the real him. This was a chance that didn't come by every so often. He wondered, could Tala open up to someone, anyone?  
  
"Hey," Tyson's voice brought Kai back.  
  
"What is it?" Kai asked.  
  
"What's the deal with you using Max's mom's first name? That's rude," the blue haired young man said.  
  
"They've known me for a while now," Doctor Tate said, coming back from treating Tala. "You don't have to worry about it Tyson. It's nice to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. So...how's the idiot?" Tyson stated, turning his eyes to the floor. "He isn't going to die or anything, right?"  
  
"No, he's not going to die. Calling a truce for a while, I see," Doctor Tate smiled. "He should be fine, I gave him something for the pain he's sleeping now. But I may have to treat him at the hospital if he's jarred his ribs out of place."  
  
"His ribs were broken?" Tyson blinked.  
  
"Yes, he...broke them some time ago. He was fooling around and jarred them out of place," Judy said, knowing that probably had a good idea how he managed to do it.  
  
"He told me he jumped out a window, is that true?" the brunette inquired.  
  
"He told you that?" Judy said with shock. Tala telling anyone anything that was a new one for the young man, she figured he would never let anyone other than she and Kai know anything. "Well, yes that's true. He did. He can be reckless at times. I'm sorry if I haven't correctly introduced myself. I'm Judy Tate, one of the doctors in town."  
  
"This is my cousin Kenny Shinoda, Mrs. Tate," Tyson introduced. "He's staying the summer with my aunt and everyone. He's the one that really helped that idiot you're treating."  
  
"Kenny. Ah, you must be the young man that my son was talking about. It seems that you and Maxie are becoming good friends. It's nice to meet you, Kenny," Judy smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Kenny said. "Is...Tala going to be okay...to visit tomorrow?"  
  
"He should be," Judy said. "You can come by and visit him if you want. He's not going anywhere for a while."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mrs. Tate, it's getting late, we should be getting home now," Tyson said, pulling his cousin by the arm towards the door. When the two left, Judy turned her eyes on Kai.  
  
"Tala seems to be opening up to him," she said.  
  
"He hasn't told the boy much. But it's true. I think Tala's starting to like him more as time goes on, he just doesn't say much towards it, but you can tell," Kai said. "Maybe he can open Tala's heart up."  
  
"You think? How does he feel about Tala?" Judy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was no stranger to Tala and Kai's "strange" habits, when she got back to town she heard trickles of things towards the two boys' sexual habits and adventures.  
  
"I think he's starting to like Tala too, if not already," Kai announced. "I'm just wondering if he would ever tell Kenny everything. I doubt he would on his own, would he?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Back with Tyson and Kenny who were unsuspecting of the talk that went on between the doctor and Kai, Tyson continued to drag Kenny away from the doctor's office, until they were in a secluded area. Letting go of his cousin, Tyson stared at the male incredulously. "What do you think you were doing back there?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny said.  
  
"Now you're going to visit him?" Tyson declared. "You don't have to play Good Samaritan to that bastard, you know."  
  
"But I want to go see him," Kenny countered. "He's not a bad person you know Tyson. I know that you've known him longer and you don't like him. But I'm sure that's just an act. More times than not, he just acts that way to piss you off."  
  
"How would you know? You're holding something back from me, aren't you?" Tyson narrowed his eyes at Kenny. "You didn't find him by the road did you?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kenny voiced.  
  
"You know, that mark on your neck is going to be there for a while," Tyson spook after a long minute. He watched Kenny flush, remembering that in fact Tala had more than likely left a mark when he was kissing and sucking on his neck. "I can't believe that you would let him...Kenny!"  
  
"What's it to you?" Kenny said. "It's not like we've done anything else. I really like him Tyson. And from what I've seen of him, he's not like you expect of him. He has his moments, but there's more to it than just pompous arrogance. He has an aura about him that draws me."  
  
"Kenny, I forbid you to fall for him. He's only going to hurt you and he wouldn't care. He's always been like that, both him and Kai. You can't trust things they say," Tyson shouted hotly. "I can't accept it. I want you to stay away from him from now on."  
  
"Tyson...I'm going to tell you this once. Don't try to run my life. You can't stop me from wanting to know him, nor can you stop my feelings for him. It would be telling yourself to stay away from Kai," Kenny said.  
  
"What!" Tyson flushed. "I don't like Kai!"  
  
"Can you honestly tell yourself that without feeling like you're denying yourself? I know that a while ago he kissed you. And I'm not going to say anything about it. It's your decision whether or not you want to act on it. But don't stand in my way of discovering if Tala really is as dangerous as you think he is. Everyone deserves a chance, even Tala and Kai. So maybe, before you start judging them because of things you see, try looking at them from another point of view first." And with that, Kenny headed back, leaving Tyson to think about that for a long minute.  
  
"Look at them from another point of view..." Was it possible? From the first time Tyson met the two, it seemed as if...well...who knew. Maybe they got off to a bad start. Whenever their paths crossed, he and Tala would end up fighting. He used to hear people in town saying how wonderful a child he was until he decided to stop being an angel and playing a devil. The adults would always speak lowly of both boys.  
  
The words slipped from parent to child and the two boys were always ignored or snubbed by their peers for being different. In response to that, Tala would beat his peers. Fights came natural to the red head, fights leading to get the reputation as being more of a troublemaker. Could...his reaction be because...he...  
  
"Have I really mistaken that idiot?" Tyson said. Kenny and Doctor Tate seemed to be at ease with the two. Doctor Tate didn't act like the other adults, glaring or speaking lowly of the two. In fact, she treated them as if...well...any other person in that town. Tyson raised his eyes to the sky. "Mother...am I overlooking something that Kenny sees so clearly even if I've known those two longer?"

----------------  
  
"Tala, are you awake yet?" Kai inquired, having stayed next to his cousin's bedside during the whole night. The young man with red hair turned his head to the male by his bedside.  
  
"Kai?" The young man looked around his surroundings, noticing he was not in his room.  
  
"Remember, we're at Doctor Tate's. Uncle's searching for you, you know. He's pissed. I heard Judy talking to him on the phone and he was demanding that if she knew where you were to tell him. She covered your ass good," Kai smirked before letting it drop. "Aunt Irene again?" Tala didn't say a word towards it he just turned his eyes away. "I see."  
  
"Kai...maybe we should leave here," Tala stated, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe live somewhere on our own. We're old enough to. We don't have to stay here or with any of our family. Get jobs, make it on our own, what do you say?"  
  
"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kai murmured, playing with one of Tala's locks of hair. "Between the two of us, I'm sure that we could do it. Where do you want to live?"  
  
"Anywhere. As long as it's away from here," Tala voiced.  
  
"Do you think you could leave that easily?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'll try. He can't hold me forever."  
  
"True. But...what about Aunt Irene?" Kai watched Tala's eyes darken. "Need to get away from her too. That's understandable. I guess we could do that. How about at the end of the summer we do that? Leave and don't come back."  
  
"That would be nice. I think I could do that. We have enough money each to start out like that."  
  
"Tala." Judy stuck her head in the room with a short smile. "You have a visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Tala frowned, looking at Kai who shrugged. "Who is it?"  
  
"A young man whose been worried about you since yesterday," she said, pushing open the door to show Kenny. The young man smiled lightly at the two. "He came to check up on you."  
  
"Kenny..." For some reason, it made Tala happy that the male was visiting him.  
  
"Hi," Kenny said. Kai secretly looked from one to the other before getting up from his chair and walking to the door, pulling Kenny into the room and sitting him next to Tala's bedside. If they weren't going to start the conversation, he was going to get them going.  
  
"I'm going to get a change of clothes from the house," Kai said. "Kenny, keep him company until I get back."  
  
"Um...okay."  
  
"Kai," Tala started only to find a smirk on his cousin's face.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'll be okay. You just worry about getting better so we can do what we talked about," Kai said. "And if you're worried, I'm sure that Judy would come with me, right Doctor Tate?"  
  
"Um...yeah. Of course," Judy said.  
  
"See, everything's fine." Kai left the room before Tala said anything, taking Judy with him. Which left just Tala and Kenny, neither one really knowing what to say.  
  
"How are you?" Kenny finally said.  
  
"Fine, I can't complain too much," remarked Tala. "You found your way here on your own?"  
  
"No. Tyson showed me." The statement shocked Tala. His enemy and thorn in the ass showed him the way? "You know...he's not as horrible as you think. I was telling him the same about you. I think if you really got to know each other, you wouldn't be so hostile."  
  
"I don't think he would stop yelling at me long enough to say anything other than kiss my ass Tala." The remark made Kenny chuckle a bit. Tyson had said something similar when he offered to show Kenny the way back to Doctor Tate's office earlier. When Kenny suggested it would be the perfect moment to mend distorted ties between them, it was as if Kenny suggested that Tyson strip and run around town with a blue ribbon on. "What's funny?"  
  
"Tyson said something similar to what you just stated. You two really are alike in some ways, but different in many ways," Kenny smiled. "You should really give each other a chance."  
  
"Maybe," was all Tala said on the subject before noticing that the young man was wearing a collared shirt, hiding the mark he gave the young man. A sly smirk rose to his lips as he sat up.  
  
"Should you be sitting up?" Kenny said immediately.  
  
"I'm fine," Tala said. Reaching over, he pulled Kenny's collar back, revealing the mark. "Got too many questions about it?"  
  
"No! I..." Kenny flushed. "I didn't want anyone else to see it. Tyson went crazy when he found that you were the one that gave it to me. I don't mind it, but it would be sort of complicated to explain."  
  
"I guess so," Tala said, pulling his hand back.  
  
"Tala, can I ask you...something..."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well...your ribs. How exactly did you break them? Were you in a fight?" Kenny wondered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't—"  
  
"Hey, you see that picture on the wall," Tala pointed to a large picture hanging adjacent to the bed. Kenny turned his head to the picture of a plant...? No, it was more like a flowering bush, or than just any regular plant, standing maybe 7 feet tall. Beautiful white flowers with five petals sprouted at the tips of the branches. "You like it? It's one of my favorite types of plants."  
  
"It's nice. Do you know what kind of plant it is?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"It's an Oleander. They originate from the Mediterranean regions of Europe and southwest Asia. They're in the Dogbane family, related to Jasmines and Periwinkle. A long while ago they were cultivate over here. There are different types of Oleanders, but I like this one the best. Simplistic and yet it has its secrets," the young man said. His eyes grew a bit distant thinking about it. "Did you know they are considered poisonous?"  
  
"No...I had no idea," Kenny said.  
  
"Every part of it is poisonous. So they are grown in remote areas where not many people are." There was a pause in the conversation as Tala's eyes flickered over the oleander picture. Kenny watched the shadows in his eyes change, shimmer then fade. What was he thinking about? And why had he dodged the question? Was it that he didn't want to tell Kenny why his ribs were broke or about his eye?  
  
"Tala..."  
  
"You know what, Kenny," Tala interrupted. "They say oleanders are dangerous, and you should try to keep away from them, but there is something worst, that its poison spreads far more quickly and kills mercilessly. Do you have any idea what that is?"  
  
"No, I don't. What is it?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"It's love. Love is the most powerful and deadly poison in the entire world. It can heal someone, it's beautiful supposedly, but it's the most powerful death when it comes in contact with people. It's like an oleander in a way. We don't truly understand why we nurture it if it causes so much harm. Why we take a chance each time to plant it where there's people. Maybe it's because humans hold some hope we can cultivate it without the consequences. Don't you think so?" Tala said, his eyes remaining on the picture.  
  
Kenny was in fact speechless towards it. Listening to Tala speak like that was somewhat of an enlightening experience. The words themselves were deep, much deeper than just thinking on the subject. He believed those words with his soul and heart. He was pained, that Kenny could tell from how his words colored with emotions he knew so well. Bitterness, sorrow, and regret maybe.  
  
"Love may seem like an oleander, but I'm sure that if handled with care, it won't slowly kill you inside when you touch it or take it in," Kenny countered quietly. "Only the foolish would abuse something so wonderful and eradicate those around them. So, now I don't agree."  
  
Tala absorbed the words that the young man said. "You think that?"  
  
"Love can't be as bad as you say unless you know from experience," Kenny said. "Is that why you speak so angst fully upon the subject? How many times have your parents not seen your hand reaching out for them? How many times has your father let you slip farther into the sea? Ignored the burning in your lungs for air?"  
  
"None," Tala said.  
  
"Then how can you say that with so much pain?" Kenny said, looking over at the male.  
  
"Kenny, can I kiss you again," Tala said changing the subject again.  
  
"You always do this when you want to change the subject," Kenny remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed close to Tala. "I'm going to get my answers—"He was silenced by the pair of lips pressed against his. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth, allowing access to the male. One day, before he left this place, he was going to find out what it was that Tala locked away behind a door he refused to want to open.

-------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I'm finally finished.  
  
Johnny: After allowing Tyson to distract you ten times!  
  
Tyson (smirking): What? I'm a distraction muse. That's my job. Anyway, all work and no fun time in between makes Rim turn into a veggie.  
  
Rimnerel: Well, spending this much time on this chapter turned my mind into a vegetable! Nice going Tyson! (sighs) Okay gang, since I'm done with my tests for a while, I'll get you the next chapter like Wednesday or Thursday. So, until the next chapter, later! 


	18. Chapter 17

Rimnerel: Okay, I'm going to honestly let everyone know that...I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about!  
  
Tala (shakes head): Of course you wouldn't. You never do.  
  
Rimnerel: There is one thing that I would like to say.  
  
Tyson: Which is?  
  
Rimnerel: The Rasmus is such a cool band! They kick the ass off some songs I've heard as of late.  
  
Kain: That has meaning here because?  
  
Rimnerel: Don't know, but I would like to thank B. Tiamat Atardecer, The- Dark-Fire-Elf, Angevar, SelenaWheeler, FREAK014, blazing-wolf-08, T.K., and russle for all of your great reviews and hope that I can do justice for this chapter after my performance last chapter. Now on to the story!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"How can you say that with so much pain?" Kenny said, looking over at the male on the bed.  
  
Tala said nothing for a minute before staring Kenny directly in the eye. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Tala, you always do that when you want to change the subject," Kenny remarked moving from the chair to the edge of the bed. "Why is it that you never answer any of my questions and—"Kenny didn't manage to get out another word before Tala pulled him into a kiss. Closing his eyes, Kenny opened his mouth, allowing Tala access. When the male pulled back, the brunette smiled again. "See what I mean."  
  
"Why do you want to know anyway? Aren't you just happy being here with me?" Tala murmured, moving his mouth down Kenny's chin. "Why are you so interested in knowing?"  
  
"Because your past is a part of you. I want to know things about you that Kai knows. A while ago I thought it wasn't important because I would leave at the end of the summer and things would be done, but...I want to remember you," Kenny stated.  
  
"You figure if you know me, then you might let you get closer to me?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
A smirk came to Tala's face as he moved his hand under the male's shirt, feeling the hot skin there. Kenny's breath hitched up some as he looked at Tala with wide eyes. "You know, you can get closer to me another way."  
  
"But I still wouldn't know much about you," Kenny said.  
  
Tala moved his mouth back up to Kenny's ear, kissing on the lobe. "You'll know how great a fucker I am, isn't that enough for now?" Tala pushed the male back on the bed gently, climbing on top of him.  
  
"That may be enough for you, but I don't think I will be satisfied with just that," Kenny said.  
  
"You really are going to be stubborn about this aren't you?" When Kenny nodded, the red head smiled slightly. He definitely wasn't one to let sex cloud his thoughts when there was something he wanted to know. He gave the male credit for it. "Okay, fine, I will tell you one thing in exchange for some bed time, all right?"  
  
"I think I take that."  
  
"Oh, there's a lot you'll going to be taking when I get you out of my hair," Tala smiled in a joking manner. "So what is it that you want to know?"  
  
"Your ribs, how did you hurt them?"  
  
"Jumping out my bedroom window. Now that I've answered—"  
  
"Not the second time, I know that already, remember," Kenny said with a smile. "You aren't getting out of this with that easy an answer. I'm talking about the first time before jumping out the window." Kenny watched the male's eyes change once again. His lashes lowered over his eyes, but Kenny swore he saw hate and loathing within those azure eyes.  
  
"My uncle got angry with me and broke them," Tala mumbled.  
  
"Was he also the one that—"  
  
"Hey, I said I would tell you one thing, you're trying to get in more than we agreed on," Tala said with a slight frown that Kenny couldn't help but laugh at because it made him look like a kid. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You. Everything about you is one thing or another. I guess that's why I want to know you better. You're such a fascinating person to me," Kenny said, running his hand up to push a strand of red out the way of Tala's face. "I mean, I would never let just anyone kiss me and do what you want to do."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you would only let me do this?" Tala said.  
  
"Exactly. I don't think that anyone else could captivate me like you have," Kenny stated.  
  
"You keep this up and you're going to make a lot of guys unhappy," Tala said leaning in to kiss the male once more. Kenny wrapped his arms lightly around the male, feeling light headed. Closing his eyes, he once more gave in to Tala, feeling the male's hands stroke his chest, moving down to the hem of his pants, inching them down by centimeters.  
  
"Tala..." Kenny felt the male's lips go down to his neck, kissing at the skin there. "What if someone hears us?"  
  
"I'll make sure I cover all your moans," Tala whispered, as a chuckle came from Kenny's mouth. Tala didn't know what it was, but something about this male just would not let go of him. If this kept up, he would end up telling the male everything. He didn't think he could put that sort of stress on this young man like that. The weight was his to carry alone.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, are you done visit—"Much to the two boys misfortunate, this was the minute that Tyson decided to walk in the room followed by Max. The two were going to meet up with Zeo, Johnny, and the girls to hang out at the pond for a while. It was Tyson's idea, of course, to come ask Kenny to hang out with them, probably because he didn't want Tala to get that close to his cousin.  
  
"I think we should give them some time, Tyson," Max said, turning his eyes from the two to stare at Tyson who was gaping at Tala. "Tyson? Hey Tyson..."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with my cousin, you perverted bastard!" Tyson shouted at Tala. Tala sat up, moving from over Kenny, who slid up his pants that were a quarter of the way off his butt. Running a hand through his hair, he straightened the rest of his clothing.  
  
"Tyson, not so loud," Kenny remarked.  
  
"What do you mean not so loud! He was going to...to..."  
  
"Give your cousin the best experience of his life?" Tala helped out but got a death glare from the blue haired male. "You're too uptight, you need to get laid, Granger. When Kai comes back I'll tell him."  
  
"You bastard, shut up!" Tyson flushed. "Kenny, you need to be careful, you don't know what type of diseases he would have infected you with!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tala rose a brow. "What exactly do you mean by that."  
  
"It's exactly as it sounds, who knows what type of viruses you're carrying. You probably screw around more than your cousin does anyway. I don't want you him to—"  
  
"You fucking idiot! I don't go around and screw anything with two legs," Tala hissed at the male.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure that you don't have sex at all, right?" Tyson scoffed.  
  
"Okay you two, that's enough of that. Tyson, what did I tell you about yesterday?" Kenny said, feeling like he was stuck between two kids rather than people within his age group. Tyson frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and snorting. Kenny sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I just came to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me and the others. We're going to the pond for a while," Tyson stated. "I mean, I don't think it's a good idea to be here all day with him. Who knows what he will try to do to you when I'm not—"  
  
"Tyson," Kenny said once more.  
  
"Fine, fine. I won't say anything else about it," Tyson muttered. "So, do you want to come or not Kenny? I mean, everyone will ask where you are, and it's not like I'm going to tell them you're with Tala."  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to come when you put it in those terms," Kenny said with a sigh. Turning to Tala, he leaned in, kissing the male on the lips. Before the two could deepen the kiss, Tyson cleared his throat, so Kenny pulled back. "I'll be back later today if I can. If not, then I'll see you tomorrow, and I'm going to find out more about you."  
  
"We'll see," Tala said. For some reason...he didn't know why...this felt...right. The feeling that circled between them cleared his head and his heart. Was this really what love could do, what Kenny was talking about earlier? "You owe me."  
  
"So do you," Kenny smiled getting up from the bed. Tala watched the three leave the room a minute later Doctor Tate came in with a light smile.  
  
"What exactly were you planning on doing that you hoped the rest of us here would hear?" she inquired. "If you were thinking about what I think you were, I wouldn't have condoned it in your condition."  
  
"Well, I guess I would have had to take a little bit of pain to get what he was going to give to me then," Tala stated. "I'm not surprised that you heard anything, after all, Tyson has the loudest damn mouth I've ever came across. I don't understand why Kai would like an idiot like that."  
  
"He has qualities about him that Kai admires, I'm sure of it," Judy said.  
  
"What qualities? I don't see anything about him that anyone could admire. He's loud, arrogant, selfish, rude, and everything he says pisses me off."  
  
"You know, that's why you two can't get along. You have too many of the same traits. Maybe that's why Kai is drawn to him. He reminds Kai of you in some ways, but his heart isn't so trapped in a mess of vines. Kai thinks that he can be honest with the male on some what of the same level as he's with you."  
  
"Psychoanalyzing us again, doctor?" Tala said, shifting his sight upon her. "I thought you gave up being a psychiatrist, Judy?"  
  
"When things surround you and Kai, old habits are hard to break," the woman grinned. "But Tala, may I ask you something. I know you probably don't want to answer it, but I have to know. How much do you care about that young man?"  
  
"I don't know," the boy answered honestly. "When he's not near me, I tell myself it's not that big a deal, but when he's here with me...everything changes. I want to keep him with me. I think there are some times when I'm sleep I call out his name, there are other times that I dream about fucking him and times where I reach out for him."  
  
"I would say that on some level you geninuely want to be with him and that you're starting to care for him as more than just someone who you think is cool. So now the real question is whether or not you're going to tell him," she said.  
  
"About?" Tala remarked.  
  
"You know about what. Don't you think that you should tell him about—"  
  
"Do you think that I should tell him?" Tala interrupted her. "You want to me open up to him, don't you? Does Kai think the same thing? Do you think that by opening up to him that everything can be easier for me?"  
  
"I think that if you open up to him, you'll find that not all of the world will hate you for it," she said softly. "Maybe you'll learn that there's someone in the world other than me that doesn't blame you for these uneventful points in your life and that can accept you, the whole you with open arms."  
  
For a long minute, the male was silent, drinking in what his former psychiatrist was telling him. If he did tell Kenny the truth, there was no guarantee that the male wouldn't look at him with disgust, or pity. He wanted neither one, which was probably why he had been so hesitant to tell this woman in the first place. She was one of few that still looked at him without that stare he grew up seeing.  
  
"You think that if I tell him, the whole love conquers all bullshit will apply. I'm not an optimistic person on that philosophy, Judy. Nor do I believe that who just-world hypothesis. Love does not conquer anything that cannot be corrupted by any other emotions, while if everyone was given supposed decisions that someone set to good or bad standards, I must be destined for ruin from the start because my whole life has been nothing but one wrong turn after another. But that will end soon," Tala voiced.  
  
"Why?" Judy turned her eyes on male curiously.  
  
"Me and Kai plan on leaving soon and starting out on our own. I have the money that my parents left me in a safety deposit box that only I can get into, and Kai can probably get his parents to give him money to get out of their lives for good. I say we move maybe California and chill out there, get jobs and forget about everything else."  
  
"Do you think you can run away from things in that manner? After you leave and forget about everything, what then? Fall in love maybe adopt some kid, or something like that? Do you think you can escape that easily? Do you think that your uncle will let you or Kai go that easily, Tala?" Judy inquired.  
  
"Well, just have to find that out then," smiled the male. "See how far the little luck I have can take me."  
  
-----------------  
  
"I can't believe that you and...and...I can't believe it," Tyson said as he, Kenny, and Max headed down the road to where the pond was.  
  
"Then don't believe it, just pretend that it was a dream," Kenny said, tired of hearing his cousin comment on the subject. "I'm tired of hearing you talk about it."  
  
"You obviously don't know how serious this is, right Max. I mean, if we had walked in a little bit later, you would have been..." Tyson shuddered at the very thought that was trying to manifest itself into his brain. "I think I'm going to be sick. Max, please tell him the seriousness of this situation."  
  
"Tyson, I think I agree with Kenny about this. It was not that big a deal. I mean, some people do that, some don't," Max shrugged. "I mean, me and Zeo—"The young man shut his mouth quite quickly, only to have Tyson staring at him with huge eyes.  
  
"I knew it!" Tyson shouted. "So you and Zeo are together!"  
  
"Yes, but I would rather not have the whole world know," Max stated. "Yes, we're together, but it's not a big deal. I mean Zeo and I do it all the time when we aren't with you guys. It's not such a big deal, I mean when you finally tell Kai that you really like him, and you get together, I'm sure that—"  
  
"There's no way that I would—"Tyson started.  
  
"You've already kissed him," Max interrupted with a grin. The remark brought a flush to Tyson's face. "So, was he a good kisser?"  
  
"That's none of your business," Tyson snapped. "It was just one kiss! I mean, it's nothing like with Kenny. Tala already gave him a mark on his neck, that's why he's wearing that shirt now." Next, it was Kenny's time to blush.  
  
"I don't think Max needed to know that, Tyson!" Kenny declared.  
  
"Well he knows it now," Tyson laughed just as the boys heard something thud to the ground behind them. Turning around, the boys saw Jordan staring at them with wide eyes. A small cooler had fallen from her hands to the ground, which was what made the thud sound.  
  
"Kenny...?" Jordan said.  
  
"Jordan, what are you doing behind us?" Max inquired, knowing that she probably heard everything. He hadn't wanted her to find out like that. Jordan paid no attention to Max, continuing to stare at Kenny. Her eyes shimmering with tears ready to break at any moment.  
  
"Kenny...is it...really true?"  
  
"Jordan...I..."  
  
"Please tell me that it's not true! Please Kenny!" Jordan shouted, the tears finally breaking free. "Do you really love that...that guy? You can't possibly like him. It's just a joke, right Kenny?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jordan, it's not a lie. I care a lot about Tala," Kenny admitted. "He's the one that I was talking about that day in my room. I didn't want to tell you then because I know you would be even more upset about it."  
  
"I love you Kenny! I love you more than he ever could! Or ever will. It's not too late between us I will love you even more if you come to me now. I could never hurt you like he will surely do. Please don't throw away something special," Jordan begged.  
  
"Jordan, I can't," Kenny apologized.  
  
"Why?" Jordan cried.  
  
"You told me not to throw away something special. What I'm trying to have with Tala is special to me. If I just let it go, I may never know what could have been with us. I know you may love me, I'm grateful that you could feel so strongly for me, but I don't feel the same way about you, Jordan. I never did. You're a great person, but I never felt that things could be between us. I'm sure you will find a great person that will love you as much as you loved me," Kenny spoke.  
  
"But..." Jordan placed her hands to her face, her shoulders shaking violently. Kenny walked up to the girl, pulling her into his arms. "But I love you so much Kenny. I love you so very much."  
  
"I know, I know that, but it wouldn't work out between us. Come on, stop crying, everything will be better. I know that you'll rebound from me and find someone better that you will really marry and have three cute children with, and you'll have a wonderful wedding and house."  
  
"And a cute little Golden Retriever," Jordan sniffed with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think Golden Retrievers are that small," Kenny smiled.  
  
"Then I'll get a Poodle, those are small," Jordan said.  
  
"You're right about that." Max sighed with relief. Everything between him and Jordan would be fine. She may fall in love too hard, but she rebounded from it better than he expected.  
  
"You know what Kenny?" Jordan said, looking up and wiping her tears away. "You make it too hard for someone to stay mad with you because you're too cute. I don't think I could ever hate you. You're too nice a person to hate."  
  
"Thank you Jordan, I appreciate it."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kai quietly entered the house, making certain not to make any noises as to alarm anyone to his presence. The last thing he needed was his uncle finding out he was in the house and interrogating him into where Tala was. If he was going to make it to the end of the summer alive, staying out of Boris Balcov's way was first priority. The second was to make certain that if he did get in the man's line of vision, not to do anything to upset him into raising a hand against him.  
  
Which will probably mean keep my smart mouth comments to myself. Kai thought as he headed for the stairs, creeping up them as stealthily as the old stairs would allow. That was the only thing about that house it was due for an upgrade within that decade. Yet knowing his uncle's cheapness, the house would have to collapse in on itself destroying something valuable of his in order for there to be upgrades.  
  
Climbing up the stairs in one piece, the young man went down the hall to his room, grabbing his duffel bad, shoving whatever he needed in it as quietly as possible. Once he was done, Kai opened the window, tossing the bag out into a bush. That way, his uncle wouldn't get suspicious if he heard Kai and came looking. The dual haired male's next stop was Tala's room. Which looked as if it was hit by a whirlwind. Must be his uncle's attempt to vent off some of that anger. Picking his way through the mess, Kai picked up what he thought was important and stuff it in a pack bag, then pushed it out the window also.  
  
Now for Tala's wallet, since I always keep mine on me anyway. Kai dug through one of the drawers, getting frustrated when he didn't find it. He knew his cousin always hid it, but where was another story all together. Pulling out more items from a drawer, Kai was about to toss a piece of paper aside, when he realized that it was a picture. Turning it around in his hand, his eyes widened.  
  
It was a picture of Tala when he was four with his mother and father. The boy in the smile grinned into the camera as he held onto his father's neck. The woman, Alexial Balcov Ivanor, had her arm looped with her husband's. Both looked very happy together with their little boy. Kai touched the picture; his aunt Alexial had always been a gentle lady. She used to watch him all the time when he was younger. He remembered how gentle her eyes were when she smiled at him and Tala. Both of Tala's parents treated Kai as another son, taking him with them on trips when they could, or allowing him to spend plenty of nights with his cousin.  
  
"You have no idea how much hell it is without you here," Kai whispered to the picture. Placing the picture in his back pocket, he went back to searching for his cousin's wallet, when a crash came from downstairs. Closing the drawer, Kai made his way to the balcony in order to see what was going on.  
  
Looking down, he saw Clover huddled over a broken teapot and cup, tea pooled over the floor. She was hurriedly trying to pick up the pieces, while looking up nervously to see if anyone was coming. Seconds later, heavy footsteps were heard echoing towards her. The girl continued to try to pick up the pieces, one sharp piece cutting her thumb, causing her to drop it.  
  
"What the hell have you done girl?" Boris came into sight, looming menacingly over the frightened girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Balcov, it slipped out of my grasp," Clover said, her voice quavering with fear. "I will clean it up immediately, I promise." She continued to clean up the mess, taking out a rag and cleaning up the mess that she made. Boris continued to glare at her as she finished the job. Getting up from the pile on the floor, she was about to get the broom and dustpan when Boris grabbed her wrist. "Master...Balcov...?"  
  
"What's your name girl?" Boris asked, staring her in the eyes.  
  
"It's Clover...sir. Clover Brkich. My mother was Clara Brkich," Clover answered very nervous by the way he just stared at her. "She sent me here almost a year ago to work for you...but then she had that accident."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember. She owed me a favor that she couldn't pay off, so she sent you in her place to deal with her problems. Then she died in that car crash, how unfortunate for you to lose your mother, father, and older brother like that. And you don't have any close relatives do you, Clover?" Boris asked.  
  
"No...I don't sir. If I were to lose this job...I would have nowhere to go," Clover said.  
  
"That would be unfortunate for you, wouldn't it?" Boris remarked, moving closer to the girl. "Because you know...I could fire you at any time that I see fit to, Clover. That piece you just broke, it was worth a lot of money."  
  
"Please...Master Balcov...I will do anything to pay for it, just don't throw me out!" Clover pleaded. "I would have no where to go."  
  
"That would be a shame. You being only how old?"  
  
"I'm only fourteen. I would never been able to live on my own now?" Clover whimpered. "This is the only place that I have to call home for now. Please sir, please don't throw me out, I will do whatever needs to be done to pay off the items that I broke."  
  
"Anything, hm..." The male's eyes flickered as he shoved her against a wall. Clover's eyes grew huge as he towered over her, tilting her head up. "Then you can pay me back with your body. You're old enough to give me the satisfaction I need."  
  
"Please don't sir," Clover struggled as the male moved in closer to kiss her. One of his hands wandered the path down her waist, gathering her skirt up to get to what lay underneath. "I can't do this...I'm still a virgin. And your...your wife."  
  
"She doesn't care. All she cares about is her precious nephew. She would never let me come near her. As for your virginity, you'll lose it eventually. I'm just going to do what someone else will in the long run." The male forced her to kiss him, pushing his tongue into her unwilling mouth. Clover struggled to move, but because of the male's weight against her body, she couldn't do much.  
  
"Uncle Boris!" Kai's voice brought the older male to release the girl who collapsed to the ground when the male moved. Her whole body shook with fear.  
  
"Well if it isn't one of my bastard nephews. Where's your twin boy?" the male said, turning his full attention to Kai. Kai's fists were clenched at his sides, glaring with dark auburn eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again," Kai said through clenched teeth. Right now he did not care this could cost him. His uncle had no right to do that to Clover and get away with it. That girl was not like the others in the house. She knew just a little bit about the events, and still gave them a bright smile when she was around. She did everything to make them feel comfortable. He wasn't about to allow her to be treated like the other girls in the house. Kai knew about his uncle bedding some of the help when he was around, the last thing he was going to do, was let Clover join the numbers.  
  
"Ah, so you want to protect the little wench," Boris smirked. "You would stand up for her. You didn't stand up for the other ones, did you Kai?"  
  
"I wasn't here all the time to, and you know it," Kai said angrily.  
  
"Bullshit, you wouldn't have done it even if you were here," Boris stated. "So there must be a reason to with this girl? You were planning to fuck her first?"  
  
Kai gritted his teeth, swallowing what he was about to say because it would probably get him slapped. "Leave her alone, Uncle, she's done nothing and doesn't deserve that. I know you have plenty of other whores that would get their knees dirty for you. All you have to do is make a call, isn't that right?"  
  
Boris stalked up to his nephew, glaring down at the boy with dark eyes. "You best still that tongue of yours boy before I cut it out of your mouth." Kai narrowed his eyes, daring to glare back into his Uncle's stare.  
  
"You've always hated me for it, didn't you?" Kai simpered. "Because there was nothing you could do that could make me submit."  
  
"You little..." Boris raised his hand to Kai.  
  
"Go ahead and do it. Then when I don't come back, Doctor Tate will have someone come look for me. How will you explain my body on the floor bloody? Or if you do let me return, what do you think I'm going to tell her when she asks. You don't want to have any heat on you, do you Uncle? So you might as well lower your hand now," Kai voiced.  
  
He watched his uncle turn a shade darker, fighting the urge to hit the young man, but knew that Kai had a point. Finally, the male lowered his hand. "You have some nerve to speak so boldly to me, boy."  
  
"I probably do. But that's because I'm finding more things to be bold about," Kai said, turning his attention to Clover who was still huddled against the wall. "Clover, go get Kayli and get her to clean this up. Go lay down and rest."  
  
"Okay." Kai watched the girl get up from where she was and ran off. He didn't want to leave her here, but if he stayed...his uncle would more than likely do something to hurt him. He just hoped that his uncle would lose interest in taking her and move on to some other girl who was use to it.  
  
"You know Kai, you told me exactly where your cousin is," Boris remarked. "I could go there right now and bring him back home. You two can't hide out there forever. Eventually you will have to come back. There's no other place that you have to go that will accept you."  
  
"That may be true, Uncle Boris, but we don't have to be afraid of you anymore. Tala's changing, you may not have noticed, but I have. We're both changing. Soon, your mind control won't have any affect. We'll be free to do what we feel without you looming over us," Kai said, turning to leave.  
  
"Those are bold words boy, you better be able to back them up," the male threatened.  
  
Oh, don't worry about us backing them up. You'll find out soon enough.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, my head hurts, I try to go on, it's going to pop.  
  
Kain: You managed to get a lot done, at least.  
  
Enrique: True, and you managed to give it some credit to match the last chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank you for the ego boost. Now let's get out of here. You guys can probably find the next chapter some time next week. I'm not sure, but I think maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. So, until next time chapter! 


	19. Chapter 18

Rimnerel: Welcome back everyone!  
  
Rei: What the heck are you talking about, welcome back?  
  
Rimnerel: It's a new chapter, so we're welcoming back all our reviewers! It's the next chapter of the story! And just think, we're almost up to twenty!  
  
Tyson: This story is going to be as long as A Place For My Head isn't it?  
  
Kai: At the rate she's going, probably.  
  
Rimnerel: Well, anyway. I want to thank all my reviewers. Thanks to SelenaWheeler, russle, FREAK014, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, B. Tiamat Atardecer, Nancys-little-Obsession (like I said, if you need help, just email me), and Death and Hell for all your wonderful reviews and hope you all like this chapter also. It has a surprise.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
[July 7, 1999]  
  
[It's been almost a week since I last wrote. A lot has happened since then. I want to give everyone as much as I possibly can before I head out for the day. Tyson's already left, he and Max were meeting up with Johnny, Mariah, and Emily to shop for Jordan a birthday present. I just found out that her birthday is four days from now. She's already invited me to her party. It's interesting really. I mean, almost a week ago, she discovered the truth about me and that I didn't like her. She was upset, but told me it was hard for her to stay mad with me about it. So, I guess that's the close of another chapter in my book.]  
  
[But where should I begin. Well, everyone already knows that I met him a while ago on my way into town. Then again when I was almost raped. I know, a great way to have fun. Let's see, I learned about his reputation and that of his cousin Kai. I think Tyson is beginning to have feelings for Tala's cousin. It's sometimes in the way he speaks about the male, or the way Max and I say things, only to have Tyson flush over it. Or become defensive about what Kai means to him. It's amusing.]  
  
[At least Tyson's over the not eating stage. Come to find out, the reason he was so distant was because Kai kissed him. I'm not sure if Tyson wanted to be kissed or not, he still won't go into the details over it with me. Yet he's always pestering me to know what goes on between Tala and I, as if Tala's going to kidnap me. I found out the reason why I didn't see Tala for a week before. He was on bed rest because his ribs are broken. I learned that it was his uncle that did it. I'm not sure why he would allow that to happen, or why he didn't call the police or something.]  
  
[There are a lot of things about Tala that I don't understand. Whenever I ask him something about his past, he changes the subject on me. It's one big tug of war into finding out anything about him, other than what he wants to tell me. I want to ask Kai about Tala, but I'm not sure what Kai would say. There's more to the two than I know. Tyson continues to criticize the males, but I doubt he knows the real truth behind their pasts either.]  
  
[Currently Tala is staying in my friend Max's mother's private office. I hear that it's not safe for him to go home because of his uncle. Can the male really be as bad as I hear, that he would hurt Tala even more? I wonder do Tala's parents know that this is happening to him? Why aren't they around to stop this from happening? Or do they treat him like he's a nuisance? Thinking about it, Kai doesn't speak about his parents either.]  
  
[One day I asked Tyson on the way to visiting Tala if he ever saw Kai or Tala's parents. He gave me a funny look, saying no. Does anyone in town know about their parents? I would ask my aunt but she would probably have a meltdown if I told her. No one in town seems to like them too much, with exception of Mrs. Tate, Max's mom. She overlooks their attitudes, as if she's use to it by now. I wonder how long has she known the two.]  
  
[I'm curious to find out all I can about Tala...if he would open up to me. I like him a lot. I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I think I might really be in love with him. There is nothing else to describe this feeling when I'm just around him. His presence is calming, and I tend to find all sorts of things about him to notice. Like the way his eyes dim when he's thinking about things, or brightens when I walk into the room. The way his mouth curls into sly smiles as he pulls me to him in order to kiss me. The way his voice deepens when he tries to get me to give in to his touches.]  
  
[Okay...maybe that was more than everyone needed to know, but that's the way it is. And yes, I'm stating now that I'm still a virgin. Tala claims that give one good day when he aren't interrupted, he will change that. It would be interesting to go back to school in August and tell Kain that I'm not a virgin anymore. Well...knowing him and Rei, they probably aren't by now. I can't believe that I never noticed that. They are my best friends after all. Well, I guess it goes to show that I'm not as bright as everyone thinks I am, if that slipped my attention.]  
  
[I haven't told Tyson yet. He would probably have a heart attack. I want to talk to Rei about my situation with Tala, but I haven't had another chance to call him. The last time I spoke with them, Kain was trying to get into Rei's pants. That was about a day or so before my last entry. I'm sure that I will hear from Rei again, but I feel the more time that I wait, is more time that I'm missing something important. I don't know what it is, but there's something there.]  
  
"Kenny, are you still here?" He heard his aunt calling him from the bottom of the stairs. The young man looked up, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. A minute later, Ian walked into the room, his eyes staring at Kenny for a second before turning away.  
  
"What is it Ian?" Kenny said, turning his eyes back to the screen. Since that incident with the closet, the little brat did his best to stay out of Kenny's way when he was there. The two still didn't see eye to eye, but Ian knew better than to cross Kenny.  
  
"Aunt Hikari wants you," Ian said. A sly smirk rose to the boy's face. "What did you do to get in trouble?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, shortie, mind your own business," Kenny said, finishing up his journal entry and adding it to his other entries.  
  
"You had to do something," Ian said. "Otherwise why would she want to talk to you?"  
  
"I think I'm going to overlook that little statement," Kenny said, cutting off his laptop once he was finished. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time besides sticking your nose into other people's business?"  
  
"I was actually going to hang out with some of my friends, for your information?" Ian replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "I just came up here to get my money from my other pants' pocket."  
  
"They actually let trolls walk around in daylight, I'm surprised," Kenny threw back coolly before getting up from his seat on the bed to head for the door. Not having seen Ian sticking his tongue out at his back. He didn't feel like getting into it with Ian right now. When his aunt was finished speaking with him, he would head out anyway to go see Tala, who was walking around a little.  
  
Doctor Tate said that it would be another two weeks before Tala's ribs were completely healed up and he would be able to ride his bike around. Right now he was depending on Kai to sneak him in cigarettes. Kai wasn't staying at the house either. The boy stayed with Tala many times and then when Kenny got there, disappear for a few to do how knows what. Occasionally, Kai would come back distant, often thoughtful.  
  
"Kenny," his aunt called, just as Kenny rounded the corner into the kitchen, but then stopped, seeing his mother was there also. He wondered what was up. As usual his father was nowhere to be found, probably off with his uncle fishing or whatever.  
  
"You wanted me?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's nothing serious, you can relax, take a seat," his mother said, patting the chair near her. The young man said nothing as he sat down.  
  
"Kenny," his aunt began.  
  
"Yeah?" The boy pushed his bangs from out of his eyes and behind his ear, staring at his aunt. Today was another of his ponytail days.  
  
"Well, I noticed that lately you and Tyson are hanging out less. I was just wondering why. A while ago, you both would come and go together, now you come and go at different times," his aunt said. "I was just wondering if you had a fight or not."  
  
"A fight? No, Tyson and I are still on good terms." Kenny leaving out the fact that Tyson was still getting use to Kenny liking Tala though, so at times Tyson would get defensive about things relating to them.  
  
"You sure you didn't get into a fight? I wouldn't feel right if you were and I didn't know about it," his aunt worried. Kenny mentally sighed, and there she goes. More of his aunt's hysterics, she would know if he and Tyson were fighting.  
  
"I'm sure. We talk all the time when we get back here," Kenny said. "You don't have to worry about us fighting. We get along well."  
  
"See, I told you, Hikari. You don't have to worry about those two," Kenny's mother said. Turning her head to Kenny smiled at her son. "So, what have you been doing this summer. I see that you spend a lot of time outside the house. I'm proud of you, I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought."  
  
"Thanks mom. You were right. It's not so bad. Someone put it into perspective for me," Kenny smiled, thinking about Tala and how the male had subconsciously lured him out in the open.  
  
"What do you mean? Was it Tyson?" his mother asked.  
  
"No, it's a new friend of mine," Kenny said.  
  
"You made a new friend, that's wonderful!" his mother gave him a big hug.  
  
"Actually, I made a lot of new friends, but one in particular sort of got me out of the house. I've been hanging around him as of late, which is why I come in at different times than Tyson," Kenny stated.  
  
"I'm glad you made some new friends. So what's your friend like?" his mother asked, letting him go.  
  
"Well...do you remember that guy that helped us on the way into town when we had a flat tire?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"You're talking about that nice looking young man who was kind enough to help us, of course," his mother said.  
  
"Well, he lives in town."  
  
"What nice young man that helped you?" his aunt said.  
  
"Oh, well on the way into town, our tire blew," Kenny's mother explained. "This nice young man with red hair happened to be around and helped us change the tire. He was just the most polite young man that I've ever met. And so friendly too."  
  
"Red hair?" Kenny's aunt frowned, thinking about what young man her sister could be speaking of. There weren't too many young men in town with red hair.  
  
"Yes. He was so handsome too, must look like his father with those looks of his. He had sky blue eyes. Very handsome, if I wasn't married and a few years younger, I think I would have picked him up," Kenny's mother giggled. Kenny watched his aunt's eyes widen with realization about whom it was that the two were speaking of.  
  
"Kenny," his aunt said.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Hikari." Uh oh, here it goes. He was about to hear from another one on his choice of friends. Emily found out about two days ago and nearly screamed his head off about it before he ignored her and walked out the house. Tyson must have said something to calm her down because when he showed up that afternoon, the only thing she said was for him to tell her or Tyson if Tala gave him any problems.  
  
"By chance is your friend named—?"  
  
"In fact it is," Kenny said before she finished her sentence. "And I know what you're going to say because I've heard it from Tyson and Emily, but in defense, I want to say that he's not like you think of him."  
  
"What are you talking about Kenny?" his mother asked puzzled.  
  
"The friend that Kenny's speaking of is named Tala Ivanor," Hikari stated. "That boy and his cousin are horrible little delinquents who have no respect for their elders. They drink, smoke, riding their bikes all over town disturbing everyone's peace, and they have rumors attached to them."  
  
"What type of rumors?" Worry filled the young man's mother's voice as she looked at her sister.  
  
"For starters, I hear they do drugs."  
  
"That's not true!" Kenny stated.  
  
"How do you know?" his aunt said.  
  
"Those rumors about them aren't true. I've gotten to know both Tala and Kai. They aren't anything like the rumors I've heard. Everyone just looks at them in a bad light, they aren't bad."  
  
"Kenny...those boys have been around this town longer than you. They aren't going to show their true colors immediately, until they're sure that they have you. That's how they operate," his aunt stated. "Now I want you to promise your mother and I that you won't keep their company, they'll have a bad influence on you."  
  
"How do you know what they will do? How can you be so judgmental of someone that you've probably never sat down and talked with?" Kenny questioned. "I've sat down and talked with Tala, and I realize that he's different from what everything thinks of him."  
  
"Kenny, I'm telling you, he's not the type of person who you should associate yourself with. Both he and Kai are dangerous individuals. When they were younger, both of them went to local psychiatrist before they did something to make her quit and become a doctor instead. They enjoy playing with people's head and are probably only being nice to you so you'll let down your guard," Hikari told her nephew.  
  
"I don't believe that!" Kenny stood up from the table. It wasn't true, when he looked into Tala's eyes when they were together, the male's azure eyes beckoning to be put at ease, to remain with its owner until he could no longer do so. He wasn't about to believe that everything was just a lie so Tala could eventually hurt him in the end.  
  
"Kenny! Please listen to me. He's always been like that. Ever since his parents died when he was six, Tala's always been a destructive person," his aunt begged.  
  
"His parents..." Kenny stopped in his tracks as he was about to head out the kitchen. His eyes went back to his aunt who was halfway out of her chair. "Died?"  
  
"If he was really your friend, you would know that," the woman said. "See, he doesn't want to be your friend."  
  
"He doesn't like talking about himself," Kenny said softly. "There's always pain there if he tries to bring himself to mention it." Was that why he changed the subject so often? Was that why he never spoke about things? It made sense when Kenny thought back to how he had asked Tala how many times his parents pushed him to the side, and Tala replying none. They couldn't because they died. "How...?"  
  
"No one knows. Everyone just heard about it briefly before the whole thing was hushed. The funeral wasn't around here. When the boy came back into town, he was different from the little boy that grew up in town."  
  
"Has anyone ever thought he was lashing out because of his parents' death? That maybe no one paid attention to him and he had to find some way to get someone to realize he was suffocating?" Kenny replied.  
  
"That boy has a loving family. His uncle on his mother's side took him in. He's a wonderful man that has tried his best to raise the boy, but he continues to defy his uncle with every aspect of his being."  
  
"I doubt it." Kenny thought back to what Tala had told him about his ribs. How could anyone so 'loving' beat one's own nephew in that fashion? Even if Tala was defying his uncle, it was for a damn good reason. "I'm sure that Tala has a reason for any and everything he's ever done. You just don't see it."  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
"I'm leaving. I'll be back later." And with that, the young man was out the door before his aunt could stop him.  
  
Who was she to be so judgmental of someone? Why did everyone think that they could predict the actions and nature of one individual based on what they see? What happened to things they couldn't see, to looking deeper to find the hidden meaning? Humans had to be the most flawed creatures ever created.  
  
"We can never look without tainted eyes or seek out the truths laying behind many lies. Why do we want it to be handed to us on a basis set to each of our mannerisms?" Kenny asked the sky as he set out on his way.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tyson stared into the window of a card shop. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blue jean shorts as he tried to focus in on where he was and what he was suppose to be doing. In a few days, Jordan's birthday would be there. He, Max, Emily, Mariah, and Johnny decided to head out to the male today in order to get her something really nice, since of course they've known her for as long as they have all been friends.  
  
Kenny was probably with Tala by now. For a second, Tyson's mind focused in, fuming over the fact still that his cousin liked the idiot. What was so great about the hot headed, troublemaking, smart mouthed, horny, perverted bastard that Kenny could possibly fall head over heels for? It was like mixing peanut butter and tuna fish to make a sandwich. Tyson swore that if Tala did anything to his cousin, he would do more than break a few of the male's ribs. It would take God to stop him from ramming his head into a wall.  
  
Tyson sighed, letting the thought drop from his mind before it picked up another thought pattern, the one that continued to flicker in and out of his thoughts since...that day on the road with Kai. Every time he thought about it, the young man wanted to smash his head into the window in front of him. He talked so ignorantly in front of the male, but when it came down to it, he was scared as hell.  
  
Scared that he was in fact falling in love with the male, scared that Kai's feelings for him were genuine, instead of Kai just wanting to get into his pants, scared that...that maybe it was always there. That he always felt something for Kai, and only now it was surfacing up. If it was true, that meant that...well, that he had been denying himself the truth. Tyson didn't want to believe his feelings for Mariah were a lie, even if she chose stupid Lee over him. For some reason, that didn't sit well with him.  
  
"That would mean that all the talking I did was just because I was scared of facing the truth, and that I'm nothing but a coward inside," Tyson mumbled to himself. "I don't want to say that but..."  
  
When Kai kissed him the first time, he did nothing to push the male away. It was only when other's were around that he acted on that learnt impulse to shove Kai away from him. When it was just the two of them, there was always hesitation to push or shove or retort. When they were alone, Tyson weakened and Kai let him. Kai never tried to force himself on Tyson, just enjoyed the fact that he was proving a point and Tyson was so ignorant to know it.  
  
But now, now Tyson realized it. It mocked him constantly the way Kai had first kissed him. How Tyson allowed the male to steal his first kiss from him, and when he pulled back, Tyson only wanted more. Want probably leapt from his gaze, begging Kai for more, but the male pulled away, allowing torment to set in. Tyson didn't fight back when the male walked away, nor the next time he saw Kai.  
  
He shot off at the mouth, acting tough yet again, only to have Kai bring him down off his ladder. Even now, Tyson knew what Kai's lips felt like. How his tongue worked expertly over the inside of his mouth, bringing up emotions Tyson could drown in. Reminding the male that it was someone he was suppose to hate that caused him to feel this way. Tyson wanted to kick himself in the ass.  
  
"Tyson?" The blue haired male looked up into the reflection of the window, seeing his pink haired friend walking up. Turning around slightly, Tyson stared her in the eyes, seeing worry lingering within her golden eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mariah...yeah, I'm fine," Tyson forced a smile on his lips.  
  
"No you're not," she frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. "I've known you for as long as I've liked pink. I know when you aren't okay. You're one of my best friends, it's not nice to leave me in the dark."  
  
"Riah..." Tyson sighed, turning his attention back to the window. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything you want. As long as it's not anything too personal," Mariah said, coming to stand next to the blue haired male. Tyson sighed once again before looking at her.  
  
"Why did you choose Lee over me? I know you knew that I liked you a lot, yet you chose Lee?" Tyson questioned. For a long minute Mariah remained silent, looking in the window shop before answering the male.  
  
"I knew you felt something for me Tyson, but I wasn't the one that your heart truly belonged to. You were in love with someone else before you decided to like me. I couldn't go out with you while your mind would eventually go to the person that you really care about."  
  
"Mariah."  
  
"Tyson, you're my best friend. I've known for almost forever that you're attracted to Kai. The only person that I think is clueless about it would be Emily, maybe Jordan also...and Johnny. But I knew, and realized if I had chose you, we would have eventually broke up because you're realizing how much you're attracted to him. Am I wrong?" Mariah spoke.  
  
"I..." Tyson never knew that Mariah... "I do like him. I think I like him a lot Mariah. I don't want to. It would just mean that my feelings for you were fake and I was trying to replace what I felt for him with what I was trying to feel for you."  
  
"No, Tyson, it doesn't mean that at all," Mariah smiled. "I'm sure that you like me. But you like Kai more, am I wrong?"  
  
"I..." Tyson hesitated. Saying it out loud would mean that he accepted he was gay, and that he liked Kai. Was he really ready for that? Hell, he already kissed the guy twice by now. "Yeah...I like the jerk. I can't help but to like him for some mysterious reason."  
  
"Fate," Mariah said simply.  
  
"You can't be serious," Tyson smiled.  
  
"What else do you think it could be?" Mariah grinned.  
  
"Bad luck maybe."  
  
"Well, he does got quite the reputation. But if you fell in love with him, there has to be something great about him. I doubt you would go for the reckless, self destructive, bad boy types on a whim," Mariah giggled.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," Tyson groaned. "How am I going to explain this...?"  
  
"You don't have to tell anyone right now. It can just be between the two of us," Mariah winked. Tyson stared at the girl who was grinning beside him.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, you're getting a kick out of my revelations."  
  
"Of course, in opinion, you make a funny, but nice couple."  
  
"You sound just like Kenny now."  
  
"He knows?" Mariah inquired.  
  
"Of course, after all, I have to try to keep Tala from screwing him when I'm not looking," Tyson said hotly. Only to have Mariah's eyes widen to the size of golf balls.  
  
"No way! Your cousin and Tala! That's like a two for two deal!" Mariah gaped. "How in the world did you both manage to fall in love with two self destructive cousins? This is one for the books right here."  
  
"You know, I just realized how strange a person you are, Mariah Shoran," Tyson said amusingly shaking his head. "And how did you and I get to this point anyway?"  
  
"I guess...it took me choosing someone you hate about as much as Tala," Mariah smiled.  
  
"You are an evil, evil woman, you know that?"  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
Meanwhile, as Tyson came to terms with how he felt about Kai, a certain young man with a brunette ponytail was sitting with his favorite person of the summer. Well, should it be said that he really wasn't sitting with the male. More like leaning against a wall, his hands around a certain red head's neck, while that red head dominated his mouth. For the past two minutes, the two had been that way, small requests for air being met every now and then before Tala grew impatient and resumed what he was doing.  
  
Finally, Kenny broke Tala's lock on his mouth, panting heavily. His eyes met with a pair of dark azure eyes, half lidded by long lashes. "You know, air is an essential part of me living. You may not need air, but I do."  
  
"You're wearing that ponytail today," Tala said as he leaned in pressing his mouth against the younger male's neck. "You know how much it turns me on?"  
  
"No, but thank you for telling me that. I know now," Kenny smiled as he tilted his head up to allow Tala access to the flesh.  
  
"What took you so long today?" Tala mumbled, sucking at the flesh.  
  
The question brought Kenny back to what he discussed with his aunt. "Tala...is it true about your parents? And about you?" Silence filled the air as Tala quickly moved to stare Kenny in the eye. This was probably the first time he recognized shock in the male's eyes. "So, it's true?"  
  
"What have you heard?" Tala said to the male, dread filling the pit of his stomach. He couldn't know the truth, not now, not while he was ready to try to trust this male. Maybe not with the truth, but trust him like he has with only Kai and Judy.  
  
"My aunt...she said that your mother and father died when you were six and that you saw a psychiatrist for a while before your psychiatrist quit. I want to know, is it really true?" Kenny asked. Tala was silent as he turned his head from Kenny, placing both hands on the wall behind Kenny.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Tala muttered, lowering his head. "Why do you want to know about me? What is it benefiting?"  
  
"Tala...I care a lot about you. I would tell you any thing about myself you wanted to know if you asked. Is it that you really don't care that much about me that you wouldn't want to share who you are with me?" Kenny asked, using his hands to turn Tala's face back to him.  
  
"Is that how you associate what you feel for me? How much you know about me? Can you not feel something without knowing all the little details?" Tala stated.  
  
"No. I fell in love with you over little and I can love you on little, but I want to know you better. Know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what you like, what you hate, what you wish and dream for." Kenny leaned up, kissing the male for a long second before pulling back. "What is so bad about your past that you would shut everyone out?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Tala said. He didn't want to lose the male. Kenny was the first person he was beginning to care for in maybe...six years. Having the male stare at him with disgust and pity...  
  
"But I do want to know," Kenny urged. "Tell me please Tala."  
  
"I can't," Tala whispered, pulling away from the male to go back to the bed. Kenny's heart went out to the male. His eyes flickering with so much turmoil that maybe he shouldn't ask. Maybe it was best that he didn't know the truth just yet. If it was going to make the male this uncomfortable, then it was best left alone, for now at least.  
  
"Tala," Kenny said, following the male back to the bed, Kenny right beside him. "If you feel that I don't need to know, don't tell me. But before I leave, tell me something so I don't go back loving a stranger."  
  
"You think you're loving a stranger?" Tala raised a brow to the male beside him.  
  
"No, I think I'm loving the most eccentric person I had the courtesy of meeting," Kenny smiled, happy when he saw that familiar twitch of the red head's lips. "I think that's the real reason that it's so hard to say no to you."  
  
"I think that's the same reason for me also," Tala murmured, leaning in close to kiss Kenny. "There's something about you that no matter what kind of mood I'm in, you snap me out of it. Is this what love really is?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, I've never been in love before?" Kenny grinned. Waiting for the male's lips to brush his. He watched Tala chuckle before leaning in closer.  
  
"Neither have I, so stupid question."  
  
"Completely stupid."  
  
"I suppose so," Tala shrugged, pulling the male all the way to him before kissing him once more.  
  
Eventually the kissing led to Tala on top of the male, pushing up his shirt in order to kiss the pale skin underneath it. Of course Kenny was on his back on the bed, allowing Tala to have his way. Bad influence on him indeed, Kenny thought with a mental grin as Tala's tongue danced around a taut nipple.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Kenny didn't realize the male noticed the smug smile tucked away at the corner of his mouth. Kenny met the male's curious stare as Tala was moving his hands to undo his pants.  
  
"My aunt, she told me that you could be a bad influence on me. I wonder what would she say to this," Kenny grinned with emphasis on Tala now undoing Kenny's pants also, tugging the material of the jeans down slowly.  
  
"She would probably commit you and herself into a mental institution," Tala stated with amusement.  
  
"I can just imagine that for some reason," Kenny laughed as he arched up so Tala could remove his pants, tossing them to the floor. Sitting up, he allowed Tala to pull his shirt over his head, tossing that way too. "She's always thought of me as such a perfect child. Probably take ten years off her life."  
  
"You know, once I'm done with you, the only thing perfect is going to be how perfectly helpless to my touch you're going to be," Tala said, pushing the male back down to the bed. Kenny watched the male push his pants down, kicking them off onto the floor. A blush crossed the younger male's cheeks noticing the bulge making a tent out of the red head's boxers.  
  
"So, we're really going to go through with this?" Kenny said, his pulse racing a mile a minute. "Do you know...?"  
  
"How to do this? Let's just say that I had one or two experiences with an older guy who taught me a thing or two," Tala smirked, pulling off his shirt.  
  
"Will you be able to do it with your ribs like that?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Of course. I'll have to go easy on you anyway, since this is your first time. But Kenny, you'll have to trust me for this to work out right. It's not going to be as simple as most people think it is. I'm going to be honest with you, it might hurt like hell at first, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you like it," Tala said. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"I told you before. You're the only one I could possibly do this with. I trust you because you're trusting me," Kenny said, as the red head leaned in, kissing him. Kenny gasped into his mouth, feeling hands massaging his inner thighs, moving up until he had Kenny arching up against him, which was when Tala removed the last article of clothing the brunette wore.  
  
"Just relax now, okay," Tala whispered into the brunette's ear, kissing it gently as he reached into the drawer of the nightstand by the bed, pulling out something. Thank god for having a sex freak for a cousin sometimes. "I promise you'll love it."  
  
----------------------  
  
Tyson felt a little bit better after having talked to Mariah about things. The thing that he had to overcome now was Kai. What sort of reaction would he get from the male when he told Kai that he thought things over, and he was ready to stop denying things. More than likely, the dual haired male would smirk and tell him he told Tyson so. Maybe having Tyson hit him with something for being correct. Who knew?  
  
Checking his watch, the numbers read 5:17. Dinner would be served in another two and a half hours. Just enough time to drag Kenny way from Tala, go home, and play a few games of King Of Fighters and end Final Fantasy 7 once and for all. Tyson pulled the door open to Doctor Tate's office, which doubled as a small private hospital that maybe one or two patients could stay at. Doctor Tate's current patients, Tala Ivanor and Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Walking into the air-conditioned waiting room, he immediately spotted Tierra, Doctor Tate's assistant. The girl looked up at Tyson, giving him a wide grin. The young man returned her smile. "Hi, Tyson. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Fine, I can't complain so much. Have you seen my cousin today?" Tyson said.  
  
"He came in about an hour ago in fact," Tierra chimed. "Tala's so lucky to have such a cutie concerned about him. Makes me wish my boyfriend was that dedicated." Tyson shook his head at that remark, a short smile rising to his lips.  
  
"Thanks Tierra."  
  
"Oh yeah! Kai just came in also. In fact no more than a minute before you," she said as Tyson was walking off. The male nearly stopped in his tracks, butterflies spinning in circles in his stomach.  
  
"Great, now I have to deal with them both at the same time." He managed to successful feign annoyance in his tone, but he was scared as hell. What was he going to say? Or do, or think? He would have liked to deal with him another day.   
  
"Poor Tyson," Tierra giggled. "Have any problems, just call me and I got your back."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Well, it was inevitable there was no way around it. With butterflies still doing acrobatic stunts in his stomach, Tyson made his way to the back room where Tala currently resided. He was surprised though when he found Kai standing outside the room, with his arms crossed and a strange half smirk on his lips. The male turned his head when he heard Tyson approach.  
  
"If you came for Kenny...he's currently occupied," Kai said softly. Tyson was just about to ask what he meant when the blue haired male distinctly heard the soft, rhythmic creaking of a bed. Occasionally a muffled moan accompanied the sounds of the bed. Which was about enough to widen Tyson's eyes with realization to what was going on in the room.  
  
Yet, before he could burst into the room, Kai promptly clamped a hand over the male's mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist, and dragging him out the hallway, out the waiting room and building. Away from the building before Tyson exploded into meltdown.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU JUST STANDING OUTSIDE THE DOOR WHILE HE WAS....WAS....!!!" The words stuck to the back of Tyson's throat. Horrified Kai would just stand by while Tala violated his cousin.  
  
"I didn't think I should interrupt them. I was actually waiting around for you, so you wouldn't disturb them either. I had a feeling you would go into meltdown you found out. You really don't approve of my cousin, do you?" Kai smiled, keeping his hold on Tyson's waist so the male didn't rush back into the building.  
  
"Do you think I would rush into rooms while people were screwing otherwise!" Tyson screeched, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close he was pressed to Kai. The dual haired male chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"You might think it horrible, but I think Kenny's the first person in a very long time that Tala's wanted to do that to with as much tenderness as the creaking of those bedsprings had," Kai stated, tightening his hold on Tyson when the male had the impulse to try to make it for the building again.  
  
"Thank you for ruining every experience we might ever have with statements like that," Tyson said without thinking. Only to blush, lower his head, feeling Kai's arm loosen around him. He could make a run for it now, but that would seem cowardly. No, he had to face this like a man.  
  
"What did you just say Tyson?" Kai whispered, not believing his ears. "You better be sarcastic about that, or I'm going to smack you over your head, you idiot."  
  
Tyson turned, looking at Kai, the blush on his cheeks darkening more. "No...I wasn't being sarcastic about it. I thought about it today, Kai. And I realized that...all those times, you were right. I couldn't resist how I really felt about you forever. I...I do like you...a lot Kai. I think I might love you."  
  
Kai stared down at the young man who was studying his feet now. Kai lifted his hand, pushing up Tyson's face, so he could stare into those dark blue orbs. For as long as he's admired Tyson, those words were all he ever wanted to hear. Now that they were spoken, he had nothing to say to them. No I told you so, no about time, nothing. All he could do was stare into those eyes, grateful.  
  
"Kai..." Tyson was becoming nervous the longer words didn't come. What was the older thinking about so intently? "Aren't you...going to tell me that...you told me so?"  
  
"I don't think I could say it if I wanted to. So, how about we get missing for a while instead," Kai grinned. "Lucky for you, I'm always prepared for times like this." Tyson's eyes widened when Kai reached into the side pocket of his dark cargo pants and pulled out a white tube.  
  
"You really are a pervert!" Tyson flushed.  
  
"Isn't that one of the reasons you love me?" Kai said, leaning in to kiss the young man.  
  
"I think that's one of the reasons I worried about falling in love with you in the first place," Tyson countered with a shake of his head. "The last time someone got lost in the woods with you, everyone found out."  
  
"I didn't tell that girl's friends to explore the woods for the noises they heard," Kai smirked. "You and Kai are exactly the same. Scold me for things I had no control over."  
  
"For one, you compare me to that even bigger pervert, and I'm not going to give you a chance to use what's in your hand. Secondly, you had control over where and when you decided to do it," Tyson countered.  
  
"That's what makes me want you even more. I don't think that attitude could work for anyone else but you," Kai murmured. "Now come on before I decide I don't care who comes by and see and take you right here."  
  
"You keep that up, and you're seriously not going to get into my pants," Tyson countered, yet in a teasing manner. He watched Kai pout in one of his usual manners, for some reason, Tyson found it sexy now. It was amazing how in a matter of weeks things could change so rapidly from hating this male and his cousin...okay, so he still didn't like Tala. He doubted that would change any time soon.  
  
So really, it went from hating Kai to kissing Kai to wanting Kai to loving Kai, and now about to be screwed by Kai. Really, this was probably the strangest summer any of them ever had, Tyson thought as Kai pulled him towards the dirt bike parked by the building. In fact, Tyson wondered if any of these changes would have happened if Kenny hadn't come this summer.  
  
Probably not. For some reason, he's putting everyone into different perspectives. This must be what he meant when he said that I was seeing things blindly. I guess...I really was.   
  
"So, where should we go to do this?" Kai inquired, seating the blue haired male behind him on the bike, placing his helmet on Tyson.  
  
"Remember the first place we met, by the river?" Tyson inquired. "That was were I insulted you for the first time." That received a laugh from the male starting up the bike.  
  
"See, that's what I love about you so much," Kai flashed a wicked grin. "Hang on tight to me." What the two boys, well...four counting the two that were already well into their own throws of love, didn't know was that this was not the end of things by far. An event was about to happen that would either strengthen bonds made, or send them drifting apart, causing one white oleander become potent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay! I'm done, how did you guys like my surprises!  
  
Rei: Well done for a change. Really managed to get a lot done.  
  
Rimnerel: Yeah, now I'm going to bed. Next chapter has more surprises and shocks. Come back next week...give me Monday. I don't have anything to do then. Later gang.


	20. Chapter 19

Rimnerel: I really don't have much to say...wait, I do. The last book of Fake has to be my favorite endings of all!  
  
Johnny (rolling his eyes): Only because—(Rim clamps a hand over his mouth)  
  
Rimnerel: Don't ruin it for the people that haven't read the last book yet! Okay, now where am I going with this one?  
  
Tala: Back to Kenny and I perhaps?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh yeah, right. Let's see, thanks to FREAK014, B. Tiamat Atardecer, russle, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, and HogoshaNoFumetsu for all your reviews. And sorry for making a certain someone choke on sandwiches, it wasn't my intention to do so.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kenny turned over on his side, watching as the male beside him fought to catch his breath. Kenny propped himself up on one elbow, looking into the male's flushed face. Tala turned his eyes to the male beside him, a smirk twitching in the corners of his mouth. The brunette allowed himself to be drawn closer once more, this time, only for a light kiss. When he pulled back, he brushed the damp strands of hair from the male's face.  
  
"I think you overdid it," Kenny whispered.  
  
"So," came a breathless reply.  
  
"You're impossible," Kenny laughed, falling back to the pillows he was laying on earlier. His eyes went to the ceiling, staring it for a long time, thinking about what went on between them. Tala had been right, at first it had hurt, but eventually, because he trusted Tala, everything became better. Leading to...well...the lost of Kenny's virginity.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tala finally said after catching his breath, propping himself up to look down at Kenny. His hand played in the damp brunette strands.  
  
"A lot of things," Kenny replied.  
  
"Like my sexual prowess in bed," Tala teased, leaning in to kiss Kenny's neck once more.  
  
"Haven't you had enough yet?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Enough? What's that?" Tala grinned.  
  
"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Kenny exclaimed, though not bothering to push the male away from him.  
  
"What? We've only done it three times by now," Tala said simply. "What's one more time to make things even?"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"You make me this way," Tala stated, beginning to move his hand under the cover.  
  
"I have to get home before they start sending hounds out to look for me," Kenny said, moving from out of the bed.  
  
"You don't have to go back just yet. You could tell them you're staying over a friend's house. I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Tala murmured, trying to pull the male back in bed with him. Kenny playfully swatted the red head's hand away.  
  
"I still have to eat and take a shower," Kenny protested. "I promise that we can do it again tomorrow. Now stop holding me hostage and let me leave." Kenny picked up his clothing from the floor, beginning to put it on. Tala flopped back down on the pillows. "And don't try to make me feel guilty because I don't."  
  
"You really are heartless when you want to be, aren't you?" Tala joked, running his hand through his damp hair.  
  
"No, I'm sensible. If I let you have your way all the time, I think I would be permanently tied to that bed where you could do what you want to me for as long as you could," Kenny smiled.  
  
"Maybe," Tala thought. "Doesn't sound like too bad a deal."  
  
"See. I'm going home now." Once Kenny was finished dressing, he went back over to the bed, leaning down and kissing the male. Only to have Tala pull him back down to the bed, kissing him passionately. If it weren't for the fact that there was a knock on the door, Tala would have probably stripped the male of his clothing and screwed him one more good time.  
  
Kenny pulled back just as Doctor Tate walked in the room, stopping once she saw that the two young men were...well...with the sight of the clothing strewed all over the floor, the slightly rose tint on both male's skin, and Tala's hand reaching for the male's pants' zipper, they were either about to do something or had just finished. The woman suspected both theories. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"In fact Judy I was just about ready to—"Tala started.  
  
"Tell me good-bye so I can go home," Kenny interrupted the sentence, moving from the bed. "I will see you tomorrow Tala."  
  
"Fine, fine," Tala sighed, laying back down on the pillows. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kenny left the room, followed by Doctor Tate. "Kenny, do you have a moment before you go home?" She needed to know something. The young man's answer would depend on whether or not Tala was really changing.  
  
"I'm in no hurry, do you need something ma'am?" Kenny inquired, turning his eyes to look at her.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Judy," she said with a smile.  
  
"All right then, Judy."  
  
"Kenny, I don't mean to be nosy but...did you and Tala?" Judy gave the young man a meaningful look when addressing the subject.  
  
"We did," Kenny said.  
  
"Was he rough with you?" she questioned.  
  
"No. He told me that it would hurt for a bit, but he made sure that the pain eased. I felt really comfortable with him doing it. Are you implying that he might have raped me, or something close to that?" Kenny tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. Did Tala really have that bad a reputation that he was supposedly capable of raping someone?  
  
"No, I'm not saying that he would rape you. I'm sure that he likes you a lot. He would never do anything like that, but sometimes he doesn't realize that he does things that could cause other people pain. He's grown up with so little empathy in his life that it's just natural to do things that he likes despite what other's feel about it. He's not a bad person don't think that because of what I just said. He's just a bit misguided," Judy smiled, hoping she didn't scare off the young man.  
  
"I know. He's so much more than people think of him," Kenny voiced. "I sometimes look at him and wonder how people could have such a low opinion about him. I'm sure if they got passed the act he puts on, then they would really see what's there."  
  
"You're right," Judy agreed. "But I doubt that they would."  
  
"Can you answer me something, Judy?"  
  
"What is it, Kenny?"  
  
"My aunt told me that he and Kai went to a psychiatrist when they were younger, but they did something to make the psychiatrist quit. By chance, since you seem to hold no discrimination against them, were you their psychiatrist?" He looked up at the woman that smiled for a long minute before nodding.  
  
"Yes, I was. I tried helping them as much as I possibly could, but there wasn't much I could do. I was still young and a bit experience when I got them. They were my first patients. If only I had stuck it out with them, I suppose I could have made more of a difference, but...when you have kids that play Russian roulette with a gun you only find out after nearly having a heart attack has no bullets, you would probably be like me."  
  
"They did that?"  
  
"Tala did. He was such a bright kid, but then...he was only a kid who did things that seemed...well, things kids could get away with. He had no idea that he would drive away those that he trusted," Judy sighed. "He hasn't told you any of this, has he?"  
  
"No. I tried asking him about his past, but he told me that why do I need to know something that isn't important. He asked me whether or not that's the only way I could love him," Kenny stated.  
  
"He used love?" The woman was surprised. In all of the time she has known Tala, she's never heard the male mention ever loving anyone, not even his own parents. It was a breakthrough, if he had in fact used the word.  
  
"I suppose he's never said that about anyone? Not even when he talked about his parents? My aunt told me that they died when he was younger. Was he upset by their passing?"  
  
"He didn't tell you anything about his family. It doesn't surprise me so much. If he is indeed falling in love with you, then that means that he will be less likely to tell you the truth. I should let him build up the courage to tell you. If you hear it from me, then it's not going to be worth much. He has to get over his own hill without my help," Judy remarked, crossing her arms.  
  
"But there's still a possibility that he won't tell me ever, isn't there?" Kenny knew that the woman was counting on Tala making up his mind about his past, but he may never.  
  
"Yes, but maybe you can change his heart. Open it back up. You should get home now before it gets dark," Judy advised. "And remember, no matter what you discover or don't, you should blame yourself for him not opening up. It takes time."  
  
"I understand. I don't think I will forget that there are more important things than the past and knowing it. You always have memories of the present that will one day become the past, and the memories that you never found out, can be replaced by the memories that you made," Kenny grinned, heading out the door. The woman blinked, thinking about what he just said. She had a feeling that he would in fact open Tala's heart up.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tyson arched his back as something close to Kai's name came out his mouth, before it was muffled when Kai pressed his lips against the blue haired male's lips. With one last push, Kai went over that ledge with the male. Breaking the kiss to scream out Tyson's name before both collapsed into the grass, their breathing irregular. Tyson's arms were wrapped around Kai's neck, while the male lay against Tyson's shoulder. After a moment, Kai slid off the male, falling into the grass next to Tyson.  
  
A light wind swept over their sweat coated, naked bodies. Minutes ticked away, before either decided to move. Tyson sat up, looking over at the water they were no more than a few yards away from. He closed his eyes, letting the wind caress his overheated body, cooling the flush from his skin.  
  
"Tyson," Kai said, sitting up. The younger opened his eyes, staring over at the male with dual hair. Damn, he still looked sexy as hell no matter what. "Well?" The all too familiar wolfish smirk that Kai displayed rose to his lips.  
  
"Well what?" Tyson said with a smile of his own.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kai said.  
  
"No I don't," Tyson chimed playfully. "I think I'm suffering from a memory lost. What is it that I'm suppose to be addressing?"  
  
"Okay you little smart ass, since you want to be like that," Kai said, pulling Tyson back into the grass and climbing over him. Tyson squeaked, as Kai pulled his legs up to his waist.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kai?" Tyson flushed.  
  
"I'm going to get a response out of you about how great a lover I am," Kai said. "You know, I have another round of battle in me."  
  
"How can you? We just finished!" Tyson said, trying to pull away from the male.  
  
"That's right, fight me love slave," Kai grinned wickedly, leaning in, brushing his lips against Tyson's. The male under him wiggled a bit before he succumbed to Kai's kiss. A hand brushed its way down Tyson's chest, down past his navel, to the inner warmth of his thighs.  
  
"Kai," Tyson gasped, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Are you going to say it, or will I have to make you scream my name again?" Kai murmured huskily. "You know I can do it. So what's it going to be lover?"  
  
"Fine, if it means that I'm not going to be out here all night, you're the best in the world. Happy now?" Tyson said.  
  
"And?" Kai said, stroking Tyson's thighs more.  
  
"Mmm...and no one will ever be able to do what you can," Tyson said, closing his eyes as Kai licked the sweat from his neck and chest.  
  
"And? Tell me what I really want to hear Tyson. Tell me that you're mine and mine alone," Kai whispered.  
  
"I'm yours Kai," Tyson said. "I don't think I could forget you ever. Not now, not while I'm here with you like this. As long as you will be here for me, I will always be yours."  
  
"Good, because I will never let you go," Kai said, moving from over Tyson to walk towards the water. "Now come on. It's getting late, we have time for a quick swim before I have to return you."  
  
"Fine! I don't care if you don't want me to stay with you," Tyson said, getting up with a slight flush on his cheeks at the remark. Kai looked back at him, giving him another one of his killer stares. "Not like I really want to stay out here and let you tire me out anyway."  
  
"Tire you out? I was the one doing all the work you little smart ass," Kai said, pulling Tyson towards the water and pushing him in. But not before Tyson grabbed his leg, causing him to fall in also. Both sunk momentarily before breaking to the surface. Tyson laughed as Kai glared at him only five percent mad at the male.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for saying that about me!" Tyson laughed, not realizing that Kai was looming in on him, until he was dunked under the water, then brought back up.  
  
"Now what was that?" Kai inquired.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Was it supposed to be?" Kai said, wrapping his arms around Tyson, who was pouting. "You know you started this, so deal with it." Kai tried place a kiss on Tyson's lips, but the male turned his face away. "And now you're mad with me, typical."  
  
"What's that suppose to—"Tyson turned his face back to Kai, only to have Kai kiss him. Tyson allowed, not really mad with the male, it was just sort of strange to be so carefree with the male. When Kai pulled back, Tyson stared up into those auburn eyes that flickered with happiness. "Kai..."  
  
"Something wrong?" Kai noticed the change on Tyson's face, wondering what it was that the younger was thinking of.  
  
"I just realized something," Tyson said.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You're completely different than what I'm use to. You're not sarcastic unless you're being playful, or you're not as intensely flirty as I'm use to. Nor are your eyes the same. Right now, it's like you're a whole new you that I'm with. Not the male that I'm so use to fighting or arguing with. What is it?" Tyson searched Kai's eyes, not sure what he was looking for.  
  
"I'm different, huh?" Kai placed his forehead to Tyson's, closing his eyes with a short smile. "That's because I can finally let down my guard. I don't have to be aware of how I want to be around you because I now have your love. I can drop the act, because I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"Afraid? Of what?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"You rejecting my true feelings for you. I've loved you for so long that I didn't know if you could love me in return. So, I bottled it away, the fear that loving you caused. That burning uncertainty and vulnerability you caused me to have when I was around you."  
  
"Kai..." Tyson had no idea that Kai was...well, like anyone else. So, that bad boy image Tyson always saw was an act he put on so he could find out the truth, but eventually, it became too much for him, and he showed the true colors that Kai Hiwatari held. "I...didn't know..."  
  
"No one knew. Not even Tala. He just thought I was playing around. Maybe for a while I did try to do that, but I could never forget how much I loved and admired you."  
  
"You admired me?" Tyson was inspired. Never would he dream of the day that Kai would say he admired Tyson. There was always a small part of Tyson that admired the older boy, but this was news to him.  
  
"Yes. You could draw people to you with a smile or a few words. You never hesitated in speaking your mind, and people liked you for it. Everyone loved you, and flocked to you naturally. There was a time I wanted to be just like you. To have them look at me with smiles, wanting to be around me." Kai's voice became thick, aware that he couldn't stop his words now.  
  
"Kai?" Pulling back just a little, Tyson saw the tears from those closed eyes. Running down, gathering under his chin and falling. The dual haired male open his eyes, looking so painfully into the eyes of the one that he loved.  
  
"I wanted my parents to love me like yours did. To notice me, to acknowledge me, just not to ignore me like this world has done for so long. I wanted to be loved so much that I started to grow bitter inside. I didn't care about anything, I could have died and no one would have cried."  
  
"I'm here now, Kai," Tyson responded, reaching up, wiping away the tears. "I won't leave you. I promise I won't."  
  
"Tyson." Kai allowed himself to be drawn into the younger male's arms. For the first time in maybe years since Tala's parents died, he felt that everything would be all right. Once he and Tala were able to leave this place, maybe things would straighten themselves out. He could always go visit Tyson since the male lived in a city now. On weekends he could spend them with Tyson until the male graduated, then he could be with Tyson more. Things could work, they really could.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kenny, have you seen Tyson?" Emily asked coming in the room as Kenny finished dressing from his shower.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since this morning," Kenny said. "He hasn't come back yet? I thought he left with you, Mariah, Max, and Johnny this morning to pick out a present for Jordan."  
  
"Well, he was with us for a while. Then he left, something about going to pick something up," Emily remarked. "Which was probably you."  
  
"Don't look at me, I haven't seen him. He'll show up."  
  
"So, what did you do today with that guy?" Emily folded her arms across her chest, a frown forming.  
  
"You know, he isn't as bad as you think," Kenny announced.  
  
"I still don't trust him. He caused so much trouble when we were younger. Just watch out for yourself. You're my cousin I don't want anything happening to you. Your heart is much too kind to be broken by a creep like that," Emily sighed.  
  
"What do you mean—?"  
  
"I heard you and Tyson talking one day when I was passing to go to bed. I didn't want to say anything about it, but I really want you to be careful. I mean, if you're going to explore your sexuality like this," Emily advised. "Anyway, a girl can spot a gay guy a mile away."  
  
"That is so stereotypical," Kenny shook his head.  
  
"Well it's true," Emily stated.  
  
"Then you must have noticed Tyson by now also," Kenny smirked.  
  
"What do you mean notice Tyson?"  
  
"Since you can spot a gay guy a mile away, then you must have noticed that Tyson's sensors are blinking in the direction of my current interest's cousin's direction," Kenny simpered. "Wouldn't surprise me if that's who he's with now."  
  
"You aren't serious!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"Why aren't I? I know for a fact that Kai's already kissed him."  
  
"Okay, this is just pass my level of comprehension right now. I know that he was upset that Mariah picked Lee, but...he wasn't really that desperate to go after Kai! Next I'm going to find out that Ian's gay too."  
  
"He's too annoying to be gay," came a voice that was walking into the room. Both Emily and Kenny turned their glances to find Tyson walking in the room. His hair was wet, while his clothes were just a bit grassy.  
  
"Tyson Granger, where have you been?" Emily demanded.  
  
"Swimming," Tyson remarked.  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"What are you my mother now? If you haven't noticed, she's dead. Anyway, why would I lie about going swimming? Don't you notice my hair's wet?" Tyson said, flopping down on his bed, but then decided to switch positions so he was on his stomach. "They haven't called for dinner yet have they?"  
  
"No, mother and Aunt Atsuko went somewhere, they said that they would bring some food back when they returned. They took Ian with them, which leaves just us three for the time being," Emily said.  
  
"Oh, that's even better," grinned Tyson.  
  
"Okay, now fess up! Kenny just told me that you liked Kai Hiwatari. Is it true or not? You really aren't 'that' desperate to forget about Mariah are you?" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean 'that' desperate to like Kai?" Tyson's voice held a note of anger at the fact that his cousin was stating his boyfriend was the bottom of the barrel. For a second Tyson flushed, realizing what he just thought. Was Kai his boyfriend now? Well...he certainly didn't want just to have sex with Kai. For the first time in his life, he was seeing Kai in a different light.  
  
"This is Kai Hiwatari we're talking about. He gets a hard-on at anything with two legs. You obviously can't expect his feelings to be different. He's been trying to get in your pants for years now. You're just only going to get your heart broken over the bigger creep than Tala."  
  
"Hey!" Kenny interrupted.  
  
"What? You guys are hopeless falling for jerks like them."  
  
"Kenny..." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson?" Kenny replied.  
  
"I think I understand what you mean now. And currently, I'm taking great offense to what's she's saying. Think we should kick her out?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"We could, or ignore her," Kenny suggested.  
  
"Or both."  
  
"That sounds like a plan."  
  
"Hey, don't get mad with me! I'm just stating the truth. But if you two want to look like fools, then be my guests. I'll leave, just don't come to me cause I'm going to say I told you so and kick you both out my room," Emily huffed, leaving the room. Tyson turned his eyes on Kenny.  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
"Go ahead," Kenny said.  
  
"If I come pick you up again, and I hear that bed creaking one more time, I'm never going to be able to sleep again. I still can't get the images of what he was probably doing to you out of my head," Tyson shuddered. "Maybe it was a good thing Kai was there to stop me before I went in the room and went blind."  
  
"You..." Kenny flushed.  
  
"Please, don't say it. I'm having a hard enough time keeping the sounds from coming back," Tyson gagged.  
  
"Did Kai help you with that problem?" A sly smile came to Kenny's face, seeing the flush that came to Tyson's face. "I had a feeling. So we're even on that level."  
  
"I still don't like Tala just because I'm with Kai now. Though...I think...there's more to him. I saw a side of Kai today that I never knew. You were right, for so long I've been looking out of just one window. He told me some stuff about how his parents weren't there for him and that Tala's been the only person he's ever relied on, until now, with me. I never knew some of the stuff he told me, it just...blew my mind. Has Tala told you anything about himself?"  
  
"No. He hasn't," Kenny said.  
  
"You got the difficult cousin. The only way that idiot would tell anyone anything is if he had no choice," Tyson scoffed. "You would think he would be as sweet as Kai is, but he really is a demon."  
  
"Tyson, I learned something today about him that I didn't know. He didn't tell me, Aunt Hikari told me, and Max's mother." Kenny stared at the wall as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Really? What was it?" Tyson noticed Kenny's eyes seemed distant, as if thinking of something. "Chief? What did you find out?"  
  
"His parents died when he was six. No one in town knows what happened because the funeral was somewhere else. After his parents died, he and Kai began seeing the town's psychiatrist, which was Max's mom," Kenny spoke quietly.  
  
"They're the reason Mrs. Tate decided to become a doctor. Man, that is serious."  
  
"She told me that Tala might open up to me eventually. And he might not. I think he's afraid of letting people in. There's more to him than what I'm able to see. Like maybe his whole childhood kills his spirit when he mentions it. And you know how he broke his ribs. He told me that his uncle got mad with him and did it. He never told me why, but there was so much pain in his eyes over it." Silence settled between the two as each thought of what to say.  
  
"So, he has skeletons in his closet that won't stay there," Tyson finally commented. "Well, if anyone can make that idiot open up, it's you. He's already beginning to trust you. I doubt he tells anyone other than Kai anything. And even though I don't like him, I can tell how much he likes you too. So...just be patient, we still have time before summer is over."  
  
"You think it's going to be that easy?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Well...you still have almost a full month, I'm sure things will be fine. So just relax and enjoy what you have now," Tyson grinned.  
  
"Well, seems someone getting some has enlightened them to the utmost," Kenny teased. "You're growing up Tyson, congratulations. Wait until I tell Kain and Rei about your awakening."  
  
"Oh, wait until they find out you lost your virginity to a guy. Kain is going to flip out of his mind," Tyson smirked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he's going to have too much to tease me about, because I have an abundant amount of data on him and his new little hobby." Kenny's mind went back to Kain's confessions about what he and Rei.  
  
"What do you mean Kain's new hobby? You mean he has a girlfriend!" Tyson sat up, gaping at his cousin. "I thought he said he was never going to get a girlfriend, only date as many girls as he could!"  
  
"Oh, Kain didn't get a girlfriend, the opposite of that actually," grinned Kenny.  
  
"He got a boyfriend! Dude, is this just the year of everyone turning gay? First Max and Zeo, then you, then me, now him, so who's the unlucky guy? I know that him and Michael have this big rivalry, did it turn into something more?" Tyson demanded. "Or was it that blond boy that hung around you guys?"  
  
"Blond? No, this person isn't blond. In fact, you know them very well."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Someone that you're always talking about," Kenny simpered.  
  
"No way...you can't mean...Rei! Kain and Rei! That's just...damn...well I'll be damn, I didn't think those two would like each other. Well, I guess they won't have a problem with it then. Moving on, is there anyone else that's recently turned gay?" Tyson said, shaking his head.  
  
"If I find out, you'll be the first to know." The two stared at each other then burst into laughter. This was indeed a very strange summer they found themselves in. How could it get any weirder than this?  
  
--------------------  
  
[July 11, 1999]  
  
[Only ten minutes before I'm dragged to Jordan's birthday party. Yes, I know, I may have broken her heart, but I'm not going to be mean and not go. After all, even if she knows that I'm gay and that I like Tala, she's expecting me to come. Interesting isn't it? The one person that broke your heart is the one person you want to see on one of the happiest days of your life. I don't understand it. I guess it's not for me to, right? She had me give her a picture of me hanging out with Rei and Kain, as a birthday present she told me she would cherish it forever. Strange girl, I have to say that much.]  
  
[Let's see in the past four days since my last entry...let's just say that it's been interesting. On the first note, can you believe what I did? Thinking back on it, I can't believe that I did it either. Well, maybe I should tell, right? Well, I know that if Rei reads my entry before I tell him, he's going to kill me for not calling and telling him the day it happened. Which happened to be my last entry. The day was okay my aunt found out that I'm making friends with Kai and Tala, giving me the whole 'they're bad influences on you' speech. Maybe they are bad influences on me. Because I lost my virginity to Tala that day.]  
  
[Yes, yes, I know. Kain will cheer for that note when I get back and tell him. Rei will probably...who knows. He will probably worry that Tala wasn't too rough or something for my first time. I swear Rei has a mother hen complex when he wants to. Oh, but that's not the only thing that happened that day. I learned later that evening that Tyson finally confessed his feelings to Kai and he lost his also.]  
  
[Funny isn't it how we seem so much alike when we aren't trying to be. So I guess now, they are officially a couple. I'm not sure what to say about Tala and myself. I mean, sure we still have sex, but there's still something missing with us. I know that I fell in love with him with little to no information about his past, but the more I'm with him, the more I want to know about him. He tells me it's not important. Maybe to him it isn't, but sometimes, his eyes seem so haunted for no reason. I want to be as close to him as I can before I leave, but he won't allow it.]  
  
[At times he gets angry with me about asking. I know that he's bothered by it, but I just can't help it. Max's mom use to be his psychiatrist before he made her quit with some crazy with a gun, she told me that it would take time. I'm patiently waiting, but how much more time will be allowed for us before he finally says okay. The new school year starts August 13 and I will probably leave here around August 4 or 5 to be home in time for the new school year. So, does he expect that everything will be all right?]  
  
[Is love really suppose to be this complicated? I really do love him, I don't know if he cares nearly as much as I do. Maybe he considers this just a summer fling that will pass. Ah, so now doubts are beginning to play in my mind. Don't most romances have them, especially first teenage loves? Damn hormones fucking with my head, let's just leave it alone for now. I hear Tyson calling me to come on.]  
  
Adding the new entry to his journal, Kenny shut down the laptop just as Tyson came up the stairs. He was dressed in a pair of baggy dark blue pants held up with a belt. He also wore a long yellow, also baggy, short- sleeved polo shirt with the words south side printed on the front. On his head was his trademark red cap turned backwards. "Hey, Kenny, are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished." The young man stood up from the bed, straightening out his tan cargo shorts that reached his calves. He wore a long, short sleeved, v-neck black t-shirt with the words east side written in red and silver lettering. The shirt was one of Tyson's but Tyson insisted that Kenny wear it. As usual his hair was in a ponytail, keeping it out of his eyes.  
  
"Cool, let's get going."  
  
"Where exactly is the party anyway?" Kenny asked, following Tyson out the room, down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, it's just a short walk from here. I thought you knew that Jordan lives down the street from Aunt Hikari. Why do you think that she always appeared out of nowhere when you got up in the morning?" Tyson grinned.  
  
"That does explain a lot of things," Kenny thought. "Emily already left?"  
  
"Yep, or she would have stated that we better not get missing during the party?" Tyson remarked. The two young men shook their heads at the same time, which was funny really because they were becoming way too similar for their own good. Continuing on their way, they came up to Jordan's house maybe ten minutes later. It was a two-story house, much like many of the other houses in the town.  
  
Outside standing on the porch near the little swing was Jordan talking with a guy with short green hair. He was built, as if he played football. Jordan was all grins as the male put his arm around her, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"Hey, Steve, mind doing that without an audience if you're going to kiss her. Some of us want to keep our sights," Tyson yelled to the male on the porch. Both him and Jordan jumped away from each other, while Tyson laughed. "Long time no see Emberlin. Trying to move in on Jordan, are we?"  
  
"Tyson, hi!" Jordan said. "You brought Kenny! How are you, Kenny?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jordan, Happy Birthday," Kenny said.  
  
"Thank you! Oh, Kenny, I want you to meet my new boyfriend. His name is Steven Emberlin, but just call him Steve. Steve, that's Kenny, Tyson's cousin," Jordan said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the male said.  
  
"Is Em and Mariah in there?" Tyson asked, indicating to the party that was going on inside.  
  
"I lost sight of them both somewhere in there about five minutes ago. I think Johnny and Emily went to a corner to talk or something. Mariah and Lee, I have no clue about. You guys want to hang around with Steve and I instead of getting lost in that jungle," Jordan smiled.  
  
"I think Steve wants to be alone with you for a while," Tyson teased.  
  
"Steve doesn't mind sharing my attention with two of my great friends. Anyway Tyson, guess whose in there."  
  
"Who?" Tyson frowned, wondering who Jordan had invited that he would possibly be interested in. "Someone I know well, or someone that I would rather not speak to?"  
  
"Thinking about it, maybe she's someone that you would rather not talk to," Jordan said. "She was looking for you earlier, with every eager eyes when she discovered that Mariah was going out with Lee."  
  
Tyson leaned against the porch railing while Kenny seated himself on the steps. Tyson crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning. Who in the world could it be? What girl did he rather not talk to that would look for him, and knew him? Just when Tyson was about to give up, the door to the house open, and a girl with short brown hair came out on the porch. Her brown eyes went over everyone there, before stopping at the blue haired male who was quickly backing up.  
  
"Tyson!! There you are!" Kenny watched his cousin try to turn and take off down the road, but the brunette girl jumped on him, causing them both to fall in the grass. "How have you been Ty? I missed you so much!"  
  
"Get off of me, you psycho!" Tyson struggled. "When did you get here?"  
  
"This afternoon. I came for Jordan's birthday and to see you!" the brunette haired girl said. "Didn't you miss me when I was away? I heard that evil Mariah Shoran broke your heart, so I want to console you."  
  
"I don't need consoling, now let me go!" Tyson said, managing to wiggle from underneath her. The male ran and hid behind Jordan and Steve. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Jordan! You're trying to kill me!"  
  
"Tybie, don't be like that," the girl with brown hair pouted, getting up from the ground, brushing off her short mini skirt and short sleeved blouse.  
  
"Don't call me that either," Tyson said. "I hate that name."  
  
"But Tybie!" she whined.  
  
"No!" Tyson shouted. "Anyway, I'm taken. You see that guy sitting on the steps, his name is Kenny I'm his love slave! So there, you can't have me!" Kenny, who was sitting and watching this little show, stared at Tyson with huge eyes. Tyson gave his cousin a pleading look to play along.  
  
"You mean...you're with a man now?" The girl's eyes grew wide, staring at Kenny tearfully. The last thing that Kenny expected was for her to throw herself at his feet crying. "Please free Tyson from your spell! I know he's sexy and too irresistible not to have for your own, but I've been in love with Tyson forever and an eternity! I will do whatever you want if you will release Tyson from your servitude."  
  
"Sorry, Hilary, but that's impossible. He made me swear to give my body to no other person but him. So, I will never be able to be yours," Tyson stated. "Isn't that right lover?"  
  
"Eh...yeah..." Kenny said hesitantly.  
  
"See, Hilary. So, you're too late. He even brought my virginity off line. I'm his forever. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry Tybie, I will find some way to battle his evil and free you! I will be back for you soon my love." The girl got up from crying at Kenny's feet to running back into the house crying. Afterwards, Kenny just stared at his cousin. He seriously didn't want to know, but then curiosity was a bastard.  
  
"What in all of hell was that about?"  
  
"Dude, you don't know how much you saved my life," Tyson sighed, flopping down on the steps with Kenny. "I owe you seriously."  
  
"Mind telling me why I was pretending to be your master? And why I bought your virginity off the Internet? And why I made you promise me your body forever?" Kenny raised a brow.  
  
"You've just met Hilary Linsner, Jordan's first cousin on her dad's side of the family," Steven said amusingly. "When she was younger, she followed Tyson everyone. As they grew older, she proclaimed to marry him. Tyson did everything in his power to get away from her, but to no avail."  
  
"Then she moved away five years ago and I was safe...or so I thought. She kept popping up and wouldn't leave me alone!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Oh, I see," Kenny nodded. She was Jordan's family, that explained everything right there. "I guess I can forgive you, but I swore if you made me give you a kiss, I would have been scrubbing my mouth out for a month."  
  
"Hey, that was only last resort if she didn't believe me," Tyson said, only to find Kenny giving him a glare. "Okay...I guess I wouldn't have tried that."  
  
"Damn right you wouldn't," Kenny said.  
  
"Kenny!" Jordan scolded. "I didn't know you had such a mouth."  
  
"Sorry you had to hear that, but I think we will all agree that me kissing Tyson was out of the question from the start," Kenny apologized.  
  
"I think I'm agreeing with Kenny on this one," Steve said.  
  
"Hey, I will do whatever I need to prove my point," Tyson shrugged. Just as Kenny was about to say something, Kenny's parents drove up in their car. In the back seat was his Aunt Hikari. The car pulled into the driveway, the three adults getting out of the car. "Aunt Hikari, Aunt Atsuko, what's going on?"  
  
"We were about to ask you if you had seen Kenny, but he's with you, that's good," Mrs. Shinoda said.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Kenny had a bad feeling about this. Something was happening, there was no other reason they would come looking for him. Did they discover about his relationship with Tala?  
  
"Your grandmother Hina on your father's side just went into the hospital. They say she was asking for us. We're heading back home as soon as possible. We came to get you so you can start packing for the trip."  
  
"We're leaving now?" Kenny said. This was not happening...it couldn't be.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Yes! I'm evil! Yes, I'm ending the chapter here! Yes, I'm not updating for a few days! Why? Cause I'm way too busy to update this one. I plan to get the next chapter of Scars up tomorrow.  
  
Kai: So this was the surprise that would cause someone to be a potent oleander. I know whom you're talking about too.  
  
Rimnerel: Good, don't ruin it for everyone else then. Later everyone, until about Saturday or Sunday. 


	21. Chapter 20

Rimnerel: Okay, I'm not going to lie, this chapter's going to be short because I have no idea what I want to put in this chapter other than one main point, because next chapter has all my major points.  
  
Tyson: That's just great. So, what's going on in this chapter again?  
  
Ozuma: Didn't you just hear what she said, she doesn't know. We're winging it for now until the end of this chapter.  
  
Max: I want to do the opening thanks! We would like to thank Assassin of the Shadows, Dark-Mage-Quisits, B.Tiamat Atardecer, russle, Midnight Insanity, FREAK014, and the The-Dark-Fire-Elf for all their reviews.  
  
Hilary: Why was I written to be such a—  
  
Rimnerel: Psycho? Cause I don't like you and would rather bash you repeatedly than make a story where you're a likeable character, on to the story now.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kenny couldn't have heard right. He stared at his parents as if they grew another head. Did they really say that they were all going back to Massachusetts as soon as possible? Did that mean they were going to leave that night to make it back by the afternoon? Has to be a dream, Kenny kept telling himself as blinked.  
  
"Kenny, come on," his mother said.  
  
"You said that we were leaving as soon as possible?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Yes, now come on, you have to pack so we can be back home by tomorrow afternoon," his father said.  
  
"But..." There wouldn't be enough time to tell Tala about this sudden change in plans if he was leaving tonight. There couldn't be any good-byes if he... "I have something to do before I leave."  
  
"What could be more important than your grandmother's health?" his aunt inquired. "I'm sure that it can wait until you get back home. Now come on, say good-bye to Tyson and all your other friends, you have to get going."  
  
"But..." Kenny began to protest when Tyson placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at the male, he saw Tyson smile slowly.  
  
"I'll do it for you. I can put up with it long enough to do what's necessary, you go ahead. When you get back home, I'll make sure that I call you and tell you what happened, okay," Tyson voiced.  
  
"Tyson...thanks," Kenny smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come help Kenny pack Tyson? It would get things done a lot faster with the two of you," his Aunt Hikari said.  
  
"Well...to get away from Hilary, why not. I suppose that things would go faster. And...I think there's something that Kenny would like to have that I found not too long ago," Tyson smiled, thinking about a few pictures he managed to dig out of the bottom of one of his albums.  
  
It was on a field trip that the senior class went on close to the beginning of the year. One of Tyson's friends graduated in the same class as both Tala and Kai that year caught a few snapshots of the two teens while they weren't looking. He was more surprised that the school officials allowed the two on another field trip after that with Kai being found in the woods with that girl.  
  
When she sent Tyson the pictures, it was first as a joke, a note in the envelop that he should remember them because more than likely in two to five years, everyone would see the two on America's Most Wanted for drug, alcohol, and gun possession, if not with accounts of murder and ties to a mafia. Tyson remembered getting hot, exclaiming why he would want pictures of those two when he got the chance to call her, before dumping them in the bottom of his photo box, planning to get rid of them later.  
  
His friend had laughed at him then claimed that those pictures would be worth a lot one day. She had no idea how right she was, but for a different reason than the ones she gave. When he was going through his box the other day, pulling out pictures of himself back in elementary, he found them. Remembering he never got around to getting rid of them, plainly forgetting she gave him the pictures months ago. For a long time he sat thinking how strange it was that they changed.  
  
"You have something to give to me?" Kenny frowned, curious to what his cousin had for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you when we get back to the house," Tyson nodded. He then turned his attention to Jordan and Steve. "Sorry we have to leave so abruptly."  
  
"That's okay, I understand the situation," Jordan said. "Kenny, I'm going to miss you. I had fun this summer."  
  
"So did I," Kenny smiled.  
  
"Maybe if Em comes to visit you one day, I can get her to take me too, so we can hang out. You, Kain, Rei, and I, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'm sure they would enjoy that. Bye Jordan," Kenny waved as he and Tyson headed for the car. Jordan stood on the porch waving, her eyes tearing up. Despite she knew where his feelings were, a part of her still felt strongly for him. He became a very important person in her life. If he influenced her life this much, how much had Kenny influenced Tala Ivanor?  
  
The ride back to the house was a quiet one as Kenny fell into thought about how Tala was going to take it. Which was the thing he didn't know how good or bad the red head would react to the news when Tyson told him. Both knew that this could very well end up being just a summer fling before they moved on with their lives. That was more so in the beginning of the summer when their paths first crossed and attraction flared. Now...Kenny didn't know what to think. He loved Tala, he knew that, but just how much has yet to been felt. There were times that he just wanted to be near the male just because, or times that thoughts about the red head caused him to feel exhilarated.  
  
'I wonder if he ever gets like that.' Kenny thought to himself. Was there just moments that Tala needed to see Kenny or to hear his voice so something in him would calm? Were there times at night when he turned over, expecting to see his eyes watching him sleep or awake? Times that the thought of spending each day together seemed right?  
  
"Hey, Kenny, come on," Tyson said, pulling at his cousin's shirt, breaking Kenny from his daze. Looking up, the brunette found that the car had stopped already and they were in front of the house.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm coming." Opening the other door to the passenger side, Kenny got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Kenny followed Tyson into the house up the stairs to the room they shared. Once the two were alone, Kenny looked at his cousin, who was already digging into the closet for something. "So, what did you have to give me?"  
  
"Hang on a second," Tyson said, tossing a pair of shoes out of his way. "Now where the hell did that box just go? I know I had it the other day."  
  
While Tyson was looking for whatever it was that he wanted to give to Kenny, the young man went to work packing his clothes up. Halfway between folding another pair of pants, he heard Tyson shout, having found whatever it was that he was looking for. Kenny turned around, staring at his cousin as Tyson came over to the bed and sat the box down. It was a regular shoebox, about 7x5 inches.  
  
"So, what's in the shoebox?"  
  
"These!" Tyson pulled off the lid.  
  
Kenny noted that the shoebox was filled with different pictures of different people with Tyson, but several ones on top caught the brunette's attention more. There were about three to five pictures with Tala in them, maybe one or two had Kai featured, but most were Tala alone.  
  
"A friend of mine that was like a sister to me since I was nine gave me these pictures. They're from a few months back, when the seniors went on a class trip. I already took all the ones with Kai by himself and figured that you might want these," Tyson stated looking over to find Kenny staring down at the pictures with a fondness in his eyes. "I know you like that idiot a lot so...if you want them."  
  
"Are you really going to ask me that stupid question, Tyson Granger?" Kenny smiled.  
  
"I think I would rather not hear you say 'of course so I can have memories of his touch'...okay I just made myself sick with that last comment. Now I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life," Tyson shuddered. "Take the pictures and don't say a word about what you do with them to me."  
  
"Oh, like we know what you're going to do with those pictures of Kai," Kenny smirked, picking up the five snapshots and putting them into a pocket inside his bag. Going back to packing his clothes, he found Tyson staring at him. Looking up, the other teen had a thoughtful look on his face. "Tyson?"  
  
"Chief, question," the blue haired teen finally said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you think he's going to react when he finds out that you're gone? I mean it was more than just a crush...right?" Tyson asked, turning his eyes on his cousin. "Was there more for you than just...well, the sex. It's sort of stupid of me to ask, but how do you really feel about leaving like this?"  
  
For a long moment Kenny was speechless, gaping at Tyson with surprise that his cousin would ask a question like that. Not because it was stupid, but more like...inquisitive. Kenny was still trying to figure out what was between he and Tala. At times the two seemed like they could have a relationship, then the issue of Tala's past always came up which sent them right back to square one. Kenny was being as patient as he could with Tala, but it seemed sometimes he didn't want patience to win out. Like he was waiting for Kenny to give in and say he quit.  
  
"I love him. More than the sex, more than any kiss he gives me. I love him for being who he is, though sometimes that's a bit testy. I just want to see him at times, just for no reason what so ever. Leaving like this...I don't know what to think. When this first began..."  
  
"Kenny, are you done packing yet?" his mother came in the room, looking at him and Tyson. The brunette shut his mouth, smiling at the woman.  
  
"I'm almost done. I just have to finish with my shirts," Kenny said.  
  
"Let me help you then," Mrs. Shinoda smiled, going to work immediately pulling out his shirts and folding them before placing the pieces into the suitcase. In no time, the task was completed. "There, now why don't you go help your father to finish packing up? And would you be a dear Tyson and carry Kenny's suitcase to the car for him?"  
  
"Of course, Aunt Atsuko," Tyson said, picking up the suitcase.  
  
"Tyson," Kenny said, before Tyson left the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyson tilted his head to the side, giving Kenny a sideways glance.  
  
"Leaving is hard, just want you to know that." Tyson nodded with understanding, hauling the suitcase out of the room.  
  
-------------------  
  
Tala felt his brow twitch as Kai beat him in yet another game of Poker, a cigarette hanging from Kai's curled lips as he once more gathered up the cards to shuffle once more. This was the fifth game in a row he lost to his cousin. Usually when it came to Poker, he was better than this.  
  
"Are you that distracted by Kenny that you carelessly make the stupidest mistakes? I was hoping that you would give me more of a challenge than this. After all, you're usually the one cleaning out people's pockets of their money," Kai chuckled, shuffling the cards.  
  
"I'm not distracted. I haven't gotten into my game yet," Tala insisted.  
  
"Oh, so your eyes every so often going to the clock on the wall isn't because Kenny's hours late to see you?" Kai stated dealing his cousin a new hand. Tala didn't say a word, because it was true. He was wondering where the brunette was that day. Kenny told him about going to some friend of Tyson's party, but he would be there close to four that afternoon. Currently the time read eight minutes to seven.  
  
"I told you, I'm not distracted. Maybe he had something else to do," Tala shrugged, putting on a face of indifference.  
  
"Something more than you, dear cousin," Kai remarked amusingly. The remark got Kai a glare from a certain azure-eyed teen. "Fine, fine, I won't say a word. You're the most stubborn individual I've ever known, dammit."  
  
"Am I supposed to be like you?" Tala countered. "I don't know why you're so happy to be with that boy. You spent more years chasing after him than..."  
  
"That's because I've loved him that long," Kai said, taking a card from the deck. "On the contrary to what you think, I've always loved Tyson. A day never went by that my thoughts weren't of him. He's the only reason, besides you, that I continued to come back here. I could have stayed somewhere quietly slipping into the background, however there was no guarantee that would have made me happy."  
  
"That word is tossed around so carelessly," muttered Tala. "How do you know that he won't leave you when he finds someone better? You can never be together forever. Eventually something will happen to tear you apart, and all that time you spent opening yourself to him shall be wasted. Then what, you come cry on my shoulder? You can forget that thought all together."  
  
"Sounds like someone speaking their mind in other ways," Kai smiled slowly. "That's why you keep kicking him back to square one? Because you're being a pussy this time?"  
  
"What the fuck did you just say, Kai Hiwatari?" Tala glared.  
  
"I said you're being a pussy. You will never do anything if you keep yourself locked away forever. Afraid this is only a summer fling and if you tell him, there's no guarantee that things will be all right? Life is like that you better should know that more than anyone else. Yet...this is an opportunity that doesn't come along so often in life. I plan on telling Tyson you know."  
  
"You plan on telling me what?" One of the young men in question walked into the room, his usual companion not with him. This of course caught the attention of an individual who said nothing towards it. Dark storm blue eyes went from one male to the other with curiosity. "What were you discussing that involved me?"  
  
"Discussing the thought of a threesome," Kai joked.  
  
"You better be joking," Tyson said, scrunching up his nose with disgust. "The very last thing, I ever want to see is that red baboon naked any where near me."  
  
"Like I would ever want to fuck you anyway!" Tala snapped. "I would have to be dirt ass drunk, blind, and fucking horny as shit to fuck a snot nosed little bastard like you! I don't see what my cousin sees in your ass."  
  
"I could say the very same thing about you," Tyson retorted back.  
  
"Speaking of your cousin, Tyson," Kai broke in the squabble before the two went at it. "Where is Kenny today? Weren't you two supposed to be going to a party together?"  
  
"We had to leave early," Tyson continued glaring at Tala who continued to glare at him. "I came by because he left me with a message to give to your stupid cousin."  
  
"Left a message? Where is he now?" Kai inquired, pulling Tyson into his lap.  
  
"He...had to go back to Massachusetts." Silence filled the room for a momentary second before Tyson continued. "His grandmother on his dad's side got really sick. They left maybe two and a half hours ago."  
  
"I see," Tala replied, not bothering to say more.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Tyson stated.  
  
"Was I supposed to say more? He has other things to deal with. I wasn't the one that made his grandmother get sick, am I supposed to say more?"  
  
"The least your ass can do is sound a bit sad or concerned to some extent you heartless bastard. The only reason I volunteered for this job, other than to see Kai is because Kenny couldn't come tell you. I had to sneak out the house to come tell your ass this you ungrateful whore. See if I do you anymore favors," Tyson harped.  
  
"Kai, why don't you take it back to where it belongs?" Tala said.  
  
"It! I have a name!" Tyson shouted indignantly.  
  
"Shut up," Tala glowered.  
  
"Why don't you shut up? And you wonder why I hate you!" Tyson stuck out his tongue as Kai pulled the blue haired teen from his lap, pulling him towards the door. "You can die off in a corner as far as I care."  
  
"Come on, Tyson," Kai chuckled. "Time you got home before everyone wonders where you got off to."  
  
"I would rather be with you anyway, rather than staying here with that sourpuss," Tyson said haughtily before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and tossing it on the bed in front of Tala. The male looked at the piece of paper, his brow raised in inquisition. "That's Kenny's number back in Massachusetts. I was about to leave you out in the cold on it, but Kenny would probably like it if you called once in a while I guess."  
  
"Why would I want to call him?"  
  
Tyson's face darkened with anger. What was it about this guy that his cousin fell in love with? There was only one side that Tyson could see to the red head. As rude, arrogant, pompous, sarcastic, cynical, stubborn, and egotistical as Tala was... "You know, it would probably be better if you not called if. Save everyone a headache!"  
  
"Then why give me the number?"  
  
"Throw it away as far as I care you jerk!" Tala watched, amused as Kai practically dragged the blue haired teen from the room. He could even still hear the boy from outside the building, ranting loud enough to wake everyone in the next town over. Still, he did not understand his cousin's taste. He probably never would either.  
  
His eyes went down to the piece of folded paper in front of him. So...the brunette was gone. Earlier than expect, the authorities in the heavens must really enjoy watching him handle all these changes. Guess that was the end of things for them. Their paths wouldn't cross again. They would go about their separate ways, only flickering memories of just a country summer.  
  
"So, we end here," murmured Tala, taking the piece of paper and shoving it deep into the side table drawer beside the bed. There was no need to continue with it. "You wouldn't have been able to take the weight of my past anyway. You're better off not knowing. Both you and I."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Short, a bit bitter, yes, I say so. (blinks) Damn...I lost track of my thoughts again. Kai? Tyson? Do you remember what I was thinking about?  
  
Kai: Not a clue.  
  
Tyson: Next chapter?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, yeah, right. Um...(blinks)...  
  
Kai (sighs): The next chapter comes out next week some time. She hopes that everyone enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be longer. 


	22. Chapter 21

Rimnerel: And here's to another day that I can sit down in peace and type such wonderful stories. Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
  
Rei: You sound a bit melancholy today, what's up?  
  
Rimnerel: Actually, I'm sort of happy. I'm having a nice day. I finally cleaned my room and it looks so much better.  
  
Tyson: And the story will be out before ten tonight?  
  
Rimnerel: I promise to have it out by then. Okay, so...hey, I know who I can get to do the reviews for me. Emily, do the reviews for me.  
  
Emily: Er...okay. Rim would like to thank SelenaWheeler, FREAK014, Midnight Insanity, Silverm, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, Cat in the web, russle, and as always B. Tiamat Atardecer. We hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
So, here he was, back in Massachusetts with his parents. His grandmother came down with summer flu symptoms this year. The one-year that he was not attending computer camp and staying at her house until his parents came back from the country from visiting relatives. It was funny, since he began attending computer camp each summer since he was nine, his grandmother never got sick. She was in peak health, now this year she decided to get sick.  
  
The year that he was dragged to visit relatives he hadn't seen since he was maybe ten, with exception to Tyson and Ian, who he use to wish not to see so often. Well, at least now he still didn't feel like seeing Ian. Since he and Tyson began hanging out this summer, the two had become close friends, and Kenny now valued the teen as more than just a cousin. It was still irony within this whole situation.  
  
This year when he was dragged to visit his aunt on his mother's side, he expected to spend the summer inside the house working on his computer and stuff. Yet, because of Emily and Tyson, that same night he arrived at the place he would be staying until early August, the two managed to drag Kenny out of the house to a rave party. That part set about one of the strangest events ever.  
  
That of course was crossing paths with Tala Ivanor and his cousin Kai Hiwatari. Both were supposed to be the black sheep of the town, with a reputation about as long as the year's Grammy nominations. Everyone told him the two were bad luck that Kenny shouldn't hang around them, but...Kenny saw something that no one else could. There was a glow surrounding the teens' pasts that Kenny couldn't ignore. The more he hung with them, was more time he realized that what other's thought were real was only masks.  
  
Eventually, those masks came down almost completely. Which led to Kenny falling in love with Tala. Yes, Kenny fell in love with someone. A person that became very important in his life. But like it was said before, irony fell upon the whole situation, and he was now back home. Though Kenny knew how he felt about the red haired teen, he didn't know how much Tala felt for him. The older teen never fully let down his mask, allowing Kenny to know who he really was.  
  
'And now it's over. I probably won't see him again.' Kenny thought with a sigh as the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, allowing Kenny and his parents to get off the elevator, walking down the hall to room 378, his grandmother's hospital room. Maybe he could send the mail a letter when he got the chance. Tyson probably would deliver it for Kenny even though he still couldn't stand Tala despite he was now going out with Tala's cousin.  
  
Then maybe Tala would write back to him, and they could correspond for a while. Maybe when Kai went back home or wherever he stayed most of the time, he and Tala could come up to Massachusetts to visit Kenny and Tyson. Or this really was the end of things, at least for Kenny and Tala, who knew about Tyson and Kai, since the two have known each other since elementary.  
  
'Well, I guess I should move on with my life, knowing Tala as I do, he will probably do the same. We both knew it would have to end sooner or later, just not sooner than expected. It wasn't just a summer fling...at least, I hope it wasn't.'  
  
"Kenny, don't worry, I'm sure Grandma is all right," his mother said, looking down noticing the slight reflection in his eyes. Mistaking it as concern for his grandmother. Not that he wasn't concerned, but being like any teen his age, his mind wandered over the lines of first love and break up despite there was other things more important.  
  
"Yeah," Kenny said, as they turned the corner to room 378. His father opened the door for Kenny and his mother then walked in himself. The trio saw Kenny's grandfather sitting by the bed talking to the woman who seemed in good enough spirits.  
  
"Mother," Kenny's father said, going over to the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling mother?" Kenny's mother said with concern. "Are you feeling any better? We came as soon as we heard that you were sick."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now!" the woman chimed. "You didn't have to come all the way home to make sure that I was fine. It was just a small summer bug, nothing major like the doctors fretted over. But I am glad that you are here. My summer vegetables are ready to be picked. Would you be dears and make sure it gets done while I'm here."  
  
"Of course mother," Kenny's mother exclaimed.  
  
Grandmother Hina looked over at her grandson with a smile. "Kenny, you're looking well, the summer looks like it treated you well." She was referring to the light tan that graced his skin from his time outdoors with Tyson and the others.  
  
"Yes, I guess it was. I had a good time," Kenny said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad you did. Did you make some nice friends?"  
  
"Actually, I did. I met a lot of people. I hope you get better soon."  
  
"Oh, you know your grandmother, nothing can keep her down. I'll be out of this bed in a few days," the elderly woman said with a giant smile.  
  
"Do you need me to bring you any thing at all?" Kenny's mother asked.  
  
"Just get those vegetables picked for me. I think the summer peaches are ready also, so check on them for me. If they are ready to pick, go ahead and do so for me." Kenny's grandmother said.  
  
"Why don't you come help me?" Kenny's mother said.  
  
"Okay, I guess I could," Kenny said.  
  
"Mother, we'll be back soon to visit you again, all right. Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't try to do a lot, all right? Oh, and make sure you drink plenty of fluids also. You don't want to get dehydrated. And eat so—"  
  
"I know, I know," Kenny's grandmother said, trying to shoo away her daughter-in-law. "I'm not that forgetful. Now be off with you. And make sure that you do as you're told." Shaking her head, she watched as her family left the room. Outside the room, Kenny tuned out his mother's voice going over things with his father. Today he had been expecting to find out where Kain and Rei were and tell them about the summer, but he supposed he would be picking vegetables for a while.  
  
He hoped that Tyson told Tala, and that Tala understood. The last thing he needed was Tyson calling him and saying he forgot and that Tala was a bit upset with him for not saying a word. Well...who knows, the red head still may be mad with Kenny for leaving so suddenly. He had no choice in the manner. If anything, if he had one more night or just a few hours with the male, that would have suffice.  
  
'Fate is a cruel bitch I suppose.' Kenny thought to himself amusingly. Not only had she allowed him to meet such a great person, she found it amusing to break them up whenever she felt like it. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if next she made him fall in love with somebody else, then made Tala find a way up here only to discover this little trickle of information. He could just see the headlines on that scandal. Well, he supposed it could be worst by having his parents find out he lost his virginity to a guy.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tala sat by the window of his temporary room. His ribs were almost completely healed now. So there was no point in sitting around in bed like he was doing a while ago. Leaning his head against the windowsill, he looked at the sky. Why couldn't he get his mind off of Kenny? No matter what he told himself, his thoughts always went back to Kenny. No matter if he convinced himself that he was going to move on and forget about the brunette that said brunette continued to haunt his mind.  
  
Everything about him seeped into his soul, mind, and heart. It got to the point that last night he did something he never figured himself to do. Just because his thoughts were so intensely on Kenny, that in the moonlight he pleased himself. Crying out the male's name when he hit his climax. Whispering the brunette's name falling asleep, a pang in his chest he could not get rid of.  
  
"You know, maybe you should just call him," came a voice behind Tala. Turning around, he found Kai watching him from the doorway he was leaning into. Auburn eyes met azure ones, before the azure pair shifted away. "Are you persisting on being that stubborn?"  
  
"It's over between us. We both knew it couldn't last longer," Tala shrugged. "There shouldn't be a reason we should try to carry on a fling."  
  
"A fling, is that what it was too you? Just a fling?" Kai said, pushing himself away from the door, walking into the room. "It was nothing more to you? It wasn't love for you to have him accept you just the way you are? Which is why you wouldn't tell him? Because you were afraid he would turn away from you?"  
  
"He doesn't need to carry my burden on his shoulders," Tala countered. "He'll find someone else, someone that might be better than me. Then he'll forget all about me and we can go our separate ways."  
  
"You idiot! How can you give up so easily when you haven't tried yet? How do you know he couldn't carry the weight? You never gave him a chance to help you. You don't give anyone a chance to help you, not even me," Kai stated. "I know how much pain you suffer from, I won't deny that I don't know what to do, but I know that I can be here for you if you open up."  
  
"Lesson you learned from Tyson?" Tala frowned.  
  
"What if it is?" Kai said.  
  
"Then I don't want lessons from that idiot," Tala stated.  
  
"That idiot happens to be my boyfriend," Kai countered. "And you may think it's a stupid lesson, but I think that it's allowed me to rest the weight on my shoulders some. When we leave here, I want to live somewhere I can be close to Tyson until he graduates. Then I want him to live with me."  
  
"I am not sharing a house with that idiot," Tala glowered.  
  
"Well, then maybe I will move out and me and Tyson can find a place of our own. I love him, with my entire heart and soul. I'm not going to throw that way because you want to be stubborn and bottle everything up for the rest of your life," Kai argued. "Tala, you know that I love you."  
  
"You don't act like it!" Tala said haughtily. "Ever since you and Tyson got together, you hardly spend any time with me anymore. We use to be on a level, now I don't know where we stand. You could care less about me now." Tala felt Kai wrap his arms around him, placing his head against the red head's neck.  
  
"You're my best friend, my brother, my first love, my number one confidante. I know you just about as well as you know me. When we were younger and uncle use to beat you, or when you were molested, I was always there to let you cry on my shoulder. Remember how I use to stick by you no matter what? I promised that I would never leave you if it were possible. I still feel that way," Kai murmured hugging the teen.  
  
Tala turned his head slightly, catching the auburn gaze he knew better than this entire world they lived in. It was true, that Kai had yet to leave. That under all circumstances he was by Tala's side, yet...he felt like Tyson was taking away the one person that was his. "Things aren't going to be like when we were ten are they?"  
  
"We have to grow up some time," Kai smiled.  
  
"So why does it have to be now? I missed the days we spend just you and I riding places. Smoking cigarettes, sneaking out whiskey, and playing a good game of Poker," Tala admitted.  
  
"We can still have fun like that," Kai grinned. "Even though our fun can include more people to corrupt into our ways. Isn't that what we always strived for?"  
  
"With you, it was always fucking people," Tala said, his usual smile returning. "Someone once said you would be the death of a nation."  
  
"Funny, I think I heard that about you?" Kai countered.  
  
"I think it was the same person, if I'm not mistaken. And that person was Tyson if I remember correctly. Now look at the turn of events." There was a pause in the conversation before a foxy grin rose to Kai's lips. "But you have no reason to be jealous of Tyson. You'll always be my first wife no matter what, and he'll be the second. Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"Sure," Tala said sarcastically. "That's what I've always wanted to hear."  
  
"I know it was," Kai kissed his cousin behind the ear with a playful nip, only to have Tala try to swat him away. "I didn't know you were sensitive behind your ears. I'll have to make a note to tell Kenny that one day."  
  
"Shut up," Tala scowled lightly as Kai moved away from the red head.  
  
"You know, you should really give him a call. The next time I wake up to hear you masturbating to thoughts of him, I'm not going to be so passive and cover my ears. I'm coming in your room to suffocate you," Kai remarked. "If you want, when we move, he can move in along with Tyson so you don't have to listen to us, you can have him to do."  
  
"Oh, well at least you didn't say you would help me out with that problem," Tala said.  
  
"If you weren't my cousin, then we would see," Kai joked.  
  
"That didn't stop you one time before from trying to get some from me," Tala said, remembering a time when they were sixteen and Kai slipped into his bed one night. Tala waking up to Kai's hand in his boxers trying to get Tala aroused, while Kai's own arousal rubbing against Tala's thigh in fast, short movements until Kai moaned something out and went to sleep.  
  
The red head watched a flush come to his cousin's cheeks. "I was drunk that night! I didn't know what I was doing. When I woke up in your bed...you know I had no clue what I did until you reminded me with the stains in your sheets."  
  
"Do you know that's exactly how rumors about me are started? I swore the next time you drank Vodka and Tonic straight I was going to snap your balls off with my bare hands, remember that?"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't going to do it again. And if I do ever do that again, you can. Man, are you really still carrying that grudge against me? It was the alcohol, I swear to you," Kai stated.  
  
"What was the alcohol?" Tyson came into the room, staring that the two.  
  
"We were just reminiscing about Kai getting drunk and creaming all over my leg and sheets after climbing into my bed trying to fuck me," Tala said with a short smile to the corners of his mouth. Tyson's eyes widened with shock, horror, and disturbance as he stared at Kai.  
  
"Don't tell him that! I was drunk, Tyson," Kai said immediately.  
  
"Then why would you say I was the first wife and Tyson would only be second?" Tala was amused about putting his cousin in this sort of spot. He deserved it for deciding to pick someone like Tyson in the first place.  
  
"You evil!" Kai said with a slight evil glare in his cousin's direction.  
  
"I think I lost my will power to do anything today. I think I'm going home to bathe, I'm feeling a little bit dirty now," Tyson said, turning around and leaving out the same door he walked into.  
  
"Looks like he's going for today," Tala smirked.  
  
"You are low. You know you could have told him I was drunk! Go call Kenny and worry him, instead of sabotaging my perfectly happy romance. You keep getting jealous like that, I'm going to have to divorce you. Now I'm going to clear up a large misunderstanding before he starts calling me a pervert again."  
  
Tala watched his cousin leave the room, chasing after Tyson. With a short sigh, he looked back over in the direction of the dresser he shoved Kenny's number in. Maybe...he could call the male. Maybe...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kenny headed downtown to the pizza pallor, one of his friends' favorite hanging places besides the beystadiums in the park and the arcades near their school. No more than a few minutes ago, Kenny went by Rei's house, his mother answering the door telling Kenny that Kain and Rei headed for the pizza pallor no more than twenty minutes ago. He supposed the two would be surprised to see him so soon.  
  
The night he got back in town he hadn't felt like calling the two, and the day after he spent with his mother picking vegetables and peaches. Washing them, putting them into storage, making some pickled vegetables for later on. That left him with no time to call either Tyson or Rei and Kain. Managing to get his mother to release him for the day, he decided to spend it with his two best friends.  
  
There was just so much he wanted to tell them. Not just about the summer in great detail, but about Tala and Kai. About the things that went on and him losing his virginity finally. That would probably be the greatest expression in the world. He doubt that either numbskulls decided to check his online journal to see what he posted. They only did when he told them to. He received emails from the other four people that were allowed to view what he wrote, about his little adventures.  
  
His friend in Finland shouting at him for losing it at such a young age, and ranting about how he could be so foolish. His friend in Japan...well half cousin in Japan telling him that he was impressed with Kenny. Then his friend in Normandy that had mixed feelings about what she thought about it. Then his last friend, a young girl by the name of Joni exclaiming that she wanted to kill the male that took her slave away from her. But of course she was an S & M queen in the first place. Each one he met...through Rei's IM messages, except for Masanori, his half cousin in Japan.  
  
Rounding the corner, Kenny pushed open the door to the pizza pallor. The cool air from the central air-conditioning system wrapped around Kenny as he stepped into the pallor. Many of the teens that frequented the place were missing from the scene. More than likely, still on vacation with their parents or friends. The few kids that were eating or playing video games came from the local middle school.  
  
Looking around, he immediately spotted the black and blue hair of his friends in their usual spot at the back of the pallor. As quietly and unnoticeable as he could, he approached. Well...they wouldn't have noticed him anyway exchanging spit as they were doing and all. Sitting down across from them quietly, he grabbed a slice of their still hot pizza, watching for a long second before clearing his throat and starting to eat the pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, banana pepper, bacon, and onion slice in his hand.  
  
The two jumped away from each other, blushing before their eyes widened to see who it was. "Hope you don't mind I eat it before it goes cold, do you?" Kenny said between bites.  
  
"Kenny, what are you doing here?" Kain said.  
  
"Eating," Kenny remarked.  
  
"Smart ass, I meant, what are you doing back in Mass. so soon?" Kain rolled his eyes as he moved away from Rei just a little.  
  
"Gram Hina got sick, so my parents had us pack up and come back to make sure she was okay," Kenny said, finishing the slice, and going after another one. "I leave and you guys forget to add olives."  
  
"Is your grandmother okay?" Rei asked, concern in his golden eyes.  
  
"She's fine. She'll be out of the hospital in two days."  
  
"That's good to know," Rei sighed with relief.  
  
"You know, Kenny, just because you're our friend," Kain started. "That doesn't mean that you can just eat our pizza."  
  
"Well you obviously weren't going to eat it anytime soon, now were you?" Kenny grinned. He really did miss these two while he was away, despite having Tyson, Zeo, Johnny, and Max to make up for the little bit of homesickness he was plagued with. "I hope you don't plan to do this all the time, or I will eat the whole pizza by myself."  
  
"You know, you keep that up and I think we're going to have to ditch you," Kain teased.  
  
"Oh just try it. And I promise to have other people hunt you down and interrupt your time. Oh like let's say Miriam and another person I'm sure you don't want me to mention," Kenny grinned. He watched Kain glower at him for a long minute.  
  
"That's why we hardly missed you this summer, you little demon," Kain stated, snagging a slice of pizza from the tray and taking a huge bite out of it.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he missed you more than I think I did," Rei smiled. "So, you seem like you had a good time. You weren't on as much as I thought you would be."  
  
"Neither were you, for obvious reasons," Kenny indicated to the blue haired teen next to him. Rei blushed lightly, laughing a little.  
  
"Yes, I guess we both had a good summer then," Rei said. "So, what did you do sense the last time I talked to you?"  
  
"Not much...if you call losing your virginity not a really big deal," Kenny shrugged, thinking about that day with Tala back at Doctor Tate's private office. Kain, who had been ready to take another bite of his pizza immediately dropped onto the table, staring at Kenny with huge eyes. Rei was almost pretty much the same.  
  
"No you didn't. You better be fucking lying to us," Kain said. "You know I was just joking when I told you to go out and lose it this summer you know. You better be lying to me."  
  
"What if I said I'm not," Kenny smiled slyly.  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you! You're supposed to be the one that's straightforward and reserved! How, when, who, and why?" Kain gaped.  
  
"Remember that guy that I was telling Rei about that I met?"  
  
"You mean that guy named Tala?" Rei answered.  
  
"Yes, Tala."  
  
"You lost your virginity to someone named Tala...when and where so I can know how long I should kick his ass for taking away your innocence," Kain demanded.  
  
"You know, I gave it away freely, so it wasn't like rape. We were at one of mine friend's there, mother's private office. She's a doctor and he was there getting a little medical help. It was probably back at the end of June. He wasn't rough with me, or anything." Kenny pulled out a picture he decided he wanted to carry around for a while. It was of Tala sitting back with Kai, both smoking a cigarette and playing cards.  
  
"And which one is the bastard?" Kain said.  
  
"Tala is the red head," Kenny simpered.  
  
"Damn, not bad looking, though not as sexy as Rei, though I can understand now why you would lose your virginity to someone like that in a doctor's office no less. Who's the guy playing cards with him?"  
  
"That's Kai Hiwatari. Tala's cousin...and Tyson's boyfriend."  
  
"The fuck!" Kain swore. "Tyson's boyfriend! When did Tyson start liking guys?"  
  
"Well...you'll probably have to ask Tyson, if he has a minute from detangling himself from out of Kai's embrace. You know Tyson isn't like you think either. He lost his virginity the same day that I lost mine," Kenny smirked.  
  
"You freaks, I don't think I'm ever going to look at either one of you the same way again," Kain said. "You leave for a summer and you come back grown as hell. What are we going to do with him Rei?"  
  
"I have no idea," Rei shook his head. "I suppose we'll have to hear how exactly this came about." Leaning back, he grabbed a slice from off the tray, but not before cleaning up the mess of pizza Kain made in dropping his half eaten slice on the table. "So, start from the beginning young man and tell us everything that happened up to now."  
  
"Fine, since you already have food, I think I can oblige," Kenny grinned, grabbing another slice once he was finished with his second one. Thinking back over the summer, he thought it was appropriate to start from he and Tala's first meeting when Kenny didn't realize that the male would play a significant role in his life so far. Yet he wondered, would his story end here? Tala having the potent to play that role, or would Tala come through and play out his role?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: There we go. The chapters are not as long as they usually are, I know, that's because I'm running low on material to use. And the material I have is trying to be stretched to work into maybe two or three more chapters. If you want this story long, then give me some ideas, people!  
  
Mariah: It's not nice to yell at the reviewers.  
  
Emily: She's right.  
  
Rimnerel: Then how about I yell at you two if you don't leave me the hell alone.  
  
Kai: Rim is currently going through hunger withdrawal everyone so before she crashes we're going to let her go get something to eat. The next chapter comes out next week. 


	23. Chapter 22

Rimnerel: Hello everyone! Even though I'm still sick, I'm going to go ahead and write this chapter and not make you all wait for me to get better.  
  
Enrique: You should go back to bed.  
  
Kain: She's not going to do it she'll just saying yes to get you off her case.  
  
Rimnerel: Shut up, Kain. Since you have such a big mouth, do the reviews for me!  
  
Kain (shrugging): Thanks to SelenaWheeler, Dark-Mage-Quisits, FREAK014, russle, Midnight Insanity, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, and B. Tiamat Atardecer for all your reviews. We hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, and my friend Dark-Mage-Quisits has started another story called Quest of Hearts and it is so cute! Everyone should read it, or at least people who like many of my pairings anyway.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tala continued to stare at the piece of paper resting in his hand. It was like any other number, of course, except for the fact that it was Kenny Shinoda's number. Kenny... The brunette he met that summer who was staying with his relatives for the summer. One of his relatives, Tala could not stand, but that's probably besides the point of why he was looking at the number. Over the course of the weeks that followed their meeting, Tala realized how strong his feelings for the brunette were.  
  
No matter what he told himself, his thoughts continued to head back to Kenny. Causing his sleep at times to be both restless and peaceful. It was strange how one person could do that to an individual. How that young man changed Tala inside out. No one not even Tala's cousin Kai Hiwatari had ever managed to melt the ice around his tundra heart. Tala had not expected anyone to be able to. After so many years of keeping everything inside, he expected to let it freeze and shatter his soul until there was nothing left.  
  
'I guess that's what I get.' Tala thought to himself. 'You did encourage him after all, you idiot.'  
  
Tala sighed, tossing the piece of paper away from him. That was it he wasn't going to sulk over this anymore. He was going to suck it up and act like a man about it. The first thing he was going to do was leave from Doctor Tate's office to ride his bike for a bit. That always helped to clear his mind. Then he would get what he needed from his uncle's house and leave there for good. He and Kai would find a nice place far from there, and live, getting jobs, and living the way they've always wanted.  
  
Getting up from his chair near the window, the red head began pulling on clean clothes to head out. As Tala was ready to put on his shoes, there was a knock on the door. Before he could ask who it was, the door was pushed open, revealing...  
  
"Uncle!" Tala's eyes widened as he backed up towards the bed, as his uncle glared at him, walking into the room.  
  
"I thought this was where you were staying. That bitch thought she was smart hiding you here. But I knew...well maybe I should give Kai the credit for telling me. All I had to do was wait out the time when she wasn't at this office," his uncle smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala responded, his heart hammering at the walls of his chest.  
  
"What I want? That which is legally my property boy you and your worthless cousin. So, where is the other little bastard?" Boris looked around to see if Kai was hiding somewhere in the room.  
  
"Kai's not here. He won't be back until later this afternoon. Leave him out of this, it's me that you really want, isn't it?" Tala stated.  
  
"Bright as always. It's true, I could care less where Kai is and what he's doing. But you boy, you are my main concern. My main focus, because you have tested my patience one too many times. First your damn father married Alexial and fathered such a bastard child as you. Then he took her with him in death, leaving you. Since you could speak, you have tapped my tolerance of you," Boris said, blocking Tala's way from any possible exit.  
  
"You didn't have to take me into your home. You could have left me for a foster home."  
  
"That is true. I would have left you to that, if not for the fact that it was Irene's constant nagging to bring you into our house. You do know that she envied Alexial. My sister married the man that Irene wanted, had her eye on for the longest time. They all went to school together. Irene was devastated when she learned he died. She cried and would have nothing to do with me, calling out your father's name over and over again. Eventually I had to make her shut up."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Tala demanded.  
  
"Why are you worried boy? I've never hit her as hard as I would you. She is still my wife, even if she would rather take out her sexual frustrations on you."  
  
"And you let her! You never stopped her. You knew what was going on, didn't you? You could have gotten her help, but you figured that she would come back to you eventually. Isn't that right, uncle?"  
  
Tala watched his uncle smile with amusement. "Is that what you thought? She went crazy, seeking your company because she caught me in bed with one of my many mistresses. When I told her that she was no use to me, she broke down and ran from the room. You know she wanted a divorce, but I could not allow that. Not with business going so well. I thought she would cry in her room that night, but she sought you because you look just like Mikhail. Which is why you are the bane of my existence. As long as you continue to stare at me with his eyes, I will hate you."  
  
"Then let me go," Tala said. "If you let me leave, then you don't have to worry about me and you can do whatever you want."  
  
"I'm afraid that is impossible for now. Not until you give me that key that your mother gave to you. I know that you have it. I will gladly let you go if you just hand it over," Boris said in response to Tala's request.  
  
"The key...no." That key was all that his parents left him. It was the key to a safety box they left for him when he was old enough. The key went to a bank in Florida where no one but Tala was able to get into it. "That's everything that my father and mother left me. You won't take that away from me."  
  
"Do you know what is in that safety box? I doubt you understand what you're refusing me boy." Boris took a step towards Tala, his eyes cold with contempt and hatred. "If I must, I will beat you out of that key."  
  
"Beat me all you want, I will never let you have the key. I've stashed it away where you will never find it, no matter how hard you look," Tala smiled. "That's the one thing that you will never be able to get out of me, old man."  
  
"You little—"Boris turned bright red as he raised his hand to hit Tala. The red head braced the blow.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Balcov, what do you think you're doing?" Judy's voice stopped the blow that was aimed at Tala's head. Boris turned to look towards the doorway, finding the woman with blond hair standing in there her arms folded across her chest as she glared at him. But Tala could see the fear behind her eyes. "I hope you are not planning to hit my patient, now are you? I doubt that the police could over look aggravated assault in this case. I wonder what the town would think of you then, Mr. Balcov."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Boris growled.  
  
"Try to hit him then," Judy dared. She watched Boris lower his hand, his eyes turning darker with anger, as he swiftly turned from the teen.  
  
"We will finish this conversation another time boy. Be lucky that she saved you, but know that you can't spend the rest of your life cowering between her legs. She won't always be here to protect your ass." With that, he was gone, Tala dropping to the bed, his body shaking involuntarily.  
  
"Tala...what was that about?" Judy walked over to the teen, sitting on the bed next to him. Her eyes looked over him with concern, but he refused to look at her. He placed his head into his hands, taking deep breaths. "Tala?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Judy, just let it be," he said.  
  
"I can't let it be, not when he was about to abuse you even more. Please open up to me," she said.  
  
"Dammit, why does everyone think they can get me to open up to them?" Tala snapped. "I don't want anyone else knowing any thing about me. I just want to be left alone!"  
  
"Tala...do you want to talk about it?" Judy inquired.  
  
"No I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you! Just leave me alone!" Getting up from the bed, he was about to get his shoes when something nagged at him. With a sigh, he turned around to stare at Judy who was looking at the piece of paper on the floor. He watched her pick it up, studying the numbers carefully, then turn her eyes to him.  
  
"This isn't about me, is it Tala? It's about Kenny, isn't it? Would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about. There's nothing to say. He had to go back home because his grandmother got sick. So that's the end of the story. There's nothing else for me to say. Tyson gave me his number saying that I should call, but what's the use. It was a summer fling, nothing more," Tala stated.  
  
"A summer fling? Are you sure you want to tell yourself that?" Judy remarked.  
  
"It was nothing more," Tala assured.  
  
"I don't believe you. I believe that you're just saying that because if you allow yourself to think it's more, you'll be admitting that you really want to open up to him, but you're afraid that he will turn you away once he discovers the truth. Tala, I've known you too long not to know how you think. I know you may think you're okay alone, but you're the most vulnerable person on the face of this Earth when you don't have anyone to turn to. When you reach out for something, it's only halfway because you're afraid and been hurt so much."  
  
"Will you stop psychoanalyzing me, dammit?" Tala scowled at the woman, but she refused to stop.  
  
"You tell yourself that everything's fine until you finally believe it, closing your heart to yet another door that might have freed you from some of that pain. Kenny was a door that you're not going to meet again for a long time, if again at all. You can make it work if you give the effort to try," Judy said. Standing up, she put the piece of paper in his hand, a smile on her face as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes, kissing his forehead. "I love you Tala, like you were a second son to me. It pains me when you aren't happy. Please try to find happiness."  
  
Tala said nothing as she stepped away from him, walking out the door. When she was gone, Tala turned his azure eyes back to the number in the palm of his hand. Could she be right? Was he really so lonely that he didn't know it because of years of growing colder and numb? Was Kenny really the answer that he was looking for?  
  
------------------  
  
Kenny continued to ignore the two that were fooling around while he fixed a certain blue haired friend of his blade. Putting on a new attack ring, Kenny focused on adjusting the weight dish to the balance Kain asked of him. While he was doing this, Rei was fending off Kain's wandering hand, which was now in the Chinese teen's shirt, trying to go lower. Kain had his lips locked with Rei's who was doing his best to be decent in front of his friend.  
  
"You know Kain," Kenny started. "Pay me no mind and fuck him all you want. Of course I feel like having images in my head of you doing things to Rei that are best left in the privacy."  
  
Kain brought his lock on Rei's mouth, glaring at the male that was still working on his blade. "If I didn't know any better, you smart mouth little bastard, I would say that was sarcasm in your voice."  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Kenny replied sarcastically. "You mistook that for my cynical tone."  
  
"Okay you two, that's enough, no bloodshed today," Rei smiled.  
  
"He started it!" Kain said. "You know, that's why you can't get along with Ian in the first place, both of you are so damn sarcastic that you repel each other away."  
  
"Kain, you want to keep your balls intact, don't you? Because I can easily remove them for you if you ever say that I'm like Ian again," Kenny glared.  
  
"We are seriously going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. It's gotten worst since you lost your virginity. I wonder what would all those girls you've turned down say about this," Kain wondered.  
  
"What would all your previous girl interests say about you and Rei then?" Kenny questioned. "You know, they always said that Rei could never go out with someone homely looking, but how did he manage to fall in love with you?" Kenny set the blade he was working on, dodging the pillow that came flying at his head.  
  
"What the hell do you mean homely!" Kain shouted. "I'll show you homely when I beat your ass!"  
  
"You know Kain, you're not fit to kiss it, let alone kick my ass," Kenny laughed. As Kain lunged for him again, the phone rang. Rei got up from where he sat, watching Kain get his hands on Kenny tossing him down on the bed. Kenny protested as Kain sat on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "Get your heavy ass off me! What the hell have you been eating, bricks?"  
  
"Heavy! Keep that up, you're really putting yourself in hot water with me," Kain said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Kenny over the head with it.  
  
Rei grabbed the cordless phone, placing it to his ear. "Hello, Shinoda residence, may I help you?" There was a pause before a man spoke up.  
  
"May I speak with Kenny Shinoda?"  
  
Rei looked over to where Kenny was trying to shove Kain off him. "Kenny, you have a phone call. Want me to tell them you're currently preoccupied with affairs?"  
  
"Kain, get the hell off of me!"  
  
"I thought you liked it when I did this," Kain said in a low tone that sounded husky. "Don't abandon me, not now Kenny, not when—"Kain yelped when Kenny bit him. "You kinky little bastard, stop biting me!"  
  
"Then get off of me, or I will bite you again," Kenny threatened. Kenny shoved Kain to the side, grabbing the phone away from Rei who went to comfort the spot that Kenny bit. "Hello, this is Kenny speaking."  
  
"Preoccupied with affairs? You sure move fast, don't you Kenny." The familiar light tone of Tala's voice came through the phone, causing Kenny to pale slightly. Turning to Kain, he mouthed he was going to get it later, before leaving the room for privacy.  
  
"Tala...um...hi. How...did you get my number?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Tyson gave it to me. He told me that you would appreciate it if I called. I think you would have appreciated my call when you weren't so tied up with other things. I didn't know you liked to bite, that's a surprise," Tala stated.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say a word. What you do in your free time is none of my business, I mean, it's not like we're going together under some long distance relationship or anything. If you want to fuck other people, then go ahead."  
  
"Tala, I told you, you're the only person that I would allow to do that," Kenny stated. Why was it that things always found a way to get worst than it first started out? "I'm not going to just start screwing anyone because I'm not there with you."  
  
"I told you, it's none of my business. You can do what you like and I don't have a problem with it at all."  
  
"Tala, stop saying that. It's not like that between Kain and I. He's one of my best friends. Anyway, he has a boyfriend," Kenny explained.  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me," Tala said.  
  
"I have to when you sound jealous like that."  
  
"I'm not jealous," Tala assured.  
  
"Then why are you saying all those things?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Why are you trying to explain then, if there's nothing going on?" Tala countered.  
  
"You know...this isn't getting us anywhere," Kenny sighed.  
  
"You're right. I think I should go and let you finish what you were doing? I was just calling to let you know that Tyson gave me your number. Bye Kenny." Before Kenny could say a word, Tala hung up. Cutting off the phone, Kenny placed his head against the wall.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Kenny?" Kain peeked out of the room, seeing his friend leaning against the wall. "I hope that..."  
  
"It's not your fault, even if I could make you a scapegoat for this," Kenny mumbled.  
  
"Well...if you feel any better, you can hit me," Kain replied. "Was that the guy?"  
  
"Yes, that was Tala."  
  
Kain stepped out into the hallway, followed by Rei, who looked worried. "You know, Kenny, even though he was arguing with you, he must have been worried that you had forgot him that quickly. I mean if he really didn't care as much as it seemed, he wouldn't have called you. And he wouldn't have sounded jealous. It just means that he cares more about you."  
  
Kenny looked at Kain, smiling momentarily. "I guess you're right. He could have just thrown the number away when Tyson handed it to him. But he bothered to call. So, I guess that counts for something."  
  
"I should have picked up the other cordless and given him a piece of my mind for taking your virginity anyway," Kain nodded to himself.  
  
"I don't need you're scaring away all the men that come into my life thank you very much, I mean, you're homely looking and all," Kenny teased.  
  
"You know...I was just about to comfort you, but all deals are off dude. You're going to cry on your own shoulder today. Come on Rei let's go back to my house for some afternoon practice. Thanks for fixing my blade, I shall take my leave."  
  
"Oh yeah, after all I did all the work, while you tried to traumatize me," Kenny rolled his eyes. "Go, you've done enough damage already."  
  
"Fine!" Kenny shook his head as he watched Kain drag Rei with him down the stairs. When they were downstairs Kenny stared at the phone, feeling his eyes water.  
  
"I'm not going to cry," Kenny said stubbornly. "If that idiot really believes that I would do something like that, then forget him."  
  
"Hey Kenny I—"Rei stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing the tears that his friend tried to hold back. "Kenny..." Rei went over to his best friend, holding him to his chest, stroking his back. "Just let it out, you don't have to hold it in around me."  
  
"That stupid idiot! He..."  
  
"I know. It's okay," Rei murmured.  
  
"Rei, what's taking you so—"Kain's sentence fell short seeing the brunette's shoulders shaking violently as Rei held him. "Shit...that idiot made you cry. Now I'm really going to have to kick his ass. If there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's anyone hurting you like that." Despite the pain that ran rampant in his chest, he was glad that Rei and Kain were there and they hadn't left. He didn't know how he would deal with this foreign feeling invading his heart.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tyson and Kai were coming back from an afternoon of riding when they met up with Tala, whom was practically chain smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes, sitting by the road with his dirt bike. Tyson didn't say a word, the red head looked to be in one of those pissed-off moods that were associated to a fight. Tyson wasn't up to it, and Kai probably didn't feel like breaking up a fight, so neither spoke to Tala as he continued to smoke.  
  
"And what do you think is his problem?" Tyson whispered to Kai as they past Tala. Kai, of course, shrugged, knowing that one of hundreds of things could easily piss off his cousin.  
  
"Kai," Tala called, making it through his last cigarette. "Do you have any smokes on you?"  
  
"Tala, by chance could you humor me? Tell me that you did not go through that whole box from the time I left this morning up till now?" Kai questioned.  
  
"No, I started an hour ago," muttered Tala. "Now do you have any on you or not?"  
  
"You keep smoking like that, and the next time my cousin sees you, it's going to be in a coffin," Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Like I give a fuck how he sees me. He probably wouldn't care too long to shed a tear anyway."  
  
"Okay, I think that an explanation for that is needed immediately," Tyson blinked. "What the hell has gotten into you today? I know for a fact...even though I didn't want to know...that my cousin is crazy about you."  
  
"It was probably just an act."  
  
"How the hell do you come off saying that?"  
  
"I called him today," Tala remarked.  
  
"And!" Tyson exclaimed. "Did he say that?"  
  
"He was with some people. A guy answered the phone Kenny was preoccupied with some other guy that he was biting or something. He tried to explain that the guy was just a friend and that I was jealous and nothing was going on between them," Tala answered.  
  
"Kinky," Kai smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Tyson glared.  
  
"Sorry," Kai simpered.  
  
"Okay, now back to you Tala," Tyson huffed. "By any chance, did he say that the guy he was biting was named Kain?"  
  
"Yeah. So, you knew about them?"  
  
"You fucking jealous idiot," Tyson laughed. "You're smoking your way to cancer because you think Kenny and Kain are...oh you idiot! Kain goes out with Rei, who was the one that answered the phone. Knowing Kain, he probably was teasing Kenny again they tend to do that a lot. Those two have been friends since sixth grade. Kenny was explaining to you because you sounded jealous and you are. Which proves just how afraid you are to lose Kenny to anyone else."  
  
"Tyson, if I get up, I'm going to put my foot up your ass," Tala glared.  
  
"Shut up, and call Kenny back and apologize. If he doesn't want to talk to you, it does serve you right. You should know, my cousin likes you he would never forget his feelings for you that easily. Well, at least you called. That says something."  
  
"Tyson, let's get going, I think we should let my cousin have some time to himself, come on," Kai urged. "I have something that I want to tell you anyway."  
  
"I can't pick on Tala anymore, fine. I just want him to know that if he hurt Kenny, then I'm not going to be the only one that will kick your ass, because Kain is really protective of Kenny and will hunt you down, so apologize fast and tell him how much you love him," Tyson chimed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Tala said. "I'll do whatever I want."  
  
"You—"Kai placed a hand over Tyson's mouth, dragging his boyfriend away. For some reason, Tala just loved to set Tyson off. But in the end, he always thought about what the blue haired teen said, eventually using the bit of advice. Kai had a feeling that was Tala's way of thanking Tyson for things.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kenny turned over with a scowl, looking at the clock. The numbers on the clock read 2:48 in the morning. How the hell could be calling his house this late at night. Reaching over on his nightstand, he fumbled for the cordless phone that was hooked up in his room. After two or three tries, Kenny found the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
It took the teen a long minute to realize that on the phone was Tala. Which was shocking, because after what went that day between them, he doubted Tala would call him back ever again. "Tala...what the hell are you doing calling me? It's 2 in the morning. Shouldn't you be sleep or something?"  
  
"Were you sleep?" questioned Tala.  
  
"No, I was playing croquette," Kenny mumbled half sarcastic, half sleepily.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up, I had a few things I wanted to say to you."  
  
"Okay, so what are they?" Kenny turned over on his side, closing his eyes, hoping he didn't go back to sleep before Tala said what he had to say. There was a long pause before Kenny heard anything.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What!" That woke Kenny up all the way, as he stared at the phone in his hand. Did Tala just say...what he thought the male just said? Kenny placed the phone back to his ear. "Tala...did you..."  
  
"Yes, I did. I said that I loved you. And I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was jealous. I...I didn't want you to have found someone else that quickly," Tala said. He sighed, trying to think of what he really wanted to say.  
  
"Tala...thank you for apologizing. Kain said he wanted to kill you for hurting me today, but I understood once I thought about it. It has to do with your past, with a sense that don't want to reach out unless you know that it's going to be there for you," Kenny voiced. "Right?"  
  
"Kenny, I didn't mean it. My whole life...it's been one turn after another. You're the first great thing that I've had since Kai has stuck by me after my parents died. I want to be honest with you. Will you listen to me?" Tala inquired.  
  
"Of course, I would never turn deaf ears to you," Kenny replied. He heard Tala chuckle for a second then give up a shaky sigh. "Tala? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kenny...my uncle...he came after me today, but Doctor Tate...she stopped him from hitting me. She told me that I was like a son to her. She's the only person in town that's ever been nice to Kai and I. She told me it's not because she use to be our psychiatrist, but because she never wanted to leave us alone to fend for ourselves like she did when I was twelve."  
  
"Are you sure you want to tell me this now?" Kenny said softly, understanding how painful it must be for him to say all of this.  
  
"Yes...I do. She told me that I didn't have to carry the weight of my past by myself. That if I opened up to you, there's a chance that...you would accept me. Could you really do that, no matter what it is? Could you Kenny?" The brunette's heart went out to the older teen, hearing the vulnerability in his voice. He could just imagine the tears that were slipping down his face by now.  
  
"Tala, I love you. This summer was more than just a fling for me. The more I think about you, the more I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm not an idealistic person who believes in all sorts of fairy tale romances and living happily ever after, but I do think this is love at first sight. I doubt I would ever feel this way for another person," Kenny admitted. "Leaving was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."  
  
"Kenny...I want to tell you this and I want you to be honest with me. I will understand whatever you say and we will leave it at that, okay?"  
  
"Of course," Kenny said.  
  
"Kenny...when I was six...it was after my parents died on a trip from Russia. I hurt so much having to watch them put my parents in the ground. But it was after the funeral...maybe about two weeks or so, my aunt...she...she came in my room that night...I asked her if everything was fine. But...she didn't say a word. She...she..."  
  
"Molested you?" Kenny finished, feeling his throat close up.  
  
"Yes...but...she didn't stop then...she's been doing it since then. I want to stop...to tell her no...but...I have to please her...so she doesn't cry. She's really sick...she thinks I'm her son and...and that my father is still alive. I really don't want to..."  
  
Kenny could hear the tears in Tala's voice as he tried to continue. "Tala, you don't have to say anymore. I understand, and know that it must be hard for you to talk about it. I don't blame you for what has happened. If anything, I love you more you've fought so many odds to try to make a place for yourself in this world. Who could hate you for what you have no control over? I want to thank you for telling this."  
  
"You aren't disgusted with me?" There was shock in Tala's voice as if he expected Kenny to never want to speak to him again.  
  
"How can I be disgusted with you? It's not your fault you had no control over it. You were just a little boy who only tried to do what he thought was correct. It's learned from so many years, I doubt you did it because you loved it. You had no choice, I don't blame you for it," Kenny assured.  
  
"Thank you Kenny, that means so much to me," Tala admitted. "I thought you would hate me and..."  
  
"I love you," Kenny interrupted. "I love everything about you."  
  
"Everything?" Kenny started to hear the tone he was so use to when talking with Tala. It was funny how shifty he was when it came to emotions. Kenny supposed it was due to the physical and mental abuse he's grown up with. But that wasn't going to stop Kenny from loving him any different than he did when he didn't know a thing about his past.  
  
"Yep, especially your ass," Kenny teased.  
  
"Isn't that my line?" Tala chuckled.  
  
"Well, now it's mine, you're going to have to find a new line," Kenny said.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Kenny," Tala said, a smile in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Kenny responded.  
  
"Can I kill your cousin? I guess I should thank him for kicking me in the ass first, but after that, can I kill him?" Tala questioned. Kenny laughed at the statement. So, it was Tyson that put in his two cents. Well, he guess it was okay, they were even now.  
  
"No, you can't. I think Kai would like to keep him alive," Kenny responded.  
  
"Damn," Tala cursed. "I suppose I'm going to have to be stuck in the same house as him when Kai and I finally leave here at the end of the summer. Well...hopefully you'll come live with me when you graduate?"  
  
"Are you saying that you and Kai are leaving for good at the end of the summer to come up this way to live?" Kenny asked, his heart leaping into his stomach at the prospect that their relationship could continue.  
  
"Well, that's the plan. I have a safety deposit box my parents left me before they died. So, I was going to find out what was in there and I know that Kai's parents will gladly pay for him to leave them the hell alone, so, we were thinking of finding jobs, finding a nice two bedroom apartment and waiting for you and Tyson to graduate. You aren't bothered by that, are you?" Tala wondered.  
  
"No, of course not. I just wish that I were graduating sooner," Kenny sighed.  
  
"Well, the two years will go by before you know it," Tala said. "And you can always stay the weekends if you want."  
  
"I suppose so. But do you really think you can keep yourself from killing Tyson if we stay together?" Kenny chuckled. "I know you like to make him made, and the same goes for him."  
  
"I don't like that idiot baboon of a cousin you have. He's lucky that the only reason I tolerate him is because you're his cousin," Tala announced. "That and the fact that I don't know if you would refuse me any if I did."  
  
"You miss me that much?"  
  
"Hell yes. The other night I had to jack off because you made me so horny. I miss our kisses, our touches, our talks, your humor, and most of all the way you cry out my name as your coming."  
  
"You know, you keep that up, you're going to be doing it again tonight," Kenny grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't mind as long as I can hear you touching yourself too," Tala said in a low throaty voice. "I can just picture you touching—"  
  
"And that's why my cousin said you're a pervert. Now go to bed, must I remind you, it's now 2:57 in the morning," Kenny yawned. "I promise that I will play phone sex operator with you another time."  
  
"What do you know about being a phone sex operator?" Tala exclaimed.  
  
"You obviously will have to meet Kain when you come up here. If there were anyone that is as much of a freak as Kai, it would be him. Funny how their names are so similar and they have blue hair too."  
  
"Great, someone cloned my cousin," Tala groaned. "Well, since you're going to leave me to have a five finger date tonight, I will leave you to sleep. If Kai kills me tonight because you left me alone, then I'm coming back to haunt you."  
  
"Good night koi," Kenny laughed.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Tala wondered.  
  
"Koi, it's Japanese for love," Kenny explained.  
  
"I keep forgetting that you're of Japanese decent."  
  
"And I'm just learning that you're Russian. And Kai is also? His name sounds too Japanese."  
  
"He's both actually. Great grandfather was Japanese," Tala said.  
  
"I see. Well that explains a lot. So, I can go to bed now?" Kenny said, or should we start more into the lines of our ancestry?"  
  
"You really don't want to sit up with me a little while longer? I'll get lonely with just me and my hand," Tala said with a hint of a whine in his voice.  
  
"I told you, the time is now 2:59 in no more than a minute it's going to be three in the morning. As much as I love you, I'm not going to be any good tomorrow and Kain and Rei will drag me out of bed. And if they find that I was doing some things on the phone, they are going to give me hell."  
  
"Just lock your door. I know that you'll enjoy it if you try it," Tala coaxed.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Go to sleep, save that energy for when you're up here," Kenny yawned again.  
  
"Fine, I will go to bed. Good night, koi," Tala murmured into the phone.  
  
"Night." Kenny hung up the phone with a smile. Turning over on his side, he found that he couldn't get to sleep as quickly as he thought. Maybe it was because of the breakthrough that night, or the prospect that come August, he would be able to spend more time with the male. As he drifted off to sleep minutes later, Kenny made thousands of plans for him and Tala.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, I'm done. I don't have anything more. I'm going to bed now.  
  
Kain: Yeah, now that it's 2 something in the morning.  
  
Rimnerel: How was I supposed to know that it would take me this long to finish the fucking chapter, you bastard?  
  
Kai (drags Rim): Off to bed you go. Sick people shouldn't be writing stories this late at night. (to reviewers) The next chapter should be out in a few days, given that she stays in bed and gets better. Oyasumi mina- san. 


	24. Chapter 23

Rimnerel: Okay, I got a little lazy, sorry everyone.  
  
Tala: A little lazy?  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, so I freaking got ultra lazy, sue me! But I'm back now and would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. This will be a two part chapter since I obviously don't have much left to write about, but need to span things over this time to make it seem a little bit easier.  
  
Kai: You should write a great chapter, after making them wait so long.  
  
Rimnerel: I said I'm sorry! (takes a deep breath) I would like to thank KageTTTK, russle, B. Tiamat Atardecer, Chaco and Lily, The-Dark-Fire-Elf, SelenaWheeler, FREAK014, Cat in the web, Dark-Mage-Quisits, and Midnight Insanity for all the reviews and I will get to work now.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kai found his cousin sitting outside under a tree, staring at the morning sun rising. As quietly as possible so not to disturb the red head, Kai crept past the tree. It was going to be his idea to take a morning ride in order to clear his mind of things. To his surprise his cousin was up this early.  
  
"Where do you think you're going so early in the morning?" Kai froze, turning his head towards Tala who was looking at him, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. But it remained unlit. "It's not normal for you to be up this early in the morning."  
  
Kai turned to his cousin, walking over to the tree and flopping down. "You know, I could say the same thing about you."  
  
"I couldn't really sleep," Tala shrugged, casting his eyes back to the glowing orange, yellow, and red ball of light rising from the horizon. The sky was wrapped in colors of pink, gold, light blue, and violet, a flock of birds flew overhead, signaling morning's arrival.  
  
"I wanted to take a morning ride," Kai smiled. "I've had a lot on my mind as of late, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah..." Tala didn't say much for a moment then let out a sigh. "I told."  
  
"Huh?" Kai turned his eyes to his cousin, giving the teen a funny stare. Tala didn't pay any attention to him as he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I told him, Kai. I told him about it," Tala repeated. "I told Kenny about my past."  
  
"And?" Kai held his breath, needing to know the outcome. Hoping that finally Tala could rest the burden of things off his shoulders and seek comfort in someone that accepted him for everything.  
  
"He told me that he didn't blame me for any of it. He said that he understood, and that he still loves me," Tala said quietly.  
  
"That's great," Kai grinned.  
  
"How can he really love me that much? With everything that I've done, how can he love me enough to say that he doesn't care about the past now that he knows it. I don't understand it," Tala admitted.  
  
"Maybe it's not meant for you to understand, just accept that there's one person in the world other than your parents that could open their heart to you without turning away disgusted," Kai said. Thinking about it, he reached into his back pocket to pull something out. "Here, I found this."  
  
Tala opened his eyes to see what Kai had in his hand. His azure eyes widened seeing the picture of his parents in Kai's hand. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
"Remember when Judy sent me to get you some things from the house. I went to find your wallet for you, but I don't know where it is. But I found this in the back of your drawer. I thought you might want to keep it close to you."  
  
"I thought I lost that picture," Tala mumbled, taking the picture from Kai and running his thumb over it.  
  
His eyes softened, staring at the picture. He remembered before they died, back when he was still able to smile and laugh without inhibitions. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember what his mother sounded like singing him lullabies. The strong laughter of his father when he first learned his numbers and missed over six, seven, and eight and his father telling him he almost had it.  
  
"You miss them now, don't you?" Kai broke into Tala's thoughts. The red head looked up, seeing the sadness in his cousin's eyes.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"You're not alone, I miss them too. I miss Aunt Alexial wiping away my tears when I had nightmares. I miss Uncle Mikhail teaching me to swim. I miss them both telling me how wonderful I am and I will grow up to be so many amazing things."  
  
"I..." Did Tala really miss them as much as Kai?  
  
"You probably miss them more, they were your parents after all. I doubt the pain I feel comes close to the pain that stilled your heart for so long."  
  
"I...I don't know. I remember things about them, I do...but I don't know if I miss them as much as you do. At times I feel anger because I was left in this situation. My feelings are twisted, I don't really know what I should and shouldn't feel."  
  
"Well, I guess it's expected, after all, you've had to deal with a lot. Well, I still want to go on my morning ride, I'll be back in a few, okay?" Kai got up from the ground, brushing off his dew-covered pants. "So, one question before I get going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now that you told him, things are going to change, huh?" Kai shoved his hands in his pockets. Tala thought over what he cousin just said.  
  
"Not really, things will still be like they once were."  
  
"No...I was wondering, now that you told him, will you stay open to him about yourself. That's all I've ever wanted for you Tala. Since the time we were small, I knew that I would never be able to get you to smile like he has, but I've stuck by you until you were able to find him. He loves you, and I'm sure that you love him too, so it's okay to stop hiding behind things," Kai voiced before walking off to hop on his bike. Tala remained silent, thinking about it. Were things really going to change now?  
  
----------------  
  
Kenny turned over on his side, his eyes beginning to flutter open when he felt a finger trace over his nose. A sleepy grin rose to his face, allowing the person to continue to draw circles lightly on his cheek, eyelids, and nose. Opening his eyes, he found Kain's face inches away from his grinning like a maniac. "Morning sunshine."  
  
"What the fuck—"Kenny pushed himself away from Kain enough to swat him with a pillow.  
  
"What was that for?" Kain whined. "I just came as wake up call."  
  
"You didn't have to wake me up like that," Kenny flushed, sitting up and glaring at Kain. "What if I had kissed you or something? You want me to ruin my lips on the likes of you!"  
  
"What the hell would I want to kiss you for anyway?" Kain said.  
  
"What the hell would anyone want to kiss you?" Kenny countered. Kain glared at the teen in bed before pouncing on him, smacking him with the pillow. Kenny's screams were muffled as Kain continued his action. The two didn't notice Rei until the pillow was taken from Kain's hand.  
  
"Hey, I was using that," Kain pouted.  
  
"I don't think we should kill him yet," Rei smiled.  
  
"He started it."  
  
"Oh, you're the one trying to kiss me," Kenny stated. "That hot for me, huh?"  
  
"Shut your damn mouth, you little bastard! You wish I was," Kain growled, moving from over top of Kenny. "Why the hell are you in such a good mood this morning? When we last left you, your ass was moping around like you lost your best friend. What the hell did you do when we left?"  
  
"Nothing," Kenny grinned.  
  
"Look here, Mister Sunshine, what the hell are you so happy about? Did you do something that we should know about?" Kain raised a brow.  
  
"Nothing really big. I just had a talk with someone last night, about two in the morning, that's all," Kenny replied.  
  
"You mean...that bastard called you back!" Kain inquired full of surprise. "After making you cry like that, he had the nerve to call back. What, did he expect you to be in bed with me or something and for me to answer the phone and curse him out?"  
  
"He apologized, you can call back your hounds of hell," Kenny laughed.  
  
"I think this has more to do than with him apologizing, doesn't it?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Actually, it does," Kenny sighed happily. Falling back on his pillow, Kenny stared at the ceiling, a huge grin spreading wide. "He said it."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"He told me that he loved me. I didn't have to say a word he said it on his own. He told me he loved me and wanted me to live with him when I graduate high school in two years. He told me about his past and that I was the greatest thing to come along in a long time in his life. You have no idea how that made me feel last night. It makes me fall more in love with him."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Kenny," Rei smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Kain added in. "I didn't feel like kicking ass anyway."  
  
"You're getting soft Culbert," Kenny smirked.  
  
"You know...get out of bed, we're heading down to the mall. We will leave you. Your mom said she should be back by five, so I figured that you didn't have anything to do but mope. Now get your ass out of bed."  
  
"All right then, I'm going," Kenny said, pushing the covers to the side to get out of the bed. "So, what are we planning to do down at the mall anyway?"  
  
"Well, the intentional plan was to hang out, but then Miriam and that pest of a best friend that won't leave me alone for the damn world said that they wanted to triple date. Something about a friend they wanted you to meet. Since they had six tickets for a free movie, I thought what the hell," Kain shrugged.  
  
"Is that the case?" Rei said in a slightly upset tone.  
  
"Rei...you know that it's not like that...it's a free movie and..." Kain tried to explain.  
  
"And you're sacrificing me to see it, huh?"  
  
"Looks like someone is about to get themselves in trouble," Kenny said.  
  
"Rei...you know that I love you and that I would never just..."  
  
"But you want to see that free movie, right?" Rei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Come on...just this once, I promise to make it up to you," Kain whined. Batting his eyes, Kain gave his boyfriend that sad puppy dog treatment, only to have Rei turn around and walk out the bedroom. "Rei! You know it's not like that!"  
  
"You might want to go after him, before he decides that he doesn't want to give you any in a long time," Kenny grinned. Kain turned his eyes to Kenny with a 'shut-your-mouth' glare.  
  
"Go get dressed, about time you finish I should have been able to talk Rei into the idea," Kain remarked before heading out the door. Shaking his head, Kenny climbed out of bed. He hoped that he and Tala wouldn't be like that. Well...with Tala the way he is, he doubted that, the male wouldn't hide their relationship unless he felt he needed to. Which would not be often.  
  
So...he had two years to figure out how to tell his parents he was gay. Okay, that shouldn't be so hard. Heck the worst they could do was, try to commit him into a mental institution and disown him. That wasn't too bad, he would still have Tyson on his side at least. As long as he could be with Tala, he figured that he could overcome anything. He would still have Rei and Kain also.  
  
"If Rei doesn't kill Kain first," he chuckled. So, maybe he could do it. He may loss some, but he would have gained a lot.  
  
-----------------  
  
Judy was surprised when Tala walked into her office and sat down in an empty chair, giving her a serious look. The woman set her pen aside, giving the teen her full attention. "Is there something you need Tala?"  
  
"I plan to go get my stuff today," he said.  
  
"Your stuff...you don't mean," Judy started.  
  
"Yeah. I'm only going to take what I need and leave the rest of it there. I think it's best we do it before he comes back for me," Tala nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you, just in case..." Tala shook his head to her request. "But why? You know how your uncle will be if he finds you there. I won't be able to stop him while I'm here."  
  
"Whose to say that you'll be able to do something if you're there. Kai and I already made a plan. He plans to arrive 15 minutes after I came to make sure that everything is cool."  
  
"Why are you taking such a big risk now? I thought you weren't planning to leave until the end of the summer?" Judy said. The woman watched a strange smile cross the red head's lips. "Tala?"  
  
"I think I might take a trip northwards to check out the housing there. I think I figured out where I wanted to live now," Tala said softly.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I told him Judy."  
  
"You told...you mean...you told Kenny?" Judy leaned forward in her chair, staring at the teen with wide blue eyes.  
  
"I told him about my parents dying, about my aunt, and that I loved him. He told me that he doesn't blame me for things. That he understands that it isn't my fault. He told me...he still loved me the same," Tala confessed.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I want to move up there and wait for him. I want us to be together. Kai told me that he wants me to stay this open with Kenny. I want to try. I really want us to work out. I...do I should like I'm crazy to you?"  
  
"No. You don't. You should like you're finally waking up from a bad dream. A very bad dream, you've been asleep to for way too long. I think that things can really work out for you if you work hard at it."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Tala looked up at her with hopeful eyes she hadn't seen since the first time they met so long ago. He really was coming along just fine. It was a shame that his parents weren't there to help along this process of healing.  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"And this is the right choice? I'm not going to regret this, am I?"  
  
"I doubt you will and I doubt you believe that. You're just a bit scared moving on your own for the first time. You have nothing to worry about. I'm positive that Kenny will help you along and you two will be happy no matter what," Judy assured.  
  
"Thank you...Judy...for everything. For coming back and...still believing in me." Tala stood up from his chair.  
  
"I told you, you're like a second son for me. I want your happiness, the same as for Max, just be careful Tala. I don't want anything to happen to you or Kai. Be as careful as possible."  
  
"I promise we'll be careful. And...thank you again, for everything." Judy watched the young man leave, praying that the angels would watch over him and his cousin both. She didn't want anything to happen to them. They were finally ready to take steps out of the darkness after years of stumbling around without direction.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, that was part one of the ending. It was strange because of the stupid factors that surrounded me today. The next chapter should be out in a week's time. I have to figure out what exactly do I want happening. Until next time everyone! 


	25. Chapter 24

Rimnerel: Hey everyone, welcome to the last chapter of Oleander Summer! We finally made it!  
  
Kai: That's good.  
  
Rimnerel: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I have a special treat for you all at the end of this chapter. (grins) I'm sure it's going to be a really interesting surprise too.  
  
Kai: You aren't really going to...  
  
Rimnerel: You'll find out too Kai. Now, let's get on with this last chapter so I can tell everyone what happens.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it!" A girl with long blue hair up in a high ponytail waved the three boys over. Well the two boys, and the one that was literally being dragged by a certain blue haired teen. Kenny was still amused that Rei wasn't speaking to Kain for this little stunt he set up. All to see the movie, The Matrix, starring Keanu Reeves.  
  
"Hello Miriam!" Kain waved a bit cheerfully, though he knew he was in hot water with Rei.  
  
"And you brought Kenny along, I haven't seen you all summer, what have you been up too, K?" Miriam asked. This girl was a good friend of Kenny, Kain, and Rei's. Kenny meeting her back in 8th grade when she tried dating him, only to discover that they made better friends than a couple. Since that time, her eyes have wandered over to Rei.  
  
"I went with my parents this summer. I spent most of my time with Tyson and his friends," Kenny said, a smile rising to his lips. Oh, but that wasn't all that he did, but he didn't think he should tell her just yet. "So, where's Salima hiding herself?"  
  
"Oh, she's with Victoria, they had to go to the bathroom," Miriam said.  
  
Salima Grayson has known Kenny since both were in first grade together. Before he met Rei, him and Salima use to play together a lot. In fourth grade Salima and her family moved to Cleveland when her father got transferred for a few years to his company's headquarters, Salima didn't come back to Massachusetts until sixth grade. Upon coming back and learning about Kain, she developed the hugest crush on him that was still in effect to this day.  
  
"Great, I say we go ahead and head into the movie without them!" Kain said, come along Rei.  
  
"Rei seems a little bit mad today, what did you do to him Kain?" Miriam said.  
  
"What I did to him? What is it that when he's moody, everyone blames me," Kain exclaimed, though it was his fault this time for being stupid.  
  
"It is your fault," Rei said, breaking from Kain's side to stand near Miriam. Kain sighed as he lifted his head to the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay Rei," Kain apologized again. "I promise that I won't pull another stunt like that again. Now will you just crack a smile?"  
  
"How about I crack a smile in about another month," Rei smirked, as he put his arm around Miriam's shoulder. "Think I should make him suffer Miriam?"  
  
"What did he do, and I can tell you whether or not to make him cry," Miriam giggled.  
  
"He likes to play tricks on people, evil little nasty tricks. Oh, and he likes disregarding the feelings of those around him for his own personal benefits."  
  
"I say make him suffer then!" Miriam chimed.  
  
"All right, so it's been decided. No sweets for you for a month Kain," Rei said, giving the male a meaningful look that only Kenny and Kain caught.  
  
"Too bad for you Kain," Kenny grinned.  
  
"Shut up before I push you in front of a bus," Kain glowered at his other friend.  
  
"You know that's not nice, Kain!" The blue haired teen groaned as something clamped to his arm. Looking down, he saw the girl with red hair down back in a group of tight braids going down her back smiling up at him. "How you been doing?"  
  
"Fine..." Kain sighed. Salima continued to grin up at Kain before turning her eyes to Kenny who was smiling evilly at Kain.  
  
"Kenny! How was your trip?"  
  
"It was nice," Kenny smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he lost his virginity after all, I'm sure it was nice for him," Kain voiced as he clasped his hands behind his head, giving Kenny an equally evil smirk. That would teach Kenny to poke fun at him while he was down. How the hell was he going to make this up to Rei? When the male wanted to be evil, he really went all out in doing so. No sex for a complete month was harsh.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to Kenny with shocked expressions. Kenny flushed, knowing he was going to kill Kain later for this. "Really Kenny!" Salima gaped. "Oh, you're so bad! It must be Kain's influence, right?"  
  
"I didn't think you would be so wild, way to go!" Miriam grinned.  
  
"So, what's she like? What's her name? Did Tyson introduce you to her? How old is she? Older or younger than us?" Salima shot off question after question in Kenny's direction.  
  
"Um...I'll fill you guys in later about things...so where is the other girl Miriam was mentioning?" Kenny said changing the subject a little bit flustered. He definitely wasn't ready to tell them that it was a he instead of a she.  
  
"Victoria? Oh, here she comes." Salima pointed to a girl with short blonde hair that oddly, not to mention scarily enough, reminded him of Jordan. She was shyly eyeing him as she walked up. "Victoria, this is Kenny Shinoda, Kenny, this is Victoria Bennet."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I heard a lot of nice things about you," she said with a blush, staring down at her shoes.  
  
"Hi," Kenny said with a smile. Well...he guessed it wasn't so bad. Even if she looked like Jordan, at least she didn't act like the girl. "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"All right then everyone, let's go see The Matrix!" Salima grinned, pulling out the tickets and handing them out to everyone. "It starts in ten minutes, that's enough time to get popcorn and soda and find good seats!"  
  
"Okay, come on guys," Miriam pulled Rei towards the entrance of the movie theater, with Salima, Kain, Kenny, and Victoria following close behind. Kenny figured that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. If Rei didn't stay mad with Kain as long as he was implying to and if he managed to keep the girls from finding out about him being gay. The group gave the ticket taker their tickets once they got inside.  
  
Miriam, Rei, Kain, and Salima headed over to the concession stand to fill up on popcorn, drinks, and other little odds and ends. Meanwhile, Kenny stood with Victoria who continued to stare down at her feet. "Um...so, Victoria, what do you like to do?"  
  
"Oh me? Well...I like painting and poetry. This is my first date...I don't really know what to do," she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, this is my first date also," Kenny smiled.  
  
"But I heard that you..."  
  
"That...well...it was different with that person," Kenny flushed.  
  
"Were you in love with that person?" Victoria asked. "I can see it in the way you smile. It's really sweet, you know. To love someone that much, do they love you in return?"  
  
"Last night, they told me," Kenny grinned. "That made me really happy when they said it. I really didn't think that when we first met, things would carry this far."  
  
"That's really nice Kenny, I'm happy for you," Victoria smiled. "Because you know...I'm in love with someone too. I just haven't gotten up the courage to tell them yet. Do you think that they would like me?"  
  
"You're a very nice girl with a nice personality. I'm certain that the person that you love the most will love you in return," Kenny said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Hey guys! Come on! Let's get going into the movie!" Miriam waved the two over, Rei and Kain carrying two large tubs of popcorn, six drinks, candy, hot dogs, nachos, and a bunch of other little items.  
  
Kenny observed that Rei was still giving Kain a hard time about dragging him off to the movies on a date with Miriam. It was like old times in a way, when he didn't have anything to think about, only there was a lot more to things now. Not too long from now, Kenny would be going to the movies with Tala. And not just the movies but anywhere they wanted.  
  
'I wonder what everyone's doing right now?'  
  
---------------  
  
Tyson hugged his pillow even more as he burrowed deeper under the cover to get away from the sun. He didn't know why he decided to hang out with Zeo, Johnny, and Max until five in the morning. He was tired, and the sun wasn't helping things any, along with the soft clicks against his window.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Tyson muttered half asleep before turning away from the sun, sticking his head under the other pillow. "I swear I will kill that woodpecker tapping on my window." Trying to bury himself deeper into the comfort of the bed, he found that the noise was just to annoying to let go.  
  
Irritated, Tyson pulled himself out of the bed. Stumbling over towards the window and pushing it open, opening his tired eyes, he looked around for that damn woodpecker that was tapping on his glass. Since of course woodpeckers only peck on wood, instead of glass, low and behold, there was no bird. Instead, he got a rock to the forehead.  
  
"Sorry about that," came a voice from just under the window. "I didn't know you would open the window as I was tossing up another rock. Can I come up?"  
  
Glaring down Tyson was surprised to see Kai standing just under his window with a huge grin on his face. "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten forty-seven, why?" Kai said.  
  
"Come back in four hours and screw me, good night," yawned Tyson, as he clambered back over to the bed and climbed in. Closing his eyes, he curled into a ball drifting back into the place he was where the sun and rocks weren't. That was until the weight on his bed went down.  
  
"Unfortunately, I didn't come for the early morning special," whispered a low voice directly into Tyson's ear. "But if that's what you really want, then I can oblige." A cool hand snaked under the cover, trailing a path down Tyson's side. Tyson gasped, turning onto his back to stare up at Kai who was on the side of the bed staring down at him.  
  
"How did you get up here?" Tyson mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Climb, right any other person would," Kai said, leaning down to touch his lips with Tyson's. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"You're going to let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"What time did you get in this morning?" Kai said humorously as he moved his hand under Tyson's t-shirt, getting a moan from out of the younger teen. "You have to keep it down, your aunt and the others are downstairs. I don't think breaking and entering along with statutory rape would look good on my profile."  
  
"You always gotta be so mean to me, don't you?" Tyson pouted.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be, you know that." Kai kissed Tyson, slipping his tongue into Tyson's mouth. Under him, Tyson sighed, letting the feeling take him away until he felt Kai pull back.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"There's some things I want to tell you, Tyson, that I think you should know," Kai said softly. "I need you to hear me all the way out, okay Tyson?"  
  
"Kai..." Tyson didn't know what to say about this, what was it that his boyfriend had to tell him. Finding the power to wake up, he gave the male his full attention. Noticing the seriousness in those red eyes he loved so much. Tyson hoped the last thing that Kai wouldn't tell him was that they had to go their separate ways. He didn't think he could ever give up Kai now. "Kai...what is it that..."  
  
"Tyson, you know that I love you don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but what..."  
  
"I love you so much that I'm about to do something for your sake," Kai interrupted. "You know how I was telling you about my parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they never wanted you to be around, but what are you about to do?" Tyson sat up, staring at Kai. "You aren't going to kill them or something?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I plan to leave them the hell alone for good. You see, they never wanted me around and always sent me to live with other families. But I found that my other relatives hated me much the same as my parents, my grandfather use to hit me all the time, so I didn't want to stay with him. So, was sent to live with my uncle and aunt here. I hate him so much. He didn't want to deal with me either. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
A soft smile came to his lips. "But it wasn't because of my Uncle Boris that made me keep wanting to come back. I found a kindred spirit in Tala. And his mother and father always took me on trips with them. They were like the parents I never had. I loved them so much."  
  
"Tala's parents? I've never seen them before."  
  
"That's not surprising. They died when Tala and I were six. They were coming back from Russia, discussing taking me in to live with Tala since my parents didn't want to deal with me. I think I cried when I found out," Kai said.  
  
"I...never knew that..." Tyson admitted. Looking down at his hands, he felt a bit bad all those times in the past when he shouted that Tala's parents must think of him as a spoiled brat by the way he acted.  
  
"The family kept it from everyone. They didn't approve of Aunt Alexial marrying Uncle Mikhail in the first place, so it was just not a big event. At least not to them, for Tala and I...it was very painful. I was with him all through the funeral. I couldn't stop crying. Tala sat there, stared at the caskets. He couldn't believe they were really gone. And then all those people talking about him and his parents like that, whispering and gossiping. Arguing over who wouldn't take in Tala."  
  
"It must have hurt to hear that, but your uncle finally took him in right?" Tyson took Kai's hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze.  
  
"Only because of our aunt Irene. She loved Tala like a son. Our uncle Boris hated Tala because Aunt Alexial was his sister and he didn't approve of her marriage. He only took in Tala because of Aunt Irene. Tala just went with things."  
  
"That's sad. So, your uncle really is the bad one here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He hates us so much. He used to hit Tala a lot when he was younger. Me too, but I have too smart a mouth to learn my lesson. That and the fact I was shifted from one house to another so often. I never got it as worst as Tala did. I should have been there for him, when he stopped feeling, stopped smiling, stopped loving anyone." Kai felt the tears trickling down, only to have Tyson catch them.  
  
"It seems that I really did judge you both wrong. I never knew you had so much pain in your hearts. I suppose that I can learn to like that idiot cousin of yours. He only acts tough so he won't feel the pain, but he will have to let Kenny in."  
  
"I know," Kai smiled. "He told me that he called Kenny back last night and apologized to him about things. And...he told me that he told Kenny how he felt. Your cousin is probably the first person he's ever truly opened up to in a long time. That's made him smile like he's done."  
  
"You can't really say that. There have been times watching you two that he seems at ease with you," Tyson stated. "I think that what he needed was someone who didn't know everything about him to fall in love with him for being just him. Telling Kenny was a choice that he eventually felt might close a gap between them. I wouldn't expect Kenny to just hate him for the truth. He's not like that at all."  
  
"Which leads me to things," Kai sighed. "Tala and I plan to leave here soon for good. He wants to move up to Massachusetts so that when Kenny graduates, we can all live together. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Kenny, you, Tala, and I live in the same house?" Tyson blinked. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Not unless you want us to have a separate apartment or something. I already called my parents demanding that they wire money into my bank account, so I can get out of their lives for good. They were more than happy to do so. So now...I just wait for Tala. He went back to our uncle's house to get the rest of his things."  
  
"But...but he went by himself! If your uncle hates him so much, won't he try to hurt him?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"That's a risk he's willing to take. I'm going to meet up with him soon to make sure that everything goes through okay. Tyson, I don't want you to worry okay," Kai kissed him again.  
  
"But, your uncle might try to hurt you both. You can't be reckless."  
  
"We aren't," Kai assured. "We plan to walk on glass," Kai winked. "What I need you to do is believe that I will come back to you. Okay. Everything will turn out fine, so don't worry, in no time we'll be together again."  
  
"You promise?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I promise," Kai murmured, pushing Tyson back on the bed and climbing over him. "Right now, he's talking with Mrs. Tate about things, so he'll be preoccupied for a bit. I think I have enough time to tend to you."  
  
"Kai, don't get yourself hurt, okay," Tyson breathed into Kai's hair, feeling a pair of hands gathering his shirt at the ends and peeling it off. Arching up, he allowed the older teen to remove the shirt. "Don't you think we should lock the door?"  
  
"True," Kai mumbled into Tyson's skin before he got up and enabled the lock. When he turned around he found the rest of Tyson's clothes on the floor. With a sly smirk, Kai began removing his own clothes as he headed back to the bed. "Make sure that you don't moan my name too loud."  
  
"I promise," Tyson giggled as he opened his arms, drawing Kai to him when the dual haired teen was close enough. "I'll just have to kiss you as hard as I can to cover the sound."  
  
"You certain have become a naughty boy," Kai teased, sucking on Tyson's neck.  
  
"You made me that way," Tyson grinned.  
  
"I suppose I did."  
  
-----------------  
  
Tala looked up at the old house, this would be the last time he had to see this god-forsaken place ever. He would finally be free to leave and go wherever he wanted without restriction. Not that he couldn't do it before, it was just that now he had a reason. At the thought of the brunette that changed his life, a smile came to his face. Who would have thought that one kid could give his life a complete 360?  
  
"I guess...I have an angel that's been trying to watch out for me, after all."  
  
Parking his bike near a tree, Tala snuck to the back of the house where his room was. Looking around to make sure that the housekeeping wasn't anywhere around, Tala hitched himself up on the side of the house like he was practically a spider, climbing up to his room. Pushing at the window, he found it was unlocked.  
  
"Gotta thank Kai for keeping it open for me later." Hitching himself through the window, he landed softly on a pile of clothes that was strewed over the floor. Looking around the room, it was as if a tornado swept through the room.  
  
The mattress of the bed was turned over and shredded into pieces, cotton littering the floor. The dresser was on its side, the drawers tossed here and there along with clothes. The table in the room was turned upside down, the drawers also taken out, the items scattered across the floor. The lamp that rested on the desk was smashed against the wall, or at least looked liked it was hurled at the wall, the nightstand that was near the bed rested on its side, the drawers taken out also.  
  
Tala had a feeling that after that incident with his aunt a few weeks ago, his uncle flew into a rage trashing the room. If not, then he more than likely tore the room apart looking for where Tala hid the key to that safety box his parents entrusted to him. But of course, his uncle would never find where that key was. Walking towards the tilted nightstand, Tala knelt down beside it, feeling under it until he found a hollowed part that slid back.  
  
Reaching inside, he felt the two objects that he had hoped would still be there. Pulling out the .45 caliber revolver, Tala studied the object for a long moment. This was the same gun he scared Judy Tate off with when he was younger. Kai had stolen it from one of their other relatives, bringing it to Tala saying he might need it for protection. Opening the chamber, he examining it, he nodded at the fully loaded piece in his hand, taking off the safety lock. Unlike that other time, this time it was loaded.  
  
Carefully sliding it into his back pocket, he reached back into the secret compartment under the nightstand to pull out a small silver key. This was the key his uncle tore the room apart looking for. But Tala knew he was never going to find it. He had carefully made that compartment for such a scenario as this. He wasn't as dumb as the man thought of him. Sticking it in his shoe, Tala looked around the room to see did he want to take anything.  
  
Picking his way through the mess, he found his traveling bag and pulled it out. Quietly going through the junk, he pulled out a few shirts and pants that he really liked and tossed them in the bag. If anything, he could always borrow, or buy some new underwear and socks, but decided to shove two pairs of his sneakers in the bag also. Once he was done with that chore, he began walking over to the window, when he heard something break downstairs followed by a scream.  
  
"The fuck." Tossing the bag down into the bushes below, Tala went towards the door, creeping to the balcony to find out what was going on. Below he found Clover and his aunt backing up away from his uncle who looked like he was about to kill them both.  
  
"And where do you two think you're going?" Boris glared at both women.  
  
"She...she...she wanted to..." Clover stammered, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"She wanted to what, girl?" Boris sneered.  
  
"She told me that she wanted to...she wanted to see Tala...I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would..." That was all she managed to get out as Boris backhanded her out of the way. The girl slipped away from the two, hitting the way with a slight thud.  
  
"You're correct on that part, you didn't think, you absent minded bitch," Boris spat. Turning his attention to his wife, he watched her cringing against the wall. A malicious smirk rose to his lips. "And you...what am I going to do with you, Irene?"  
  
"Leave me alone Boris, I want to see my son, you aren't going to stand in my way anymore," Irene whimpered. "What have I ever done to you? Why do you hate my son so much?"  
  
"Your son, eh?" Boris walked up to the woman, pulling her up to his eye level. "Wake up you stupid whore. Tala will never be your son. As much as I hate to say it, he was Alexial's son, not yours."  
  
"That's not true!" Irene screamed as she tried to swing at Boris, but he pinned her hands above her head, glaring deep into her distraught eyes. "It's all lies!"  
  
"Lies? You wish. You just couldn't wake up after that bastard Mikhail died, could you? Not with Tala around. Tell me, all those times you raped him when he was just a boy, did you get any satisfactory in thinking it was his father? Tell me Irene, did it make you feel any better about losing Mikhail to my sister," Boris asked cruelly.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Irene struggled to get away from the man, who was much stronger than her. "Someone help me! Someone please!"  
  
"Oh, now you need help," Boris chuckled. "You want to know something though, Irene? The only reason that I married you was because I needed your father's business. I never loved you, so I won't have any hard feelings getting rid of you now. I don't need you anymore Irene."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Tala made his way down the stairs, checking first on Clover who was curled up into a frightened ball whimpering, then turning his attention to his uncle who had released the woman.  
  
"Ah, look who it is. Come to rescue your lover, boy?"  
  
"Actually, I came to say good-bye," Tala smirked. Shifting his eyes to Clover for a minute, he found the girl getting up. "Clover, get out of here."  
  
"But...Tala...what about..." Clover whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Get everyone out of here, I have to talk with my uncle," Tala said. "I don't want any of you getting hurt, now go."  
  
"Okay." The girl staggered to her feet and headed for the kitchen where the other maids were at the moment. Tala shifted his eyes back to his uncle, then his aunt. The woman stared at him with excited eyes.  
  
"Tala! I've missed you so much! Where have you been?" she cried. "Why did you leave your mother alone so long? Why, Tala?"  
  
"Stop it," Tala said. "Just stop it Aunt Irene! I'm not your son! You're not my mother, my mother and father are both dead, you know that! You were there the day of the funeral. I remember I could only sit there...I couldn't face it. I remember everyone there, you were crying so much."  
  
"Ah, so the boy has gotten fed up with you also Irene," Boris chuckled.  
  
"Tala..."  
  
"I can't anymore, I'm sorry. I can't keep you happy," Tala said, lowering his head. "I have to live for myself, not for you. I finally...I finally found someone that accepts everything about me and loves me for me. Not because of someone else."  
  
"Tala!" his aunt shouted. "Why are you saying so many horrible things? You're mine! No one else can have you!" The woman got up from the floor, pushing pass Boris and running up to Tala, wrapping her arms around him. "No one else will ever love you the way I do!"  
  
"You're wrong about that Aunt Irene. What we had wasn't love," Tala said softly. "I can't be your puppet anymore. I can't dance at your every whim anymore. I've changed over the summer. The most amazing person has changed my view of this world. A world that I never thought I could feel in ever again. Stop living in this dream, I'm too tired to continue. I'm leaving, for good, just let me go now."  
  
"You're leaving," Boris spoke up. "And where do you think you would live, with Kai? Have you forgotten that he's not welcomed within this family either? You have nowhere to go, boy."  
  
"You're wrong about that uncle. As long as I remember that smile waiting for me, I will always have somewhere to go. So you don't have to worry about me, I'm going to make it on my own. I'm sure that Kai was able to get more than 3 grand off his parents for living expenses when he told them he would stay out of their hair for good now," Tala said, removing his aunt from his shirt.  
  
"You can't leave me!" Irene screamed. "I won't let you!"  
  
"Enough!" Tala smacked the woman soundly across her face. For a long minute, she blinked, while staring up at him. "Nothing you can say or do will make me stay here. Just give it up, it's hopeless." Tala turned away from the woman, hoping that she understood things finally. "Both of you, just let me leave in peace, I'm tired of this continuous circle of pain and hurt."  
  
"I can't let you leave boy, not without that key," Boris said.  
  
"I lost it," Tala stated. "It's probably somewhere in that mess you made in my room. Now can I go?"  
  
"You think it's going to be that easy?" Tala only heard the click, not having enough time to turn around when the shot echoed off the old walls. Everything froze into slow motion, Tala turning around, only to feel the heavy object crash into him. Looking down, finding his aunt's body collapsing onto him. The thrust from the shot catching him off guard, both him and the body falling to the ground, blood pooling out around and under him, soaking his clothes.  
  
Looking up, he found a pistol in his uncle's right hand. Smoke curling up from the barrel, a look of murder in the man's eyes. Tala found himself reaching slowly for the gun in his back pocket. "Why...why can't you just...why did you have to do that?"  
  
"I have no use for her boy," Boris said, cocking back the hammer on the gun, pointing it at Tala. "I don't have any use for you either...except to know where that key is? I know you have it on you, but where?"  
  
"Under my balls," Tala growled. "You kill me, and the police will haul your ass off to prison quicker than you would be able to blink. Just let me go, you have enough money already, I'll even look the other way about what you've done already."  
  
"You think the police will find this out, with you dead, those stupid bitches won't say a word against me, and you know it," Boris said. "I could kill you right now, then search your body for the key, whether you're alive or not won't matter. I wanted to go the easy route with you and the key, but I don't have to have the key. I...know some people who owe me a favor or two."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Tala said.  
  
"And you're going to stop me?" Boris said, flicking his eyes to the slight motion that his nephew was making.  
  
Without a word, he pointed the gun at Tala's left hand, and pulled the trigger. With little time to react, the bullet tore into Tala's arm, jolting him back as pain splintered up his arm and down into his fingers. The young man screamed, like a banshee as he curled into a ball, holding his wounded arm. Thousands of white lights danced in front of his eyes as he tried to clear his vision.  
  
"Learned from Kai I see about those smart remarks," Boris said, walking up to the boy and kicking him over with his boot. Pained tears slid down Tala's face as his uncle stepped on his spot that the bullet went through. Tala released another agonizing scream, fighting to not blackout. "So, you still want to talk big, boy?"  
  
Pointing the gun at Tala's shoulder, he cocked the hammer back once more, targeting another area in Tala's arm. Being that this shot was much closer than the previous one, Tala blacked out for a long minute, until a foot square into his ribcage brought him back. Blinded with pain, Tala tried to get away, only to have a boot to the face.  
  
"You think I would just kill you so easily? Before I kill you, I'm going to make you suffer every year that you reminded alive in this world. For arriving in this world, and for your father taking away the most precious thing in this world to me," Boris said, cocking the hammer back again, this time targeting his shoulder. By now, Tala was already going numb, but it didn't help with the fact another wave of pain fired down his whole left side.  
  
"Tala!" Clover's voice reached him somewhere in his haze, only to hear another shot ringing out within the house. Tala turned his eyes to her just in time to watch her body fly back, crumpling to the ground while a pool of blood fanning out under her.  
  
"No!" Tala screamed, trying to rise up, but a foot stomped him in the chest, hammering him back to the ground. "Clover! You bastard, you didn't have to kill her!"  
  
"What can I say? My finger slipped," Boris smirked as he cocked the hammer back again. "Where should I target next? Maybe your balls, since you like to be a comedian."  
  
"Ta...la..." Irene pulled herself up, gripping Boris's leg. "Leave...him..."  
  
"You aren't dead yet? What a waste," Boris sneered as he pointed the gun at her face and pulled the trigger. Cocking the hammer back again, he shot her in the head, making sure that she was nothing but a bloody mess on the floor. Kicking her hands off his legs, he found a gun pointed shakily at him. Half conscious of the action, the boy tried to cock the hammer back. "Oh, so that's what you were reaching for."  
  
"Why...why must we...?" Tala said, tears streaking his face.  
  
"I told you. I'm going to make you suffer every day you've lived." Boris kicked the gun from Tala's hands, the weapon clattering away from them while Boris aimed the nozzle of the gun at Tala's other shoulder. The explosion was much the same, drawing Tala back to the edge of unconsciousness before a sharp stomp to the ribcage brought him back. By now, Tala was halfway out of it anyway.  
  
His mind was slowly shutting down. Where the hell was Kai? Why wasn't he there? Had something happened to him? What was going to happen to him if Kai didn't come? Who was going to tell Kenny what happened? Kenny...he wasn't going to see that smile again, he promised that he was going to wait for him to graduate. How was he supposed to see that now? Just when he thought that life was turning around for him, it threw him back in his cage.  
  
'Kenny...Kenny...I made you a promise...but I can't keep it, I'm sorry...' Tala's eyes closed, being too tired to resist, and having lost too much blood. Hearing the click of the gun once more, Tala just waited for another rush of pain, but when the shot was fired, he heard a strangled cry, as warm rivets of liquid splattered over him. He didn't care he was way too tired to right now. He just hoped that...maybe...if Kenny found out...he wouldn't cry so much. 'Forgive me, please Kenny.'  
  
"Tala! Tala, hang on!" Kai's voice floated above Tala's head somewhere. His eyes too heavy to open and see the male one last time, even if it was a look of grief in his best friend's eyes. "I'll call Judy and get help, hang on! Are you listening to me Tala, hang in there!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rimnerel (grinning evilly): And that folks, is the end of this story! But before you start throwing things at me, I do have a great surprise and announcement to make.  
  
Kai: Announcement is the story continues in a brand new story called Aster Fall, surprise is that everyone will be able to read it in a matter of three days.  
  
Rimnerel: That's right! Story 2 of 4 in my Flower Season series! So, every sit back and prepare for more drama, action, and romance! Where the ending to this story will be cleared up, and we add in some new characters!!! Until then, later!!! 


End file.
